


The New Wizarding World

by GreatAxel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 145,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatAxel/pseuds/GreatAxel
Summary: Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.





	1. Trial, Plans, and New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a story. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.
> 
> This will be a crossover story between Harry Potter and Transformers. Mostly following the Transformers movie story line. Warning; The Transformers won't be in the first few chapters, it will be a bit before they show up. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> Most Transformers will be from the movie, but others will be from some of the T.V. Series that I have seen.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Chapter 1: Trial, Plans, and New Discoveries

“Harry Potter, you are hear by found guilty!” Minister Fudge said, banging his gavel. Much to the shock and outraged cries of those who supported Harry. Harry looked up sadly. Cedric’s death had happened a month ago and when he told the Minister that Voldemort was responsible, the man immediately denied the accusation. Harry won the Tri-Wizard Cup, but gave the 1,000 Galleon prize to the Weasley twins instead.

Harry went home a few days later to the Dursley’s and had to deal with the same nightmare over and over again. Cedric’s death and how he felt guilty for doing nothing about it. A month had passed and then Harry received a letter summoning him to court. Harry was picked up by The Order and given a brief review of how they were making a come-back. But all was for naught.

Harry showed up at the desired time, along with Albus Dumbledore, The Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and surprisingly Neville Longbottom and a strange girl with a dreamy expression. Minister Fudge held the Wizengamot in the palm of his hand and had Harry quick to blame. Harry wasn’t allowed to show his memories as they could have been tampered with. 

“Your sentence would be life in Azkaban.” Shouts from the crowd. “However, because you are the boy-who-lived and done a great service to the wizarding world when you were one. You get a choice, you can be sent to Azkaban or you can go through the Veil of Death.” Fudge said.

Harry recalled hearing tales of the Veil of Death, thanks to Hermione. The Veil of Death is an ancient artefact, residing deep within the Department of Mysteries. It is said that whoever walks through the Veil will be judged by the Spirits within. If you are found guilty, you would die. However, if you are found innocent, then you would be sent away to have a new life and escape those who have scorned you.

Harry looked up, “I choose the Veil.”

“Very well Mr. Potter, your sentence will be carried out immediately.” Fudge said.

“Wait!” Fudge paused and gestured for the boy to continue. “I wish to have 48 hours to get my affairs in order.” 

“Affairs? What affairs?” Fudge questioned.

“As the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I would like to go to Gringotts and get things sorted, I would also like to visit my relatives and say goodbye.” Harry said firmly.

“Denied Mr. Potter, you will go through the Veil immediat-“ Fudge started.

“One moment Minister.” Fudge paused and looked at Dumbledore. Nodding for the old man to continue. “Mr. Potter is well within his rights to make such a claim. This is a law older than the Statute of Secrecy. Denying Mr. Potter his right, is breaking a crucial law and can mean the Dementor’s Kiss.” Fudge paled at the statement. Dumbledore continued, “Of course Mr. Potter cannot go unattended. So, I would suggest allowing Kingsley Shacklebolt to escort Mr. Potter here to Gringotts to get everything finalized and visit his relatives one final time.”

Fudge was quiet for a moment, then nodded. “Very well, Auror Shacklebolt and Madam Umbridge will watch over the boy. Mr. Potter, you have 48 hours to get everything done. Then we will see you and send you through the Veil.” Fudge banged his gavel again and walked out.

The Wizengamot followed suit and Harry’s friends rushed to his side. Hermione instantly engulfing him in a hug. “OH Harry, I’m so sorry this happened.” Hermione sobbed. Ron clapped him on the shoulder, pale faced and eyes glistening with tears. Professor Dumbledore approached.

“Harry my boy, I am sorry as well. I truly wish we could have done more to prevent this. However, as we all know you are innocent, no doubt you will end up somewhere else. And I truly hope your life is a happy one. Go off to Gringotts first and get everything done.” Albus leaned and whispered in his ear. “I also suggest taking an Inheritance test as well. Gather everything you can and take it with you. You may still have your magic and will need to learn in order to survive. I will see you in two days.”

Albus stepped back and nodded to Shacklebolt. The dark-skinned man nodding in return and stepped up to Harry. “Come along Mr. Potter, lets get this done quickly.” Shacklebolt said. His voice sounded professional, but his eyes showing sadness. Harry nodded and followed him and a woman wearing disgusting brightly pink colored clothes.  
Harry walked out with Snuffles, quick explanation to Madam Umbridge, who would have not allowed it until Auror Shacklebolt intervened, and headed to Gringotts. Walking inside greeting the goblins, Harry noticed Madam Umbridge turn her nose away at them, clearly disgusted, and approached Griphook. “Hello Griphook, I would like to talk to the Goblin of House Potter please.”

Griphook looked up, slightly startled as the kindness shown to him and nodded. “Very well Mr. Potter, do you have your key?” Harry nodded and handed it over. Griphook grabbed it, took a quick examination and nodded. Getting down and gesturing for the four to follow, they walked down a deep hallway, until finally approaching, Sawsnuck, Financial Goblin for Potter and Black Family. Harry and Snuffles walked in, Madam Umbridge made to follow, “You cannot enter.” Griphook stopped her.

“I am Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge. I am escorting Mr. Potter and must keep him in my sight at all times.” Umbridge snapped back. 

“Yes, you may be here to escort the boy, but you cannot follow him inside and listen in on Family business.” Griphook stated, closing the door and walking away. Umbridge fumed and was about to walk inside, until Kingsley stopped her.

“He is right, we cannot enter. If we do, we are breaking Goblin Laws and they are well within their rights to kill us for interfering. You need not worry Madam Umbridge. Mr. Potter cannot escape, the only way out is through this door. And we will be waiting right here.” Kingsley said.

Umbridge fumed and sat down. ‘I don’t care about any of that. When the brat goes through the Veil, all of his Assets will go to the Ministry. And I will personally be taking half of the Potter fortune. I DESERVE IT!!!’ Umbridge thought, smirking.  
-  
Harry sat down before Sawsnuck, “Greetings Mr. Potter. I am aware of your reason to visit. To answer any questions, we have devices designed to monitor the health of all Pure-Blooded families. As such we already knew of the trial and how it would turn out. I am quite glad you had sense to come to Gringotts and get your affairs in order, before walking through the Veil. Had you not done this, everything belonging to the Potter family would fall to the Ministry. Lord Black if you could please change back and we can get started.”

Harry stared in shock. “How do you know that’s Sirius?” 

Sirius shifted back and took the other seat, “Because I showed him once. He was curious on what a Grim looked like. Anyway, let’s get down to business. Your father, at your mother’s insistence, had a plan in motion in case something like this were to happen. Sawsnuck, please put ‘Abandon Home’ in motion and also let’s do an Inheritance test for Harry. Albus suggested it.”

Sawsnuck nodded and called for a goblin. One quickly entered through a side door, big enough for goblins to get through and passed on the instruction. Harry was thoroughly confused.

“Wait Sirius, what’s ‘Abandon Home’?” Harry asked.

“It’s something Lily came up with. In case they and I, or you and I with/out Remus had to leave altogether. The goblins will go into every known Black family vault and store every Galleon, Sickle, Knut, Armor, Weapons, Shields, Gems, Books, Scrolls, Jewelry, and more into whatever trunks they can find. They will also take a large portion of the Wizarding Money and convert it into, American Money, British Pounds, Chinese Renminbi and more. In case we go to another world, it is a good idea to have every type of money involved to be prepared.”

“A number of goblins are also going to all of the Black properties. Gathering the items that only I want collected. Everything else the goblins can keep for themselves and do what they want with it. When they have removed everything, they will go with their best estimate guess, which is always exact and perfect, and buy the properties from me.”

“This also applies to you, another reason why we have the same Manager for our Houses. But, before they can do that, an Inheritance test needs to be done. Albus has said that there is much more to you than he believes. And I am very curious on what he means by that.” Sirius said.

Harry’s head spun at the amount of information. Everything belonging to his family would be coming with him, to wherever he was going. And Sirius made it clear, he was coming with him. Harry focused a moment later and nodded, turning to Sawsnuck, who was holding a knife and parchment paper. “Slice your finger and allow ten drops of blood onto the Parchment. Then we shall see what Dumbledore was talking about.”

Harry nodded and did as he was told. The parchment magically expanded to keep revealing more and more information, much to the shock of all three. Five minutes later, the scroll finally stopped expanding and revealed everything.

Harrison James Potter

Heir to James Charlus Potter and Lilian Evangeline Potter-nee Evans  
Godric Gryffindor  
Salazar Slytherin  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
Merlin  
House Peverell

Potter Vaults  
Vault 687 Trust Fund- 50,000 Galleons, filled every year  
Vault 345- 900,000,000,000 Galleons, 500,000,000 Sickles, 100,000,000 Knuts  
Vault 213- Armor, Weapons, Shields  
Vault 452- Books, Scrolls  
Vault 769- 300,000,000 Galleons worth of Jewelry, Gems and Precious Stones  
Vault 903- Enchanted Jewelry

Gryffindor Vaults  
Vault 1- 3,000,000,000 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts each  
Vault 5- Armor, Swords, Shields  
Vault 9- Books, Scrolls  
Vault 13- 100,000,000 Galleons worth of Jewelry, Gems and Precious Stones  
Vault 17- Enchanted Jewelry

Slytherin Vaults  
Vault 2- 4,000,000,000 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts each  
Vault 6- Armor, Swords, Shields  
Vault 10- Books, Scrolls  
Vault 14- 2,000,000,000 Galleons worth of Jewelry, Gems, and Precious Stones  
Vault 18- Enchanted Bracelets

Hufflepuff Vaults  
Vault 3- 2,000,000,000 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts each  
Vault 7- Armor, Bows, Arrows, Shields  
Vault 11- Books, Scrolls, Preserved Plant Seeds  
Vault 15- 600,000,000 Galleons worth of Jewelry, Gems, and Precious Stones  
Vault 19- Enchanted Necklaces

Ravenclaw Vaults  
Vault 4- 3,000,000,000 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts each  
Vault 8- Armor, Knives, Short Swords, Shields  
Vault12- Books, Scrolls  
Vault 16- 8,000,000,000 Galleons worth of Jewelry, Gems, and Precious Stones  
Vault 20- Enchanted Earrings

Merlin Vaults  
Vault 25- 70,00,000,000 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts each  
Vault 30- Armor, Swords, Shields, Bows, Arrows, Crossbows, Bolts  
Vault 40- Books, Scrolls  
Vault 50- 10,000,000,000 Galleons worth of Jewelry, Gems, and Precious Stones  
Vault 60- Enchanted Weapons, Jewelry, and Armor  
Vault 70- Preserved Magical Creatures, List included  
Vault 80- Preserved Plants Seeds, List included

Peverell Vaults  
Vault 322- 5,000,000,000 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts each  
Vault 455- Armor, Swords, Shields, Slings, bullets, Staffs, Axes, Flails, Maces, Spears  
Vault 546- Books, Scrolls  
Vault 654- 5,000,000,000 Galleons worth of Jewelry, Gems, and Precious Stones  
Vault 754- 1,000 Magical Inventions

Owned Properties

Potter Manor  
Potter Castle  
Island in Hawaii (Powerful Warding Spells in place)  
Island in Costa Rico (Powerful Warding Spells in place)  
Gryffindor Manor  
Gryffindor Castle  
Slytherin Manor  
Slytherin Castle  
Hufflepuff Manor  
Hufflepuff Castle  
Ravenclaw Manor  
Ravenclaw Castle  
Merlin Magical Creature Preserve  
Peverell Manor  
Peverell Workshop  
Peverell Forge

Villa in Paris  
Mansion in Greece  
Penthouse in New York  
Cabin in North Dakota

Owned Businesses  
Daily Prophet 75%  
Ollivanders 65%  
Magical Apothecary 50%  
Magical Pet Store 30%  
Burgis and Borkes 65%  
Hogwarts 100%  
Madam Malkins Clothing Store 25%  
Flourish and Blotts 45%  
47 Muggle Hospitals, full ownership  
13 Muggle Restaurants, full ownership

Magical Abilities

Parseltongue  
Animagus- 5 forms  
Elemental- Four Elements  
Wandless Magic  
Non-Verbal Magic  
Apparation  
Occlumency  
Legillmency  
Beast Speaker

Magical Affinity

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Master  
Dark Arts- Master  
Potions- Master  
Ancient Runes- Master  
Divination- Poor  
Transfiguration- Master  
Charms- Master  
Alchemy- Master  
Warding- Master  
Astronomy- Expert  
Arithmancy- Master  
Care of Magical Creatures- Master

Harry stared at the parchment in shock. He had no idea he was related to the founders, never mind Merlin himself! Sawsnuck clapped his hands, snapping Harry out of it. “Well Mr. Potter, there is certainly more to you than I thought. A shame you’ll be going through the Veil in two days. Shall we go through the same procedure with the Potter properties as we have with the Black Properties?”

“Yes please. However, now that I know how much I have. I want 20,000,000 Galleons donated to the Order of the Phoenix. I may be leaving forever, but I still want to help them.” Harry said, Sirius beaming in approval. “I also want 10,000,000 Galleons given to the Weasley family. They have been struggling for too much.” Once again Sirius nodding in approval. “As for the companies in Diagon Alley, return full control back to them. Those in Knockturn Alley, including The Daily Prophet you can keep.” Sawsnuck looking at the boy in shock. “The Headmaster gets full ownership of Hogwarts. Current and future Headmaster’s and Headmistresses’.”

Harry looked at the goblin with fierce determination. Sawsnuck snapped out of it and nodded. “I will also want 500,000 pounds as well, I will give those to my relatives personally.”

“Harry, why? They treated you horribly.” Sirius said.

“Actually, they didn’t. Chores and making dinner. I know they don’t like magic, but they are still my family. And with Voldemort returning, I at least want to know they’ll be safe.” Harry said. Sirius paused, observing Harry, then nodded.

“Very well Mr. Potter. Lord Black, we are done with your request.” Harry looked up surprise, that was INCREDIBLY FAST. Sirius nodded, like he expected nothing else. A goblin walked in and set 10 shrunken trunks on the desk and walked out. “The first four have all of your money. The next two contain the weapons you wanted. The seventh and eighth ones contain the enchanted jewelry and gems. And the last two contain the books from the vaults and Black family Library. We will be keeping the Black Arts Books and cursed family objects as you requested.” Sirius nodded again, satisfied.

Sawsnuck turned to Harry. “We have also just finished your request Mr. Potter. Yes, I am aware that seemed impossibly fast, but your parents did plan ahead in case this happened. And it was quite a feat they did it too.” Another goblin walked in and placed a lot of shrunken trunks on the desk and walked out. “The first 10 contain all of your money. The 11th, 12th, and 13th, contain the armor and all the weapons. The 14th trunk contains the arrows and bolts. The 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, and 19th contain the regular and enchanted jewelry, as well as the gems and precious stones. The 20th, 21st, and 22nd contain the magical creatures, all of whom are in a stasis of sleep. The 23rd and 24th contain the magical seeds, all well preserved. The 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, and 30th contain the books and scrolls. And this last trunk contains family portraits. And here are your 500,000 pounds.” Sawsnuck said withdrawing the amount from his desk.

Harry nodded and grabbed the trunks, until Sirius stopped him. “I got this pup.” Pulling out two small sacks. Storing his shrunken trunks in one and Harry’s in another. Placing both in his pocket and shifting back to Padfoot. Harry nodded and grabbed the pounds, bowing to the goblin, hiding the money and leaving with a final goodbye.

“About time boy! Do you have any idea how long we were waiting? 9 hours! You can meet your relatives tomorrow, I need sleep.” Umbridge said. 

Harry just looked at Kingsley, who sighed, but nodded in the end. Following the Auror with Snuffles out of the bank and heading to the Leaky cauldron. Harry settled in for the night with Padfoot sleeping at the end of the bed.  
-  
The next day Harry was standing outside his soon to be old home. Harry knocked and waited. Aunt Petunia answered the door. “What are you waiting for? Get inside and that mutt will not be following.” Petunia hissed.

“Actually, Aunt Petunia, something has happened. I need to talk to all of you.” Harry said heading in while his Godfather waited outside. Petunia led Harry into the Living Room and called for Vernon and Dudley, who came in and sat down at Petunia’s urging. 

“Well go on boy, we don’t have all day.” Vernon barked out. Harry sighed and recounted what happened. How the trial was being led, to Harry being guilty and punished for a crime he did not commit. Vernon looked gleeful. Petunia looked slightly worried and Dudley looked sad. He and Harry had finally started talking to each other.

Harry took out the British Pounds and Vernon’s eyes widened greedily. “I know you want me gone, but I was hoping that we could at least say goodbye as a proper family. The Veil of Death will judge me to see if I’m innocent or guilty.” Vernon opened his mouth, only for Petunia to smack him and he stopped and closed his mouth. “I know I’m innocent, but that doesn’t change anything. When I walk through the Veil, I’ll be sent somewhere else. Another planet, Dimension, Universe that doesn’t know who I am or what I can do. I’m not going alone either. Someone is going with me.”

“And I have 500,000 pounds here. I’m hoping you’ll take this and leave. Voldemort has returned. Once he finds out what the Minister did, he’ll be enraged. He might seek you out. The wards protecting you will fade when I go through the Veil. Please take this and leave. You’re the only family I have left and I want to know your safe.” Harry said, his eyes slightly watered.

Vernon looked at the boy surprised, he was going to grab the money and demand for more, until he saw his nephew’s reaction. Thinking about it, he decided to at least be reasonable with him. “Very well. If what you say is true, then its for the best. Fortunately, my job has offered me a position in the States. I’m going to take it now. That money will last us for a good long while.” Vernon said. Reaching out a hand for Harry to put into it.

Harry did so and Petunia got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. The very first one. Harry stiffened in surprise, but relaxed and returned it when Petunia continued to squeeze him. She let go a few seconds later and stepped aside so Dudley could also give him a hug. Dudley whispered in his ear Good luck and to be safe. Dudley then stepped aside, so Vernon could at least offer a handshake. Which Harry accepted. “Thank you for raising me. Take care and Goodbye.” Harry said.

Walking out of the house, before closing the door he heard his Aunt Petunia crying and Dudley talking to his father. Harry closed the door and gestured for Snuffles to follow back into the car they took to get hear. Kingsley drove back to the Ministry, where everyone was waiting.  
-  
Harry walked into the room containing the Veil. The large archway stood exactly as Hermione had described. The gate a misshapen dark-brown stone, with blue-white swirls inside. When Harry listened closely, he could hear whispers.

“Well, we haven’t got all day Potter, say your goodbyes and walk on through!” Harry turned to the Minister angrily, before calming down and approaching his friends one final time. Giving each of the Weasley’s a hug. Mrs. Weasley sobbing loudly and begging Harry not to go. Ginny also crying, whispering for Harry to be safe and never give up. The twins letting small amounts of tears fall while patting Harry on the back, wishing him luck. Bill and Charlie exchanging handshakes and like the twins, wishing him luck. Mr. Weasley looking at the Minister with rage on his face, but hugging Harry none the less. Harry got a bear hug from his best mate.

“Ron.” Harry whispered. “I’ve left you and your family 10,000,000 Galleons. You have to take it. If you don’t, the Minister will seize it and do who knows what with it. Tell your parents to go to Gringotts and meet with Sawsnuck, he’ll tell you everything.” Ron pulled back, tears flowing even more and nodded to Harry.

Harry hugged Hermione and shook hands with Neville. A number of other Gryffindors had shown up as well to say goodbye. Draco and his father stood far away looking very smug. Harry also hugged Hagrid, who was bawling and wishing Harry wouldn’t leave. Professor’s McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hooch were also there. Silently crying. Snape was a surprise for Harry, but said goodbye to the man anyway. Harry finally reached Headmaster Dumbledore and embraced his Honorary Grandfather.

“Harry my boy. Thank you for the donation. I promise it will be put to good use. I know they snapped your wand, but I want you to have mine.” Harry’s eyes widened at what Dumbledore whispered in his ear. “I will hear none of it. There is a book that I purposefully left in Potter Manor long ago. It should now be in your trunk. Find it, read it and you’ll know why. When the time comes, you must accept what is to happen. Wherever you end up, I have a feeling you will be changing that world more than you know.” Albus slipping his wand into Harry’s pocket. Separating from the boy. Tears about to fall and nodded to him. Harry nodded back and approached the Veil.

Padfoot also approached and shifted back, causing countless people to scream or shriek in terror. Fudge shouted for Sirius to be arrested. “DON’T BOTHER. I WAS NEVER GIVEN A TRIAL AND I WILL NOT LET MY GODSON GO ALONE. I’M GOING WITH HIM THROUGH THE VEIL AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!” The crowd settled down slightly and waited eagerly to see what would happen. 

Lupin approached, “You’re not going alone Sirius. Your both going to need me and you know it.” Lupin said stepping next to Harry’s right. Harry gave a small smile, that turned into a frown when Neville, Hermione, and a girl with white hair approached.

“We’re going too.” Neville said. Harry was shocked at Neville’s announcement, along with everyone else. “I believe you about You-Know-Who Harry. Death Eaters attacked my family home and killed my Gran and Uncle Algae.” Harry’s jaw dropped at that. “The Ministry refuses to believe me and I don’t want to be with a justice system that works like that anymore.”

“I’ve wiped all memories of my parents Harry. They don’t know me anymore and its safer for them this way. I’m not losing my first friend.” Hermione stuttered out. Breaking down and letting the tears flow.

“I shall also be joining you as well Harry Potter. My name is Luna Lovegood. We would have met in your fifth year, but things had to turn out like this. I was visiting the Weasley’s when my daddy was attacked and the Dark Mark was above my destroyed home. The Minister said it was all an accident. That my daddy was experimenting with spells and killed himself. My family is gone now and the Ministry will not avenge my daddy. I know that life with you will be more interesting. I have seen beyond the Veil and what I see is reason enough for me to join. I cannot tell you everything, because I have not seen everything. But what I did see, will make our lives interesting.” The now named Luna whispered.

Harry nodded and looked up to see Professor Snape approach. “I shall also be going with you Potter.” Snape said softly, but loud enough to hear, much to everyone’s surprise. “I made a promise to your mother, who I was friends with, that I would do my best to protect you. I shall not break that promise. Farewell Headmaster and good luck.” Dumbledore nodded and exchanged his farewell also.

Harry stood in the middle, with Sirius, Hermione, and Neville to his left. And Remus, Luna, and Snape to his right. Together they walked through the Veil. Harry turned around as he saw everyone one last time and was pleased to note that Fudge looked horrified, Harry was innocent after all. Harry saw the room fade away. Keeping a firm grip on Sirius’ and Remus’ hands, while wishing he and his friends would end up in the same place together.  
-  
Fudge was sacked from the Ministry the next day. Umbridge found out what happened to the Potter fortune and was furious. Confronting the Weasley family and drawing her wand, only for her to be sent to St. Mungo’s later for severe burns as she had tried to attack the entire family all by herself. The Weasley family found out that not only did Harry leave them all those Galleons, but he also left them Potter Castle as well, along with half of the House-Elves residing within. The other half were stored away in one of the shrunken chests waiting to be awakened.

Draco Malfoy was attacked on the second week of school by the entire Gryffindor House, for making one foul comment on Harry. He died from being hexed, cursed, and jinxed by over 300 different spells. No one got in trouble for it. Lucius was killed by Voldemort for losing the Boy-Who-Lived and not bringing the brat to his Lord. And the fight between Good and Evil continued to thrive. Though without his Potions Master and half of his resources (Courtesy of Lucius), Voldemort was starting to lose.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Chaoswolf12, DarkPyralis, Talmoon, Gftt (that's pretty long by the way), and guests for the Kudos! Here's the next chapter for all to enjoy!
> 
> Sadly, no Transformers yet.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

New Home

[“Pure……Untainted……Perfect……Find Us!”]

Harry woke with a start to see Hermione looking at him worriedly. Hermione’s eyes snapped to his face and she turned around. “Sirius, Sirius! He’s awake!”

A door burst open and everyone came inside. The only thing that startled Harry was Snape wearing muggle clothes instead of robes. “At last Potter, you have finally awoken. We were beginning to wonder.” Snape said, sounding bored, though his eyes showed relief.

Harry blinked a few times, then asking, “What do you mean? How long was I out?”

Remus answered first, “Almost three days.” Harry’s jaw dropped. “Severus and I were the first ones to regain consciousness when we walked through the Veil. I worked on getting the rest of you up, while Severus tried to figure out where we are.”

“Oh, Harry it was scary when you didn’t wake up. Sirius woke me up, after Remus woke him. We tried for hours, but you wouldn’t respond.” Hermione said.

“I was the one who could sense something was going on. We have entered a new world and something mysterious was reaching out, I believe. I don’t know what it is, but it wouldn’t let us talk to you until it was done. I tried to see more at Sirius’ urging, but whatever had you, wouldn’t let up.” Luna said dreamily.

“Once Lovegood informed us of that, we had to move. After figuring out where we were, we went to get new identifications. We are all stated as our proper names, without question. However, we still need to get you, as your picture could not be you sound asleep. Once we have that done, then we can go on what to do from there.” Snape said after.

“It’s strange though Harry. We all have our magic, but it feels weak. Even when Sirius used one of the magical tents, he almost passed out on the amount of magic he used. He, Remus, and Professor Snape are still trying to figure out what is going on.” Neville said next.

Hermione spoke again. “We think there are Ley Lines somewhere, but none of us are strong enough to try and sense them. Professor Dumbledore gave me a book on how to find the Ley Lines, but again none of us are strong enough. The Founders were strong in their own rights and were able to find the Ley Lines and build Hogwarts in their chosen location. So, all we can think of doing is traveling until we can feel our magic get strong again.”

“Actually Hermione, that’s not going to be a problem for me.” Everyone focused on Harry, except for Sirius, who was grinning madly.

“And why do you say that Potter?” Snape asked.

“Because when I went to Gringotts to get my affairs in order, I also took an Inheritance test per Dumbledore’s suggestion. I found out I was the Heir to the Founders, including Merlin.” Harry said, looking at their faces.

Hermione gasped so much, Harry thought she would pass out. Neville paled drastically. Remus was drinking from a water bottle, then started choking at swallowing too quickly, prompting Sirius to pound his back. Luna looked surprised. And Snape was down-right dumbfounded.

Hermione was the first to recover. “B-But if that’s true, then why did you struggle so much during classes?”

“Well, my relatives always got upset whenever I got better grades than Dudley, so to avoid people from picking on me. I deliberately held back.” Harry responded.

“Potter, you held back in all of your classes?” Harry nodded. “Then when we get set up somewhere. I want to see what you can really do. No holding back. Now I am hoping you’ve got your mother’s talent is Potions.”

“Enough. Right now, we need to get Harry a new I.D. If we don’t, they’ll try to send him back to Britain on this world and we can’t have that. After that we’ll try to have Harry find a Ley Line, then we’ll go from there.” Remus said, taking control.

Snape nodded and gestured for Harry to get moving. After a quick meal, and heading down to the proper building. Harry walked out a few hours later, a legal U.S. citizen. They were currently in a place called Tranquility. What surprised Harry is the year was 2006! The technology the muggles here had was slightly more advanced than what they were used to. So, for everyone to start off easy, everyone got a simple flip phone and try to work their way up.

Sirius rented a few hotel rooms for them to stay in. Fortunately, the American money they have is exactly the same as it is from their world. Sirius was with Harry, Hermione with Lupin, Neville with Luna, and Snape on his own, as he preferred it.

“So, what are we going to do first?” Neville started off.

“Now that we know Potter is the descendent of some of the most powerful magic-users. We will need to begin searching for the Ley Lines soon. I don’t like how my magic feels. It’s as if its fading away. And we need magic in order to survive.” Snape said next.

At Harry’s startled expression, Lupin explained. “You know that magic resides in us cub. However, magic resides within our very blood. It’s what makes us stronger than non-magical people. How else do you explain the fact that we can live for nearly 200 years.”

“He’s right Harry. If our magic fades, so will we. We still have our magic now, but Remus and Professor Snape thinks it will only last for a week.” Hermione said.

“That’s bad. Alright, how do I find the Ley Lines?” Harry asked.

“According to the book Headmaster Dumbledore gave me. You need to place your hands on the ground and send out your magic. Using your magic as a sixth sense, I guess, and find the magical power hidden underneath the ground. The book also warns on not coming into full contact with a Ley Line, as it is pure magic and no one can handle that much raw power alone.” Hermione read the book in her hands.

“Ok… how am I suppose to find the Ley Lines if they’re going to kill me?” Harry asked annoyed.

“You don’t need to contact the Ley Lines fully, just graze upon it. Like how you would brush against someone. A slight contact, but not a full one.” Hermione said.

“We shall do this tomorrow Harry. We’re all going to need our rest and then we’ll go looking around. We need to find an area where we won’t be disturbed and no one will question what we’re doing.” Remus said.

“We’ll also have to be somewhere far away from technology. With Harry sending out his magic, even in the ground, it may cause machines to go haywire or explode.” Sirius said next.

“Once you find a Ley Line, then you can tell us the strength of it and its location. Once you have it, we’ll all head there and wait for our magic to reach its full strength.” Snape followed after.

Luna spoke dreamily, “After that, we’ll need to find a place big enough for all of us. You and Sirius have enough money to last us for 1,000 years or more. So, we can find a house easily.”

“Alright we have a plan for our magic. But what about after that? When the goblins did the plan ‘Abandon Home’, they took everything from every Potter property. Including Magical creatures and plants. All are asleep/preserved in a few of my trunks. We can’t just leave those creatures like that.” Harry stated.

“Well we can’t just expose them to the world either. A world where wizards and witches don’t exist. If we show ourselves and the magic we can do, will cause them to panic enough. But if they see magical creatures that don’t exist added to that, they’ll try to wipe us out.” Neville said nervously.

“Longbottom does have a point about that. All we can do for now is hide our gifts from the world. Our presence alone is going to start something, unless something has already happened, and we will need to deal with it.” Snape said.

“He is right about that. Sirius, Severus, and I, will no doubt want to have a wife and kids. Those kids may or may not be magical like us. You four may want your own kids and those kids may become magical too. From our kids and your kids, if you want kids that is, will have kids of their own. Each one may have magic. And if that does happen, then this world will be seeing its own magical world added to it.” Remus said.

“Enough, we’ll go at this at a nice smooth pace. If we try to think ahead, we’ll mess something up and be hunted by the authorities.” Sirius interrupted.

“Well Black, I’m surprised you thought of that.” Snape said blandly.

“Don’t start with me Snivellus.” Ignoring the dark look in the man’s eyes. “We just can’t rush into things like we used to here. I may have been a Gryffindor, but this world is new and different to all of us.” Sirius said.

Snape simply huffed and left the room to his own. Remus got up and left as well with Hermione following. And Neville and Luna left last. Staying for another hour so Harry and Luna could get better acquainted. Harry got ready for bed and promptly fell asleep, still wondering who it was that said ‘Find us.’  
-  
The next day, had the seven driving around in a bought used van, courtesy of Sirius for the money and courtesy of Remus for knowing how to drive. It took them a few hours to find a small area that was devoid of technology and had little people wandering about. Still to be careful, Sirius and Snape both cast Anti-Muggle charms, which caused them to promptly collapse, utterly spent. But their spells worked and people ignored the small group.

Harry looked around at the calm park. Children were playing, dogs running around, and parents being watchful. Harry got down to knees and dug his hands into the earth, closing his eyes and allowing his magic to flow from his hands. Keeping a careful grip of his magic, he began to search for a Ley Line.

No one knew what a Ley Line actually looked like, but a slight touch with magic can give a witch or wizard a pretty good idea of what they can see. Harry spent over an hour letting his magic expand, searching several miles deep underground and spreading out.

When he was about to give up and suggest they go to another area, he felt his magic vibrate. A Ley Line was close! Harry gasped slightly, making everyone look at him. Hermione came over and was about to touch Harry’s shoulder, when Remus put up his hand and gestured for Hermione to stop.

Harry could almost see it. His magic was near it and the Ley Line was there, but it felt faint, as though it was slipping away. Harry allowed his magic as close as he could guess, until he ‘saw’ his magic brush against the Ley Line. Immediately the Line glowed brightly and Harry pulled his magic back into him with a startled gasp and falling back.

Harry landed on his back and opened his eyes to look at everyone. Sirius and Snape were no longer panting and looking at each other in surprise. Remus was shuddering. Hermione, Neville, and Luna all looked very happy.

Sirius shook his head and turned to Harry, “You did it Pup. You found a Ley Line! How strong was it?”

Harry stared for a few seconds and then began, “It was weak actually.” Taking in everyone’s shocked expressions. “As though it were fading away. I think I saw a bit of history. Magic did exist here long ago, but it’s different. Controlled in a different way. Seven beings, I don’t know what they were, but they looked strange, were the ones responsible for the magic being strong. Then they left or died and the Ley Lines had no means of being strong. And started to fade away. I only let my magic brush against the Ley Line and it went back to full strength almost immediately.”

“Seven beings? Were they human?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know what they were Hermione. All I saw were seven silhouettes and then the Ley Line glowed brightly.” Harry said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Remus spoke up, “Well cub, I’d say this was a success. Already I can feel my magic returning back to its full strength. Let’s see.” Remus turned around and pulled out his wand, pointing it at a nearby rock. “Accio.” The rock instantly flew to his hand. Remus looked at it and grinned. “My magic is perfect, not even the slightest strain!”

Snape took control before anyone else tried something, “While it is good that we have our magic back. It is best that we return. Now that you have recharged the Ley Line, as it were, the other Ley Lines should react accordingly. For now, let us head back and find a place to eat. I’m getting hungry and it’s getting close to lunch.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sirius took down the ward with a wave of his wand, and the group piled back into the van and headed off. Harry and Neville were chatting with each other. Sirius talking with Luna about her gift. Snape was thinking and Hermione was looking out the window. Apparently, she found something.

“OH, Professor Lupin. Stop, Stop. I think I found our home!” Hermione said excitedly.

Even though Remus wanted to keep driving and find someplace to stop and eat, he decided to listen to Hermione. If it could work as a place, they could call home, then perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to wait a bit more.

Remus stopped right in front of a house. The house was in surprisingly good repair and had a for-sale sign on it. The front yard was modest enough. Mostly grass with a few flower bushes. Some weeds growing in, naturally. Remus looked at the sign and read out loud. “Three-story house. Basement, Kitchen, Living Room, Office Room, 10 Bedrooms, 11 Bathrooms. Extravagant and for some who have bought it, called it a small Mansion. Plumbing and Electricity in full working order. Few windows cracked, shingling needs to be replaced. Carpet for the Second and Third Floor. Tile in the Kitchen. Wood in the Living Room and Office. Two car garage and two separate single car garages. Hmm, good find Hermione. This looks big enough for all of us with some room to spare.”

Hermione beamed at Remus’ words and was already putting the number down in her phone to contact the agent later. Remus nodded again and drove off. The group ate at a simple fast-food restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Hermione passed the phone to Remus, so he could call the agent and figure out the price.

A few days later and everyone had moved into their new home. Sirius using his money to buy the house, still barely putting a dent in his wealth. Harry went around with a pad and paper and started to write everything down. Thanks to the Dursley’s, he was really good with repairs and could get it all done without having to hire someone and come over.

Everyone spent the next week getting the house repaired. Thanks to Harry’s specific instructions, Hermione got the Kitchen clean and was currently stocking their pantry and new fridge with all the food Remus bought. Enough to last the seven of them over a week. Neville and Luna focusing on vacuuming and shampooing the carpets, with a little help from Harry about the technology. Remus and Severus had pulled out a few books from one of Harry’s trunks, with his permission of course, and were setting up wards around the entire property. Making sure no one was looking at them and the magic would not affect the electric machines within the house. And Sirius placing rune wards around the house to prevent people from breaking and entering, those who had ill intent, and several others in place. Who knew Sirius was gifted with Runes!

After resting within sleeping bags, everyone got to work to decorating the house the next day. Thanks to Harry and Sirius’ property from back home, they had enough furniture and more to put everything in place. Harry took his parents Master bed and placed it in his room. Sirius took the Master bed from his own trunk and placed it in his as well. Hermione got the Master bed that was residing in Paris for her room. Neville got the Master bed from Greece for his room. Remus took the Master bed from a Black home in Russia for himself. Luna took a Master bed from a Potter property from New York for herself. And Snape took his own bed from his own property as he was the last of the Prince line, a Noble House.  
Dressers, desks, lamps, and other assorted items were placed where they wanted their stuff to be at. Their clothes were with them as well. Except for their robes, all placed in one of Harry’s now empty trunk, not knowing if they would every wear them again. The Kitchen was filled with fine goblin made dishes and silverware from a Black property.

The Living Room had three couches and two chairs, along with a coffee table and two end tables arranged to everyone’s liking. The office was instead turned into a mini Library, holding stories and such. The magical books and scrolls still tucked away in the trunks. The Dining Room filled with a nice Mahogany table and 10 chairs. And the three, now turned guest bedrooms, were filled with a basic, but still fancy, Master bed, dresser, desk and chair.

The day after, Hermione was out in the front yard pulling weeds. Neville trimming the flower bushes, thanks to his green thumb. Luna was helping out Sirius and Remus in the backyard, clearing out trash, weeds and fixing the brick walls. Enchanting the walls to be a few inches higher and reach an even 8 feet tall, so no one could look over. Severus was in his room, brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Remus.

None knew if the full moon would affect him or not, but they weren’t willing to risk it. After the backyard was cleared up, Neville went into the small greenhouse and started planting fruits, vegetables, and herbs for meals.

“This place is really coming together.” Hermione said, looking around their home. “But what are we going to do about all of the magical creatures and such. We can’t just leave them in the trunks.”

“You are right Granger. And I have been wondering about that myself. Potter, I have found a book on how to make wands. The magical creatures, depending on what you have, contain the magical cores needed. Same goes with the plants there are.” Snape said.

“I’ve been thinking about that and thought we could try to buy another building close by. Fill the rooms with expansion charms and provide the proper environments for everything.” Sirius said.

“While that does sound good. It’s also not wise Sirius. Even if we were to put wards us around the property, the animals might try to escape. And if we’re all over here or out in the city, then we won’t know until its too late.” Remus stated.

Harry looked thoughtful as everyone tried to voice their own opinion. After a moment, he looked up. “Instead of trying to place them somewhere far, why not just place them here.” Everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry.

“What do you mean Harry?” Neville asked.

“Well, I’ve been reading from one of the rune books from my family library, don’t start Hermione.” Harry noticed that Hermione had opened her mouth, but shut it promptly in a huff, earning giggles and chuckles around the living room. “And I noticed that some of the runes can be applied to doors. For example, say we take the hall closet on the second floor and put a rune on it. Then with our touch, due to our magic, and open the door. There will be another empty room. Perfect for storing whatever we need to.”

“My ancestors did it in Potter Manor. One of them had their room as their main bedroom, but when they pressed the rune while turning the door at the same time, it turned into something entirely different. Two rooms in the same area. Much like Platform 9 ¾ being in the same area as the muggle trains.” Harry said.

Everyone was staring at him, slightly shocked. Hermione asked first, “Harry, are your ancestors responsible in creating the wards and illusions to get to the Hogwarts Express?”

“No, they just had a lot of time to study and figure it out.” Harry responded, noting that Hermione looked slightly disappointed.

Remus nodded his head. “That’s a brilliant idea Harry. We can be much closer than we need to be for everything. And this house will truly become a magical house. We’ll need to figure out how we can hide the runes from guests. I know that they won’t be able to activate the runes themselves, but I’d rather avoid any questions.”

“Hmm, I may have a solution to that myself. The Prince family has always been gifted in Potions, but some of the family has also had a talent for illusions. I have dabbled in it a bit myself and am quite accomplished in that field. A simple illusion over the door can hide the rune and be only visible to us, so any guests we eventually invite over won’t see anything.” Snape said.

“That’ll work, now all we have to do is figure out where everything will go.” Hermione said, excitedly.

“Don’t forget Hermione, we can also expand these rooms to be as big as we need them to be. Such as the greenhouse can only hold so much. But we can make it four-five times bigger to hold all of the magical plants we have. How many magical plants do you have any way Harry?” Neville asked, looking at his friend.

“I don’t know Neville. I know that I have a list of all the magical plants and creatures within my trunks, so that makes it easier than having to read different books and find the plants. Same goes with the animals.” Harry responded back.

“We can put all of the magical books and scrolls where the library is located. That will make it easier on knowing where to find them.” Hermione said.

“Yes, and as Neville pointed out, its best we put all of the magical plants in the greenhouse. So, we know where their all at.” Luna said.

“I’d rather keep all of the potion ingredients in my room as I am the Potions Master.” Snape drawled out.

“Now Severus, you need to be reasonable. I have been in the Potter Potions room myself, and they have a lot of ingredients, from the last time I saw anyway. Harry, how many trunks are filled with Potions ingredients and supplies?” Remus asked, turning to look at the boy.

“Two, I think. But I have never seen the Potions Room in my ancestral home, or Potter properties so I have no idea how many ingredients there are.” Harry responded.

“How about instead of keeping the Potions ingredients in your room Severus, which I assumed you would be using your closet to store the ingredients?” Snape nodded at Sirius’ question. “Your bedroom door will have the rune leading to the Potions room, so we’ll all have access to it. That way, we aren’t barging into your room unannounced and invoking your wrath.”

Snape was silent for a few minutes, then nodded at Sirius’ statement.

“That is settled for the Potions, books and plants. Now what about the animals and pictures and weapons?” Luna asked.

“Pictures, what pictures?” Snape questioned.

“Luna’s talking about my ancestral portraits from Potter properties. My ancestor’s portraits, along with moments shared throughout my family history. I was thinking about having that be in my closet. I know that you’ll want to talk to my ancestors, but they are my family, so I suppose I do have that right.” Harry said.

“You are pup, you do have that right. Remus and I will be happy to help you sort out all of your family portraits and pictures around the room. So, your ancestors can converse with each other and see the happy times your parents had. And as long as your ok with us going into your room so we can talk with your family, I would be alright with that. I only suggest you keep certain ‘private’ items hidden instead of laying around for someone to find.” Sirius said, grinning.

Harry was confused for a second, until his face heated up and he blushed brightly, much to the amusement of Remus and Sirius, Snape rolling his eyes at the display.

“While I’m sure you’ll want to get back at them Potter, I suggest you wait. We still need to figure out where we’re going to put the magical creatures at and the armor and such.” Snape pointed out.

Everyone fell silent, thinking again on what to do. About 15 minutes later, it was decided that the hall closet on the third floor would be used as an access to the Weapons Room, in case they every wanted to know how to use a sword, bow, staff, or anything.

The magical creatures would be separated in throughout the three guest bedrooms. The first will have any magical creature that enjoys to take flight in the sky. The second will hold all creatures that roam above and below the earth. And the third will hold all that swim in the water.


	3. New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the Kudos! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story. I shall try to update every Wed, with a new chapter.
> 
> Transformers; Yes. Original Transformers (From the Movie); No!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

It took everyone a week to get the Magical Library to their liking. The Potter and Black family libraries had over 7,000 books combined. Not including the Longbottom, Lovegood and Prince Libraries. The total after that was over 10,000. Ranging from hexes, jinxes, curses, to quidditch guides and rules, to magical creatures and habitats, to magical plants, to proper use of weapons, to Potions books, and much more. They chose to keep all the books in separate sections and had to buy over 50 different bookcases to hold all the books. The rest of the bookcases came from the Black and Potter trunks from their ancestral homes. Scroll cases were provided and put to easy use for all of the scrolls that were in the Black and Potter ancestral homes. Even a few were from the Longbottom and Prince homes. Neville, Severus, and Luna had all done what Sirius and Harry had done, and brought all of their property with them. When they finally finished, the Library was even more grand than the Hogwarts Library. Twice the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, and nearly twice the height. Everyone knew they would have to drag Hermione out every day to eat and sleep and interact with everyone.

It took a few days to get the ancestral room all set up. Harry’s ancestor line extended over 2,500 years into the past. Portraits were lined from the very first Potter, to the very last. Which happened to be Harry’s parents. A very tearful reunion for Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. Lily and James were livid at what the Minister had done, but were glad that Harry had the option to leave and were able to find a new home.

Severus and Lily had a very private conversation in Severus’ room, thanks to multiple personal portraits of James and Lily, free to wander around the house, both the magical and non-magical side. A well-placed illusion, courtesy of Snape had the empty portraits showing a lovely background of the ocean, mountains and such, should the portraits be empty and avoid any guests from asking too many questions.

Another few days, saw to the completion of the magical Greenhouse. Neville was ecstatic to learn that the Potter family kept a great number of magical plant seeds, even some that have been known to be extinct. Thanks to his talent in Herbology, nearly all of the plants were beginning to sprout. And were in the exact environment needed to thrive. A great deal of spacing was also done just in case. Cause one of the plants was quite literally a giant Venus Fly Trap.

The Weapons Room took 10 days to finish, simply because the Potter family knew how to fight, how to forge, and how to survive. All of the armor was stacked right next to each other with about 4 feet of space to keep them apart. But they had the armor cover a full wall that was 40 feet long and 150 feet tall. Fortunately, they just needed to specify which armor you needed and the said armor would be summoned before you. Each armor had a different array of enchantments on them. Protection from Spells, Weapons, and others.

The Swords covered another wall. Also 40 feet long, but only 100 feet high. And had the first few rows at the top consist of Short Swords. Half of which were goblin made. The other half, enchanted. Below those were the Long Swords. A few goblin made, while the rest were enchanted, or covered in an array of runes. Below those were the One-Handed and Two-Handed Swords. All the One-Handed Swords were made out of finely crafted silver. And the Two-Handed Swords were covered in runes on the blades. Tapping the runes would cause the blade to be covered in ice, fire, acid, and others to provide extra damage to the enemies. The last row consisted of Bastard Swords, though there were only five of those swords.

A rack on another wall, held all the bows and crossbows. Bolts and arrows laid down next to them. Kept in a specific order and easy to access. Quarterstaffs, Spears, Axes, Maces, Flails and more were all lined in a neat order. Same spell cast on the weapons, merely describe the weapon to summon it to you. The final wall held all of the Shields. And there were many. 40 feet long, 200 feet tall, the wall was completely covered in shields.

Transforming the extra rooms to match the environment for the magical creatures took them a month to finish. They also made sure to have the three magical rooms connected in some way to have quick and easy access to the different environments. The first room was easy enough. Having gone down to a Home Depot and get some saplings for trees, then using a potion to help speed up the growing process. Various trees now sprouted from different heights and held a veritable array of edible items for all avian creatures.

The second room had several landscapes, mountains, dunes, deserts, and forests to match the creatures of earth. And the third room was a grand small ocean, given the amount of water they summoned to fill it. Then they went around placing runes and wards to prevent the creatures from attacking and killing each other and them. Sirius was even more careful to place runes to prevent any of the magical creatures, considered to be natural enemies, in place to prevent a serious catastrophe.

Then the time came to enlarging the trunks, everyone going in and bringing out the magical creatures. And checking the list to make sure all the creatures were accounted for. It was disappointing to know that not all magical creatures would not be in this world, but nothing could be done about it. As it were, they were hoping some of the magical creatures were not with them. They were certainly glad about that when it came to the Dementors.

Thanks, were especially given to Hermione for buying the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. A small herd of Hippogriffs, 9 to be exact, were the first ones to be awoken. Harry wasn’t surprised to see Buckbeak among them, and they tottered off. Thestrals, 7, were also awoken and allowed to leave. Harry, Neville, Luna, and Severus were the only ones to see the creatures. Extinct creatures, such as Snidgets, were amongst the group to be awoken and flew off. Nine phoenixes, much to everyone’s shock, were awoken as well. Several jarveys, 4 Ibong Adarnas, a few Raichos, 9 cockatrices, fortunately from Potter properties and raised by the Potters, over 50 magical owls, 3 caladrius; a beautiful white bird with healing powers. Five Chamrosh’s; a creature with the body of a dog, but with the head and wings of a bird. Seven Gryphons. 4 Gandaberunda, native to India. Two Minokawas; giant dragon-like birds that originate from the Philippines. Six Roc’s. Five Thunderbirds. And four Stymphalian Birds; birds that enjoy human flesh. Thankfully, because of Harry’s gift, he was able to make all of the air magical creatures understand and go about peacefully. Poor Sirius, who knows how much food he’ll need to buy.

The creatures of the land consisted of four Billywigs, 17 Bowtruckles, five chimeras, seven Demiguises, seven Erumpents, 11 Kneazles, five Nifflers, 8 mooncalves, 9 hellcats, 6 Splinter cats, 5 Hellhounds, 4 Matagots, 3 Shucks, 4 Kluddles, three Occamy’s, nine Unicorns; again, much to everyone’s surprise, four Unipegs; Harry and Hermione gaping at such majestic creatures, over 30 different magical snakes, 4 Cerberus’, and seven Nundu’s; Thank Merlin for Harry’s magical gift!

The small ocean was filled with several merpeople, five sea serpents, three giant squids, 15 Grindlylows, three kappas, four Kelpies, and even some hippocampi. They had to put the dragons in another room for them altogether, since dragons didn’t get along with other magical creatures, Period! They did however respect Harry’s wishes as a speaker a.k.a. parselmouth and agreed not to harm each other. There were three Hungarian Horntails, four Antipodean Opal-Eyes, two Peruvian Vipertooths, four Chinese Fireballs, three Common Welsh Greens, five Hebridean Blacks, two Romanian Longhorns, four Swedish Short-Snouts, seven Hydras, 6 Quetzalcoatl’s, 5 cloud dragons, 7 gold dragons, 3 forest dragons, 8 wyrms, 2 of each Elemental Dragons; such as Water Dragons, Fire Dragons, Lightning Dragons, Earth Dragons, Air Dragons, and Aura Dragons, and seven Ukranian Iron-Bellies.  
-  
“So, it took us about two weeks to get this house to look great and decorated nicely. And almost four months to get our magical side of the house finished. I’m exhausted now that we’re done.” Hermione stated, falling into one of the chairs in the living room.

“We’re almost done Hermione.” Sirius started, before Hermione interrupted.

“What else is there?” Hermione whined.

“Nothing, just waking up the House-Elves.” Remus said.

“I’m surprised they were willing to leave their home and come with us.” Neville said.

“As am I. However, we do need their help. Other than cleaning the house, they’ll also be helping us take care of the magical creatures. Potter’s gift alone will not be enough.” Snape drawled out.

Harry nodded and headed down into his trunk, holding the House-Elves, noticing that Dobby decided to accompany them. Harry smiled fondly. After freeing Dobby from the Malfoy family, Dobby offered his services to Harry, which Harry accepted and wound up being Harry’s personal guard, though invisibly. Dobby prevented any spells from hitting Harry by any of the Slytherins, much to their confusion.

Harry canceled the spells and climbed back out. “House-Elves of House Potter.” Immediately, 50 sharp CRACK’s filled the air and they appeared. It took the wizards and witches ten minutes to explain what was going on, what their new jobs consisted of, and how their new lives were going to go. In time the House-Elves would eventually be allowed to have little Elvsies, as they say, and will have new Wizards and Witches to watch over. Because, no matter how it went, a new School for Witch craft and Wizardry was unavoidable.  
-  
“What are we going to do now?” Neville questioned, looking around the table and eating breakfast, courtesy of four of the House-Elves. Lupin was nursing a coffee, after the Full Moon hit him. Sadly, it was just as strong, but he was the only Werewolf and was not planning on creating any more. That virus would die with him. Snape was reading one of his potion’s books. Harry and Sirius were talking. As were Hermione and Luna. Though everyone stopped and looked at him after.

“I’ve already thought about that. Harry and Hermione here will be taking a few online classes to help them get caught back up and head to school next year. It’s too late for them now, as there are only a few months left before Summer. You and Luna will be taught by Severus and I about the muggle world. With help from Harry and Hermione of course. Once you and Luna are caught up, then you’ll join Harry and Hermione at school as well.” Remus said.

Neville looked flabbergasted at having to learn something new. Luna just nodded dreamily. “And Potter, now that we have everything settled. You need to head into the backyard and continue to search for the other Ley Lines. We still need to make sure the rest are strong again. After a couple of hours of that, I want you to join me in the Potions Room and see how well you are.” Snape said.

Harry nodded and headed out back, finished with his breakfast. Harry saw that Gimpee and Gangy were busy in the magical Greenhouse and Sansee was keeping the backyard tidy. Harry headed over to a small dirt patch and proceeded to find more Ley Lines. Deciding to head West, he expanded his magic and started to search. He had gone about 15 miles, before his magic brushed against another Ley Line, just as strong as the first one.

Then Harry saw something flash in his mind. Six tall silhouettes, standing next to a large piece of machinery. They designed it for some great importance. One held a strange key and nodded to the rest, then all headed to a mountain and crowded together. A great flash of light covered the six beings in stone. The giant machine was promptly covered in stones to look like a Pyramid. Harry opened his eyes in shock. What was that? Harry still couldn’t see what those figures were, but they were definitely responsible for magic existing on this world. But what was that machine. And that key, it had a strange power of its own. Similar to magic, but also different. Harry shrugged it off a minute later, perhaps he would read it about in one of History classes, this world was different from theirs after all. And proceeded to head inside, missing the faint whisper of ‘Find Us’ that rose from the ground.

Harry headed up into the Potions Room to see Snape waiting for him inside, after confirming he found another Ley Line, they got to work. The Potions Room was set up similar to Snape’s. But there were only six tables with pewter cauldrons. Another door led to the Potions ingredients. Also holding Bronze, Silver, and Gold cauldrons. The Potter and Black families really had a lot of potions ingredients. Harry never saw Snape’s eyes light up that way. Three hours later, Snape was satisfied in Harry’s excelled talent in Potions and expected him to keep it up. Harry agreed with him and left to join Hermione, Neville, and Luna for their magic lessons. They may be out of school, but they were still going to learn.  
-  
Harry was out wandering the streets, taking in the city and the sights it had to offer. Summer had begun and Harry and Hermione would be heading to school in three months. Neville was catching on quickly about the muggles learning system, while Luna was able to guess correctly about everything.

Harry was turning a corner, when someone grabbed him from behind, and slightly jabbed him with a knife. “If you don’t want to feel that sink into your skin, you’ll follow me.” A voice growled out.

Harry stiffened slightly and walked along, letting the man guide him to a small alley, around a corner where another man was leaning against a classic Chevrolet El Camino. “You got him, did you?” The second man asked.

“What do I have in front of me? Of course, I got him. This little kid here is gonna fetch us a nice amount of money. Unless his caretakers can offer us a better price.” The first man said.

“Yeah, yeah. Did you check him?”

Harry felt the other man search his pockets, slightly glad that he left his wand at home, but greatly wishing he had it.

“All he got is a flip-phone. Stuck in the past kid? Eh, no matter. Get in the car.” 

Harry was shoved into the back seat and the other two got into the front, locking the doors so Harry couldn’t escape. Panicking, Harry tried to remember Severus’ guidance on doing wandless magic, but his mind couldn’t calm down for him to focus. His magic started to gather in his hands, but it was weak.

“Yo, I got the numbers of his phone on here. Who should I call? Says here, he has an Uncle Remus, Godfather Sirius, and Professor Snape? Why professor?”

“Who cares, make the damn call!”

Harry closed his eyes, “Please, let me go. I’ll give you anything you want.” He stuttered out.

“Shut it brat. If these guys aren’t feeling like paying the money to free you. We know a nice guy willing to pay for you. Your price just went higher, now that we know your British.”

“What, his accent didn’t give it away?”

“Shut up man! Anyway, before I make the call, I want to have some fun with him first.”

“Fine by me. I’m going next though. He should handle you easily enough. So, he’ll still be tight when I get started on him.”

“Fuck you man, I’m plenty big!”

Harry’s eyes widened in horror as they were basically saying they were going to rape him. Harry’s magic reacted wildly and was quickly absorbed into the seat. Before he knew it, the back-seat doors opened.

“What’d you open the door for?”

“ME, I thought you did it.”

Harry quickly got out, noticing the two arguing. And watching as the doors flew open and the two men get thrown out of the car. Reminding him of what happened to hlm and Ron during their Second Year. Then to Harry’s absolute bewilderment, the car transformed before his eyes. Several seconds later, the machine now stood on two legs at 11 feet in height.

The two guys quickly got off the ground, one drawing his knife, the other drawing a gun and turned around. Only to pale when they saw their once car now glaring at them both and pointing small cannons at them, that were letting out a small hum and glowing slightly.

“Creator, are you alright?” Harry flinched as the now robot spoke to him. Forest green lights in place of eyes glancing at him worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine. They didn’t do anything to me.” Harry stuttered out.

“No, but they were planning to. Shall I terminate them?” The machine asked. Both men starting to shake at the statement.

“NO. Please don’t. Death isn’t something one can easily deal with.”

“Very well, Creator. However, they are not getting away.” Powering down his cannons and turning them back to hands. Quickly approaching the two and slightly tapping both on the head. Knocking them out. “I have already alerted the authorities and they are on their way. We must leave quickly. This place is not safe for you.” The machine quickly changing back into a car and opening the driver’s door and letting Harry get in.

Harry gave the car directions back to his home and had the car drive up to the single car garage, getting out and asking the robot to wait. Harry then ran inside and asked for everyone to meet him in the Living Room.

“Harry, what’s going on! You sound like something’s bad is about to happen.” Remus started.

“Something already happened. And I think it’s going to get worse. I was walking around a corner, exploring the city, when a man grabbed me from behind and threatened to stab me.” Everyone gasping at that. “He led me into a small alley, where another guy was waiting for me. They were going to use me to make some money, by either demanding money from you or selling me to someone. But they were going to rape me first.” Sirius and Remus stood up angrily, demanding where the two men were.

“They didn’t. I tried to focus on using Wandless magic, as Severus has been teaching me, but I couldn’t get my emotions under control. My magic did react however and I was saved. Just not in the way that you think. Come on, it’ll just be easier if I show you.” Harry gestured for everyone to follow him. Leading them to the garage door to one of the single car garages. Harry opened the garage and everyone stared at the classic car outside. Their mouths dropping when the car rolled up on its own.

Harry closed the door and turned to them. “Don’t attack him, he saved my life.”

“What do you mean ‘don’t attack him’ cub, it’s just a car. It’s not…” Remus paused and gaped, when the car suddenly transformed into a tall robot, mechanical eyes staring down at them all.

Neville fainted when he saw the car change and Sirius promptly pointed his wand at the machine. “Sirius, don’t! He saved me!” Harry shouted.

“H-Harry. What is that? What did you do?” Hermione asked, slightly scared.

“It would seem your magic did save you Potter. But this is different from what I would have expected.” Severus said.

Sirius hesitated a bit more, until he finally lowered his wand and looked at Harry. “Pup are you sure this thing is not dangerous?”

“I can understand everything you are saying. I am no thing. I saved Creator’s life, because he was in danger. He needed help and there was no one else around. I intend on protecting Creator’s life no matter what happens.” The robot responded, causing everyone except Harry and Neville to gape when he spoke to them.

Remus cast a Reenervate on Neville and helped the poor boy up, giving him a brief explanation on what’s going on. Neville them asked, “T-Thank you for saving Harry. W-What’s your name?”

“I do not have one. Creator has yet to give me a Designation. Though, that is understandable, given the circumstances.”

Harry looked up at his, son? And thought for a moment. “How about Whitestriker?”

The machine looked thoughtful, “It is acceptable, Creator. I was worried that this base would be ill-prepared for you, but I can sense that I was wrong. It is well defended and I am glad that you reside here.” Whitestriker responded.

“Why do you call Harry, Creator?” Remus asked.

Whitestriker’s eyes looked at Remus, “Because he is my Creator. He gave me life. What else would I call him?”

Remus couldn’t respond and quickly turned to Harry, “You just can’t do things normally can you, Cub? Where do we go from here?” Remus looked to Severus when he asked.

“Truthfully Lupin? I don’t know. As I see it. Potter’s magic did save him, it just went about it differently. I can only guess, since this magic is slightly different than what we’re used to, it caused this to happen. Potter’s magic, in a way, created him a protector. Potter, do you feel any connection to Whitestriker?”

“I do. My magic may have created him as a guardian to watch over me. But, strangely, he feels like my son.” Harry said, blushing slightly.

Severus nodded at the response. “That would be expected Potter. He may not be your son by blood. But he is by magic. The fact that he’s not reacting by any of the spells, wards, or runes placed throughout the house, means there’s enough magic within him to prevent him from being in pain, I suppose is the best way to put it.”

“Pup, I hope you know, you just started something big, right? This isn’t going to be easy to hide.” Sirius stated.

“It will not be that difficult for me to hide at all. I can remain in my alt-form at any time. And transform back while I am here. By the way Creator, I have transferred ownership to you, should any of the authorities were to arrive and question you.” Whitestriker said.

“But, I’m not old enough to own a car! Not here in America anyway. Transfer ownership over to Remus for now. He at least has his license.” Harry said.

“Very well Creator.”

“Aw, pup. Why not me? I can drive!” Sirius whined.

“Yes, you can Black. However, it took you nearly twenty tries on a Simulator not to crash so many times. I still don’t know how you were able to obtain your license.” Severus said.

Harry just shook his head, as the two argued back and forth. Hermione approached him and gave him his wand. The Elder Wand. Harry had found the book that Headmaster Dumbledore left him and was shocked to read that his Invisibility Cloak was said to be from Death himself. Now, he also has the Elder Wand and all he needed was the Resurrection Stone. Normally, the only way to obtain the Elder Wand is to defeat or kill the current owner of the Wand. But, should the owner willingly give the wand to the last of the Peverell line, then the descendant will get the power of the wand without having to kill or shame the current wand holder.

Dumbledore said that Harry would one day have to accept his destiny in this world. What he meant, Harry had no idea. He could only wait and see. Harry came out of his thought’s when Hermione asked, “Harry, Harry! Are you listening? We’ve got new phones.”

Harry turned his attention to Hermione holding out a box, with a new phone inside. Harry nodded and reached into his pocket, noticing that it was gone and remembering that one of his would-be rapists took it from him. Harry took the box, explaining to Remus why he didn’t have his other phone, causing Sirius and Severus to stop their argument and look at Harry. Before making Harry promise never to leave without his wand again. Severus also made sure to strengthen Harry’s Occlumency shields, so he could have better control of his emotions, and have better control over Wandless magic.

Harry took his new phone out of the box and felt it settle in his hand. A Blackberry 8700, as stated on the box, and noticing his hand was heating up. Harry panicked and tried to drop the phone, only for it to stick to his hand. Hermione and Remus taking immediate notice and tried to help him out. Severus and Sirius only standing and watching as Harry’s hand began to light up.

A moment later, the glow faded and Harry could remove the phone. Hermione sighing in relief, while Remus just stared. Harry was about to speak, when he felt his phone move, looking down. He gaped as his phone transformed into a little bot at over seven inches in height. His lime green eyes, optics corrected by Whitestriker, lighting up and looking around.

“Creator! How are you? Are you alright? Your mouth is open very wide. Is that a good idea for your mouth to be that wide? No, no it’s not a good idea. That could really hurt your jaw, you should close your mouth. Oh! Now your acting like a fish out of its bowl. Is that the right expression? I think it is. Hey! More fleshies like you Creator. That one is very greasy, he needs to bathe more often. That man’s hair is wild! The other man is gaping like you Creator, why is that? Oooh, that girl is very pale, she should be out in the sun more, she needs it. Hey, who are you? Are you my big brother? Or are you my BIG, big brother?” The little bot chatted on, until Harry put his hand up and the talking ceased.

“You really are a chatterbox, aren’t you?” Harry said, smiling slightly.

The little bot promptly jumped up and down in Harry’s hands, “Chatterbox, Chatterbox! That’s my Designation! I like it. Who is he, Creator?”

Harry looked over at his first, “That is Whitestriker. He’s my first, which does make him your older brother.”

Chatterbox jumped up and down again, wanting to be put down. To which Harry complied and Chatterbox approached Whitestriker and striking a conversation with him.

“Are we going to have to get you a new phone now Potter?” Severus asked.

“No! Nonononononono. I am Creator’s phone. I will not be replaced.” Chatterbox interrupted his own conversation with Whitestriker.

“Easy Chatterbox, I’m not going to replace you.” Harry said, calming the little bot down. Chatterbox sighed gratefully and turned back to the conversation with his older brother.

“Now our lives have truly gotten bizarre, haven’t they?” Neville asked no one in particular. Everyone silently nodding in agreement.

“Come along Harry, we need to feed the animals now.” Luna said.

Chatterbox ended his conversation and walked back over to Harry lifting his arms for Harry to pick him up, which Harry did. And carried him out of the garage. Chatterbox staying connected with Whitestriker, so he wasn’t left out, and the group entered the respected rooms to feed the magical creatures inside. Sirius and Hermione feeding the Avians. Remus and Neville feeding the Terran creatures. Severus and Luna feeding the Aquatic creatures. And Harry feeding the dragons, because none of them would let any other humans approach them. Chatterbox’s optics had widened and was spouting all sorts of so-called facts from the internet of this world. Harry just laughing silently and correcting his second-created son.


	4. Unusual Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greatly appreciating the Kudos! Glad you like the story and I'll try to keep the story going strong.
> 
> Celeste_Sinclair: Thank you for the comment. And no Harry is not paired with a Transformer. I have read many stories on Archive of Our Own and FanFiction.Net that have Harry paired with a Transformer. Most have been Optimus, Ratchet, or the other male Transformers. No Harry is paired with a human and a female to answer your next question. There are two of the six pairings that are paired with a Transformer, but you gotta wait or guess until your correct.
> 
> Adding some new Transformers! But still none of the original just yet.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Two weeks have passed since Harry first created his two sons. The magicals learned much about them and had to keep correcting each other. Optics instead of eyes. Servos instead of hands, and more. Whitestriker was the more cautious of the two, always looking out for Harry, whenever he left the house. Now Sirius or Remus always went with Harry to make sure he didn’t get kidnapped again. Chatterbox was, like his Designation, a constantly talkative little bot.

Harry compared him to Hermione and quickly got hexed because of it. Hermione pointing out that she only gave out useful information, while his second son just spouted whatever came to his processor. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna continued to excel in learning magic. Harry’s success in finding the Ley Lines continued to grow. Every time he found another Ley Line though, he kept seeing something in the past. The six, sometimes seven, strange Silhouettes still remained in the shadows, but he could make out some more detail of them. Namely, their body structure looked differently. Almost like…

“Harry are you listening to me?” Hermione asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. “Sorry Hermione, just trying to remember what Severus said about focusing on my inner sanctum for Occlumency.”

“Professor Snape, Harry. He may be letting us call him by his first name, but its only proper to give him respect, since he is still teaching us.” Hermione stated.

Harry rolled his eyes at that and took notice that Chatterbox was still focusing his optics on the book that Hermione placed in front of him. He was reading everything word for word. Even though he talked a great deal and acted like a child of eight or nine years, he had an extraordinarily good memory. Not an Eidetic memory, but still very good. Whitestriker was over on the couch designed for him to sit on, if he ever wanted to come inside the house.

Sirius had gone around, placing more runes around the house, so they could expand the muggle side of their house to fit Whitestriker, whenever he wanted to come and go as pleased. Whitestriker didn’t always come in, but the times he did, it was always at his Creator’s side.

“I asked if you were going to get some sort of medic for your sons. I know that they won’t need to worry about diseases and such, like we have to deal with. But if they do get injured. We won’t be able to help them, because we don’t know how.” Hermione said.  
Harry looked thoughtful for a bit. “Yeah, I suppose I could. I can try to use my magic to heal them, if they are ever injured. But apart from that, I don’t know what else I would be able to do.”

“We can help with that cub.” Remus said, walking in the door. Sirius right behind him.

“Where have you two been?” Harry questioned.

“They were out looking for something to help with your sons.” Luna interrupted, sitting in the far corner with a book in her hands.

“So much for telling him ourselves. Anyway, come on pup. We’ve gone out and bought a couple of more vehicles for you. Hermione pointed out about your ‘kids’ earlier and how we would have trouble taking care of them, so we took care of part of that problem. Though we did try to do what you did and it didn’t happen. Not sure why, our magic isn’t strong enough is our only guess.” Sirius started.

“Your getting off track Padfoot. Come on Harry, we’ll show you what we mean.” Remus said, leading them to one of the two-car garages. Inside was a fairly used ambulance, mostly white with a red stripe around the center of the vehicle. A large + symbol on the back of the doors. Next to that was a firetruck. Harry and Hermione gaped at that one.

“How were you able to get a firetruck?” Hermione demanded. Sirius wincing at Hermione’s tone.

“Wasn’t easy. I can assure you of that Hermione. Although, this one is actually more broken down than you think.” Remus waved his wand and the illusion faded. The truck looked brand new, but when the illusion was gone, the truck was actually in very poor condition. “When Harry used his magic on Chatterbox, the phone, even though new, became even better than when we bought it. By our logic, Harry’s magic should make this firetruck brand new again.”

“But why did you get a firetruck?” Harry asked.

“Easy pup, everyone needs assistance. Even Madam Pomphrey. She may have never said it, but that woman always needed assistance when things got especially bad. So, when you create your new son or daughter, the firetruck can be his or her assistant. One for medical and one for cooling things down.” Sirius grinned.

“That was a poor attempt at a joke Sirius.” Harry said. But approached the two vehicles.

“Wait, before you do that Harry. We want to expand the garage for a bit. No doubt these machines will transform, like Chatterbox did when he came to life. We want to avoid putting as many holes in the house as possible.” Remus said. Waving his wand, Sirius following suit. Several seconds later the two-car garage now had enough room for four fire trucks side by side and was 40 feet in height.

Harry nodded at the extra space, noting that Chatterbox and Whitestriker had come in through the door to watch. Harry turned and face the ambulance first. Placing his hand on the hood of the vehicle, he felt his hand heat up and waited for it to die down. When he was able to remove his hand, the car transformed. Just as it did with his other two sons, the Cybertronian, learned from Whitestriker, finished transforming and its olive green optics zeroed in on Harry.

“Greetings Creator.” The female bot said, her voice giving it away.

“Greetings Siren. Do you know why you are here?” Harry questioned, craning his neck to look at his first sparked, also corrected by Whitestriker, daughter.

“I do Creator. I am here to aid in the recovery of my fellow bots should any harm come to them. I can also aid you and your friends. I have already downloaded a number of procedures when it come to the care of humans.” Siren said.

Harry nodded at that and turned around to the firetruck. Walking over and placing his hand on the side door. He removed his hand, when the warmth in his hand faded and had to back up a bit to look at his newest sparked creation. Siren came up at 13 feet tall. While this one was over 17 feet tall. Grass green optics looking down and the bot then crouched down, which Harry was grateful for.

“Creator, a pleasure to meet you at last.” Her voice also giving away her gender.

Harry smiled at now having two daughters and two sons. “Hello Blaze. How are you doing?”

Blaze looked delighted at her name. “I am doing well Creator. My Designation is interesting and I am glad to have it.”

“Good. Now that that is all settled, we’ll leave you be to get acquainted with your kid’s pup.” Sirius said, heading back in.

Remus shook his head and followed him inside.

“I wonder how Professor Snape will feel about all of this. They expanded the house to be big enough to fit Whitestriker. Now there are two others here. Makes me wonder what he’ll think of them.” Hermione stated, looking thoughtful.

“I imagine Severus will get back at Remus and Sirius for this. But I have an idea of my own that I want to try out. The garage that’s for Whitestriker. I intend on having Sirius place several runes on the inside and outside of the garage door. Then I plan on expanding the inside of the garage to massive proportions. I guess what I’m saying is, I’m going to make a house for my kids inside the garage.” Harry started.

“And with the runes in place. They can all leave at separate times from various rooms that will have the same rune leading to the exit of the garage, while if someone were to look from the outside, they would see a regular vehicle leaving, rather than something unexplainable.” Hermione finished, catching on.

Harry pouted, “I wanted to tell you that.”

“Well too bad, you know you can’t beat me.” Hermione snickered.

Harry huffed and stuck out his tongue at her. Hermione laughed and walked inside, leaving Harry with his sparked kids.  
-  
Harry entered the backyard a couple of hours later. His kids enjoying their new home within the garage. Thanks to Remus and Sirius’ help, Harry was able to fit a three-story house, the size perfect for Cybertronians in the one-car garage. Each room was designed specifically for them. A door was installed that led to the living room, which was expanded even more and had furniture, magically created, for his kids to sit on and interact with them. The wizards and witches just had to remember to activate and deactivate the rune that made the room impossibly big whenever the Cybertronians entered or exited the room.

Harry settled on the ground where we would continue his search for the Ley Lines. His magic had expanded greatly and allowed him to search in every direction, allowing to go a little further each time. He was pushing over two hundred miles, when his magic seeped down a hidden base. His magic brushing against a massive cube. The cube glowed slightly and latched onto Harry’s magic. Harry felt himself freeze as something started to whisper in his mind.

[You found us, finally! We have waited for so long.] Harry heard all of this in his mind, trying to bring up his Occlumency shields. ‘Who are you? How are you doing this?’ Harry thought.

[There is no need to panic. We are not your enemy. We wanted to bestow a gift upon you, but we see now that you would be separated from your family. Instead, let us join you. Much has happened in this world and we can aid in the fights that is to come. You were never meant to be a part of it. But you will be called upon it. Let us help you.] The voice whispered in his mind. ‘What will you do if I refuse?’

[We will leave you be. We do not wish to force you into something you do not want to do. But we do wish to aid you. The terrors you fled from your world may attempt to follow you. We do not know if they will succeed, but if they do, then you will need help.] Harry thought on the words he was hearing. None of his enemies could truly go after him through the Veil, but why take that chance. It was always better to be safer than sorry.

[You have decided?]Harry nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see who was talking to him, and they likely couldn’t see him. ‘Yes, I have. I will accept your help whatever it may be. It never hurts to have too many allies during a war.’ Harry thought.

The cube deep underground began to glow brightly, causing scientists to turn and question what was going on. Then the glow faded and the power within the cube was gone. Scientists began to panic as the power they had was no longer theirs. Two in particular, their eyes darkening, wondered who had stolen the power they had and thinking of what to do to the person responsible.

Harry was feeling the power of whoever was speaking to him, envelop his body in a warm embrace. Harry gasped in shock at the amount of power he felt. It was Vast, Endless, seemingly around for several millions of years if not longer. Soon the warmth faded and Harry could breathe normally again. Not noticing that his magical core had spiked greatly. He opened his eyes, shining like the spark within Cybertronians, before fading back to his usual eye color. He got up and headed inside, ready to tell everyone what just happened.


	5. More Questions. Less Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few original Transformers coming soon!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

“Let me get this straight Potter. You came into contact with an unknown source. Had a conversation about it, involving battles to come. And accepted whatever help it offered without asking what that help was. Is that correct?” Severus questioned, looking intently at the boy.

Harry looked down, now realizing that he hadn’t gotten all the information from the ones who contacted him before accepting their help. “Y-Yeah.”

“Well from what we can see, there is nothing wrong with you. However, I’m still going to cast some spells to check on you.” Severus said, casting diagnostic spells on him.

Harry felt a small spike of warmth on his chest and saw a red beam that connected to his daughter’s arm Siren. She was also checking him. “My scans are not showing anything negative on you, Creator. You are in perfect health.”

“I’m not getting anything from you either. But something is different about you. I can’t tell what though.” Severus said, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Check his magical core. That might be the answer.” Luna suggested.

Hermione looked at Luna shocked. “Luna, you can’t look at someone’s magical core.”

“Actually, you can Hermione. It’s not that difficult to do. You just need to be prepared for what you see.” Remus said.

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked.

“What he means pup is whenever that spell is cast. Your magical core will glow from where your heart is. Every Witch and Wizard’s magical core always glows. But the color and brightness of the glow shows how much power you have. Remus and I, both have Silver colored cores. You could look at them without having to squint.” Sirius said.

“Yes. We were there when your Mother and Father cast the spell on you, when you first showed signs of accidental magic at two months. It was astounding that you showed that much magic at that age. When we saw the color of your magical core, we were almost blinded. It seemed like your core was made out of molten gold!” Remus said.

The four teenagers gaping at the two adults, about Harry’s magical core. “So, does that mean my core will have changed colors then?” Harry asked.

“No. If anything it will be even brighter, though I don’t see how. Your core is the brightest to ever be witnessed. Even Albus was shocked at the amount of power you had.”

“But, how will we know if it’s gotten better?”

“We are about to find out pup. Just relax.” Sirius said, waving his wand in an intricate pattern. Hermione’s eyes glued to the man’s wrist movements.

Everyone yelled out in surprise as a blinding light filling the room and covered their eyes. Once the glow had faded, they were all rubbing their eyes trying to get the spots out of their eyes.

“Bright light! Bright light! Creator, I can’t see! I can’t see! What do I do?” Chatterbox asked frantically.

“Calm down Chatterbox. Just relax, your vision will return.” Harry said soothingly, rubbing Chatterbox’s back, who was sitting in Harry’s lap.

Chatterbox shook his head, blinking his optics several times, “Ah, I can see again! Thank you, Creator! What now?”

“What I want to know is what color Harry’s magical core was. I couldn’t tell.” Neville said.

“I can answer that. My optics weren’t affected as badly as your eyes. But what I did see, didn’t make any sense. You said that gold is the highest color. Is that correct?” Siren asked Sirius, who nodded. “Then something is strange. Creator’s magical core seemed to be made out of pure Crystal.”

Everyone stared at Harry’s daughter, disbelief in their eyes.

“I’ve never heard of someone having a crystal colored magical core.” Severus said.

“I do not know what else to tell you. But that is what I saw.” Siren stated firmly. Severus raising his hands in surrender, not wishing to argue with her.

“This is indeed a first then. Well Harry guess all we can do now is test your magic and see how much stronger it has got- Harry your eyes!” Remus said, startled.

Harry stiffened, not knowing what he meant, until he conjured a mirror and looked at his reflection. He couldn’t see what was wrong. His emerald green eyes were as bright as ever. Not needing to wear glasses anymore thanks to Professor Snape, for making a potion that one of his ancestors had created. Oh, OH, now he see’s it. His pupil had gone from pitch black to bright blue with small flashes of gold.

“That’s new. But I don’t see what that means though.” Harry said. Not looking away.

“I may have the answer to that Creator.” Blaze said suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention. Blaze shifted her chest plates and exposed her Spark. Pulsing and glowing the same color as Harry’s once black pupils.

Severus spoke first, after getting his bearings straight. “Interesting, that means some sort of connection. What it is though, I cannot answer that. But I am guessing, it is from these allies that added to your magical power. Did they at least give you a name to call them?”

“No, but I did feel as though this power left some sort of cube. And the power that I gained. It feels like its several billion years old. Perhaps even older.” Harry said. Once again, everyone staring at him in shock.

“So what? Did this power make your magical core infinite or something?” Neville asked.

“Unlikely. If Harry’s magical core was constantly filled with magic. We’d know about it. Our magic would react the same as though there were Ley Lines close by. Not only that, but I think our magic would get even stronger because of it. I agree with Remus, we’ll need to test you and see how much your magical power has grown.” Sirius said.

“We’ll do that tomorrow. I’m starving. And knowing Dobby, he’ll have made something delicious.” Harry said, leaving the room. Everyone else following him, while his ‘children’ exited via the large door meant for their size into their rooms to recharge.  
-  
The following day was a massive shock. After Harry testing out the weakest Levitation charm. Even putting a, what he thought was small, amount of power to it. The feather shot into the air, through the roof of the basement, first, second, third floor, and attic. Into the sky to where they lost track of it. Harry had to learn how to control his own magical core again so he didn’t accidently kill someone with the stunning curse.

It took Harry the rest of Summer to gain full control of his magical core and use the smallest amount of magic to power his spells. Any more and he could do some serious damage. Harry and Hermione were ready to head to school, while Neville and Luna would attend next year.

Their classes started out great. A small illusion, courtesy of Severus, had to be placed on Harry’s eyes. While unique, it was never even heard of on their new home. A lot of the girls tried to flirt with Harry. First for his looks. Second for his physical appearance, he had started working out since they finished their home and the results were showing nicely. And third for his accent.

Harry and Hermione only shared two classes together, so they spoke mostly during lunch. Harry met a nice guy in one of his classes by the name of Sam Witwicky. Sam only had one other friend by the name of Miles and was picked on quite a bit, by some jocks. Hermione also meeting a nice girl, who’s name was Mikaela. The jocks that Mikaela hung out with, only had an interest with Hermione because she was smart. Hermione put a quick stop to that and used several discreet stinging hexes on the guys, when they tried to get back at her for humiliating them. The jocks would have bruises, the next day.  
-  
“Hey Sam, how are you doing today?” Harry asked, startling his friend for three months long.

“Jeez, Harry! Could you not sneak up on me like that?” Sam said, trying to calm his heart rate.

“And where’s the fun in that?”

Harry smirked when Sam pouted. After meeting on Harry’s first day of school, they became good friends. Harry enjoyed heading over to Sam’s house and hanging out with him. Harry chuckled when he first brought Sam over to his place. Having to tell his story, something the seven made up when they would have guests coming around, Sam, while saddened at what happened to Harry and his friends, welcomed Harry with open arms.

Sirius and Severus both found themselves a girlfriend. Severus had revealed the existence of magic to his girlfriend, simply by using a potion to fix her color blindness. The woman had fallen madly in love with Severus since and has even moved in with him. Fortunately, she understood the need for secrecy and kept the existence of magic a secret. Though, that did not stop her from squealing like a little girl when she saw a living unicorn.

Sirius had also introduced his girlfriend to magic. Simply because he waved his wand to summon a dozen roses for her. He had realized his mistake to late and would have obliviated her, had she not reacted by demanding him to show her more. She also kept their magic a secret and was coming by four times a week.

Hermione’s friendship with Mikaela had gotten stronger and the two would often head to the mall to hang out. Though the jocks never stopped hounding after Hermione.

“So, what brings you by Harry?” Sam asked.

“Nothing much. Have your parents bought you a car yet?” Harry asked in return.

“No, they’re not gonna do that until next year. Hey, you wanna hang out?”

“Sure, your place or mine?”

“Yours of course! Hard to come over to my place, when your room is so big with all that brand-new equipment inside.”

Harry smirked at that. Since Harry and Sirius were, literally, the richest people on the planet, Harry more so than Sirius. They could live in luxury as Kings. Instead they stayed in the three-story house they worked so hard to put together. That and they didn’t want to spend another four or so months getting another house filled with magic and moving everything over.

Harry’s room had his four-poster master bed. Two dressers, one of which has a 25” T.V. on it. The latest gaming systems up to date. A high-quality computer, and much more. Sam always pointed out that the room seemed slightly bigger on the inside than the outside, but since he never took measurements, and was not willing to take measurements on the outside. He could never figure it out. Harry did expand his room, though not by much. Enough to fit everything and just enough for someone to question the size, but not look into it.

“Alright, lets go!” Harry said, offering his hand to Sam to get off the lawn chair. Sam grabbed accepted and started heading down. Harry’s house and Sam’s house were only about five minutes apart, so they didn’t walk for long. Walking in Harry noticed Neville was absent, most likely in the magical Greenhouse. Luna was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She had become obsessed with Doctor Who and was trying to catch up.

“Hey pup, you brought Sam over again I see.” Sirius said, Jenna’s head on Sirius’ shoulder reading from the book he was holding.

“What can I say. He knows my room is better than his. Still thinking about trying to replace me and live here Sam?” Harry asked, chuckling at Sam’s blanched face.

“NO, of course not. If I try to replace you, your family would be after me. I still don’t feel comfortable around Mr. Snape. That guy gives me the creeps.” Same said shuddering.

“Are you all done talking? Your ruining my show.” Luna interrupted, looking annoyed. The T.V. paused in the middle of an episode.

“Sorry Luna, we’ll be out of your hair.” Harry said, leading Sam up the stairs.

Harry and Sam passed by Hermione’s room, where she and Mikaela were going over some homework. Harry noticed that Sam had stopped and was staring at the two. Harry grabbed his arm and led him into his room when Sam didn’t respond for a few seconds.

“Something on your mind Sam?” Harry asked, looking at his friend.

“You didn’t tell me Hermione was friends with Mikaela Banes!” Sam exclaimed.

“Not my place to tell. Why the interest?”

Sam blushed a bit and looked down, “W-well, I’ve had a crush on Mikaela for a little while now.”

“Yeah, I knew about that.”

Sam looked up shocked, “How?”

“It’s not that hard to see, when you look close enough. Though, you should be more honest with yourself Sam. You said you ‘had’ a crush on Mikaela. That crush is gone now isn’t it?”

Sam blinked for a bit, then nodded slightly.

“I thought so. Your crushed moved from Mikaela to Hermione.”

Sam stepped back surprised, “How do you know that?” he demanded.

“Like I said, it’s not that hard to see. I learned a while ago to pay close to attention to my surroundings. And you definitely have a crush on Hermione. So, tell me, why her and not Mikaela? Is it because she’s smart?”

“That’s part of it. But, when you introduced me to her a week after school started, she was very nice. Even with hanging out with those guys from the football team, she doesn’t pick on me.”

“Just so you know, she doesn’t like any of the jocks. When she refused to help them, when they found out how smart she was, they tried to get back at her.”

“What? Why?!?”

“Hermione, through the use of some very complex words, called them Dumb-Ass jocks who wouldn’t know a football from their own balls had they held a firm grasp in it.” Harry burst out laughing at Sam’s reaction.

Sam’s jaw dropped from hearing that and his face reddened in embarrassment.

“How is it she’s still hanging out with Mikaela then? Wouldn’t they have done something to her by now?”

“They would, if they had been able to get to her. Unfortunately for them, Hermione knows how to deal with bullies. She continues to deal with them, while they wonder where all of their bruises are coming from.”

“Bruises?!?” Sam gaped.

“Yep, Hermione is really subtle that way. You ever plan on asking her out?” Harry asked, smirking.

Sam paled, “How can I ask her out, when you like her as well.”

Harry started for a bit. Then burst out laughing, “Oh, your funny Sam. And your also blind. Yeah, I like Hermione, but I like her more like a sister than someone I want to date. She feels the same way about me. We even call each other brother and sister from time to time.”

“So you have no interest in her?”

“Did you miss what I just said? No, I don’t have an interest in her for a romantic relationship. Feel free to ask.” ‘Now, how long will it take for you to ask her I wonder.’ Harry thought.

“Maybe I will, someday.” Harry inwardly snorted at that. “Anyway, come on. I’m finally gonna beat you at that racing game.” Sam said.

“In your dreams Wickity.”

“It’s WITWICKY!”

Harry laughed again at Sam’s outburst.


	6. Destroy the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will bring the Original ones we know and love!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

It was February of 2007. The number of magical creatures, the witches and wizards were looking over had nearly doubled in amount. The dragons had quadrupled on the amount of eggs they were able to lay without restrictions. Sirius and Jenna continued to date, but that didn’t stop Jenna from demanding Sirius to show her magic. Sirius was quite whipped in that regard.

Severus was now engaged to his fiancé, Nancy, and the two were debating on waiting out their wedding to do a full-scale magical wedding when they were exposed or go for a regular one, while Severus would make their honeymoon magical. Nancy was leaning towards the latter.

Remus had finally found himself a girlfriend, who was accepting of the seven magicals and that he was a werewolf. Even going so far as to spend the night with him, when he was under the Wolfsbane potion. The four teens had never seen a happier man in their life. His girlfriend, April, had moved in and had left her job to help the seven witches and wizards, take care of the magical creatures. Though, she still wanted to be near the dragons, no matter how much the reptilian creatures said no.

As Sam had his crush on Hermione, Harry has his crush on Mikaela. Hermione introduced the two, when Harry and her met at lunch. After getting to know her, he fell for her. Sadly, he was like Sam at the moment and was too nervous to ask her out.

Neville and Luna were, surprisingly, allowed to head to high school after Christmas break. The four magical teens were always sitting down together during lunch. Neville had finally come out of his shell and was a very outgoing person. His magic had also gotten stronger, when Remus discovered what the problem was. After reading a book on how to make wands, courtesy of Ollivander when he heard what was going to happen to Harry, Neville was using his new Elm wood wand with Venus Fly-Trap saliva and Chinese Fireball scale as the core.

Most of the students were weary of Luna’s personality. From the magical world, she was strange. In this world, she was creepy. Luna never commented on such things and refused to change her ways.

The four teens had also discovered their Animagus forms during Christmas break. There was a potion to reveal their Animagus form and one to help speed up the process. Thanks to the goblins, who were very loyal to the Potter family, they had enough magical parchment and five goblin crafted knives that can be used to test for magical abilities for years to come. Along with a book on how to make more of the magical parchment.

Harry went first since he had five forms. He discovered that his first two was that of a Phoenix and a Basilisk. The results for that were because of the Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom still in his blood stream. His third form was an Eagle and his fourth was a Coyote. His final form was a shock to all. It took the form of a Quetzalcoatl, but with a twist. Instead of feathered white wings on the back, they were the wings of a Phoenix. And his eyes were a Basilisks gaze. Fortunately, if he looked at anyone they would only be paralyzed and not killed. He could also control his magic to cancel the paralization, rather than have Severus make the Mandrake potion. So, even though he had to keep his eyes closed at all times or wear specially charmed glasses, which he refused because a magical creature wearing glasses looked ridiculous. Harry was able to sense everything around him and for that he was grateful.

Neville had three Animagus forms. A lion, a Gryphon, and a Black Panther. He was surprised at how much Gryffindor he truly was. His gran would be proud, they had all told him. Hermione only had one, since she was a muggle, but that didn’t deter her, when she could change into a Hellhound. Luna had two Animagus forms. One; a Thestral, and two; a jackalope. Given her personality, that was understandable.

Harry felt saddened that his ‘children’ couldn’t pet the magical creatures. Something that Chatterbox wanted to do many times. So, Harry had found a solution. Carefully slicing a sliver of the material from each of his ‘kids’, he made the metal expand and form an animal of their choosing. When that was done, he brought the creatures to life. They were Cybertronians like his kids, but they were pure creatures and had the instinct of a familiar bond with the chosen Cybertronian. Whitestriker chose the Thunderbird. Chatterbox chose an Occamy. Siren chose a Phoenix. And Blaze chose a Gryphon.

Strangely enough the newly Cybertronian animals had similar magical abilities to their organical counter-parts. Whitestriker’s Thunderbird, named Elecstriker, was able to take electricity into its body and use it as a weapon, it was not able to produce lightning like the original could. Chatterbox’s Occamy, named Growfy, could alter its size to that of a grown wolf, instead of the original that could shrink and grow its size to fill available spaces. Siren’s Phoenix, named Medfix, could cry tears that healed Cybertronians instead of humans. And Blaze’s Gryphon, named Screech, was able to let loose a loud shriek that could deafen even a Cybertronian. Another strange occurrence was that the robotic animals started off as babies instead of fully grown like his four kids. No one had an answer as to why that happened.  
-  
Harry was heading over to Sam’s place. He got a call earlier, that his father was taking him out to finally get him a car and he would be driving on his own afterwards. Harry just reached the house when he heard a small explosion coming from the backyard. Panicking for his friend, he ran around the house about to draw his wand and rain hell on whoever was harming the Witwicky family, until he saw the cause of the noise. A beat-up looking Camaro was shaking and making the sounds, releasing smoke from the back pipe right over Judy’s and Ron’s precious flowers.

“HARRY, you came her just in time. What do you think?” Sam asked, revving his car.

Harry winced when the car blew out more smoke in the garden. Even he took pride of his garden at home and Neville would have a fit if he saw what was happening now. “If it wasn’t releasing all that smoke and making the sound akin to a grenade, it could be good. But that’s pretty bad.” Harry stated.

“Your just jealous I got my car before you.” Sam said smugly.

“I’m not jealous. I’m just not old enough to drive. And if you remember seeing that Camino, that becomes mine when I get my license.” Harry smirked.

Sam’s jaw dropped, “That is not fair! You have to start off with the same type of car that I have. That’s what friends do. So, they can both start off in misery and build their way up.”

“I don’t think so Sam. If that’s your way of thinking, then my room should also look like it was hit by a tornado and not have the amount of stuff in it.”

“That’s right! That’s how it should be!”

“Are you going to give this same speech to Miles?”

“He already knows and he agrees with me.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Anyway, I’m heading over to the beach, you want to come?”

Before Harry could answer, he felt Chatterbox vibrate. Taking out his son and looking at the screen, it was from Hermione. A reminder of the project they need to do for school. Putting his son away, before Chatterbox could say something, “Maybe another time, Hermione just texted me. We’ve got a project due soon.”

“Alright see you Harry.” Waving goodbye and revving his car again, driving off. Harry waved goodbye to his friend and turned around, heading home. Once he reached the door he paused. The car had felt strange, almost like… Harry shrugged it off. Chatterbox was vibrating in his pocket and he clearly wanted to be back with Growfy. He loved his familiar and couldn’t wait for him to be full-grown.

Harry headed inside and set Chatterbox on the ground, who promptly transformed and ran off to find Growfy. Harry shook his head at his second son’s antics. Smiling he headed upstairs, where he knew Hermione would be feeding the Nundu’s. Pressing the rune above the door handle, he headed inside. Taking a look around, he saw that many of the magical creatures were still enjoying themselves. Each had their own private sanctuary, though they couldn’t wait till they could leave and explore the new world they were in.

“Harry! Over here.” Harry turned his head to see Hermione waving him over. He walked to her and saw that she was sitting on the ground, a new born Nundu cub in her lap purring in contentment. The parents of the cub behind Hermione, where she was leaning against the mother. “So, what was Sam’s car like?”

“A hazard. It kept letting out small explosions and releasing a lot of smoke. If Neville had been there, he would have freaked out when he saw the effect it would be having on the Witwicky’s garden.”

“Oh come on, Harry. I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not. That car is a death trap to the Witwicky’s environment.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned attention back to the cub. The three other cubs belonging to the litter were jumping around Harry.

“Speaker! Speaker! Speaker!” “You’re here Speaker.” “Are you going to tell us a story Speaker!”

“Story! Story! Story! Story!” The three would repeat to Harry, until he finally relented when was behind him and tackled him to the ground. They may have been cubs, but they were still the size of a full-grown Husky.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you a story, just stop jumping on me.” Harry relented. The three cubs stopped jumping all over him and quickly sat in front of him, eyes focused. Even the cub in Hermione’s lap, lifted her head to listen to Harry. “Let’s see, one year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was an annoying teacher who thought he was special…” Harry went on to explain his second year to the cubs. Taking note that several other young magical creatures had gathered around Harry to listen to the new story.

Harry chose to talk about his school years to the creatures as their choice of stories. They would hear about the world where their parents were from, listening with awe at the amount of magic in use. Then wait in excitement when the seven witches and wizards were revealed, made peace, Merlin hoping, and allowed the magical creatures to leave their sanctuaries and make new homes out in the open world.  
-  
Harry was hanging out Sam’s place the next day, after getting the usual compliment from Judy about Harry’s gorgeous eyes. “Let me get this straight. After that dickhead Trent left Mikaela, you offered her a ride home. And your car apparently took control of itself, played romantic music, and drove you to a nice secluded spot where the sun was setting. Did I get that right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. But I don’t know what happened. I was just talking with her about how we used to go to Elementary school together when that happened. I got over her and just wanted to be friends. The next thing I know is the car stalling and she offered to look at the engine. First off, my engine looks brand new. I mean, really brand new. Second, she does have a nice curvature of her body and…” Sam paused at seeing Harry’s face. Harry was not too happy at hearing Sam describing how he got his first look at Mikaela before Harry did.

“A-Anyway, she started walking away when she thought I was doing it on purpose and was trying to flirt with her. I was able to start my car again and give her a ride home.”

“And that’s it. That’s all that happened?” 

“Yeah, that’s all that happened. Don’t worry Harry. I’m not interested in Mikaela anymore. Though, I am gonna try if you keep taking so long to ask her out.”

“For your information Sam, I already asked her out.”

Sam’s jaw dropped, “Y-You did? When?!?”

“Two days ago. While we were sitting in the lunch cafeteria. You weren’t there, because Miles and you had to talk to our History teacher about the homework assignment. I’m taking her out next week. And I’m taking my car.”

“I thought you said you weren’t old enough to drive.”

“I’m not. Not in America that is, but I am in Great Britain. Where I have had my license for a year before moving here. After going to the DMV and talking things over with them, along with taking the computer test and driving test. They allowed me to keep my license and gave me an American license to drive.” Harry said, not mentioning the amount of magic to ‘convince’ the people of the DMV to let Harry keep his license.

“Then why did you say yesterday, you didn’t have your license?”

“I wanted to see your reaction. And I have to say, its hilarious.” Harry finished, starting to laugh.

Sam pouted, “That is so mean Harry. You got a better room than me. You’ve got an older, but classic and brand-new car, that’s better than mine. And you have your license at sixteen. Life is very cruel to me right now.”

“Life always finds a way to make things cruel to anyone. Don’t worry, I’m sure in due time my life will become cruel to me in some way.”

“I don’t think your life should deal with any more cruelty. After all, you and your friends did manage to escape a sociopath in Great Britain a year ago. Has he even been caught yet?”

“Unknown, all we know is he went into hiding.” Harry couldn’t reveal the truth about Voldemort to Sam, or the fact that he was from another Universe. They had told the best story they could and managed to convince the people they know that the sociopath was still in Britain, thinking they were there and refusing to leave. Perhaps, he would tell the truth. But right now, Voldemort had no way of getting to him and he did not want to bring up painful memories.

“Well thanks for hanging out with me. But I’ve got to head over to Miles’ place and help him out with our History homework.”

“Hey, any time man. Feel free to stop by my house. And remember I asked Mikaela out, now you need to catch up and ask Hermione out, before someone else does.” Harry smirked when Sam sputtered and headed out. Hearing Sam calling him a jerk at being further along than he was. Harry waved goodbye to Judy and headed home.  
-  
Harry was out in the backyard with Severus and Remus. Since his magical power had grown, he could send his magic out several hundred miles in all directions and several miles below the earth, searching for more Ley Lines. Severus and Remus were with him, when he told them about the giant machine that has been on Earth since B.C. He was going to send out his magic to find out what the machine does and talk with Remus and Severus about it. See if it was safe and to leave it be. Or if it was dangerous and needed to be destroyed immediately.

Harry sat on his knees and buried his hands into the earth, sending out his magic. He focused on the vast desert, since the machine was near sand and inside a mountain of rocks, from what he could see at least. He brushed against several more Ley Lines, all fully powered, and continued on. Several minutes have passed as he searched for what he was looking for. Next to him Severus and Remus were talking to each other, planning what spells the four teens needed to know.

After some time, he finally found it. His magic taking into detail the size of the machine. It was incredible! The machine was clearly not man-made. Something else had made it and the machine was massive. After getting a good guess on its size, Harry used his magic to figure out the purpose of the machine. When he found out he gasped sharply, causing Severus and Remus to look at him in worry. Keeping his eyes closed and concentrating on his magic, he spoke softly to the two adults.

“I found the machine. First, it’s amazing. This machine was not made by men. Something else made it. I would leave it be and head there to study it, but its purpose is horrifying. Should someone use this machine, it would suck up all the energy from the sun. Effectively destroying the sun and in turn destroying this planet.”

Remus and Severus paled greatly at the news. Looking at each other in horror. Who could make such a grand machine and use it for something so evil? “Harry, its obvious what you have to do.”

“I agree with Lupin. You must destroy it. Concentrate on wrapping your magic around the machine. Fill every nook and cranny you find. Let your magic flow over it and be careful not to activate it.” Severus said.

Harry nodded slightly, then paused. “I can’t activate it with my magic. Whatever powers this machine, it’s not magic. It’s something else, but I hear you Remus and Severus. Give me a moment.” Harry went silent and focused on the task at hand. He allowed his magic to flow through the machine, like the inside of the pyramid was filling up with water. Every crack, space, any area that was empty was filled with Harry’s magic. When he felt there was no more space left, he tightened his magic on the machine.

He was surprised at first when the machine didn’t budge. But then he started to access the ancient power centered in his core to aid him and felt the metal start to bend. He kept the pressure going and swore he could hear the metal groan as he worked. Fifteen minutes had passed when something finally gave and the entire machine imploded. Harry’s magic wrapped around it like a cocoon to prevent any shrapnel from flying out. He kept pressing the machine together until it was a ball the size of a trailer.  
Then focusing again, he chanted a spell and had his magic act like acid, eating through the metal until there was nothing left. “It’s done. That strange machine is gone.”

“Good. Before you withdraw your magic Harry. I want you to leave some of your magic behind and create a solid illusion of the machine. Should whoever come to find and activate the machine, we will be prepared and attack whoever it is. Because when they discover that their machine is gone, they’ll attack and kill anyone in the area.” Severus said.

Harry nodded, agreeing with him. Focusing on his magic and the power centered in his core. He started to shape part of his magic to look like the machine that was hidden in the pyramid. Going down to the last detail. Forty-five minutes had passed when he finally finished. Drawing the rest of his magic back to him quickly, he didn’t notice something else had latched on to him and followed his magic. When he reabsorbed his magic, he also absorbed something else. Something he wouldn’t know about until much later. Something that would remain hidden until it was time for this new power to reveal itself and bestow its own strength on the boy.


	7. Questions, Answers, and a Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the Kudos and comments being sent my way.
> 
> To ButterFlyPuss: I actually did not think of those magical creatures. My mind was focusing a little more on the magical creatures I thought were interesting or cool.
> 
> Some of the Originals are finally here! Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry was having a fitful night. After searching deep within the ground’s, he had discovered several more Ley Lines and noticed how two or three overlapped each other. But that’s not what kept him tossing and turning. When he let his magic flow through Tranquility only a foot under-ground, he felt two Sparks in the city. And these sparks didn’t belong to his Cybertronian children. He didn’t tell any of the adults, as he wanted to figure it out on his own.

Finally, Harry got out of bed and got dressed. Tucking his wand in his wand holster and grabbing Chatterbox, who was always by Harry’s side whenever he left the house alone. Harry decided to head out for a quick walk. It didn’t matter how far he went. He and Hermione had mastered Apparition and he could easily apparate to Mission City and back with no problem.

Harry was walking for a good half hour, trying to figure why he felt the presence of those two sparks. One felt good and seemed to be the type to gather information. The other also felt like the type to gather information, but its spark was dark and felt like it was carrying a great burden, saddened at the actions it had done.

Harry looked up when he heard loud crashing nearby. He quickly tapped his head with his wand and disillusioned himself. Then ran over to the noise, also casting silent charms on his shoes. The loud noise made it sound like a fight was happening, just as Harry was about to turn around a corner, the noise stopped and he heard a car driving away. Going around the corner carefully, the first thing he saw was clearly a Cybertronian and it looked pretty beat up. He saw the optics were trying to stay online, but kept dimming.

He ran over and lightly touched the mangled arm of the robot. His disillusionment faded when he touched the robot. This was the one who was overwhelmed with guilt. Harry looked up and saw the optics widen slightly, no doubt at him appearing out of nowhere, then fade away. Harry touched the Cybertronian again, only to sigh in relief that the robot had gone into recharge. Harry pulled out Chatterbox and made a quick call.

A few seconds and then, “Creator? What is it? And, where are you? My sensors tell me you’re not in the house.” Siren answered.

“Don’t worry Siren, I’m safe. Wake up your sister and head over to my location. There’s a Cybertronian here who’s been injured and is currently recharging. He’s in bad shape and from what I felt from his spark, he’s going to need some help to get rid of the amount of guilt he’s holding.”

“Very well Creator. Blaze and I are on our way. We will reach your location in ten minutes.”

“Alright, bye.”

Ten minutes later and Blaze and Siren arrived. Transforming and looking in shock at the Cybertronian’s beaten form, the three carefully carried the male robot back home. Harry placing a few runes, he had learned from Sirius, on the robot’s leg and rode on Blaze’s shoulder as they entered the one-car garage that led to his kids home. Heading up to the second floor and into the second bedroom that acted as a med-bay for Siren’s patients. Siren and Blaze quickly got to work. Medfix coming online and flying over to help. Crying its own tears on to the open wires to be healed quickly.  
-  
Barricade was having a strange night. First, he got beat by the autoscums scout. Then, he saw a squishy appear out of nowhere! His sensors couldn’t find him. His audios even failed to hear the squishy approach. Then the squishy touched him and he felt a strange power he never knew existed. When his optics went out, he kept his audio on and listen to the squishy call someone to come help him. Strange, this squishy wasn’t afraid of him.

About ten minutes passed and Barricade could hear two vehicles approaching, as his audios faded, he heard two female voices, what he assumed were more squishies, talk to the male squishy and then went into recharge.  
-  
Barricade’s audios were the first to start working. He could hear someone moving about. This someone though, was not a squishy. The sounds they made sounded like a Cybertronian. Slowly activating his optics, he opened them, looking around subtly. He was in a med-bay of some kind. Not one that he recognized though. Before he could look closely, he heard something let out a croon. Turning his head, he saw a strange yet beautiful Cybertronian bird looking at him. It was not something he recognized. This creature didn’t look like it belonged on Cybertron. Looking through the squishies internet, he found his answer, apparently the creature represented a Phoenix. Fully-grown, but twice the size of a normal one.

According to the internet, a Phoenixes tallest growth was about 3 ft. This one was easily 6 or 7 ft tall. “Ah, you have finished recharging. That is good.” Barricade turned to the voice and identified the female Cybertronian in front of him. Looked like it chose the Ambulance vehicles that drive around in this infested city. “I see you have also noticed my companion, his name is Medfix and helped me fix you.”

“Where am I? How does that creature exist? And how could it help in repairing me?” Barricade demanded, not happy that this Cybertronian didn’t flinch from the tone of his voice.  
“There is no need to be upset. You are safe here. Medfix exists by the power of my Creator. And my companion is able to help in repairing you, because his tears are specifically designed to do so. Now what has happened to you? When my Creator found you, you were badly hurt.” The female Cybertronian asked him.

Barricade growled at being reminded that he was beaten by a lowly scout from the autoscums. “Don’t remind me of that or I’ll rip out your spark!” Barricade felt a servo grasp his arm and felt something touch his back.

“Do not threaten my sister. She, Medfix, and I have worked hard on repairing you to your full strength. You should be thanking her, not threatening her.” Another female voice said.

Barricade turned his head slowly to glance at the one holding him arm. When he finally saw who it was, he felt his helm heat up. The femme holding him was beautiful. He was glad that Cybertronians couldn’t blush like humans could. However, he needed to lower his temperature, before the medical bot could sense this and point it out.

Taking a few seconds to relax himself, he tried a more cautious approach, “My… apologies. I have awoken in a place that is unfamiliar to me. I did not mean to threaten, that is how I usually act. I try to intimidate someone to get answers.”

“There is no reason to threaten someone, when all you have to do is ask.” The femme firetruck said.

“Asking has not always worked for me. I was taught to use intimidation to gather information from an unknown.”

He heard the firetruck sigh, “We cannot do anything about those who taught you. But here, we are not your enemies. You can ask whatever you need and we will answer the best we can.”

Barricade closed his optics in relief. He had succeeded in calming down the femme and heard her put away her weapon. Getting up, he noticed another strange Cybertronian creature. This one standing in front of the femme firetruck.

“This is Screech. She is my familiar and a gift from my Creator. The human’s reference of her is a Gryphon. I imagine this is confusing for you, but I can assure you our Creator is the only one responsible.”

“Who is it that you call Creator?”

“That would be me.” Barricade’s head snapped up as he heard another voice in the room. He turned around to see the squishy boy that found him. He was standing on another berth with Medfix standing next to him.  
-  
Harry was present the entire time when his daughters helped him bring the unknown mech home. After watching his daughter’s set the mech down, they got to work. Medfix flying down and helping them fix his numerous injuries.

When Harry first touched the mech, he felt rage at being beaten by someone smaller and younger than him. But deeper down Harry felt sadness and guilt. This mech has done things in his long life that has had him consider suicidal thoughts. But he couldn’t leave his cassette at their leader’s mercy. Harry idly wondered who this mech’s leader was. For now, he would have to wait until the mech finished recharging.  
-  
Harry smiled when the mech was sitting up after 2 hours of intensive healing. And quietly listened to the mech engage his daughter’s. He frowned when the mech tried to demand answers from Siren. Then almost drew his wand when the mech threatened his daughter. Until Blaze had grabbed his arm and pointed one of her cannons into his back. He calmed down at Blaze handling the situation, but couldn’t help but notice the way the mech was acting towards his second-sparked daughter. Seems this mech just developed a crush. Harry would be keeping an eye on him. He is a father and won’t just let anyone come near his children after all.

Harry heard the mech’s question of who their Creator was and decided to intervene. “That would be me.” Seeing that the mech’s head snapped around and focused on him.

“You? You are the one who gave them their sparks? You are lying. No squishy creature has that kind of power to give Cybertronians life.” The mech growled out.

“And yet, it is the truth. I know you’ll have trouble believing it, until you see it with your own optics, so I suppose you’ll have to wait. I’ve been wanting another child for quite some time, but I’m holding off for now. Exploring my options, I guess you could say. Anyway, what is your designation? And who were you fighting? Also, why were you fighting?”

The mech glared at him, before noticing Blaze coming into his optic sight and bring out one of her cannons again, then sighed and responded. “My designation is Barricade. I was fighting an autoscum to get to a squishy that has vital information to the location of a very special artefact for my leader.”

“And who is your leader?”

“He is Lord Megatron. High Protector, Leader of the Decepticons, and rightful ruler of Cybertron.” Barricade stated proudly.

Harry didn’t flinch. He noticed that Barricade was reacting in confusion when his daughters didn’t respond to his answer. “We don’t know who that is.”

“I know you don’t know who he is squishy. I want to know how the two femmes don’t know him.” Barricade demanded.

“We do not know of this Megatron because we have never heard of him. We were sparked one Stellar cycle ago.” Siren responded.

“Impossible! If you were sparked one Stellar cycle ago, you would be Sparklings. You are clearly in your final frame. DO NOT LIE TO ME!” Barricade roared out.

Harry was now thankful that he cast silent charms around the room. “They are not lying. I gave them their sparks a year ago. My first two sparked sons…”

“There are more?!? How have you been able to hide from us?”

“Please don’t interrupt me again. It’s very rude. Now, as I was saying…”

“I will not listen to you squishy. You expect me to believe these LIES. I want the truth to all of this. Or else I’ll…” Barricade moved his lips a few more times, until he noticed no sound was coming out. He looked alarmed and stared right at Harry, taking note that Harry was holding a stick and pointing it at him, the tip glowing slightly.

“There. Now as I was saying, my first two sparked sons were more like an accident. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t to lose them now. Just the consequences that led up to that happening caught me by surprise. Whitestriker, my first sparked, rescued me from a rather… perilous situation. Chatterbox was the second-sparked. We can only figure how my sparked sons came to be is my own power was stronger than everyone else’s and quite different. After a couple of weeks, it was brought to my attention that even though my sons could take care of themselves, they wouldn’t be able to fix themselves properly, as they were not designed for that purpose.”

“My godfather and uncle had gone out and got two more vehicles for me to give sparks to. Which I did and Blaze and Siren here are the result. Siren is my first-sparked daughter and Blaze is my second. We lived in a great deal of peace and moved about our lives. One day, I found Chatterbox trying to pet one of the creatures that we were feeding. Sadly, he can’t. No matter how gentle he is. His servos are still made of metal and are rather sharp. So, I came up with a solution for that. Each of my children’s familiars is made of the same metal they are. And their familiars were given enough of a spark to know who their companion is and to follow their natural instinct, albeit different from the original.”

“Now, I’m going to remove the silencing spell I have placed on you. I imagine I have answered some questions, but I know you have more. I only ask that you do not interrupt me while I am answering your questions or I’ll place the charm on you again and leave you here for the night. Are we clear?” Harry asked, noting Barricade nod his head slowly. Harry waved his wand and cancelled the charm, gesturing for Barricade to speak.

Harry saw Barricade place a servo on his neck and test out his audio. No doubt trying to figure how Harry had silenced him. If Harry hadn’t placed the magic resistance runes on his chest plate, then Harry’s spell would have caused him pain instead of silencing him.

Barricade tested out his audio a bit more before he finally spoke. “What is this power you speak of. And how do you have it? Some Cybertronians are gifted in sensing out one’s power. Yours radiates more brightly than any squishy I have ever encountered.”

“My power is magic. With the use of a wand as my focus, I can cast a wide variety of spells for offensive attacks, defensive shields, healing, and much more.”

“Magic? That does not exist. Your internet says that magic is nothing more than folklore. Fantasy for children to dream about.”

“Yes, that is true, of this world. However, I and six others actually come from another Universe, where magic is more known. Hidden away from a majority of the population, but still. I know you’ll want that story, but let’s wait till another time alright. I’m not too fond on dredging up bad memories.” Harry sighed in relief when Barricade nodded and proceeded to ask his next question. Harry answered to the best of his knowledge. Several minutes later, Harry finally asked the question that has been nagging him in the back of his mind. “Why do you follow Megatron?”

Barricade looked startled at the question. “He is my leader, why else would I follow him?”

“That’s not the right answer. Back in my world, there was a man who was obsessed with power and would do anything to get it. He had followers that believed in his cause. However, after my time away and following my history lessons with more detail, I realized something. There are two things that make someone follow a leader. Fear or Loyalty. Those who follow out of fear, do it because they wish to live. And joining the leader out of fear guarantees that they’ll live longer because of it.”

“However, those who follow their leader out of loyalty are true to the cause. They know the truth within their hearts. They know the one who leads them, will never betray them for their own selfish goals. So, I ask again, why do you really follow Megatron?”

“He is our leader, our lord!”

“That sounds like a cowards answer.”

Barricade growled, about to lunge at Harry, when Blaze put her servo on his arm again and pointed her cannon at his chest plate. Until he relented and sighed. “Fine, you want to know the answer human? I’ll tell you. I follow Megatron because I am afraid. I am afraid of him offlining me and my partner. I chose to follow him so that I and Frenzy could live. I couldn’t join the Autobot’s as Megatron enjoyed to slaughter those robots with glee. And remaining neutral in the war was not an option either. So, I joined Megatron to remain online.”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He got the real answer that he wanted from the mech. Megatron sounded like Voldemort. Only Harry didn’t know about the war that Barricade was talking about and what Megatron’s goal was.

“Well Barricade. Thank you for giving me your honest answer. If you want, you can stay here with us and avoid Megatron until things have calmed down.”

Barricade looked at Harry sharply, “How will that do me any good? When Megatron finds out I abandoned his side, he will never stop hunting me and snuffing out my spark! How can you protect me? You may have your own power called magic, but how do you know it will be enough?”

“Tell me Barricade do you know where you are?” Ignoring Barricade’s look as he pointed out the med-bay. “No, I mean, do you really know where you are. The place you reside in, the street locations, your current coordinates, any of it?”

Barricade went silent for a bit, clearly doing some searching, then his optics widened, “What is this? I can’t see anything! I have access to your internet, Google Maps, all of it. But I cannot find my current whereabouts. I know I reside here on Earth, but I don’t know where exactly. How are you doing this?”

“Can you feel the protections surrounding the place?”

“I can. I have never felt anything like it. Nothing this advance. Shields and illusions in perfect place with no technology holding it. Such a thing is impossible.”

“That’s the thing about magic. It’s known to defy the laws of physics. There is no scientific way to explain it. It’s just magic. You will be protected here. I can promise you that.”

Harry saw the doubt and hopefulness in Barricade’s optics. You’d think he wouldn’t recognize such emotions from a robot, but apparently, he could. Whenever Hermione or Severus tried, they could only guess at the blank expressions of his kids. But Harry always managed to get it right or very close.

“You will keep me safe from Megatron, should he hunt me down?”

“Yes, we will protect you to the best of our ability and make sure you can live a peaceful life. By the way, where is your partner, Frenzy was it? You mentioned having one, but I didn’t see him anywhere near you where I found you.”

“He is currently on a mission. A mission I just told him to abandon. I will trust you human. To take care of me and Frenzy. It may take a while for him to get here. But I will trust your word.”

Harry nodded. “What does your partner look like. My friends and I can try to keep an eye out for him, just in case.”

Barricade had brought up a hologram from his servo to show what Frenzy looked like on his peds and in his alt-form. Harry nodded taking a good long look, before Barricade canceled the hologram.

“Another thing, why is Megatron here? What is his goal?”

“Megatron’s goal is to get the All-Spark and use its power to turn Earth’s many machines into Cybertronians and create a new army to battle the autobots and take over the Universe.”

“What’s the All-Spark?” Blaze asked.

“The All-Spark is our source of life. It gives us our souls if you will. The All-Spark is the source of all life on Cybertron.”

“If this All-Spark has such power Creator, we should consider finding it ourselves and hiding it away.” Siren said.

“That would do no good. Megatron will never stop looking for the All-Spark. He will destroy the earth one small land mass at a time if he must, just to find it.”

“Well, what does this All-Spark look like? Perhaps we could go out and find it.”

“The All-Spark is impossible to miss. It resides within an ancient relic. Even to you, it would be a truly massive cube, written in our language to show the history of the All-Spark.”

Harry started, then his eyes widened at Barricade’s information. Something Barricade noticed immediately.

“Why do you look surprised human? Have you found it already?” Barricade’s optics widening.

“No, I haven't fount it. But I think I know where the power of the All-Spark resides now.” Harry noticed that Blaze and Siren were still and silent. Apparently, they have come to the same conclusion Harry had.

“What do you mean? The All-Spark has always been within the cube.”

Harry looked up, “During our first few months of staying here, I was sending out my magic to find Ley Lines, they are the main source to keeping our magical core filled, when I felt my magic brush against an unknown power source. It reached out and latched onto my magic. Said it would offer me a gift, but knew I would be unhappy with it and instead offered to join me in battling any enemies that I would make. I accepted after some thought and felt an intense warmth surround me. Before I withdrew my magic back to me, I saw what looked like a colossal cube hidden underground. When my godfather decided to check on my magical core, the strength of it was intense. Incredibly powerful… I think the power of your All-Spark fused with my magical core.”

Harry looked at Barricade, noticing that his mouth was opening and closing at a rapid pace. Before Harry could say anything, Barricade’s optics went out and he crashed to the floor. Harry jumped, “Is he alright?” Asking Siren.

“He’ll be fine Creator. His processor just crashed is all. It would be the equivalent of a human fainting.”

Harry nodded in relief. And decided to call it a night. Asking his daughters to keep him informed of Barricade’s health. His daughters nodded in understanding and Harry apparated to his room for some much-needed sleep.


	8. A Sparkling?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry awoke the next day and headed down to the Kitchen. Receiving word, via Chatterbox, that Barricade had awoken and was now chatting with his daughters and Whitestriker about how he was going to live with them. Harry nodded in turn and headed into the area, seeing everyone was already there and eating. Harry sighed. This was going to take a little while.  
-  
“So, on top of having Whitestriker, Chatterbox, Siren, and Blaze living with us. We also have a now former Decepticon called Barricade who has joined us as well?” Hermione asked.

“Yep, that’s right Hermione.” Harry answered.

“Well at least we now know the source of power for your magical core increase cub. Although, I can’t help but wonder if we meet these Autobots, if they’ll refer to you as some type of god since you have their only source of life.” Remus stated.

“I honestly wonder about that myself Remus. I’m just hoping if I do meet these guys, I can get them to understand that I’m just a regular guy.” Harry said.

“Somehow I doubt that will happen Potter. These things never seem to work in your favor.” Snape remarked.

“He does have a point Harry. Your Potter luck always seems to be bad and strange.”

“Thanks for the support Luna.” Harry said sarcastically. “And who are you calling my luck strange. Your personality is stranger than mine.” Harry defended.

“I’ll bet 500 Galleons that by the end of the month, your strange luck has taken a dive for the worst.” Luna said dreamily.

“You really think I’m going to take a bet with you? Your strange seer like abilities are always confusing. I’m not taking that chance.”

“Sounds like you’re afraid to pup.” Sirius answered, smirking.

“Don’t start with me Sirius or I’ll hex you.” Harry snapped back.

“Please pup, do you really think that will do you any good? I’m still a marauder you know.”

“And with Severus’ help, I can slip an embarrassing potion into your food and you won’t even notice. Remember, you haven’t read all of the potions that my ancestors have created. Some of them can be pretty scarring.” Harry pointed out.

Sirius blanched, “You w-wouldn’t.”

“You never know Siri. You’d better be careful now.” Jenna said, smirking at her boyfriend’s reaction.

“Well, whatever potion you do choose Harry, you should know that most of the magical plants have been re-planted. We’ve gained quite a bit in the last year on everything that’s been happening.” Neville informed him.

“Neville, don’t help him!” Sirius yelped, causing the table to erupt into laughter.

“Creator! Creator! Siren says that Barricade wants to talk to you.” Chatterbox interrupted from Harry’s pocket.

“Alright, tell Siren to guide Barricade to the door to our living room, so we can all talk comfortably.”

“Yes Creator.”

Harry got up, after putting his dishes in the sink, where they magically started to clean themselves and headed into the living room. Pressing the necessary runes to expand the room to fit his children. Furniture designed specifically for the Cybertronians appearing out of the wall, as the walls spread apart and the ceiling rising up. The floor holding the regular furniture for the witches, wizards, and wizard’s girlfriends also rising up to be at a comfortable eye-level with the robots, so the humans wouldn’t have to keep looking up all the time. A large door appearing from the East wall and opening to reveal Barricade, who’s optics widened at the display of magic as the room adjusted itself to be more comfortable for everyone.

Once things had settled down, Harry took a seat and gestured for Barricade to do the same, which he promptly took a cautious seat, while still staring at the room in wonder. Whitestriker, Blaze, and Siren following after Barricade and choosing a seat somewhere. Screech following her companion and settling down on the floor. Medfix landing on Siren’s shoulder, then began to preen its metal wings. And Elecstriker curling around Whitestriker’s chair before settling down to recharge. Chatterbox coming out of Harry’s pocket and whistling for Growfy to fly over to him. Where Chatterbox quickly snuggled into his familiar as she wrapped around him.

The other witches and wizards joining in the room, along with the adult wizard’s girlfriends and fiancé. Once everyone had settled down, Harry spoke, “What did you want to talk about Barricade?”

Barricade snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the powerful human sitting in front of him. “I was wondering, if you are willing to take me in, would you be willing to take in another as well?”

“Of course. Anyone who wants to leave Megatron so they could live a more peaceful life will be welcome here.” Harry responded.

“And none of you other humans have a problem with this?” Barricade asked, looking at the others. Like the powerful one, he could sense the power from them as well. It wasn’t as strong as the first human’s but it was still pretty powerful.

“Absolutely, we all have been forced to do things we don’t want to do. And faced battles that we shouldn’t have been involved in. Why would we want others to suffer such a fate, when they have a chance to escape it?” Hermione said.

“The horrid battles from wars can change anyone’s outlook on life. They begin to notice how precious their time is and how they should be spending it with more care. We all have seen death, fights, and many others that caused us to take another look on how our lives have gone. If we can help someone we will.” Severus stated firmly.

“Does that give you an answer Barricade?” Harry asked.

“It does... Another Decepticon, his designation is Starscream. He was a scientist before our war broke out and joined the Decepticons for the same reason I did. However, he also had a trine with him and he has lost them both during the war. If you accept him, I feel the urge to ask, if you think you can help give him a new meaning for living, instead of fighting in our savage war.” Barricade said.

Harry looked at everyone, who was also looking at each other in turn. “We shall certainly try our best.” Everyone nodding to Harry’s answer.

“I thank you human. I was also wondering if you could help me with my Spark.”

Harry looked confused. “Why do you need help with your Spark? As far as I’m aware, you’re fine.”

“My Spark is tainted from all the crimes that I have done to survive this war. If I am to live this new life. I wish to have a new Spark to define me.”

“I’m not going to replace your Spark, Barricade.” Harry held up his hand before Barricade could protest. “Let me finish. As you said, your Sparks are your source of life. Your souls. Why would I take away your soul and replace it entirely? The possibility of doing such a thing could erase every memory you have in your processor and I doubt you want to lose that, do you?”

Barricade’s optics widened and he shook his head fiercely.

“I thought not. However, I may be able to remove the taint you feel within your Spark. So, you can still have your memories and start out with a new life, just with a cleaner Spark. Will that work?”

“Yes. I believe that will work. What do you need me to do?”

“Just open your chest plate and approach, I’ll take it from there.”

Barricade got up and hesitated for a bit, then removed his chest plates as Harry asked and approached. Harry also standing up and heading over to the big mech. With Barricade’s plates held away. Harry could see his Spark. Bright blue as all Spark’s are, but there were flashes of grey and black streaking throughout his Spark. Harry placed his hand on the Spark. Letting out a sharp gasp at the memories that suddenly flooded his mind.

Two parental units looking down at the small sparkling, grins on their helms. Megatron, before the war, properly leading his people. Other Primes going about their lives. Harry noted that some of the Primes matched the shapes in the previous memories he saw of Histories past. Harry focused on his magic and let it flow over Barricade’s Spark. The grey and black flashes seeming to react angrily, battling his own golden magic, losing, then fading away.

Harry stepped back from Barricade’s chest and noticed his Spark was its proper bright blue again, but had streaks of gold flashing around. Much like his own kids Spark when he saw theirs. Harry looked up and saw the joy radiating on Barricade’s face as he closed his chest plates and sat back down. Harry noticed that his optics went from dark red to bright green.

“I feel so much better! Thank you human… What is your name? It is getting tiring of calling you human.” Barricade asked

“My name is Harry Potter. That’s Hermione Granger.” Gesturing towards her. “Neville Longbottom.” Said teen holding onto Chatterbox and Growfy. “Luna Lovegood.” Luna staring off dreamily. “Severus Snape.” Currently making plans with his fiancé. “Remus Lupin.” His girlfriend whispering in his ear, causing the man to blush. “And Sirius Black.” Sirius giving Barricade a wave and a smile.

“A pleasure to meet you all. What happens now?”

“Now, we wait for Frenzy to show up. You can contact Starscream and let him know what’s going on and offer him the same invitation we gave you. Just understand, you cannot force him to do what he wants. Also, do you want a familiar, like the rest of my kids have. I can promise you’ll enjoy the companion.” Harry said.

Barricade looked around, noting that all of Harry’s Cybertronians were radiating happiness at their chosen familiars. Nodding, he turned back to Harry, “Yes, I believe I will want one. Whitestriker explained everything last night when I recovered from my processor crash. Hard to believe what you’ve gone through in your life. How do I go about choosing my familiar? Do I get to see the creatures for myself?”

“I can send the files to you. We have all seen the creatures through Chatterbox’s optics enough times, that we have the images of the creatures stored away in our processors. Shall I share them now?” Whitestriker asked.

Barricade nodded. Harry waited a few minutes as he watched, amused by the mech’s reaction of each creature and what they can do. Then Barricade grinned widely and turned to Harry. “I want my familiar to be the creature called a Nundu. Seems to be a powerful creature. And its size will match up with me better.”

“Very well. Just relax right now. I’ll be removing a sliver of your metal from your frame so I can create your familiar. I do this, so the creature will have a stronger bond to you.”

Barricade nodded at the information and sat still as Harry used his magic to carefully slice off a sliver of metal from Barricade’s chest plate. Apologizing when he noticed the mech wince slightly. Then proceeded to continue. Allowing his magic to flow through the metal, causing it to bubble and expand, taking shape of a small feline. Like his other children’s familiars, the Nundu was a cub, instead of full-grown, so Barricade would have to wait for the Nundu to grow. Harry then placed his hand on the cub’s chest, where its Spark would go. Harry’s hand grew warm and flooded through the chest of the lifeless machine.

A minute later, optics came online and the Cybertronian Nundu cub sat up and looked around. When it spotted Barricade, it yowled out happily and approached Barricade’s pedes, looking up at him expectantly. Barricade glanced at Harry, who nodded, and picked up his familiar. The robotic Nundu began to purr as Barricade gently scratched the cub’s head.

“Thank you, Harry. I think it and I will get along well.”

“It is actually a ‘he’. I suggest you come up with a name for him, so he’ll be happier.”

Barricade nodded and looked thoughtful. “I’ll call you Toxic.” Barricade smiled when the Nundu’s purring got louder. Turning to Harry, “Will his abilities be the same as the organic Nundu?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “We won’t know until he gets older. The same thing happened to all of their familiars.” Harry gestured to the other robotic magical animals. Barricade nodded again and turned his attention back to Toxic.

“So, what are you going to do now Harry?” Neville asked, as he tried to get Chatterbox to stop pulling his hair, he really needed to get it cut.

“Well first I’m going to create another Cybertronian. I’ve been feeling a strong urge to do so. I tried ignoring it, but it has been getting stronger. So, I should go ahead and do that. Afterwards, I’m going to head over to Sam’s place. He hasn’t responded to any of my messages.” Harry responded.

“Don’t forget what you’re doing later tonight cub.” Remus said.

“Yes, I remember. I have my date with Mikaela tonight.” Harry said, grinning.

“Don’t worry pup, I’m sure nothing bad will happen.” Sirius said, smugly.

Jenna smacked Sirius in the back of his head. “Really Sirius, you had to jinx your godson’s own date? If his date actually go’s badly. I’m putting you on a leash.”

Everyone started to laughing at Sirius’ reaction from his girlfriend’s comment. Sirius paled greatly at the thought of Jenna doing that to him. He had shown her his Animagus form and she’s been dying to put a leash on his and walk him around like an actual dog. Despite the fact that if anyone sees Sirius’ Animagus form, they’ll ask questions as the Grim is not an actual breed in this world.

“Creator, are you ready to begin?” Siren asked, holding some metal in her servos.

“Yes, Siren. Put it down on the ground and I’ll get started.”

Siren complying and putting the metal down in front of the wizards, instead of on the floor where his kids were at. Harry knelt down and placed his hands on the metal, allowing his magic to spread and begin to shape the metal. Soon two arms with servos, two legs with pedes, a chest plate. Face; complete with retractable Visor were all set. The new Cybertronian had a femme figure and Harry placed his hand on the chest plate where the Spark would go. Letting his magic infused with the All-Spark flow, his hand heated up once again to make a Spark in his new soon-to-be daughters Spark chamber.

Harry removed his hand as he felt the warmth fade away and watched as emerald green optics brightened and looked around, before settling on Harry. Harry smiled when the femme opened her lips, “Kkksshhhrsshhkk.” Harry started at the noise, he was not expecting that. The other people in the room likewise reacted the same way from the sound. Even his kids were looking at their new sister in confusion. Barricade however had crashed again from the sound.  
-  
Harry waited a few minutes for Barricade to recover so he could explain what was going on. This was a first for them all, except Barricade apparently. Harry heard a groan and looked down to see Barricade coming out of recharge and getting up again. “I had a strange dream. I heard a sound from something thought to be extinct.”

Harry arched an eyebrow at the mech. “That wasn’t a dream Barricade. What you heard was real. Now I’m hoping you can explain what’s going on. Because this is a first for all of us.”

Barricade’s optics zeroed in on the small femme, the Sparkling, clutching Harry as he held his new daughter. Barricade couldn’t believe it. Harry had created a new Sparkling! They haven’t been around in many, many Vorns!

“Y-You created a Sparkling. I haven’t seen one in over 60 Mega-Vorns!”

“Um, could you say that in human terms. We’re not familiar with Cybertronian conceptions of time.” Neville said.

“Of course. In a human’s equivalency over 4.9 million years, if my readings are accurate.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped. “What is a Sparkling, anyway?” Hermione asked.

“It is the equivalent of a human new-born. There were so few sparklings in the war. All sides tried to keep the sparklings safe so they could grow without the sight of war. But something terrible happened that caused the death of every sparkling and their caretakers. The All-Spark was lost during that time and every Cybertronian believed that there would never be a Sparkling again. Everyone was Spark-broken at such a thought in their processor. But now! Sparklings can be brought back! You really are a Creator!” Barricade said excitedly.

Harry stared at the mech. “Alright, another thing we’ll have to handle slowly. Since you have some experience in taking care of Sparklings, you’re going to help me in taking care of my new-sparked daughter. I also want you to pass all the information you have to Whitestriker, Blaze, and Siren so they’ll have a better understanding of how to take care of Lunar here.”

“Lunar?” Barricade questioned.

“Yes. I summoned an illusion of a moon going through different phases to distract her from trying to hug me so tightly and she stared at it with such wonder in her optics. The name fits, don’t you think?”

Barricade looked thoughtful, “Yes, the name does fit. Very well, I’ll watch over her and inform the others, along with share the protocols that I have for caring for a Sparkling. I’m letting you know now though. I will be cuddling with her a lot.”

Whitestriker chuckled, “Based on how long it has been for you, I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

Harry got up and guided Lunar over to Barricade, where he gently picked her up in his servo. Lunar let out a small whine from being separated from Harry. “It’s alright Lunar. I won’t be gone long and Barricade here will watch over you.”

Lunar looked at Harry with wide optics, then wrapper her servos around one of Barricade’s fingers as he brought her close to his chest plate. “Do take care of her, Barricade. I promise you will regret it, if something happens to her.”

Barricade nodded, determined. No way in slagging PIT was he going to let anything bad happen to the Sparkling.

“Harry, before you head over to Sam’s place, can you head over to the store in Mission City and get some groceries and portkey them back here. That store has a few plants that I can’t get from here. There are a few more ingredients I need for a potion.” Severus asked.

“Sure Severus, no problem.” Harry responded, heading out of the door. Chatterbox in his pocket and Growfy wrapped around his alt-form. Sending one more smile to his new-sparked daughter, he headed out and apparated to the grocery store, hidden from any prying eyes and walked in. He gathered Severus’ required ingredients, turned the shopping bag into a portkey and walked around the city for a bit before heading to Sam’s place when the bag disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this in another story I read on Fanfiction.Net and decided to try it out.
> 
> Next Chapter
> 
> “HEY OPTIMUS!” Harry shouted, glad that Optimus heard him and focused on him. “What are these guys weaknesses?”
> 
> “We will handle Devastator, you must aid Sam in getting the All-Spark away from here.” Optimus said and brought out a large sword from his wrist, preparing to charge.
> 
> “I can help with this, just tell me something!” Harry demanded.
> 
> “Very well, but it will do you no good. All Cybertronians are heat based. The more heat, the more pain. Now, please help out Sam.”
> 
> Harry smirked and jumped over their cover.  
> \-------  
> This both gives you something to look forward to and be annoyed with me!


	9. Battle in Mission City (With a twist!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry was about to apparate out of the city when he saw several military vehicles drive by. Followed by a Camaro, a Red and Blue Semi, a Top-Kick, a Porsche, and an Ambulance. Harry stared at the sight in confusion, until the Camaro came to a screeching halt and Mikaela stepped out of the car.

“Harry! What are you doing here?” Mikaela asked.

“What am I doing here? I’m going to visit Sam… And isn’t that Sam’s car?... Except newer?” Harry asked back.

Before Mikaela could ask how Harry was going to get to Sam’s place from Mission City to Tranquility, the other door opened up to reveal Sam stepping out. “Harry? What are you doing here?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I was going to head over to your place, to find out why you haven’t been answering my texts. What’s going on? Why are you two following the military? And Sam, why does your car look brand new, instead of the scrap heap it was?”

“Listen Harry, it’s not safe. You need to get out of the city. Go home and stay there, until I return. Alright, I’ll come see you when it’s all over.” Sam said.

“What are you talking about Sam? You’re not making any sense.” Harry felt like he was being watched and looked around. He didn’t see much as the military was emptying the streets, leaving the military and the other vehicles in sight. Yet he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling away, so he sent out his magic carefully to see who was watching him.

His magic came into contact with the odd combination of vehicles and he withdrew his magic with a gasp. Sam and Mikaela looked at Harry questioningly.

“Sam, Mikaela, why are you two with Cybertronians?” Harry asked, noticing their eyes widening in surprise.

“W-What are you talking about?” Sam asked. Harry also noted that the vehicles seemed to still.

“You know what I’m talking about Sam. Now tell me, why are you…” Harry started.

“HEY, what’s going on? Sam, Mikaela, you two can’t stand around here talking, we gotta go. Kid, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the area. It’s not safe.” A man in a military told Harry. Harry looked at the man’s chest and saw LENNOX printed on it.

“Sorry Lennox, I’m not going anywhere, until someone tells me what is going on. I know those vehicles are Cybertronians. I want to know why Sam is with them and what sort of trouble he got himself into.” Harry said, crossing his arms.

“Harry, now’s not a good time. Someone dangerous is coming to the city.” Sam said, urgently.

“Is it Megatron?” Harry asked.

Sam, Mikaela, and Lennox’s jaws dropped at Harry’s question.

“Harry, h-how do you know about Megatron?” Mikaela asked.

“A long story. And now that I know. I’m not leaving.”

“Listen kid, I don’t know how you know of Megatron, but your help will only lead to you getting killed. You need to leave now!” Lennox demanded.

“This child may be able to help us.” A deep voice said behind Harry, causing him to turn around.

Harry gaped and took a step back when the Cybertronians transformed from their alt-forms. The Semi was HUGE! He thought Blaze was big, but this mech was bigger than her. Harry couldn’t believe a robot could actually be that size.

The big mech chuckled, “Never ceases to amuse me whenever someone first sees me… This human has a power inside him that is different than the rest of you. When this battle is over, I would like to talk to you about the power you have.”

“Power? What power is Optimus talking about Harry?” Mikaela asked.

“Something that I wanted to try to show you another time. When we got to know each other more often… I take it our date is cancelled then?” Harry asked.

“Our date?! You really want to bring something like that up at a time like this?”

“Alright enough. I don’t know what power Optimus here is talking about, but we don’t have time. We need to move now! Kid, you still got the cube?” Lennox asked, looking at Sam.

Harry flinched at the mention of the cube when Sam nodded and pointed at the Camaro, who was currently holding it. Harry took a closer look at it and confirmed. That was the same cube he had a glimpse of all those months ago. Harry knew the power within the cube was dead. That power was inside him.

“We must move quickly, Megatron will soon arrive. Autobots, roll ou-” Optimus was struck by a missile in his chest plates and crashed to the ground. The other Autobots began to open fire at a tank that had transformed and was firing back. The military soldiers taking cover and opening fire as well. Harry, Sam, and Mikaela immediately ducked for cover. Citizens began running and screaming from the gun fire.

“Chatterbox, send word to Siren and inform her of what’s going on. Have her tell my friends. I’m going to need help!” Harry shouted over the hail of bullets, cannons blasting and missiles launching. He could only hope the vibrations he felt in his pocket were Chatterbox following what he said. Ignoring the slight shifting of his pocket.

“Harry what are you talking about, we need to move, NOW!” Sam shouted back. Crouching down and avoiding the sounds of battle. Harry looked at Optimus who was getting up and looking at the tank.

“HEY OPTIMUS!” Harry shouted, glad that Optimus heard him and focused on him. “What are these guys weaknesses?”

“We will handle Devastator, you must aid Sam in getting the All-Spark away from here.” Optimus said and brought out a large sword from his wrist, preparing to charge.

“I can help with this, just tell me something!” Harry demanded.

“Very well, but it will do you no good. All Cybertronians are heat based. The more heat, the more pain. Now, please help out Sam.”

Harry smirked and jumped over their cover. Running forward past the other Autobots, ignoring the soldiers shouting at him to get back. Harry stopped and snapped his fingers to bring his wand from his wrist holder. Grabbing it and pointing it at Devastator. He focused on his magic, calling on some extra power from the All-Spark, just in case, and spoke the spell that Severus taught him last week. “Ignis Verberaque!” Out of the tip of Harry’s wand, a whip flowed forth made out of pure gold fire. The whip could stretch out a mile long, easily long enough to reach the Decepticon. Harry struck his whip out to wrap around the evil mech’s arm, where he tightened the grip and yanked his wand behind him.

The reaction was immediate. The fire whip spell had tightened enough, so when Harry pulled the whip, sank into and ripped out Devastator’s arm, causing the mech to shriek in pain. Harry barely noticed the gunfire die down and everyone gaping at him in shock. Cancelling the spell, he cast “Fulgur Percutiens!” A thin lightning bolt shot out of his wand and struck the mech in his chest plate and he dropped to his knee plates. That was a weaker version of one of the lightning spells, as he didn’t want to use a full one and risk the con from blowing up from the attack and raining hot and sharp shrapnel all over the place and on everyone. The mech dropping was what Harry wanted. Harry thrust his hand out and focused hard. He spent 3 months getting his elemental power under control and was finally able to master it.

Focusing hard, he made a fireball appear in his hand, bringing it back and throwing it at the mech, like he was throwing a baseball, he watched and powered the fire, allowing it to expand. Until it was as big as the mech, where it consumed Devastator, who only had enough time to yell, before he was quickly silenced. The fire making quick work of the evil mech and melted down the metal around his spark. When the liquid metal touched the spark, it would shudder until it finally blinked out. The only thing left was melted metal of the mech, while the road that was touched by the fire became liquid asphalt that was rapidly cooling from the fierce wind.

Harry smiled satisfied and turned around, taking note of everyone’s shocked faces. Even Optimus looked like he was about to crash. Six loud CRACK’s made everyone flinch, except for Harry, and turn to see the six people appear out of nowhere.

“Well Potter, it would seem we are too late.” Severus drawled out.

“No, you’re not actually. That was just one, there are still a few others.”

“Well, at least you left us that pup. Your kids are on their way and the new guy is waiting back home.” Sirius said, Harry was glad that Sirius covered for Barricade. Barricade was still considered an enemy to the Autobots. And they might not take it too kindly that Harry and his friends were giving Barricade shelter.

“So, Lennox. What’s the plan now?” Harry asked the gaping man who was still staring at the new group.

Lennox seemed to snap out of it. “Uh, right. Sam, here take this flare and head to the top of that building, the old church. Once you’re on the roof, pop the flare and the helicopter will pick up the cube and take it out of here.”

“That’s a terrible idea. Megatron is capable of flight. All your doing is giving him a target that he will shoot down.” Remus stated.

“Well, what would you have us do? That cube needs to go!” Lennox snapped back.

“Let us take care of that. Give Potter the cube so he can get it out of here. He’ll do whatever is necessary to make sure Megatron’s greedy servos don’t touch it. Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom will find any other citizen who hasn’t escaped and get them to safety. The rest of us will aid you in stopping these evil mechs.” Severus said.

“You really expect us to go through with that?!? Not gonna happen. We don’t know you people.” A man with the name EPPS printed on his uniform barked out.

“We don’t have time for this. I know Harry, I trust him.” Sam approached and gave Harry the cube. “Get it out of here as quickly as you can.” Harry nodded and took the cube from Sam.

A large explosion through everyone off their feet. When the dust cleared, Bumblebee was lying on the road, both his legs blown off and whining in pain. “Harry you need to leave now! Megatron is here!” Optimus said.

Harry got up and nodded. Clutching the cube closely, he quickly got into the Camino, Whitestriker, that had pulled up. His kids arrived fast! Before closing the door, he called out. “Siren help out the Camaro. Blaze, I want you to help out Severus, Remus, and Sirius the best that you can. Whitestriker, get me about 20 miles away from this area, then drop me off. I’ll move on my own from there. Then I want you to come back and take out whatever Decepticons there are.”

“Yes Creator.” They all responded. Harry closed the door and let Whitestriker drive off. Turning around and watching Blaze and Siren quickly transform. Blaze bringing out her cannons and firing at another Decepticon that had appeared. The large Top-Kick and Porsche helping out. Hermione, Neville, and Luna quickly running where they saw a few people and apparating those people to safety. The soldiers and the adult wizards opening fire on the same Decepticon that the Autobots and his daughter were firing at. Then Whitestriker turned a corner and Harry saw no more.

He didn’t want his kids to join in this fight, but knew that there was nothing he could say to stop him. They may have their own personalities, but they gained his ‘saving people complex’. His friends could never talk Harry out of doing it, so he highly doubted he could tell his own kids to stay out of it. Harry heard a sound above and looked out the front window to see Elecstriker flying above. Glad that Whitestriker’s familiar also came along, but worried that the metal Cybertronian creature may get injured.

Fifteen minutes later and Harry told Whitestriker to drop Harry off and go rejoin the fight. The sounds of battle were in the distance and Harry quickly headed further away from it. He stopped though, when he felt a spark in distress. It wasn’t one of his kids, it belonged to one of the Autobots. Focusing, he felt a very large mech with a dark Spark grabbing a smaller mech by the servos and pedes, beginning to tear the mech in half.

Harry couldn’t let this Autobot die. There were still so few of them left and Harry felt like this one’s spark was calling out to him for help, even though the mech was fighting the larger one. Harry focused his magic on the location he could hear the spark subconsciously calling out and quickly apparated to the area.

Harry found himself standing on the silver Porsche’s chest plates, while Megatron was looking at Harry in surprise. Harry quickly let loose a Relashio and freed the silver mech from Megatron’s grasp, flinging the large mech away from the two. Harry smirked, which quickly turned into panic when the two began to freefall back down to the ground. Clutching the cube tightly, so he wouldn’t lose it, he shouted “ARRESTO MOMENTUM!” Feeling himself and the silver mech come to a quick stop 6 in. above the ground, then landing. Harry let out a small groan and got up. Noticing the small mech was staring at him even more.

“Yo, we need to talk later. Right now, ya gotta get that cube outta here.” The smaller mech said.

Harry nodded and started running. He could hear Megatron’s furious roar and looked up to see Megatron scanning the ground. He quickly caught sight of Harry and leaped after him, dodging the shots that the silver Porsche was shooting at him. Harry started running again and thinking about his destination to apparate.

“Give me that cube, boy.” Megatron demanded, reaching out to grab Harry, when Optimus stepped around the corner and engaged Megatron in a fight. Servos clenched and flew at each other, denting the helms. Megatron letting a slew of words flow, mostly demanding Harry give him the cube, while fighting Optimus.

Harry ran again and was about to apparate when Optimus came flying overhead and landed in front of him. Harry had to stop or get squashed by one of Optimus’ pedes.

“Give me the cube boy. And you will live to be my pet.” Megatron growled out.

Harry turned around to see Megatron staring at him. Mostly curiosity in his optics, but there was something else there that Harry couldn’t identify. Harry regained his bearings when Optimus spoke, “Harry you must put the All-Spark in my chest. That will destroy the cube and Megatron will never get a hold of its power.”

“Right Prime. And you would die with the cube. No boy, give it here like a good little pet and you will live for a long time.” Megatron said.

Harry felt his blood boil when Megatron called him ‘boy’. He may have left on good terms with his relatives, but he still didn’t like to be addressed as such. “You want the cube so badly Megatron?” Harry apparated away and on top of a building a block away. Megatron and Optimus jerking their heads in his direction, their optics wide again. “THEN TAKE IT!” Harry threw the cube high into the air.

Megatron roared out and lunged to grab the cube as it flew into the sky, unaware that Harry was using his wind elemental abilities to send it sky high. Harry pointed his wand at the cube and shouted, “Draco Ignis Reducto!” The combined spell heading to the cube. First being enveloped in a bright fire, then exploding outwards, sending a shockwave through the air. Catching Megatron by surprise and throwing him to the ground.

Megatron got up and looked at Harry, his optics wide with rage. He made to move towards Harry, then stopped when the other witches and wizards apparated around him pointing their wands at the large mech. Whitestriker, Blaze, and Siren coming near and standing in front of the building and pointing their weapons at Megatron.

Megatron let loose another growl, “Decepticons, fall back!” Quickly transforming and leaving the city.

Harry took note of any other Cybertronians who followed the large mech’s order and saw only two others flee the city, one on wheels, the other in the sky. Everyone sighed in relief and noticed that there was no one around, except Optimus who was staring at the group.

Making a quick retreat themselves. The three adults and teens, except Harry apparated back home. Harry got onto one of Whitestriker’s servos and told his kids to head home. The three transformed, Whitestriker transforming with Harry and keeping him safe, quickly drove off in different directions to head home. They all knew what was going to happen. They just wanted to be in an environment that would work out to their advantage. While heading home, Harry wrote a quick letter and attached it to Hedwig’s leg.

Bloody owl always knew when Harry was in danger and always showed up at the right time after a battle and ready to deliver a letter. He could never figure out how she knew so well.  
-  
Megatron was furious! First the squishies who kept the cube so close to his frozen form had somehow blocked the power preventing him from sensing it while he was trapped under the dam for several months. Next, he could sense Frenzy was in the dam, but when he demanded the small con to answer him, the small com defied him and proclaimed he was leaving Megatron’s side.

Then he finally gets free, due to the machines failing, and allowing him to escape his wretched prison. But it was for naught. When he grabbed the small silver mech, he enjoyed feeling the small bot struggle. Just before he tore the bot in half, a squishy boy appeared out of nowhere! He said one word and Megatron was forced to let the small bot go and was thrown back against his will. He never knew that these inferior creatures had such power.

Even after offering the squishy a chance to be his pet, he disappeared and reappeared farther away out of his reach. He only knew where the squishy was because of the loud CRACKing noise he made. Then the infernal creature threw the most powerful Cybertronian object into the air and DESTROYED IT!!! He searched the Language web to find out what the squishy shouted. ‘Dragon Fire Reduction’, is what the boy shouted. Megatron would have grabbed the creature had six others not appeared by his side. What was more confusing, was they also had the same strange power as that boy. It may not have been as strong, but it was still there. Then three Cybertronians appeared and Megatron didn’t recognize any of them.

Even stranger, their sparks felt young. He was always able to sense one’s Spark on Cybertron and those three felt like they should have been Sparkling’s, but they were clearly in their adult frames! He had so many questions and he never liked being kept in the dark of such valuable information. One major question was; WHERE THE SLAGGING PIT WAS STARSCREAM??? He felt the aerial con head towards the dam, then veer off. Whatever signal he received, it did not belong to Megatron. And when Megatron tried to find the mech, using Earth’s satellites, the con had disappeared!!! How could the con simply vanish? There is no technology that advanced, even on Cybertron, that could cause a mech to disappear like that.

Something else was going on and he figured that boy with the strange power to be responsible. Megatron needed that boy. He would strip the power from the boy, or take the boy by his side to rule the Universe. Even if the boy was a human, instead of a Cybertronian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Optimus, where did they go?” Ratchet asked.
> 
> “I do not know Ratchet. We need to find them and tell us how they did everything they did. Along with Harry. How he managed to destroy the cube is something we must know.” Optimus answered.
> 
> “Yeah, well unless we know where they are. It’s not gonna do us much good.” Lennox said.
> 
> “We know where they live.” Sam spoke up, gesturing to himself and Mikaela.
> 
> Everyone immediately looked at the two. “Please tell us where they are Sam. What they did defies every sense of logic for us. We need answers and only they can provide them.” Optimus said.
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. There are somethings I want to know too.” Sam responded.
> 
> “Uh, Sam… Is that an owl flying towards us?” Mikaela asked.


	10. Questions, Answers, and New Allies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Sam looked around when the fighting finally settled down. As soon as Bumblebee lost his legs, Mikaela had hotwired a tow-truck to get Bee out of there. He went with her, praying for his friend Harry to be alright. What followed was chaotic and strange. Chaotic from the Autobots firing their weapons at any Decepticons appearing in the area, along with the three other Cybertronians that appeared. Sam had seen the Autobots reactions, they didn’t recognize the new robots. Harry called one of them Siren, who was like Ratchet with her alt-form being an ambulance, and helping out Bee. The other two he heard Blaze, the firetruck, began to open fire. Along with the soldiers, Ratchet, Ironhide, and the three adults wearing cloaks.

And that is where it got strange. Hermione, Neville, and Luna, Sam saw, were running around, grabbing people and disappearing. Then they would reappear, grab someone else, and disappear again. They kept doing it over and over again. While holding sticks and making some sort of shield surround them. The three adults, also holding sticks, let a multitude of colors fly from the end of their sticks that struck the Decepticon and produced a variety of results. Mostly blasting the Decepticons back against their will.

Then, after all that, he heard a loud CRACK and saw Harry standing on the roof of a three-story building with the cube in his hands. “THEN TAKE IT!” He heard Harry shout, surprised at how loud he was, given how far away the two were. Harry pointed his stick into the cube, soaring far too high for any person to throw, no matter how hard they threw something, and shout something that sounded like Latin. The cube was enveloped in a golden fire, which was followed by a shockwave that threw Megatron to the ground when he went to grab it.

Megatron looked like he was about to grab Harry, when the other adults and teenagers appeared by his side, along with the three unknown robots. All pointing their weapons of choice at Megatron, who voiced for the Decepticons to retreat. Sam started to head over to where Harry was at, when six of the people disappeared and the other three robots, one holding his friend, transformed and drove off in different directions.  
-  
“Optimus, where did they go?” Ratchet asked.

“I do not know Ratchet. We need to find them and tell us how they did everything they did. Along with Harry. How he managed to destroy the cube is something we must know.” Optimus answered.

“Yeah, well unless we know where they are. It’s not gonna do us much good.” Lennox said.

“We know where they live.” Sam spoke up, gesturing to himself and Mikaela.

Everyone immediately looked at the two. “Please tell us where they are Sam. What they did defies every sense of logic for us. We need answers and only they can provide them.” Optimus said.

“Yeah, yeah. There are somethings I want to know too.” Sam responded.

“Uh, Sam… Is that an owl flying towards us?” Mikaela asked.

Sam looked at where Mikaela was pointing and saw a snow-white owl, with flecks of black flying to him. The owl landed on a car in front of the two and stuck out its leg. Tied to the owl’s leg was an old looking piece of paper. Sam hesitated for second, then untied the letter. Looking at the letter and seeing his name written on it. Looking back at the owl again and noticing that it had already flown off. Heading back the way it came.

“Uh, right. Guess I’ll read this.” Sam said, opening the letter and reading it out loud, when he saw Harry’s name written at the bottom.

Dear Sam, glad to see you survived that battle. I know you’re going to want answers, along with the soldiers and the other Cybertronians there. We are going to provide them. We only ask that you wait until tomorrow, before coming over. It’s been a long, chaotic, and (no doubt for all of you) very strange day. Head over to a safe place and get some rest. Then come over. Let your Autobot allies know that our home is big enough for them. Yes, it’s hard to believe, but everything will be explained.

I also suggest letting the medical Autobot know that he will need whatever supplies he can hold to help out his friends. Everything we reveal is going to cause them to Crash. I honestly don’t know how many times they will, so it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.

Please let Mikaela know that if she doesn’t want to see me again, I understand. I’ll be saddened by this, but I respect her choice.

The Autobots will be welcomed to our home, along with some soldiers. Specifically, Lennox and Epps, because I have a feeling, they are topped ranked soldiers. And get someone who answers to the President as well. We know that the President will want a report on all that’s happened. All we ask for right now, is you keep everything you saw us do a secret. We’re hoping to make some sort of agreement with the President about keeping ourselves hidden. At least for now.

I hope Siren was able to help out your friend. And I’m hoping the silver Porsche mech is still alright. See you tomorrow.

Harry

Sam looked up when he finished and saw that Optimus and Lennox appeared to be deep in thought. Speaking up to gain their attention, “What do you guys want to do?”

Optimus focused on Sam first, “You’ve known Harry longer. Do you trust his words?”

“Yeah. I doubt that he and his friends will try to run. I mean, with what we saw, that’ll have a lot people looking for them no matter what.”

“We might as follow through with it. Now that the war has died down, we could all use some rest.” Lennox said. “I’ll contact Secretary Keller later; he’ll want to know what happened and want answers. The President will listen to him.”

Optimus nodded and looked back to his old friends. “Autobots, we shall take our time to recharge and be prepared for what will come tomorrow. Ratchet, be prepared yourself.”

Ratchet nodded, making a list in his Processor of what he’ll need.

“Let’s roll out.” Optimus said. The Autobots transforming, as the military got into their vehicles, Sam and Mikaela getting in Bumblebee when he opened the doors for them.

“We’ll need to go back home. Harry lives close to my place. So, we can get there in the morning when we leave.” Sam said.

Bumblebee making a confirmation through the radio and passing it along to the other Autobots. Bumblebee taking the lead again and heading back to Tranquility, with the Autobots following and the military as well. Lennox contacting Defense Secretary Keller and telling him to meet the group at a small base outside Tranquility to get some more information and some possible new allies.  
-  
Harry sat outside around 7:30 in the morning the next day waiting for everyone to show up. The day before was a battle that certainly hit his top 5. After they had all fled the scene, Harry arrived home last, glad that the runes placed on his kids had worked and hidden the three Cybertronians from street and traffic cams and such. Harry having followed Whitestriker into the garage, that led into the Cybertronians home got out and was immediately greeted by Barricade.

Barricade was immensely glad that Harry had survived and was doing all he could to keep Lunar from trying to escape his grasp. Lunar immediately jumped on Harry and refused to let go. So, Harry sat in Blaze’s servo as she carried her Creator and younger sister to a new room, housing the now former Decepticon; Starscream.

Barricade was able to get a message to Starscream, before he attacked the dam to shut down the power. Sadly, the power was already failing allowing Megatron to escape. Harry had a quick word with Starscream, promising him the same protection as he did Barricade, who quickly took Harry up on the offer and was glad to be part of an actual family.

Harry had cleansed Starscream’s spark, like he had with Barricade. But also sensed great sadness from the Seeker, informed by Barricade, when he was still thinking about his lost trine. Harry promised to try to help guide Starscream from his loss. Harry also gave him the promise of his own familiar, something that Starscream clearly wanted to have when he saw the way Barricade was acting around Toxic.

Harry was very surprised when, not only Growfy and Chatterbox, left his pocket, but a much smaller one, that called himself Frenzy appeared. Apparently, he was able to get Barricade’s message and crawled out of Mikaela’s bag and into Harry’s pocket during the chaos. Chatterbox and Frenzy could only chat and relay information to pass the time as a war happened outside. Harry used the power of the All-Spark to give Frenzy his full body back, and altered the color of his optics to cucumber green, much to the Minicon’s relief.

That little show caused Starscream to crash. Took him about 10 minutes to recover and his processor to de-frag. Then explaining what really happened to the All-Sparks power. Which Starscream was twitching and acting like he was going to crash again. Starscream did crash again anyway, when Harry decided to reveal Lunar and explained how she came to be. After all that, Harry just decided to leave and let Barricade explain everything when Starscream came back online. Perhaps, Starscream wouldn’t crash as much, but Harry doubted it.  
-  
Harry was talking with Hermione as they both sat in the lawn chairs and waited for their guests to arrive. They both looked up, when they heard the roar of an engine and saw a shiny-yellow Camaro pull up, followed by a Red and Blue Semi, a silver Porsche, a black Top-Kick, and a yellow and white Ambulance. Behind those vehicles were three black cars. The doors opening and revealing Lennox and Epps from yesterday, along with a man with white hair, who appeared to be in his fifties, and several men. A mix of soldiers and guards.

Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee and the group approached the two. “Well, I’m glad to see you actually kept your word and stayed here Harry.” Sam started off.

“Of course, I kept my word. It’s not exactly wise of us to break a promise. Why aren’t Optimus and his friends transforming?” Harry asked.

The older man stepped forward. “I am Defense Secretary John Keller. It was decided yesterday, that everything that happened yesterday, is to remain a secret. Sector Seven has been disbanded as a result. And the city is currently being repaired. Sadly, the death count has been confirmed. What shocks me is that only 7 people have been confirmed. Over dozens of others say they were in the middle of the battle, then appeared at the edge of the city, with no idea how they got there so quickly.”

“That would be mine, Neville, and Luna’s doing. Harry told us what was happening and we needed to help out. It would have been cruel for so many people to die. We did try to save as many as we could.” Hermione responded.

“Well, however you did it. We are grateful. You managed to prevent many more deaths from happening than we thought. Now, as to why the Autobots aren’t transforming, is they will remain hidden in secret. They would leave our world if they would, if it wasn’t for the fact that the Decepticon survivors, along with Megatron, will want revenge. And Optimus has assured me, that Megatron will be coming after you personally Harry. Especially from what you did.” The man said.

“Well that’s not a surprise. Just another one who wants to take my life.” Harry mumbled, but didn’t know that the Autobots heard everything he said. “So, you’re here for answers. We can provide them. We’re just hoping that, like the Autobots, you’ll keep us a secret. At least for now.”

“And why should we do that?” Keller asked. “Because, when you step through our door, your concept of physics and natural law and order will be shattered. Your whole world will change. And Myth will become reality.” Harry said seriously.

Everyone hesitated for a bit, then straightened, nodding their heads and following the two teenagers. “First things first though.” Harry headed over to one of the single car garages and opened the door. Sirius and Remus spelled the door to be a bit wider, to take in Optimus’ and Ironhide’s alt-modes. Everyone looked inside to see a regular, but completely barren, garage. 

“The Autobots can head through here and get acquainted with Blaze and the others for a bit, then they can meet us in the Living Room.” Harry said.

“And how are Optimus and the others supposed to fit in a one-car garage?” Sam asked.

“Magic.” Hermione stated.

Everyone stared at the two, taking note of their serious expressions. “Seriously, you expect us to believe that. Magic? Come on.” Epps scoffed.

“We know it’s hard to believe. And we will provide all the answers you’re looking for. But you won’t be getting any answers unless you do what we say.” Hermione said.

“Why doesn’t your Camaro friend go first. Then you’ll all have some sort of understanding.” Harry said.

The Camaro seemed to hesitate. Harry felt a quick connection between the Camaro and the Semi, most likely a private conversation, then the Camaro drove forward. Everyone witnessed that the Camaro drove into the garage, then nothing.

Just as Lennox opened his mouth, Bumblebee shimmered and disappeared, causing everyone, besides Harry and Hermione, to gasp. “Where is he? Where’s Bumblebee?” Sam demanded, turning to face Harry.

“He’s fine Sam. Just the spells surrounding the garage taking effect. You can step in yourself to take a quick look and step out to confirm what you saw. There’s a simple illusion just where the garage door is. That way, anyone looking outside of it will see a simple garage. But when you pass through the illusion, everyone not on the property will ignore looking in this direction as the car fades from view. Can’t have anyone asking us questions.”

Harry gestured for Sam to walk through, who hesitated for a second, then squared his shoulders and walked in. Harry watched as Sam faded from view and stepped out a minute later. His mouth open and his eyes wide.

“Unbelievable! It’s like a three-story house made just for the size of Autobots in there!” Sam said, still gaping at what he saw. The soldiers, guards, and Secretary Keller did a double take on the boy’s words. Harry noticed that the Autobots stilled for a bit.

“Yes. Harry, Remus, and Sirius worked really hard to get it set-up.” Hermione said.

Harry gestured for the rest of the vehicles to follow suit. Which they did. Letting them enter one at a time. Holding his hand up, to stop the next one from entering so quickly. And explaining to the Black Top-Kick, that growled at him, for each one to enter to have enough space to transform and move out of the way.

Once the Autobots were inside, Harry closed the garage door. Taking Chatterbox out of his pocket, who was still in his alt-form, and receiving a message from Whitestriker, that his kids were giving a quick tour, so Harry could adjust the Living Room for more comfort. Also letting Harry know that Starscream, Barricade, and Frenzy would be staying with Lunar and out of sight. Harry nodded and sent a quick ‘Thanks’ back.

Hermione opened the front door and let everyone in. Sam and Mikaela going first. Mikaela whispered in Harry’s ear that the two needed to talk later. Secretary Keller following, then Lennox and Epps, and the other soldiers, and the guards sent to protect the Secretary. Harry following last and closing the door. Harry looked at everyone and noticed that their eyes were wide as they stared at the room. Not surprising. The outside of the house looked like a regular three-story house. While the Living Room was big enough to hold a hundred people easily.

“Welcome.” Sirius started, causing the visitors to flinch in surprise. “Well don’t just stand there. Take a seat! You want answers and we can give them. You do need to promise to keep everything you hear a secret though.”

“That’s all going to depend on how this meeting goes. Now, how exactly is this room so big?” Secretary Keller asked.

“Magic. I know you’re having trouble believing us. But is it really that hard? I mean, you’ve got aliens from outer space. How hard is it to believe we can do magic?” Remus asked. Several people looking thoughtful to his words.

“Now, you are going to want to take a seat. Since the Cybertronians will be joining us soon.” Neville pointed out. Everyone sat down, looking very skeptical.

“And how do you plan on fitting tall alien robots to fit in the room comfortably with us? I don’t even see a door for them to use.” Epps said.

“Oh, like this.” Luna answered dreamily, pressing onto a few hidden runes. Everyone not used to magic started and stared as the room expanded. The floor they were on, rising up several feet, causing most of the guests to shout it surprise. Half of the unoccupied room, the walls moving back. A large door, big enough for even Optimus to walk through appearing. The said door opening and showing Optimus looking out. His optics widening at the change of the room.

Sirius let out a whistle, “Damn pup, you weren’t kidding about the semi. He really is big.”

Jenna smacked Sirius in the back of the head. “Language Sirius!”

“We’re old enough now Jenna. We’re not your kids.” Neville spoke up.

“Enough, there’s a discussion about to take place and we don’t need an argument happening now.” Severus interrupted.

The other Autobots standing behind him, able to catch glimpses and were reacting like Optimus. Two of them, their face plates dropping open. Couches and chairs appearing out of the walls. The perfect size for the Cybertronians. The ceiling rising and stopping at about 35 feet in height. Several pictures appearing throughout the walls as the Autobots entered and sat down. Taking in the sights. Most of the pictures moving. Scenic backgrounds, photos taken from the past. And James and Lily staring at them all, but keeping quiet for now.

Harry paid attention to the Autobots and saw that two of them looked close to crashing. The medic gazing around in wonder, not paying much attention to his friends. Harry smiled. “Now then. Do you still have trouble believing in magic?”

Silence…

“It is hard to deny the facts. Even on Cybertron, when we could expand our homes, the outside would expand as well. Yet, when I look out the window, the view remains the same. Even entering the garage, seeing all that space, I’m still finding it hard to believe.” The medic said.

“Before we begin to answer your questions, can we start with introductions please?” Hermione suggested.

Optimus nodded, “My apologies, we usually get that started first. I am Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots. My first Lieutenant, designation Jazz.” Gesturing to the silver Porsche.

“Yo man, we still need to talk ‘bout what happened yesterday.” Jazz said, looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

“My weapons specialist, Ironhide.”

The Top-Kick changing one of his arms into a cannon and pointing it at the teens. “Feeling lucky pun…” That was all he got out, when Hermione, Neville, and Luna whipped out their wands and shot separate spells. Next thing everyone knew, Ironhide was bound in ropes, a pitch-black cloth covering his optics, and a green shield surrounding his cannon.

“You’d be better off, going against someone who doesn’t have a vast array of spells they can use.” Neville growled out.

Optimus looking at Ironhide as the mech tried to free himself from his binds. “Settle down Ironhide. The child does have a point.” Ironhide relaxed his grip and deactivated his cannon. Hermione cancelling the spells holding the mech in place. Optimus had also noticed the three unknown Cybertronian’s tense at Ironhide’s gesture.

“I really wouldn’t try doing that again. We’ve all gone through training to deal with situations like that.” Severus said. “We are still teaching the teenagers, but they are picking up on it well.”

“My medical officer Ratchet.” Indicating the yellow and white ambulance.

“Hmm, Harry’s pheromone levels suggest he wishes to mate with one of the females.” Ratchet said. Harry’s face reddening in embarrassment and avoiding Mikaela’s eyes. Sirius and Remus cracking up. While Jenna and April cuffing their boyfriends on the backs of their heads.

“And my Scout Bumblebee, he is currently Sam and Mikaela’s guardian.” Bumblebee letting a roar of applause go through his radio speakers.

Secretary Keller speaking next, “As you know who I am. This is U.S. Army Ranger Captain William Lennox, and U.S. Air Force Tech Sergeant Robert Epps.” Indicating the first and second man. And introducing the other soldiers, but not the guards.

“Hello, my name is Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger.” Hermione smiled and waving. “Neville Longbottom.” Neville looking up from his phone. “Luna Lovegood.” Luna staring off with a dreamy expression. “My uncle Remus Lupin and his girlfriend Alice Faythers.” Remus and Alice silently talking with each other. “My Godfather Sirius Black and his girlfriend Jenna Whilling.” Jenna glaring at Sirius as he was snickering from Ratchet’s comment from earlier. “And Severus Snape and his fiancé Nancy Nuño.” Severus and Nancy looking at their wedding plans really quick. “The four Cybertronians are Whitestriker, Chatterbox, Blaze, and Siren.” Harry gestured to his kids, each nodding in turn. Chatterbox waving wildly in greeting.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. We still have much to discuss. How is it that you have magic and stayed hidden for so long? Even on Cybertron, before Ratchet joined the Autobots he was a scientist and he would go from planet to planet that showed signs of unknown power. Gathering information and gaining allies for our home. How did you hide from us?” Optimus asked.

“First, on any other planet that any of you have gone to. Have you ever encountered any being or creature that has the power we possess on their world?” Sirius asked.

The Autobots shook their heads. “Well then you might as well get comfortable. This is going to take a while.” Harry started. “First off, we’re not from here. And I don’t mean Tranquility, I mean this Universe.” Harry explained, the Autobots and other humans, optics and eyes widening. Harry started with the Wizarding War that happened before he was born, how his parents were targeted and killed because of a prophecy. How Harry grew up without the knowledge about having magic. How he was introduced to the magical world. His 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year and the dangers within the years. Harry’s trial for Cedric’s death, his sentence. The plans he and Sirius enacted. What Hermione did to her parents. What happened to Neville and Luna’s remaining family. Remus and Severus’ reasons for joining the group. And finally going through the Veil.

Sirius took over so Harry could catch his breath, explaining what happened to their magic as they entered the new world. Harry’s connection to the Ley Lines and their magic returning. The house they found and making it brand new. Spending a few months to get all of their magical items in order, including plants and animals. And finally, Harry’s kids and how they came to be. The Autobots were in immediate denial about such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time. Sad emoji. I actually have over thirty chapters. I choose to update once a week to try to avoid Writer's Block. However, now I've hit a snag. I have two ideas that I want to put into my story. Both, I believe, would work great! Sadly, I cannot fit them both in around the same time. One has to come first, then the other one later. I do not know which one to choose. So, I'll leave the choice up to you. To put it simply, you know the magical creatures will be revealed to the world and people will not take kindly to that.
> 
> Also, people would not accept of a new magical people. So, should I have the first problem involve the magical creatures? Or, involving the new Magical World (which you know is coming). You've got the next three chapters to send your vote and let me know!
> 
> Please decide. Until I have an answer, I'm stuck. And I'm not happy being stuck, I've got the story flowing in my head about later chapters and I can't continue until something has been decided.
> 
> Please help me!!!
> 
> Next Chapter
> 
> A loud screech interrupted everyone’s train of thought and looked towards the door that led to the giant home for the robot kids. “I will go and see what is happening Creator. It is likely Medfix doing something.” Siren said, rising from her seat and going through the door.
> 
> Harry said his thanks and looked to the Autobots, taking in how they reacted to the noise. All of them, their optics were wide and Ratchet was muttering rapidly. Quickly trying to get the conversation back on track and avoid them from realizing what that sound really was Harry started, “Chatterbox has been wanting to pet some of the magical creatures we take care of. As he is made of metal and rather sharp, I didn’t want to take the risk. So, to make him and the rest of my kids happy, I created them their own familiars.”
> 
> Optimus focused on Harry again, “How were you able to create familiars for them? We know of the definition when it comes to familiars and that is not possible with our kind. The only bonds we can form are our Spark-bonds to our Spark-mates.”


	11. Uh oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.
> 
> Two votes is a good start. But please, I would like there to be more than that. Keep on reading and enjoy!
> 
> Two more chapters, then the voting will end.
> 
> Magical World-2  
> Magical Creatures-0

“You expect us to believe that this boy sparked these four Cybertronians?” Ironhide demanded, missing the flash of anger in Harry’s eyes. 

“Do not call Creator a ‘boy’!” Whitestriker said sharply.

“It is hard to believe I would imagine, but it is the truth. Harry was in danger when he went walking around and two thugs decided to capture him for ransom or sell him to someone.” Severus said. 

“The humans planned on selling him to another human just to get money!” Ratchet shouted.

“Yes. There are people out here with such greed, those types of people will do anything to make money. Anyway, Harry was trying to do wandless magic, as he left his wand at home, but couldn’t when he was unable to control his emotions. His magic did however provide a solution for him by giving Whitestriker life. Who quickly threw out the two thugs and knocked them unconscious and contacting the police. Bringing Harry home after all that.” Jenna responded.

“When that was done. Chatterbox came next. We all got new phones, as we became more familiar with technology and decided to upgrade from our flip phones. When Harry was given his, his magic reacted and Chatterbox was sparked. About two weeks later and Sirius and I realized that if Whitestriker or Chatterbox ever injured themselves, we wouldn’t know how to help them. So, Sirius and I went out and bought an ambulance and a firetruck for Harry to give life to and heal his sons. Those latest two became his daughters.” Remus said.

A loud screech interrupted everyone’s train of thought and looked towards the door that led to the giant home for the robot kids. “I will go and see what is happening Creator. It is likely Medfix doing something.” Siren said, rising from her seat and going through the door.

Harry said his thanks and looked to the Autobots, taking in how they reacted to the noise. All of them, their optics were wide and Ratchet was muttering rapidly. Quickly trying to get the conversation back on track and avoid them from realizing what that sound really was Harry started, “Chatterbox has been wanting to pet some of the magical creatures we take care of. As he is made of metal and rather sharp, I didn’t want to take the risk. So, to make him and the rest of my kids happy, I created them their own familiars.”

Optimus focused on Harry again, “How were you able to create familiars for them? We know of the definition when it comes to familiars and that is not possible with our kind. The only bonds we can form are our Spark-bonds to our Spark-mates.”

“Easy. I took a sliver of metal from their frame and changed that sliver into the creature they wanted as their familiar. I figured if the metal originated from them, the bond would be stronger. And I was right, as they can sense the connection and are happy with their companions.”

“Creator is the best! He makes the most awesome creatures for us. We can choose whatever creature we want. I have an Occamy; which is a snake with wings that can grow and shrink at will. My brother has a Thunderbird and it’s awesome! My sisters have a Gryphon and a Phoenix. The first is really, really loud when she wants to be and the second can heal really, really well. And…” Harry put his hand over Chatterbox’s mouth to stop him from rambling.

“Where are these familiars of the other Cybertronians?” Ironhide asked, not acknowledging they were Harry’s kids.

Whitestriker let out a sharp whistle and a shape bounded out of the door and settled in front of him immediately. The Autobots, soldiers, and guards flinching at the sight of the creature. Harry couldn’t blame them if he saw it for the first time.

It looked like a regular Thunderbird from North American Mythology. The difference though was the bird was twice the size of the original, there were sharp metal blades in shapes of the feathers that surrounded the bird. The talons were extremely sharp and pointed. The thunderbird could also retract his own claws if he wished.

“This is my familiar, Elecstriker. As you can see his form is that of a Thunderbird. I chose that form as I found it a fascinating creature. Elecstriker can absorb lightning into his body and redirect the attacks to someone else. He can also use the electricity within himself to increase his speed.” Whitestriker said, rubbing his familiars back.

“Where are the thrusters to get him in the air?” Ratchet asked.

“He does not need thrusters. He can fly on his own with the aid of the wind.”

“That’s impossible! Even for any Cybertronian Seeker or animal capable of flight, they would need the aid of some sort of booster. Their bodies are far too heavy to lift on their own.” Ironhide remarked.

“Well, that’s why theirs are different. Blaze, can you show them your spark, along with Screech’s?” Harry asked.

Blaze nodded her head and called out for Screech, who flew into the room quickly and sat in front of her friend. Blaze moved her chest plates aside, so the Autobots could see her Spark. And used her other servo to adjust the chest plates on Screech’s chest to reveal his Spark. All the Autobots stared at the two Sparks. Taking notice that they glowed bright blue like theirs. The difference though, was that Blaze and Screech’s Sparks had flashes of gold flowing through the Spark. Blaze reset her chest plates along with Screech’s after a few seconds and faced her Creator.

“Wha’s wrong with their Sparks?” Jazz asked.

“What do you mean?” Hermione questioned back.

“What he means is Blaze’s spark should only be blue. But we saw gold flashing through it. That is not normal for any Cybertronians.” Ratchet answered.

Harry sat in silence for a bit… “I think the answer to that is they have magic in them. When I created them, my magic was their main source of life. As my magic w-is a golden color, I suppose it would make sense that there would be an extra color within their sparks. That’s my best guess.”

Harry hoped they wouldn’t notice how he corrected himself. Apparently, they wouldn’t as his daughter, Lunar, ran through the door with Barricade, Frenzy, Starscream, and Siren chasing after her. “NO Lunar! Please come back!” Siren begged.

Too late. Lunar, in full view of the Autobots now staring at the Sparkling in shock, jumped on to the small ledge and clutched on to Harry tightly, whistling and whirring. Jazz and Ratchet thrust out their guns and pointed them at the three ex-cons, though they didn’t know that yet. Bumblebee and Ironhide bringing out their cannons and pointing them at Harry. Severus, Remus, and Sirius pulling out their wands and placing a Protego Maxima on Harry.

Hermione, Luna, and Neville also drawing their wands and pointing them at the soldiers and guards who had drawn their guns and were pointing them at the ex-cons. Jenna, Nancy, and April drawing their own guns and pointing them at the soldiers. Whitestriker bringing out a blade from his wrist and standing in front of Harry protectively. Elecstriker knelt, ready to pounce. Siren and Blaze bringing out their own weapons, ready to defend the ex-cons. Sam and Mikaela leaping out of the way of fire, while Harry clutched his daughter with anger in his eyes at the two mech’s for pointing weapons at his daughter.

And outside the house, oblivious to them all, a small storm started to gather. Lightning beginning to flash, oddly discolored from the original white.

Optimus was staring in shock at the Sparkling clutching the raven-haired boy. Ironhide spoke first, “Release the Sparkling, fleshling. NOW!”

“I will not! Lower your weapons immediately.” Harry demanded, getting up and putting Lunar behind him.

“You have no idea what you hold human. And the fact that you have three Decepticons here, makes me wonder if you are in league with Megatron.” Jazz growled out.

“I’m not in league with Megatron. Now lower your weapons, you are scaring Lunar!” Harry said, his eyes raging.

“Do as our Creator says or we will attack!” Siren stated.

Severus quickly noticed the small storm gathering and the unusual color of the lightning. His eyes widened slightly. He could only think of one thing that could cause that, now he was praying to Merlin he was wrong.

Optimus finally gathered his wits. “If you are not in league with Megatron, then why do you have Barricade, Frenzy, and Starscream here? They are very valuable to Megatron.”

“HA, as if Megatron considers me valuable, Prime. He has always pointed out my mistakes and failures to me time and time again.” Starscream scoffed.

“We left Megatron’s side, when the Creator offered us protection. We have done much in the war merely to survive. As long as we stayed with Megatron, our sparks were alight. If we went against him, we would be offlined in a spark-beat.” Barricade growled out.

“Then why did you attack Bumblebee. According to him, you struck first.” Ratchet pointed out.

“The Creator had not found me until after the Scout beat me into the ground. Later he discovered my beaten state and asked his daughters Blaze and Siren to heal me. He offered me shelter against Megatron and a life I could live without fear, until Megatron was finally gone. I contacted Frenzy and told him that I had found a sanctuary. After that, I contacted Starscream and told him the same. I consider Starscream my brother-in-arms from all that we have been through. And I am glad he joined me.”

“Why do you call Harry, Creator? He did not create you, like he did the others.” Ironhide asked.

“We call him Creator because he was able to cleanse our Sparks from the guilt we had felt. The sorrow we endured from the many sparks we claimed under Megatron’s orders. He is also the one responsible for creating Lunar.” Starscream answered.

The Autobots stalled at that and turned to Harry in shock. “If that’s true, then why did this Sparkling come out as such, instead of in her final frame like the other’s?” Optimus asked.

“I will not answer any more questions until you lower your weapons. I can feel Lunar shaking against me.” Harry growled out. The clouds outside were beginning to increase in size.

Everyone hesitated for a moment. Then Optimus sighed, “Autobots, stand down.”

“Optimus, you can’t be serious!” Ironhide started.

“I am Ironhide. They have been truthful with us thus far. And have shown us no reason that they are a threat. Now lower your weapons, it bothers me to see a Sparkling in such distress.” Optimus winced when Lunar let out a loud whine.

The other Autobots flinched from the sound and stopped. Shifting their weapons back and backing away from the three ex-cons slowly and sitting down again. Harry’s kids also putting their weapons away, but stayed alert. The soldiers hesitating for a moment, before holstering their guns and re-sitting. Their hands settled on their guns though, which Hermione noticed. The adults and teens dropping their wands and relaxing when the Autobots stopped with the threats. Harry observing closely for a bit, then turning to his daughter and whispering softly to her to calm her down, his own anger fading.

Severus keeping an eye out the window and seeing the clouds begin to disperse and the lightning fade. This only confirmed his fears, he would need to run a check on Harry, with the goblins magical parchment tests to make sure. But, if it is what he thinks it is, then there will be great trouble ahead for those who incur the wrath of Harry James Potter.

Harry held Lunar close as he whispered in her audio, ignoring everyone around him as Lunar clutched to him closely. Hermione decided to pick up the conversation, since Harry was likely to not respond soon. “We know about Sparkling’s and how precious they are to you. Barricade was the one who told us what your greatest loss during the war was. We are very sorry for what happened and we know how precious Lunar is.”

“Barricade has shared with us the protocols he knows for taking care of a Sparkling and we have used that knowledge to keep our sister happy. She is only truly happy when she is with Creator though.” Blaze said.

“Not surprising. Whoever is the one that creates the new Sparked Sparkling’s will feel the deepest bond.” Ratchet supplied, staring at the Sparkling in wonder and envy.

“How did the Sparkling come to be? When Harry told us about you, you are clearly in your final frames even after one Earth year. So how is Lunar a Sparkling when the rest of you are not?” Optimus asked, his optics never leaving the Sparkling.

“She’s a Sparkling, because she was created that way.” Harry answered, startling everyone. “She is like this, because of my magical power increase. While I was searching for Ley Lines, to make sure all were charged, I came across an unknown power source. At first, I didn’t think anything of it, until the power latched onto my magic and spoke to me. It was going to offer me a gift, but noticed that I would refuse. Instead it offered to aid me in the fights to come. After thinking it over for a bit, though not long enough, I agreed and I felt warmth envelop my body. Just before I withdrew my magic, I caught a glimpse of a massive cube, hidden deep underground.”

The Autobots optics widened at Harry’s words, “Ya mean to tell us… that the power of the cube… the All-Spark…” Jazz started.

“Resides within me. The All-Spark merged with my magical core. I created Lunar just yesterday. When my other kids were Sparked, it was before I gained the power of the All-Spark. But, Lunar came after that. Therefore, she is a Sparkling.” Harry finished.

The Autobots shuttered their optics for a bit, then they all fell forward as their processors crashed at the amount of information they just received. The soldiers and Sam freaking out. “It’s alright, they went through the equivalent of fainting at such news.” Luna said.

“Yeah, well now there’s nothing protecting these Decepticons from wiping them out!” Lennox said, hand wrapped around his gun.

“We would never tear apart an Autoscum in front of a Sparkling. It was agreed unanimously on Cybertron that no fighting would be done in front of one.” Barricade said.

“How do we know you won’t betray that word now?” Epps demanded.

“Our processors can remember for far longer than your puny human minds can. If Lunar witnessed us tearing apart any of the Autoscums, then we would scar her for life! No sparkling deserves to see that. Especially since she is barely two Earth days old!” Starscream snapped out.

The soldiers relaxed slightly, but remained alert in case of betrayal. The witches and wizards weren’t surprised. These soldiers were Military. They would guard their allies as best as they could.

“Well since the Autobots are going to be out of it for a bit. Why don’t we have our own conversation until they recover.” Remus suggested, looking at Secretary Keller.  
-  
They spent the next three hours eating, courtesy of the House-Elves, the soldiers, guards, and Secretary jumping at the sight of the magical creatures, and discussing their plans. Knowing that the seven witches and wizards were willing to aid them with their magic, when it came to certain wars since Megatron will try to go after Harry, Secretary Keller had contacted the President and returned with confirmation that their talents will remain hidden. At least for now, because even the President agreed, a new Wizarding World was impossible to avoid.

The soldiers, guards for the Secretary, and Secretary himself had all gaped or fainted at the sight of Mythical creatures before their very eyes. Lennox was going on and on about bringing his daughter here just to see a Unicorn with her own eyes. None of them approached the door that led to the dragon’s sanctuary, when they were told about it. Epps only got a quick peek and confirmed ‘real, fire breathing dragons, could’ve sworn one licked its fangs when it saw me’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, made a mistake. That previous 'next chapter' is actually supposed to be here, instead of there. Heh, my bad.
> 
> Next Chapter
> 
> Harry interrupted before an argument broke out. “Actually, if the President is willing to provide the materials needed to make this house. We can take this house with us and use the materials to make an exact replica once we’re finished.”
> 
> Everyone turned to face Harry. “And how do ya plan on doin’ that? Your magic may defy logic, but I doubt there’s some sorta spell that can allow you to move an entire house filled with a ton a items inside.” Jazz said.
> 
> Harry smirked, which caused Hermione to groan. “What did you find this time Harry?”
> 
> Harry waved his wand and a large book came flying into the room, landing on his outstretched palm. The cover of the book was a solid red with a large golden ‘P’ on it. “This is the personal Potter family Grimoire.”  
> -  
> I've fixed the problem to give myself some peace. Not a lot of good it does for the rest of you who have so far. Sorry. Just going to have to wait till next week. Enjoy!


	12. New Enemies? The Potter Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.
> 
> Last chapter for votes! Enjoy!
> 
> Magical World-2  
> Magical Creatures-0

Ratchet was the first to recover and proceeded to awaken his comrades from their crashed state, when the bell rang. Harry pressed a rune before opening the door, that way anyone looking inside would only see a small group of people instead of the massive room that defies all logic. Harry opened the door to see 2 people wearing dark suits, with 4 others standing behind the two, wearing lab coats.

“Harry Potter?” The female agent asked.

“Yes. Who are you?” Harry asked back. The witches and wizards keeping an eye on the newcomers closely.

“We’re former Sector Seven agents. Now with the C.I.A. We need you to come with us.” The male agent said.

“Why?”

“You don’t need to know the reason. Just come along.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me why you’re here.” Harry stated, folding his arms in defiance.

“Look kid, either come with us quietly or we’ll make you.”

“Hold up, what’s going on here.” Lennox demanded, approaching the door.

“What’s going on is we witnessed Mr. Potter here do something that defies logic and shows that he doesn’t belong here. We also know that he has come into possession of the power from the cube. We need him to come with us, so he can answer some questions. No harm will come to him.”

“I never asked if he was going to be harmed. That alone tells me somethings up. Who are you people?” Lennox asked.

“You don’t need to know that. Mr. Potter, come with us now, before we’re forced to drag you with us.”

Harry studied the woman in front of him and cast a silent, wandless Legilmency probe to search the truth. Severus has been teaching him the mind arts for the last few months and Harry’s been making excellent progress. He could delve any person’s mind for a quick peek and be out before they could feel a strange intrusion. Harry blinked his eyes, breaking the connection.

“I’m not going with you. I have no intention of being experimented on.” Harry said, causing the scientists behind the two to flinch at his words.

“We never said that Mr. Potter.”

“Enough. Clearly the boy doesn’t know how to listen to his betters. Let’s go!” The female agent said, reaching forward to grab Harry’s arm.

“Now wait a minute!” Epps started, then stopped when the agent was thrown the air against her will. Landing on the ground with a groan.

The other agent pulled out a gun and was also thrown back, landing on top of the female agent.

“Well, they know about the Autobots, so no point in trying to hide them.” Harry said, pressing the same rune and cancelling the illusion in the room. Smirking at the scientist’s eyes widening at the illusion fading and revealing the true size of the room behind Harry.

The female, Sasha Harry got from her mind, got up and walked forward, “How did you do that?” Sasha demanded.

“I don’t have to give you an answer to that Sasha.” Harry grinning widely when Sasha reacted.

“How do you know my name?!?”

“How I know, you’ll have to figure out on your own. What I can do, I’m not telling you. As for dragging me away from my home because I possess the power of the All-Spark within me, you’re not getting back. I don’t know how you figured out that I have the All-Spark, but the power does not belong to you.”

“The cube’s power doesn’t belong to you either you brat! You stole property from Sector Seven before the Autobots had the clearance to possess it. Therefore, you stole highly classified government property. You are under arrest Potter and you will be coming with us.” The male, Jack, said. Reaching his arm out to grab him, only to get thrown back again.

“How are you doing that?” Sasha demanded.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Harry said.

“Perhaps not them, Mr. Potter, but I would like to know myself.” Keller said.

“Only because we’ve come to an alliance will I answer your question. There are dozens of protections placed on our home. We actually had to disable a number of them so we didn’t accidentally harm the Autobots.”

“Why would your protections harm us?” Optimus asked. Harry heard Sasha gasped and took a quick peek at her. Apparently, she just now noticed the size of the Living Room.

“Because magic and technology don’t always work together. As you are machines, though highly advanced, yourself. We didn’t want to take the risk. We disabled our most powerful wards and runes so you could enter safely. Leaving only the minor ones in place. Such as the one that keeps throwing Jack and Sasha back. If either of their intentions are cruel, they will be thrown back immediately.” Harry said.

“How do you know their name’s?” Epps asked.

“A branch of magic called Mind Magic. The name is quite explanatory, but magic specific with the mind. Such as Occlumency and Legilimency. A way to protect your mind. And a way to read someone else’s mind.” Severus said.

“Magic? You really expect us to believe that? Well, if that’s true then we have many more questions to ask you.” Sasha said. Harry didn’t miss the gleam in her eyes.

“Sadly, there’s nothing you can do.” Harry started.

“Yes, there is. Since you stole government, classified property. We are well within our rights to arrest you.” Jack said, smirking.

“You are not taking our Creator.” Blaze growled.

“Mr. Potter is right. There is nothing you can do. I’ve gotten off the phone with the President under an hour ago. He has agreed that these seven will be our allies and is signing a few documents now, placing them under the President’s protection. If you try to take Mr. Potter here or any of the others. You will be arrested for high treason and sentenced to a Maximum-Security Prison for life.” Keller said.

Harry smirked back, when the agents paled drastically. “Now, unless you want me to press charges for stepping on my property. I suggest you leave.”

Sasha and Jack stiffened, turned around and walked away. Before they had done so, Harry glanced into Jack’s mind. They would never give up. They would do whatever it takes to get Harry somewhere secure and experiment on him and find out how to take his power for themselves.

Harry shook his head. No matter what city, what planet, what universe. There will always be people in the world obsessed with power. At least here, Harry can deal with them.  
-  
“Now what’s going to happen?” Neville asked.

The Autobots looking at him, before turning their optics back to Lunar, who was still clutching Harry.

“We all leave this area. There’s a base near Diego Garcia, that’s big enough to hold the military, the Autobots, and all of you.” Lennox responded.

“Wait… You want us to leave?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. You will need to leave your home to come with us. Don’t worry though, you can bring all the magical creatures and such with you. We weren’t planning on having you abandon them all.” Epps said 

“That’s going to be a problem. It took us nearly four months to get the magical side of our house set up. It may take longer to undue it all. Since we have to coax the creatures into the trunks and go into a magical stasis. They weren’t happy about doing it the first time.” Sirius said.

“We would try to help you, but we know nothing about magic. We can help in packing your rooms and belongings, but the animals and plants will be on you.” Keller suggested.

“Do you have any idea how time consuming all that is going to take?” Jenna demanded.

Harry interrupted before an argument broke out. “Actually, if the President is willing to provide the materials needed to make this house. We can take this house with us and use the materials to make an exact replica once we’re finished.”

Everyone turned to face Harry. “And how do ya plan on doin’ that? Your magic may defy logic, but I doubt there’s some sorta spell that can allow you to move an entire house filled with a ton a items inside.” Jazz said.

Harry smirked, which caused Hermione to groan. “What did you find this time Harry?”

Harry waved his wand and a large book came flying into the room, landing on his outstretched palm. The cover of the book was a solid red with a large golden ‘P’ on it. “This is the personal Potter family Grimoire.”

Hermione was the only one not to react out of the magicals. “A-Are you serious pup? You really found the Potter Grimoire.” Sirius asked, eyes widening.

“Wait, what’s a Grimoire?” Starscream asked.

“A Grimoire is a book that contains information of spells, incantations, and magical runes. But I don’t see what the big deal is.” Hermione answered.

“The big deal, Miss Granger, is that every Ancient and Noble family and Noble family had a personal Grimoire that told the families history. As far back as their ancestor started. I am the last of the Prince, a Noble house. My Grimoire has potions my ancestors created, their specific uses, and the ingredients required.” Severus said.

“Grimoire’s are connected to magic. The family that is responsible for creating the spell can write it down in the book. Should someone else try to take the credit from the witch or wizard responsible. Then the magic will purge the ink away from the book and punish the fraud accordingly.” Remus continued.

“Not only does it hold spells and incantations. But the Potter family has been around before the Founder’s themselves. In this book is the full history of the Potter bloodline. Who they married. What spells they created. The rituals they thought of. There’re even recipes, ideas, and the discovery of a magical creature and naming the creature. All written in here. Turns out my ancestors hid quite a lot. Their the ones who had the idea for Quidditch.” Harry finished. Sirius, Remus, and Severus’ jaws dropped when Harry said that last part.

“Wait, what’s Quidditch?” Barricade questioned.

“A very popular wizarding sport. We’ll have to show you sometime. Now, Mr. Potter, how can we move the house?” Severus asked.

Harry opened his Grimoire, not noticing Hermione looking over his shoulder.

“It won’t do you any good Hermione. The Grimoire’s a family’s personal history. You won’t understand any of it. Even if you were holding the book, while Harry was touching it, it would all be in gibberish.” Luna said, seriously.

“B-But, that’s not fair. There are so many spells in there that should belong to everyone. Not just one family.” Hermione complained.

“They already are Hermione.” Neville said. “Not every spell, but most of them are. The Longbottom family is responsible for making the ‘Lumos Solem’ spell to handle Devil’s Snare. The information of the spells is written down, along with how my ancestor had such an idea. The only spells that are not exposed are spells that were far too valuable to risk sharing, without someone taking such knowledge and abusing it for their own gain.”

Hermione huffed. “Well fine, as long as most of the spells are already shared. That still doesn’t mean I want to be left out.”

“Sorry Hermione, there are some spells that are really personal to the family.” Remus said.

“All right, before we lose track. Harry, what spell are you talking about?” Mikaela asked. Harry started, he had forgotten she was here.

“I’m not telling you the incantation Hermione.” Harry said, ignoring Hermione’s begging eyes. “But, the gist of it, once the spell is cast, everything in the house will freeze. As though someone’s stopped the clock.”

Everyone’s eyes and optics widened at that.

“T-That can’t be. There is no magic that strong to stop time like that.” Sirius stuttered.

“Um, you say that like we don’t have Time Turners in the house Sirius.” Neville pointed out.

“What’s a Time Turner?” Sam asked.

“A magical device we use to go back several hours in time.” Luna responded.

Everyone heard a crash onto the floor and saw Ratchet and Starscream sprawled out. That would make sense. They were both scientists and the idea of time travel would be hard to fathom.

“Anyway, the spell is only temporary. Once the spell is cast, it will only last about a day. After that, I can shrink the house and carry it with me to the base.” Harry said.

“And then you can just grow your house and resume time, no problem?” Epps asked.

“Yep. Everything within the house will have no idea that time has passed and will go about things normally. In this instance the House-Elves, magical creatures and magical plants.” Harry said.

“What about the runes and spells you have in place?” April asked.

“All will still be present. We just need all the materials provided so that all of us can use our magic to make another house in place. It will be difficult to explain how a three-story house just disappeared into thin air, after all.” Harry stated.

Keller shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Well, I suppose we can provide the necessary materials. But, it’s going to be expensive.”

“Not a problem. Before Harry and I walked through the Veil, we brought all of our money with us.” Sirius said.

“Yeah, but I doubt your money and our money is the same. Since you’re from a different universe and all.” Epps pointed out.

“Actually, we got lucky. Either the money is the same from our universe to yours. Or the magic within the Veil changed our money to match yours.” Neville said.

“How much can this Veil of yours do?” Optimus asked.

“Don’t know. The Veil of Death is very mysterious. Witches and Wizards have been studying it for centuries with very little luck.” Luna responded.

“So how much money do you have?” Keller asked.

Harry and Sirius glanced at each other for a bit. “Separately, I could buy all of America if I wanted to. Harry could buy the whole world four times over if he wanted to.” Sirius said.

The soldiers, guards, and Keller’s jaws dropped, their eyes widening. A few even fainted. “Y-Your t-that rich?!?” Lennox barely stuttered out.

“The Ancient and Noble House of Black have been around for over 1,700 years in our Universe. The Royal Ancient and Noble House of Potter have been around for over 2,500 years. Not only that, my family knew how to save and invest. I’m also the heir of the four Founders and Merlin himself. Along with the Peverell family.” Harry said.

“This sounds like it will be a long story, that you’ll need to tell them. Let’s wait another day to do it.” Ironhide interrupted.

The magical group nodded and got to work. Barricade taking Starscream back into their house, with Blaze helping. The Autobots heading through the door to get to the garage, so they can exit. Jazz and Ironhide carrying Ratchet. Secretary Keller pulling out his phone to make a number of calls to get the materials required. Sam approaching Hermione to talk with her. Neville heading to the Greenhouse to get the plants situated for transport. Mikaela grabbing Harry’s arm, before he could wander off and dragged him over to a corner.

“Ok, all of this just made everything I know get shot to Hell. But, despite all that, I still want to out with you.” Mikaela said.

Harry’s jaw dropped, “A-Are you serious? You’re still willing to go out with me, despite everything you just found out? Is it because of…?”

“No. It’s not because your rich or you have magic. Though the latter is part of it. No, the reason I want to go out with you, is your very sweet Harry. I am telling you now however, I am expecting a Magical night for our first date.” Mikaela interrupted.

Harry couldn’t help but grin and promise Mikaela something special. Before he left to talk to the magical creatures, he called out, “Oh hey Jenna? Looks like you get to put Sirius on a leash. He did ruin my date with Mikaela yesterday by jinxing it.”

Everyone who lived in the house started cracking up. While the remaining guests looked confused. Jenna looked at Sirius, smirking evilly. While Sirius paled and bolted from his girlfriend. Jenna hot on his heels, demanding Sirius to come back, eliciting another round of laughter from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Magic and technology do not go well together. So, for our safety, we have several wards, shields, and runes in place throughout our frames, location is our choice, and with them we can move about freely without writhing in agony.” Optimus finished.
> 
> “I’m still trying to find another way around that, so we can remove the runes from you for good. It’s going to be rather annoying having to replace them again every few months.” Harry said. “I’ll let you know when I finally have something figured out.”
> 
> Optimus nodded and conversed with his fellow Autobots. Harry turned to leave, “One more thing Harry.” Harry paused and turned back to Ironhide. “None of them believed us when we told them about Lunar.”
> 
> Harry smirked and let out a small whistle. Immediately, Lunar ran around a corner and clutched Harry’s middle, whistling and whirring in delight. Harry looked up when he heard several crashes and saw the rest of the new Autobots were sprawled out on the ground. Harry walked away laughing and headed over to find Ratchet. It was his turn to watch Lunar and the medical bot was standing in the distance, clearly excited.  
> -  
> To remind those who may have forgotten, the options for the voting involve the magical world or the magical creatures. See you next week!


	13. More Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I thought I'd reach 1,000 hits at 15 chapters, not twelve! Cool!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.
> 
> The votes are in! First, kinda upset there were only two votes. I hope next time i have a vote for a story, there will be more than two people.
> 
> Anyway, thank you Buterflypuss and LGTracy for your votes!
> 
> It'll be a while, but the problem will involve the magical world first, then the magical creatures.
> 
> Now I can continue with the chapters!
> 
> That's enough from me for now. Enjoy the story!

It took a week to gather the supplies and materials needed for the house. Sirius and Severus casting an illusion of the house in place, before Harry cast his spell to transport their home. All the magical creatures and House-Elves had been informed of what was going on and were waiting for their little trip to be over. When Harry cast the spell, all those who were present of the property, watched in amazement as the house shrunk.

Harry picked up the house and placed it securely in Whitestriker’s glove compartment, where he would keep a steady grip on the house. When the shrunken house was secure, the magical’s began to wave their wands and re-create the house that they had been living in for the last year. The soldiers, Lennox and Epps included, along with Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela stared in amazement as lumber, concrete, glass, carpet, and tile began to float and connect. Rooms being made separately, complete with closets and bathrooms, before being connected to each other and placed where the former house was.

The Kitchen, office, and other rooms being made and reconnecting to their former areas. The basement was the first to be placed, where the large hole in the ground was. Then the Kitchen, Living Room, Dining Room, Pantry, downstairs Bathroom was next. Followed by six Bedrooms for the second floor, then the last five bedrooms for the third floor, including the hallway closet. And adding the Attic last. When the house was complete, Severus canceled the illusion in place and got in Whitestriker, with Mikaela, Luna, and Harry. Harry being in the driver’s side, even though Whitestriker would be driving. Sam got in Bumblebee with Hermione, Neville, and Sirius. Remus chose to ride with Lennox and Epps, so he could get a small room for himself when the full moon came about. The adult’s girlfriends and fiancé were already at the base and waiting for everyone to come over.  
-  
The next few months came and went with some interesting events. Their house was placed in an area inside the base, instead of outside. The base was officially named the N.E.S.T. base for the alliance between the Autobots and the Military, along with the seven magical witches and wizards. Optimus had sent out a message to the stars to all of his fellow allies that they had found a home. Starscream likewise sent out a hidden message to all Decepticons who only followed Megatron out of fear instead of loyalty. Promising them a home and safety.

N.E.S.T. continued to expand as nations from around the world joined in the alliance between Autobots, magical humans, and non-magical humans. Most came for the chance to bring the fight to their new enemy. Some were in awe of the robotic beings from another world. And others were fascinated in the Witches and Wizards that resided on the base. Every soldier and every person in the know of magic, signed a magical contract to prevent any accidental slip ups while out on missions. Poor Remus and Severus, they had to draft the original magical contracts from scratch. Their wrists were sore for days.

Starscream had chosen his familiar to be a Thestral. He found the creature to be an interesting wonder and enjoyed that he was no longer the only good Cybertronian capable of flight, even if it was his robotic companion. Frenzy also chose his familiar and went with a Runespoor. The Autobots and Military found the snake to be very disturbing, since it had three heads.

As promised, Harry gave Mikaela a magical date and their relationship blossomed. Mikaela enjoyed Harry’s company fully and always enjoyed the variety displays of magic. Severus and his fiancé had gotten married and Severus legally changed his last name back to his mother’s. Now Severus and Nancy Prince were still on their Honeymoon and wouldn’t return for another month. Even though Nancy wasn’t able to see the magical side of the world, since she was not in her husband’s Universe, they instead traveled the world and saw the sights.

Mikaela’s father was released from prison and her records wiped clean. With Harry’s offer to pay for their own building, Mikaela and her father opened their own garage to repair all cars and motorcycles that came in. Sam had finally overcome his shyness and asked Hermione out, mostly because Hermione threatened to curse him if he didn’t ask, and their relationship has also been going strong. Remus and April were engaged as well, with Sirius still behind.

The Autobots had runes carved onto their frames, so they could walk through the base with ease. After testing it out, the heavier wards did, in fact, cause great pain to the Autobots. So, each Autobot had anti-magic runes, and others carved onto their frame, their choice of the placement of the runes on their frames. The Autobots passed the rune markings off as tattoos for their own amusement.

Optimus decided to place each witch and wizard their own guardian, as Megatron had witnessed what they had done and will no doubt want them for himself. Harry especially. So, Ratchet was paired with Severus, since Severus knew how to heal better than most. Jazz would have gone with Harry, since Harry saved his life and he was honor bound to watch him, much like a life debt from the Wizarding World, but agreed with Optimus that Jazz would not be enough for the boy. So, Optimus watched over Harry instead.

The rest decided to wait for any other Autobots to show up so they could choose a guardian. As Jazz’s personality didn’t match anyone else’s. But that didn’t stop Jazz from keeping a close eye on Harry anyway. Since Harry had the power of the All-Spark in him, Optimus and Jazz silently agreed that two was better than one.  
-  
Harry was busy going over some of the spells he had just learned. Since they were considered a part of N.E.S.T., and Megatron would come after them all, the teens decided to stop holding back and learn everything they can. Including Dark Arts magic. Thanks to Severus, who had returned a week early because Nancy was getting annoyed at the number of women hitting on her husband, Severus had an understanding and control of the Dark Arts spells. Even proving that light spells could be used for death and dark spells could be a means of mercy.

Harry was reviewing with Neville when an alarm suddenly went off, scaring both boys. Neville fell out of his chair and Harry fired a spell at the sound. Fortunately, everyone knew to move when they saw the magicals flinch. No one could try to scare them without getting hit with a stinging hex. And that was a light punishment.

“What’s going on? Are we under attack?” Neville asked, rising from the ground.

“No, a Cybertronian message was just sent to our location. Some Autobots are entering our atmosphere.” Lennox responded, looking at the message left on one of the screens.

Harry looked towards the loud booms entering the area and saw Optimus with Ironhide and Jazz enter. “We have received the transmission and are ready to go. If you have a location of where they will be, we can get them before they leave and bring them back to base.” Optimus said.

“If you have the coordinates, I can make the Autobots a Portkey so they can retrieve their friends quicker.” Harry said.

“Sure.” Epps responded. A minute later, he gave Harry the location. Harry transfigured a small stone into a large thick 50-foot metal wire and cast the necessary spell on it. The Autobots left, while the magical’s stayed behind. Lunar has begun to speak and has been around Harry more often.

The Autobots, after they had gotten used to the fact that Sparklings could be brought back, had taken a great shine to Lunar. As long as Harry let them, they would baby her senseless. Ratchet was very over protective of her and would check her over from even the slightest of twinges. Ironhide kept correcting Jazz whenever the smaller mech swore, much to the amusement of everyone else. Bumblebee, when not watching over Sam, would take short recharges with her, as she really liked to cuddle with him. And Optimus was always keeping an optic on her. He also made sure to keep his audio receptors tuned to Harry’s voice, in case Harry felt the urge to make another ‘child’.

Harry couldn’t leave the base, since it was his turn to watch over his daughter. As Barricade, along with Ironhide and Jazz when they were free, was teaching the new recruits how to best fight other Decepticons. Frenzy watched over any Decepticon signals to make sure any that landed on Earth, be they friendly from Starscream’s broadcast would be brought here to safety. Or be they enemies, loyal to Megatron and follow his command without hesitation. And Starscream was also teaching the pilots how to best deal with any aerial cons in the air and how to avoid them should the pilots be forced to abandon their plane.

As soon as the Autobots left, Harry exited the room to await the new arrivals. Neville went off to gather the others. Bringing in new Autobots, the first thing they’ll question is the use of magic. According to Optimus, Ratchet isn’t the only Autobot that is a firm scientist and knows all about the laws of physics and logic. So, whichever new Autobots came to the base, they’ll need to be debriefed on magic and recover when their processors crash on something that defies their own knowledge. Also, they’ll need to understand how their source of life resides within a magical boy, who can create Sparklings.

Several minutes had passed when the room was filled with a bright, dazzling light. Harry blinked away the spots and looked to see Optimus standing there with Jazz, Ironhide and seven others. The new Autobots staring around in wonder and shock. Two of which he noted were twitching slightly.

“How is this possible? My scanners tell me that we just traveled over 400 miles in under 2 seconds. That type of math doesn’t add up. There is no way that should be possible.” The police looking mech said.

“Well that’s the thing about magic.” Harry responded, causing the new arrivals to look at him. “Magic can make the impossible possible.”

“Magic is nothing more than fantasy. A child’s dream.” The same mech responded.

“Oh? Then how do you explain this?” Harry said, shifting to his Phoenix form and flying above the Autobots heads. Much to the shock of the newcomers. Harry shifted back and looked up when he heard two loud crashes and noted that the police mech and the tow truck looking mech were sprawled out. “I take it they didn’t believe you Optimus?”

“No, not surprising.” Optimus responded.

“That… Was… Amazing! How did you do that, squishy? Do it again. Do it again. Do it again!” The silver and black mech demanded.

“You shouldn’t make such demands brother. If this organic can change his shape at will, Primus knows what else he is capable of.” The gold and silver mech said.

“It’s truly fascinating what you can do. What else is there that you can show us?” One of the femme bots asked. Harry noticed that all three decided to take the forms of Motorcycles, given that each only had two wheels, one used as their ped and the other resting on their backs.

“First, how about some introductions.” Harry suggested.

“Of course.” Optimus obliged. “The two mech’s on the ground are Prowler and Hoist. Prowler is Jazz’s Spark-Mate and the police looking mech. Hoist has chosen the form of a Toyota Hilux Tow Truck. While Ratchet is our Chief Surgeon, Hoist is our Autobot doctor. The twins are our front liners and experts in Jet Judo, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. A word of warning though, they are notorious pranksters known throughout all of Cybertron.”

“Hmm, sound like the Weasley twins. Well they better be careful and not mess with a child of the Marauders.” Harry muttered under his breath looking down, missing the twins evil smirk directed at him. 

“The triplets are Arcee. They are a Split-Spark of a very unique case. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One are sisters, in human terms, and are very fierce fighters. Chromia is also Ironhide’s Spark-Mate.” Optimus finished.

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Harry Potter. By the order of the President I have been made the liaison between magicals and non-magicals, when more witches and wizards start to appear.”

“There are more of you?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Currently, there are only seven of us. More will appear in due time. That could take 20 or so years. Since we are not ready to begin, we have no intention of speeding up the process until we are absolutely certain we are prepared. Also, we’re hoping it will be during a time of peace.” Harry said.

“I think tha’s enough for now. Yo Harry, are the berths in a heavily warded place?” Jazz asked, holding one of Prowler’s arms over his shoulder.

“No, he’ll be fine. Make sure to let him know what’s going on. He’ll need to make a decision soon, otherwise he’ll be limited on where he can go.” Harry said.

“Limited? What do you mean?” Chromia asked.

“What he means is, the N.E.S.T. Base is covered in the most powerful and heaviest runes and wards ever. No one can get in without special clearance and no enemies have no way of sneaking in. Be it by sky, land, or deep underground. I personally tested the strength of the wards without the necessary anti-magic shields in place to see if it could affect me. It did and it was very painful.” Ironhide said.

“Magic and technology do not go well together. So, for our safety, we have several wards, shields, and runes in place throughout our frames, location is our choice, and with them we can move about freely without writhing in agony.” Optimus finished.

“I’m still trying to find another way around that, so we can remove the runes from you for good. It’s going to be rather annoying having to replace them again every few months.” Harry said. “I’ll let you know when I finally have something figured out.”

Optimus nodded and conversed with his fellow Autobots. Harry turned to leave, “One more thing Harry.” Harry paused and turned back to Ironhide. “None of them believed us when we told them about Lunar.”

Harry smirked and let out a small whistle. Immediately, Lunar ran around a corner and clutched Harry’s middle, whistling and whirring in delight. Harry looked up when he heard several crashes and saw the rest of the new Autobots were sprawled out on the ground. Harry walked away laughing and headed over to find Ratchet. It was his turn to watch Lunar and the medical bot was standing in the distance, clearly excited.  
-  
With Lunar being watched over by Ratchet, he headed over to a meeting room, used solely for soldiers and magicals. Optimus was also present, as Severus asked for him to be there.

“I’m here Severus. What did you want to talk about?” Harry asked, taking notice that Severus held one of the goblin enchanted knives and a parchment paper.

“Something has been on my mind since we had our first discussion with the Autobots and Secretary Keller. Do you recall what happened when Bumblebee and Ironhide pointed their cannons at you?” Severus asked.

“It’s not that hard to forget Professor. We all saw how Harry reacted.” Hermione said. Severus told her to call him by his first name, but the girl was stubborn as usual.

Optimus winced, recalling that day and the sound Lunar had made. “Why do you ask about that event?”

“For a very specific reason. Harry, do you remember what you felt?” Severus focusing solely on Harry.

“Other than rage?... I felt something inside of me stir. But I figured it was my magic lashing out and curling around Lunar to protect her from any sort of damage.” Harry responded.

“I have a feeling it is something else. You remember the Inheritance test you took with the goblins, correct?”

“Yes, why?”

“What were the magical abilities you had?”

“Wait, magical abilities? What’s the difference between that and using your spells?” Epps asked.

“The difference is our spells require our magical power and focus to have a better affect. While Magical abilities come naturally to us without the aid of magic. Like how a new born lion cub has their natural instincts in the wild.” Luna responded.

"A good explanation. Harry, your magical abilities?” Severus asked again.

“Well, I’m an Occlumens, and Legilimens. I’m also an Animagus with 5 forms, which you have seen. I can speak and understand any creature I talk to. Apparation, Parselmouth. Wandless and Non-Verbal Magic. And an Elemental with full control of the four elements.” Harry said.

Lennox whistled, “Damn, that’s a lot.”

“Yes, it certainly shows how powerful Mr. Potter is. However, something else happened that has been bugging me. I witnessed something happening outside of the house that makes me worry. I need you to perform the magical ability test again to make sure.” Severus said, holding out the knife.

Everyone flinched when Optimus revved his engines in a warning growl, “What do you think you are doing? Do you expect me to stand by as you cut the child?”

Harry wasn’t surprised by Optimus’ reaction. According to Ratchet, since Optimus became Harry’s guardian, certain protocols activated in his processor. Optimus would keep a very close optic on Harry and prevent as little damage as possible from happening to him.

“It’s alright Optimus. This has to be done. Our magic resides in our very blood. The blade is enchanted to heal the cut after a few drops have been placed on the parchment. This really is the only way to find out the answers to the things we can do.” Harry said, trying to calm Optimus down.

“You are certain of this?”

“Yes, back in our Universe, everyone tried to find another way around it. But there was truly no other way, as our blood is the only thing that can provide the answer.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

Optimus calmed down and settled back, “Very well, but if more blood drops out than the required amount, I’m taking you to Ratchet.”

Harry paled. While he liked the medical bot, Ratchet was a lot fiercer when it came to the well-being of everyone, more so than Severus.

Harry nodded in understanding and took the knife from Severus. He sliced his finger and allowed the necessary drops to land on the parchment. Then showed his finger to Optimus, who saw the cut close and the blood flow stop. Optimus relaxed even more and turned his attention to the parchment. Since Harry used the knife specific to magical abilities, the parchment would only provide the answers to those specifications. Everyone watched in shock as the parchment began to expand and show much more than normal.

Magical Abilities

Parseltongue

Parsel Magic

Animagus- Original Quetzalcoatl

Multi-Animagus; Magical Animals- Full

Multi-Animagus; Non-Magical Animals- Full

Animagus-Shifter

Elemental- 7 Elements

Natural Occlumency

Natural Legilimency

Mind Magic

Apparation

Metamorphagus- Full and Partial

Beast Speaker

Green Thumb

Storm Caller

Seer-Future

Seer-Veil

Seer-Past

Shadow Magic

Necromancy Magic

True Lycanthropy

Veela Charm

Magical Resistance

Giant Strength

Natural Flight

Levitation

Natural Healer

Blood Magic

Empath

Visus Patiare Innubere Nostris

Illusion Magic

Pyrokinesis (Fire)

Cryokinesis (Ice)

Hydrokinesis (Water)

Terrakinesis (Earth)

Aerokinesis (Air)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is very troubling Optimus.” Ratchet said. “The child had enough power with the gain of the All-Spark. Now, these new abilities you’ve told us and what he can do with them. The boy is a power house, he might as well be considered a God!”
> 
> The other Autobots agreed with Ratchet’s words. When Optimus had finished with what Harry could do, he gathered all the Autobots to meet and discuss what needed to be done.
> 
> “He is right Prime. Had we not known Harry for as long as we have, I would be very suspicious of the boy.” Ironhide said.
> 
> Optimus turned to the three Cybertronians. “Barricade, what do you think? You have spent more time with Harry than any of us. Do you believe the child would ever become a threat to us?"  
> -  
> Brownie points for whoever can guess where Harry's new magical abilities came from.


	14. Magical Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Everyone stared at the parchment in shock. Well, the magicals did. Optimus, Lennox and Epps looked greatly confused.

“I do not understand. I thought Harry only had the magical abilities that he told us. Where did the rest of these come from and what are its uses?” Optimus asked.

Severus was as pale as can be. He took a minute to gather his thoughts, “I was afraid of this. What happened that day outside when I saw clouds gather, the storm was reacting to your emotions.”

“How can Harry have all of these magical abilities? I recognize some of them, like the Green Thumb. That’s always been in the Longbottom family for generations. But some of these other ones. They’ve been considered extinct. And a few others, I have never heard of.” Neville said.

“This doesn’t make any sense. I can control all four elements, so where did these other three come from?” Harry asked.

“Alright, stop.” Epps interrupted. Causing everyone to look at him. “Before you all start to spout all sorts of questions towards each other. How about you explain these magical abilities, so we can have a better idea of what Harry can do.”

Remus nodded, “Of course. I keep forgetting that none of you have our knowledge. First is Parseltongue: It’s a magical language that allows someone to speak to snakes, dragons, or any type of reptile. To a Parselmouth it sounds like their speaking English. To another person, it sounds like someone is speaking in hisses. Parsel Magic is a branch of magic that can only be used by a Parselmouth. Very unique spells that only a Parselmouth can use. Some of the spells are the most powerful spells to be cast. Others have tried to recreate the spell in Latin, but have always come at a failure.”

“How do you know so much about Parselmouth’s Moony?” Sirius asked, looking at his friend questioningly.

“When Voldemort was on the rise, I studied the language for a bit. I tried to see if I could create a counter-curse or some new spell to remove Voldemort of his magical gift.” Remus responded.

“Impressive Lupin. A shame it didn’t work.” Severus said.

“Believe me, I know.”

“Next, the Animagus. All witches and wizards can become an Animagus. But, the older the generation, the more animal forms they have. Since I’m a muggle-born; I was born into a family where no one else had magic, I only have one form. Since Harry, Neville, and Luna’s blood lines are older, they have multiple forms.” Hermione said.

Lennox and Epps nodded. Lennox was writing everything down, while Optimus recorded everything in his processor.

“A multi-Animagus is someone who can change into every magical or non-magical creature ever known. From dinosaurs to creatures of the sea, to the present-day animals of now. Since it says full, I can change into every known creature. As long as I have seen the creature, I can become it.” Harry said.

“An Animagus- Shifter is a very rare type of Animagus. Basically, Harry can take on the form of a wolf and give it the wings of an eagle. Or he can change from a wolf to a lion, without having to revert back to his human body.” Sirius said.

“An elemental is quite rare. Most muggle-born’s aren’t able to become one. Only the truly powerful can be born with such a gift.” Luna said. “We all know of the usual elements; being Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. But I have seen what the others are; Lightning, Dark, and Light.”

“You’re certain of this Miss Lovegood?” Severus asked.

“Yes. Even though Harry will need to start training himself all over again. He should be able to produce a small bit of lightning.”

Everyone turned and faced Harry, who looked back slightly shocked. Sirius made a go-on gesture and Harry brought his hand up. Focusing, he gathered his thoughts and let his magic flow. A small crackle made him focus. On the tip of his pointer finger, a small ball of electricity crackled merrily. Harry stared in surprise and flinched when his magic lost control, causing the lightning to blink out of existence.

“It’s going to take me a while to get that under control. Luna, do you know what Elemental Magic is?” Harry asked.

“Yes. There are specific elemental spells that only an elemental can cast. Other witches and wizards can cast the spells, but it is much more draining on them. You can even combine your element with a Transfiguration or Charms spells to make it more powerful.” Luna responded.

“Geez kid, not even half-way through this list and you’re really powerful.” Epps commented.

“You already know of Occlumency and Legilimency. However, now that it has ‘Natural’ added to it, means that Harry could use it without any training. Mind Magic is similar to Occlumency and Legilimency. The difference of it is that mind magic is even stronger. Harry can dive into someone’s mind and cast spells within their very mind to affect them greater, than if he were to point his wand at someone and chant the same spell.” Remus said.

“Apparation can be done by any witch or wizard. It allows us to teleport short distances in a split-second. Very useful to make quick getaways. Since Harry has it as one of his magical abilities, he doesn’t need to go through training and risk splinching himself.” Severus said.

“Splinching?” Optimus asked.

“If I were to try Apparation without any training, I risk injuring myself greatly. Some people who have tried it for the first time left their entire arm or leg behind.” Neville said. Lennox and Epps paled and looked like they were about to throw-up. Optimus looked ready to grab Harry and drag him away from the group.

“Continuing on, a Metamorphagus is something that my cousin Nymphadora can do. She can change her hair to whatever color and style she wants. She can even change her face partly to an animal’s snout or mouth. She is considered a partial Metamorphagus. A full Metamorphagus is someone who can change their entire body structure, except for their gender, to look completely different. For example, Harry could change his look to match Hermione, but he’ll still be a guy.” Sirius said.

Harry blushed at the thought of changing his looks to a girl, even to look like Hermione made him feel really uncomfortable. Hermione glared at Sirius and sent a stinging hex in the man’s direction, causing Sirius to yelp when he was hit.

“Before things get out of hand, a Beast Speaker is someone who can communicate with any creature. Much like a Parselmouth, but they speak their desired language, and the animal can understand them perfectly. When the animal speaks back, the witch or wizard will be able to understand them, just as equally.” Severus said.

“A Green Thumb is very simple. Just allows you to have better control over plants and even causes plants to grow faster around you.” Neville said.

“Seer’s are very rare. I myself can see beyond the Veil. I can see creatures that hide themselves in plain sight, where no one else can. A Seer can see everything in the future. And a Past-Seer can see, as it says, into the past. They can look at the history of what truly happened in the world. Know how everything came to be. What caused the fire in London, how the world flooded, and more. All that truly depends if the witch or wizard is willing to look at such histories of the past.” Luna said.

“Shadow Magic is a dark and powerful branch of the dark arts. This type of magic is extremely rare and is even darker than Necromancy magic. This magical ability can only come from someone being born with it. Necromancy Magic involves dark rituals and spells involving the dead.” Severus said.

Lennox, Epps, and even Optimus shuddered at Severus’ explanation. If someone besides Harry had this power, who knows what the world would become.

“True Lycanthropy is different than the Lycanthropy that I have. During the full-moon I am forced to turn into a Werewolf. So is a true Lycanthrope forced to do the same. However, they still maintain their own consciousness and not lose control to the beast within. Even more so, a True Lycanthrope can become a Werewolf at night without a full-moon needed.” Remus said.

“A Veela’s charm is natural magic. A Veela is a bird like magical creature. They have been known to choose humans as their chosen mates. When Veela are in their human forms, or even half or quarter-Veela, all are incredibly beautiful. And the Veela’s charm can affect anyone, regardless of gender. If you see a Veela, you’ll lose all conscious thought you have and will be willing to do anything they tell you. Unless you have strong control over your emotions.” Hermione said.

“Magical Resistance is a simple means of being more resistant to a number of spells that can be used against you. Giant Strength is something you can only get, if your ancestors ever had a giant as a mate before. Most of the time, a half-giant will be the result. But there have been rare cases where someone was born human, except their strength was that of a fully grown giant.” Sirius explained.

“Natural Flight and Levitation are pretty similar. Natural Flight allows you to fly on your own, without the use of spells, brooms, or even wings from your Animagus form. While Levitation, as you should know, allows you to float anything under the power of your mind. The stronger your core, the more power you have.” Neville said.

“Illusion Magic is to create illusions, be it solid or not. Something that you can use to trick the enemy. There are illusion spells that we can cast, which is not difficult for any witch or wizards. But Illusion magic allows those to cast solid illusions so powerful, it can trick the mind with ease.” Severus explained.

“An Empath is someone who has the gift to know what emotions another person is feeling. The strongest of Empath’s can go so far as to manipulate someone’s emotions for their own gain. A person can be happy one second, and enraged the next.” Remus said.

“Blood Magic is in the same branch as Necromancy and Shadow Magic. It’s purely a dark arts branch that allows you to even control the very blood within someone’s veins.” Sirius said darkly.

Epps and Lennox would have edged away from Harry, if they hadn’t known him for as long as they have. Optimus couldn’t help but think that Harry was going to need a lot of protection. If his brother, Megatron, ever got a hold of him and discovered what Harry could do, then the entire Universe would suffer because of it.

“The Visus Patiare Innubere Nostris is a very rare and special gift. The only other person to have such a gift was Helga Hufflepuff herself, one of the Hogwarts Founders. It is also called Aura Sight. With this gift, you can see what a person’s spirit animal is. And the colors flowing on the creature will tell you the truth. What emotions they feel, if their lying to you, how protective they are, and more. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” Hermione said that last part to Harry, who understood how she found that sort of information. “They also leave the eyes to be a true wonder. While Harry’s emerald-green colored eyes will remain present, his Sclera and Pupil will constantly shift from color to color. He won’t be affected, but the book did say that Helga had to place a charm over her eyes, because when people looked at her eyes, they became hypnotized at the beauty of it.”*

“The Kinesis abilities are similar to being an Elemental. The difference is that they can turn their body into the element themselves. The only Kinesis abilities there are, are fire, air, water, earth, and Ice.” Remus said. "Though the fact that Harry has them is confusing."

"Why would it be confusing?" Optimus asked.

"This ability leaves someone with a part of their body to match the element. Be it their hair made of ice, their eyes on fire, and more." Severus started.

"Because of this, anyone who had this abiltiy was unable to hide their gift in the non-magical world. The ministries took drastic measures and created a potion that would cut off the ability from anyone who had it or didn't." Sirius said.

"They made the potions in mass quantities. Every time a muggle-born, half-blood, or pure-blood was born, they would have to drink the potion to avoid anyone from developing that ability." Remus finished.

"But wait, I didn't have to drink that potion." Hermione protested.

"Hermione," Severus said, "Do you remember when Minerva came to your house? Even if you didn't drink it when you were born, that was the first thing you had."

Hermione looked down in thought, then snapped her head back up, eyes wide. "They took away a magical ability I might have had!? That's not right!" She said angrily.

"Yet, it was required to do so, because it couldn't be hidden by non-magical's." Remus said sadly.

"Well, when you do awaken magic in everyone else, you'll need to explain this to them, so they aren't freaking out." Lennox said.

Sirius chuckled, "Oh, we know. And don't worry, we'll plan for when that time comes."

"Now what about the rest of these abilities?" Epps asked.

“The Storm Caller and Natural Healer are both extremely rare, very powerful and very dangerous.” Severus continued on. “A Storm Caller is able to create powerful storms, hurricanes, and more. This gift is based off the witch or wizard’s emotion. The more they feel, the more power in the storm. The storm however, is not natural. Instead of lightning being white, it can be red, purple, orange, and can cause far more damage than normal lightning can.”

“And the Natural Healer gift is very special, but can be considered a curse.” Remus said, “Imagine that you have gone through the most pain in your life, many of your bones broken or shattered, gashes and gouges on your body, blood flowing more than necessary. You are in such pain that you react in fear, because you know your death is approaching. One touch from a Natural Healer can heal you instantly. One second your away from death, the next your completely fine.”

Lennox and Epps smiled at such a wonderful sounding gift.

“The curse of this gift is that the Witch or Wizard of this gift feels all of it. Your fear, your pain, your begging for a quick death. The more a Natural Healer uses their gift, the more pain, fear, and sadness they gain in their hearts and mind. Some magicals who have had this gift committed suicide as the burden they felt was far too much for them to bear.” Remus finished.

Lennox and Epps stared at each other horrified. Even Optimus frowned. Such a unique gift had such a dangerous drawback and almost always meant certain death to the one who had the gift.

“Now that we have explained everything, I want to know how I have all of these magical abilities. Even the way you explained some of them. They’re rare. So how do I have some of the most dangerous, special, and highly destructive magical abilities known to the Wizarding World?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think any of us are able to answer that Pup. We’re all wondering that ourselves. All I can suggest is that you train yourself in all of these gifts. And make sure Severus is with you for the darker ones. I would forbid you from learning how to control them, but magical’s have done that in the past and instead the power took control and caused some deadly events to happen.” Sirius said.

“Padfoot is right. You need to learn to control all of these gifts. Except for the Natural Healer gift. I would suggest you use that gift in ONLY the most disastrous of situations. You may need to wear gloves more often though cub. Just to make sure you don’t feel the pain of so many people.” Remus suggested.

Harry sighed, “Yes, of course. Now what about my Storm Caller ability? Severus, you said it is powered by emotions, right?”

“Yes, it is. And I can see where you’re going with this Harry. And to answer your next question, yes, there have been some Storm Caller’s that could control their gift to their advantage. Manipulate and control their own emotions to control the storm. Normally, that would take you years to figure out how to do. But, since you are now a Natural Occlumens and Legilimens, you will have a much easier time. I do suggest that you practice, just to make sure.” Severus suggested.

Harry nodded. Everyone continued to talk to plan how everything would go. Harry would take a Portkey to the middle of the Sahara Desert, where there was no one around for miles, so Harry could practice his Storm Caller ability with ease. He would also take a magical item, that would cast a protective shield in a fifty-mile radius to keep any damage under control and not lash out.

Severus would walk Harry through the Darker Arts branches of Magic, so Harry wouldn’t succumb to the call. Lennox and Epps informed the soldiers about Harry’s gifts, since all were bound to keep quiet about magic, and came to the understanding that Harry was a force to be reckoned with and someone you do NOT want as an enemy. And everyone would figure out how Harry got the super powered magical boost.  
-  
“This is very troubling Optimus.” Ratchet said. “The child had enough power with the gain of the All-Spark. Now, these new abilities you’ve told us and what he can do with them. The boy is a power house, he might as well be considered a God!”

The other Autobots agreed with Ratchet’s words. When Optimus had finished with what Harry could do, he gathered all the Autobots to meet and discuss what needed to be done.

“He is right Prime. Had we not known Harry for as long as we have, I would be very suspicious of the boy.” Ironhide said.

Optimus turned to the three Cybertronians. “Barricade, what do you think? You have spent more time with Harry than any of us. Do you believe the child would ever become a threat to us?”

Barricade, Starscream, and Frenzy took a long hard look at the Autobots. “No. The Creator is far too caring. You have all heard of his life, before he walked through the Veil. He may have lost his parents to a mad human, but he gained many friends before he was forced to abandon his home. Even here with his new life. He has gained a new family. He sees the Cybertronians as his own children, regardless if it is magic or blood.” Barricade said.

“You witnessed how protective he became of Lunar when you pointed your weapons in his direction.” Starscream started, all the Autobots who were at that meeting wincing when they remembered Lunar whining in fear. “He cares about his friends and who he calls family. Even when we abandoned Megatron, he has come to care for us and considers us to be a part of his family.”

“He will never betray those he cares about. He made it clear to that organic called Sasha to never come after him.” Frenzy said.

Optimus focused on the mini-con. “What do you mean? I remember those agents that approached their house. And what they wanted him for. But what do they have to do with this?”

Barricade grinned darkly. “He found where the squishy called ‘Jack’ lives and paid him a visit. Jack is now in an Intensive Psychiatric ward covered with broken bones, bruises and cuts all over his body.”

“You mean the boy did that to the human?” Arcee asked, alarmed.

“No, he cast a signature Potter curse from his family Grimoire. The organic will see his worst nightmares come to life and attack him. The nightmares become just solid enough to cause harm, then fade before anyone else can see it. So, the other humans watching him, think that he is doing it to himself. When the agent claims it’s his nightmares or the use of magic, they think he’s gone insane.” Starscream said.

“Why would Harry do that?” Sideswipe asked.

“The Creator saw into the male organic’s mind before they left. They would stop at nothing to capture the Creator and experiment on him or try to take his power for themselves. Those two squishies are obsessed with power and only want it for themselves.” Frenzy answered.

“Ah thought those humans weren’t gonna touch Harry, since he’s placed under the President’s protection. If those two agents tried ta take Harry, they woulda been sent to a Maximum-Security Prison.” Jazz said.

Starscream gave the equivalent of a human snorting, “As if that’s going to stop them from that. As long as they obtain the power they want, they don’t care about the consequences.”

“So, what did Harry do to the female agent?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Nothing. The male agent was his way of warning the female organic to stay away from him, his friends, and his family. If she tried anything, the Creator promised that what happened to the male squishy would seem like child’s play.” Barricade said.

“…That’s very unsettling.” Optimus stated.

“Can you blame him? What he had to deal with from his Universe? They forced him to abandon his home or be subjected to a prison where magical beings would suck away all of his happiness, leaving him in absolute misery. Who wouldn’t be surprised by this?” Frenzy demanded. Barricade rubbing one of his digits across Frenzy’s back to calm him down.

“No, I don’t think I can blame him. Still, we need to do everything we can to prevent any of this information from getting out. Should Megatron discover what Harry can do, or the fact that he has the power of the All-Spark within him. Megatron will stop at nothing to get Harry in his servo’s and make the child help him in taking control of the Universe.” Optimus said. All the other Autobots agreeing.

Frenzy tilted his helm at a transmission he was receiving. “The Creator wants to talk to us. He has created something that he doesn’t understand. And the other magicals are confused as well.”

Optimus started, then nodded and headed to the Rec Room that the Witches and Wizards designed for everyone to use to relax in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait...” Optimus started and turned to Barricade and Starscream. “The moment Harry cleansed your Sparks of the darkness you felt, have you had any need to consume Energon?”
> 
> Barricade and Starscream looked to each other. “No. I will admit, before Harry found me and had Blaze and Siren heal me, I was starting to get hungry. But, when the Creator healed my spark, my hunger disappeared. I have not felt hungry since.” Barricade said.
> 
> “Nor I.” Starscream and Frenzy added.
> 
> “May we see your sparks. I think I may know the answer.” Optimus said.  
> -  
> * The Visus Patiate Innubere Nostris is something I came up with. I had an idea and that's what came up. Unless someone has already thought of it, then that's unfortunate. If not, Cool. Either way, hope you'll find it an interesting ability.
> 
> Also putting it with Helga seemed like the best course, since Godric is known for his skill with a blade, Rowena is known for her intelligence, and Salazar is known for speaking with snakes.  
> See you next week!


	15. The Twins Strike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry was waiting in the Rec Room for Optimus and the others to show up. A few minutes ago, he created something that made the shape of a box with an unusual pink liquid inside. He tried it himself, only to gag at the strange taste it left on his tongue. Even asked Severus to cast a spell to identify the liquid, his readings came up empty. So, Harry asked Siren to send a transmission asking Frenzy to send Optimus here. Perhaps he would know what it is.

Harry looked up when he heard the loud stomps, indicating that several Autobots were heading in their direction. He saw Optimus was the first to enter, followed by Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide. The Arcee triplets coming in next, followed by the prankster twins, Prowler, and Hoist. Barricade, Starscream, and Frenzy coming in last. Bumblebee was still watching over Sam. Both they and Mikaela would be stopping by for a visit.

Harry looked around the Rec Room. Epps was the one who remarked that everyone needed a place to relax. So, the seven magicals, with Lennox’s permission of course, magically expanded one of the abandoned rooms for their own relaxational purposes. Once the room was large enough, they took the last of the furniture from the Potter, Black, Prince, Lovegood, and Longbottom properties and filled the room with it. Very expensive and comfortable chairs and couches were spread throughout the room.

Several bookshelves were on two of the walls, for those who wanted to read. Most of the books were fantasy stories from their world. Others were from this world for anyone who wanted to read what caught their fancy. Ping Pong Tables, Pool Tables, and other games were in one area. Along with a bar of various drinks. Between magical and non-magical. The alcoholic drinks were locked up and the key was given to Optimus, as he saw to it personally that no one would try to drink themselves to a stupor. So, the case was only ever opened if they had a reason to celebrate.

Harry even went as far as to create furniture for the Cybertronians. Whenever they wanted to rest their peds and relax themselves. Currently, Siren and Blaze were reading one of the magical fictional stories, magically grown for their size. Whitestriker was talking with a few other soldiers from China, India, and Russia about tactics and strategy. And Chatterbox was in Hermione’s lap, with his familiar Growfy, as always, wrapped around him.

“Harry, what is it that you created, to where you needed our help?” Optimus asked.

Harry got up and brought over the strange cube. He saw their optics widen and knew they recognized it. “I was hoping you could tell me what this is. Based on your reactions, you know exactly what it is.” Holding up the cube and letting Optimus take it.

Optimus opened up the cube and poured some of the liquid into his mouth. “I tried that; it was very gross.” Harry stated.

“Perhaps for you, but it is not for us. That is Energon.” Ratchet said.

“I thought Energon was your version of blood and what you needed to power your weapons.” Hermione said, looking up from her book.

“It is. We need Energon to keep our weapons at full strength. Energon is our main source of life, without it, we rust and die.” Optimus said.

“Really?” Sirius asked. Ratchet and several other nodding.

“Well, seems Harry can give you quite the amount. That is the first cube you are holding Optimus. Harry felt a great urge to make this and has made over 90. We weren’t sure what it was. Now that we know…” Severus said, waving his wand around and summoning a bag from a far-away table. “The Energon is all in here. The bag is spelled to be bottomless. So, you’ll have all of your Energon in one place.”

“We are grateful for this. We have been careful on how much we power our cannons when we fight. Now though, I no longer need to hold back.” Ironhide said, cackling maniacally. Everyone paled, while the Autobots rolled their optics.

“While we no longer need to hold back Ironhide, you cannot keep destroying the range. Even with the amount of money Harry and Sirius spend to replace the materials, nothing is impenetrable.” Optimus said.

Jazz noticed the way the witches and wizards looked at each other. “What is it? Ya actually have a spell like that?”

“We do… But we don’t know if it will work against your weapons. That’s why we never brought it up.” Neville said.

“Hmm, now I’m curious.” Ironhide said.

“We’ll have them try it later. I am wondering Harry, how you have never created Energon cubes before. How were you able to keep your children alive, if they had nothing to consume?” Optimus asked.

“We did not need Energon. We did not have any knowledge of Energon back then. Even now, we do not need any to function.” Blaze responded, looking up from her book.

“That’s impossible. All Cybertronians need Energon in order to survive. The more you use your weapons, the more Energon you use. The more you need to refuel. Without Energon, you’ll be weak and slow.” Ratchet said.

“Wait...” Optimus started and turned to Barricade and Starscream. “The moment Harry cleansed your Sparks of the darkness you felt, have you had any need to consume Energon?”

Barricade and Starscream looked to each other. “No. I will admit, before Creator found me and had Blaze and Siren heal me, I was starting to get hungry. But, when the Creator healed my spark, my hunger disappeared. I have not felt hungry since.” Barricade said.

“Nor I.” Starscream and Frenzy added.

“May we see your sparks. I think I may know the answer.” Optimus said.

Barricade hesitated and looked to Harry for a second. Harry’s face showed that he would be there to protect him, in case anyone tried anything. He slowly brought his servo to his chest plate and moved it aside to expose his spark. Everyone stared at it in surprise. Barricade’s spark was a light blue as all the other Cybertronians sparks were, but his had flashes of gold in it. Like Whitestriker and the rest.

“I thought so. Harry, your magic seems to be supplying Barricade, Starscream, Frenzy, and your children with an unlimited amount of Energon.” Optimus said.

All Cybertronian’s facial plates dropped in shock. “So, with Harry’s magic latched on to their spark, they’ll never go hungry, or need Energon to charge their weapons?” Hoist asked.

“That is the theory I am thinking of. We have no way of knowing for sure, if Harry infuses his magic into one of our sparks to know.” Optimus said.

All Autobots turned their attention to Harry. “Ok… so who’s the unlucky victim then?” Sideswipe joked. Sunstreaker cuffed his brother.

“I’ll do it. Harry saved my life. I doubt he’ll do anythin’ ta harm us.” Jazz said. His spark-mate watching him warily. Jazz approached Harry and knelt to bring his chest closer.

“Are you sure about this Jazz?” Harry asked.

“I’m sure. When we’ve hung out, ya showed your true self to me. I know ya won’t do anythin’ ta harm me.” Jazz said, shifting his chest plates and exposing his spark to Harry. Prowler standing beside his Spark-mate protectively.

Harry sighed in defeat, seeing that Jazz wasn’t going to back down and raised his hand to Jazz’s spark. Harry placed his hand gently on Jazz’s spark and had a small flood of memories flash before his eyes. Meeting Optimus before he became a Prime. Meeting Prowler and knowing he was your destined Spark-mate, and the war as it began. Harry shook his head to stop the flow of memories and focused on his magic. He let his magic flow and envelop Jazz’s spark.

Jazz let out a slight gasp, causing Prowler to crouch down and grasp Jazz’s shoulder plates. When Harry moved his hand away, the glow surrounding Jazz’s spark faded, showing its usual light blue. But now, it had flashes of gold streaking throughout his spark. “Jazz, how do you feel?” Prowler asked worriedly.

Jazz opened his optics, “I feel… Fantastic! My hunger for Energon feels gone. I feel like I can charge my cannons and guns to the max, if not more! My functions are still adjusting, but their adapting quickly and… I really don’t know how else to describe it. I just feel incredible!”

“Guess that answers that question. But I would suggest you wait a bit, so we can gather more information, before Harry does it to the rest of you.” Remus suggested.

Optimus nodded to Remus, “I agree. Jazz, keep Ratchet updated every few days.”

“No prob, OP.” Jazz said, grinning.

“I also wanted to do something else for all of you.” Harry said, catching their attention again.

“What is that, Harry?” Chromia asked.

“I wanted to give each of you your own familiars. I imagine you’d like the companionship and I’ve seen some of you look at my kids with a bit of jealousy.” Harry said.

“That is very kind of you Harry. I will admit, I am jealous. I’ve always found it to be slightly unfair and was considering to approach you and talk to you about it.” Hoist said.

“Well, Whitestriker can share the necessary files with you and you can decide which creature you want. Be it magical or non-magical. Just let me know when you’ve decided and I’ll get started right away.” Harry responded.

The Autobots nodded and thanked Harry for his kind offer. All turned to Whitestriker and Harry felt a slight shift, knowing that Whitestriker was transferring the information on the magical creatures the wizards and witches watched over, he left. Lennox was bringing his wife and daughter over and he wanted Harry to show his daughter the Unicorns.  
-  
Everyone stepped into the Rec Room the next day, or in Harry’s case glided; as he practiced his flight ability, where various pieces of metal laid in a pile. Harry landed on the floor and placed his hand above the pile, closing his eyes and sending his magic out. Concentrating. Harry had been feeling the urge to create another child for the last few days and he had finally decided to get around to it.

The Autobots and Harry’s kids, along with the ex-cons surrounded Harry to see the creation of a new sparkling. Barricade was the one to witness and said it was something he would recall in processor for as long as he could.

Harry let his magic flow, when he saw the image of his new child. Steel, iron, and aluminum melting and mixing. Then solidifying and taking shape. Arms, servo’s, peds, and legs, along with a helm. A few rotating blades being added as well. The chest plate was open and empty, waiting for the final piece. “Are you ready to meet your new brother?” Harry asked his kids.

“Yes Creator.” Came the response from them all.

Harry placed his hand over the empty chamber and let his magic flow again. Light blue flowing out of his hand and settling into the chamber. Bits of gold being added as well. When Harry cut the flow, the chest plates closed around the spark chamber. A few seconds later, dark green optics lit up. The small mech, Harry could tell, sat up and looked around. Taking in the huge mechs and femmes surrounding it. All of their optics glued on him in wonder. And the human allies watching, fascinated. Until the optics finally landed on Harry and his son opened his lips. “Krrsshhhhhrk.”

Harry smiled; he was expecting that. He raised his arms and his son immediately hugged him. Harry looked up at Ratchet. “Do you know what type of form he’ll have. I’m still not familiar with your body structures.”

“Yes, his alt-mode will be aquatic-based.” Ratchet answered.

“Really?” Hermione asked. “But I’ve never seen one like that before. I know that not every Autobot has arrived yet. However, none of you have mentioned one like that.”

“We don’t mention them because they are very rare. There is no water on Cybertron that warrants any mechs or femmes to require becoming a ship or boat.” Optimus said.

“…Well, looks like we have a way now.” Neville said.

“What and our ships ain’t good enough for you?” Epps asked.

“I never said that.” Neville responded.

“You didn’t have to.”

Harry ignored Neville and Epps arguing with each other. Right now, his focus was on his son, who was currently whirring and clicking happily. Lunar approached and clicked in the native tongue of the Cybertronian language to talk with her little brother. Once his son heard her, he immediately went over to her and was crowded by the rest of Harry’s kids. The rest of the Autobots looked on in awe of the new sparkling.

“What are you going to call him?” Optimus asked Harry, still looking at the sparkling.

Harry smiled, “Subsurfer.”  
-  
Harry…was…FURIOUS.

The last four months were going fine. Other than having to take out a few new Decepticons that landed on Earth. Everything was going great! The House-Elves enjoyed working in the NEST Base, making food for everyone and cleaning to their hearts content. The soldiers were used to the little creatures by now, except for any new recruits, but it still worked out.

Until the twins struck. Before that happened, one Decepticon answered Starscream’s frequency; Sideways. Optimus was surprised at this one for abandoning Megatron. But he proved his point in simply wanting to survive. He also wanted help in revenge against Megatron for causing the death of his spark-mate in the past.

A few days after the former Decepticon arrived, three Autobots chose their desired familiars. Ratchet chose a Phoenix familiar as Siren had done and his companion’s name was Hatchet. The jokester twins always called Ratchet, ‘Ratchet the Hatchet’, so when they heard about his chosen familiar, they called the Cybertronian chick Hatchet until the name stuck. Much to Ratchet’s displeasure. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both choosing a Hippogriff. Sunstreaker calling his companion Racer, because the robotic horse loves to go fast like Sunstreaker. And Sideswipe calling his companion Tracker, for she was good at keeping a close optic out and retracing Sideswipe’s steps whenever the mech got lost.

Something else that Harry didn’t expect is for Elecstriker to merge with Whitestriker. Soldiers, magical’s and Autobots watched in shock as Elecstriker climbed onto Whitestriker’s back and collapsed himself around Whitestriker’s frame until Whitestriker had an extra layer of protection and a pair of wings on his back, allowing him to fly. Once the Autobots saw that, many of them got excited, knowing they would have their own way to fly through the air, run faster on the ground, or swim in the seas. Slightly disappointed though, since they had to wait for their familiar’s to be full-grown. Or until those who have not chosen, have made up their processors on which familiar they want.

The discovery of merging magic to Jazz’s spark had no negative reactions. Jazz could decide on the amount of Energon he wanted supplied to his weapon and his weapon would fire off as a result. Keeping him strong and fueled with no drawbacks. So, the rest of the Autobots all had their sparks combined with magic. Allowing the magical’s to stop placing runes of protection on the Cybertronians. Ironhide was ecstatic to no end. And the spell they used to reinforce the range worked out well. A simple Pati, and no matter how hard Ironhide tried, he couldn’t destroy his targets. That didn’t stop him from pushing himself again and again and again. He wants to prove that he can overcome a wizard’s spells. So far, no luck.

Anyway, back to why Harry was furious. Apparently, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe heard Harry’s comment on not to mess with him, for they did just that and Harry didn’t like the results. First, they treated him like a God, because he had the All-Spark within him. Even getting costumed royal clothing and somehow dressing him up in it when he sleeps. Then applying some sort of Energon glue and leaving it stuck to him for days, no matter what spell he tried to get it to come off.

When Harry was finally free of that, he punished them by not allowing them to watch over Lunar for a week. Both were unhappy from that and struck again. A week after they pulled their prank, they followed up by treating him like a Sparkling. Once again, getting costumes, this time being baby clothes and dressing him up. Carrying him around and treating him like a baby, going so far as to burp him and take him away to change his ‘diaper’. Sirius, Remus, and many soldiers laughed so hard after that. Harry vowed revenge.

Harry wasn’t the child of the Marauders for nothing. He was taught everything he knew from his parents, godfather, and uncle. Remus was the strategist, making the plans and setting up the traps to keep hidden. Sirius was the provider, using and buying the necessary materials to get things done. James was the leader; he saw to it who needed to get pranked and took the fall for whoever got caught. And Lily was an honorary Marauder. However, her pranks were only revenge pranks. And when she pranked back, she pranked back hard! Be it through someone’s fear, someone’s anger, someone’s sadness. She got them back and made them understand; you don’t mess with Lily Evans, unless you have a death wish. Harry definitely took after his mother. He decided to visit Ratchet in order to gather some information.  
-  
Harry was in the Rec Room with Neville, Hermione, and Luna. Sirius and Severus talking quietly, making plans for the new wizarding school. During the magical’s free time, the seven would get together and let their ideas flow of how everything would work. So far, they had the name of the magical school, the houses, and some classes they would teach. Their magical school would be different from any other, because they were going to incorporate non-magical subjects as well. Not every new witch or wizard will want to have a magical job. They also agreed unanimously not to go into hiding. Because they were going to have a lot of students and people would question why a few to several thousand have disappeared without a trace. Now they just needed to find the area that had the most Ley Lines overlapping to power the protection wards they were going to place around the school.

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, the Arcee twins and Barricade were present. Along with some soldiers, Epps included. Jazz and Prowl were elsewhere, still making up for lost time. Hermione found the Cybertronian’s way of love fascinating and would often pester the two for information. If Prowl didn’t like Hermione, for she was a very hard-working girl and took paperwork very seriously, he would have chased her off.

“Harry, what is it?” Neville asked, when he heard Harry gasp. Everyone’s eyes and optics focused on the boy reading the Potter family Grimoire.

“Turns out my family really knew how to hide.” Harry started. “You know that when any family has a multitude of accomplishments, other’s will target the family for their wealth and fame.”

“Yes, that is a known fact. The more success, the more wealth. Anyone who got word of the amount of wealth would want it for themselves.” Severus said.

“Why would your family need to hide themselves, Creator?” Siren asked, looking at Harry with concern.

“Because of how much my family did and who they became involved with. 1324 A.D., my ancestor Shanus Potter was destined to be a Veela’s mate. He never thought he would fall for such a beautiful creature or that the Veela would choose him. 1643 A.D., Stantor Potter had three children with his wife, who was a giantess. Two of the kids were half-giants. The youngest was human, but had the strength of a giant. That would explain where my magical abilities came from.” Harry said, looking up and chuckling a little at everyone’s reaction.

“Indeed cub. The All-Spark must have made the suppressed magical abilities become strong from how long the power has been inside you.” Remus said.

“Not only that, but I also found this. 1243 A.D., Sheeran Potter found a pack of werewolves. The werewolves were true werewolves that had been ambushed by a group of hunters. Only three of the werewolves had escaped from the entire pack. Instead of my ancestor finishing them off, she healed them, because she knew the story about True Werewolves, then tainted ones. Three days had passed before the werewolves were healed enough to change back to their human forms.”

“They were grateful that a kind witch, showed them such kindness and helped them, instead of killing them. For they were the last of their kind.” Remus gasped at that. “They offered her the chance to become like them and join the pack. She refused to be turned, but instead chose to follow the pack to watch over them. She actually fell in love with one of them and had two kids with the Alpha of the pack.”

“When the first full-moon came, the babies changed under the brightness of it and were even better than the original True Lycanthrope.” Harry said.

“Better? How could they have been better than the first?” Whitestriker asked.

“Well, when I change into a werewolf on the full-moon, I take the size of a wolf. But, I’m a bit bigger than your average wolves. Even as a human, my strength is greater than an average human.” Remus stated.

“Yes, and the original True Lycanthrope was twice the size of a regular wolf. The Alpha being nearly three times the size.” Harry said, most of the people and robot’s mouths dropping open. “And if I’m reading this right. Since I am descended from the one of them. I should be able to change, even in broad daylight.”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, “That’s crazy. Even for your magical ways. You’ve always said that the full-moon is required to change. Even if these original True Lycanthropes could change without the full-moon, it could only be done at night.” Epps said.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Harry said, getting up and taking a few steps away from the table. Everyone watching him.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Focusing, he saw a paor of eyes, surronded by darkness. The beast hesitated, before slowly approaching Harry. [Are you going to control me?] Harry startled at the voice. ‘No, you are a part of me. As I am a part of you.’

[It has been a long time for me. I have been hidden away, wondering if you would be strong enough to join me. Are you strong, or are you selfish?] The beast asked. ‘We are both within my mind are we not?’ Harry thought. He saw the beast nod. ‘Then look at my memories and you can decide for yourself.’

Harry saw several memories fly by in his mind. Voldemort killing his parents. The treatment he got from the Dursley’s. The mountain troll in first year, along with the Sorcerer’s stone. The battle with the Basilisk. The swarm of Dementors. The Tri-Wizard challenges. Facing Voldemort in the graveyard. The trial, the sentence. The plans for the Order, the Weasley’s, and getting the Dursley’s to safety. Walking through the Veil. His sparked children. The battle of Mission City. Up until now.

[…You have been through much. You may have the power of the storms, the control of the elements, the darkest of dark power, and even the seer’s gifts… But it may not be enough, Fate always finds a way. I will join you.] ‘Wait, what do you mean Fate finds a way?’ Harry asked. [You will find out on your own time. Now, let us become one.] The beast said, reaching out. Harry straightened in his mind and reached out his hand, grasping the beast’s forearm and the two disappeared within his mind, as man and beast became one.

Harry gasped as he felt the change come over his body. Barely noticing how the soldiers started to back away. Optimus leaning over Harry protectively and how the other magical’s had drawn their wands. He felt his bones shift and expand; his clothes disappear as fur sprouted out of his body. Large claws erupted from his fingers and toes. His hands and feet becoming paws. His face extending outward and becoming canine-like.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and stared at everyone. The first thing he noticed is he was standing above them not below them. He had to look down at them instead of up. “[What?]” Harry startled himself, when he realized he could talk as a werewolf.

“P-Pup?” Sirius asked, pale-faced and looking up at his godson.

“[Yeah, it’s me Sirius.]” Harry responded.

“Fascinating. A true Lycanthrope look’s scary as it is. However, you look completely dangerous Potter.” Severus said.

“[What do you mean, Severus?]” Harry asked.

“Do you not know what you look like Harry?” Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. Blaze had grabbed a large mirror and brought it over, putting it in front of Harry. Now he saw why they were all staring at him. He was big! Standing at what he could guess, 8’5”. He was on his hindlegs, instead of all four. He could move his front legs as easily as arms, and flex his paws as his own human hands. His fur was pitch-black and his claws and fangs were very sharp. He resembled one of those anthro wolves he read about online. Just bigger, more muscular, and more deadly. (A/N Think Werewolf from Dungeons and Dragons and you have a general idea. If you don’t know what I’m talking about. Check Google pics to get a better idea.)

“[Well, that is interesting.]” Harry said.

“I know. It’s fascinating! Oh, there’s so much more to learn. Harry you have to keep reading.” Hermione exclaimed.

Harry shook his head at Hermione’s antics. He perked up when he heard one of the silent alarms, he set up to go off. “[Maybe another time Hermione. Right now…]” Harry shifted back, “I have to do something.” Harry smirked evilly, and disapparated with a loud CRACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.“What do you think he has to do?” Sunstreaker asked, Optimus snapping out of his thoughts.
> 
> “Who knows. Creator can be mysterious at times.” Siren said.
> 
> “Oh, I know what it is.” Sirius said, his eyes alight with mischief.
> 
> Hermione groaned, “I know that look Sirius. That’s the same look you get, when your about to pull a prank.”
> 
> 2.Optimus was about to speak, when a high-pitched scream came from outside the Rec Room. Optimus looked up and saw the soldiers and his fellow Autobots look to the exit.
> 
> “Is there a little girl on the base?” Lennox asked, surprised.
> 
> 3.Optimus’ thoughts were interrupted again when he heard an enraged roar sound throughout the base.
> 
> “WHERE IS THAT SLAGGING FLESHBAG?!?” Sunstreaker demanded.
> 
> Optimus looked down to see Harry smirking evilly again. “That’s my cue.” And with that, he apparated out, just as Sunstreaker ran in. Optimus’ optics widened in shock.


	16. REVENGE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.
> 
> Second Movie next chapter!

Optimus stared at the spot that Harry disappeared from. He wished the child wouldn’t do that, because he would have to hack the cameras in the base to keep an optic on him. And if Harry was too far away and in trouble, Optimus may not have enough time to get to him. He knew he shouldn’t worry about the boy, but he couldn’t help it. Besides being the child’s guardian, he felt a connection to the boy. He wasn’t in love with Harry, it was something else. Optimus would have to think on this. He felt this feeling once before, but it has been so long that he has forgotten it.

“What do you think he has to do?” Sunstreaker asked, Optimus snapping out of his thoughts.

“Who knows. Creator can be mysterious at times.” Siren said.

“Oh, I know what it is.” Sirius said, his eyes alight with mischief.

Hermione groaned, “I know that look Sirius. That’s the same look you get, when your about to pull a prank.”

Severus groaned as well, “And now we know what Potter is up to, but who could he be pranking?”

“That’s rather obvious. It isn’t me, it’s got to be my brother, Sideswipe.” Sunstreaker said.

“What makes you think he is targeting your brother, Sunstreaker?” Optimus asked, though he knew the answer. The twins had embarrassed the boy by dressing him and treating him like a god. Then treating him like a human baby, when Harry punished them, by not letting them watch Lunar and Subsurfer for their next shift of Sparkling watch.

“It’s obvious Optimus. The prank we pulled on Harry two months ago. I’m surprised he waited for so long to finally get revenge.” Sunstreaker said.

“He takes after his mother like that. He’ll let enough time pass, to make you think you’ve gotten away with it. Then he’ll strike.” Remus said.

Optimus was about to speak, when a high-pitched scream came from outside the Rec Room. Optimus looked up and saw the soldiers and his fellow Autobots look to the exit.

“Is there a little girl on the base?” Lennox asked, surprised.

The scream was getting louder as whoever was screaming, was clearly running from it as well. Optimus had watched several Earth movies, to know that only little girls and boys could scream that loudly. “aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Everyone was staring as they saw Sideswipe run past the entrance, optics wide, screaming and waving his servo’s erratically in the air.

When he passed by a few seconds later, the soldiers and Autobots, except for Ratchet which Prime noticed, flinched as a massive snake slithered past. Mouth open, filled with many fangs that seemed to glisten with poison and was hissing menacingly as it chased Sideswipe.

The scream faded as Sideswipe continued to flee. The strange giant snake slithering after him and ignoring everyone else.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?” Epps shouted. The other soldiers in the room had drawn their guns and were pointing it at the entrance.

“That was Harry’s Basilisk form.” Luna said, giggling from the sight.

Lennox blanched, “B-Basilisk? As in, the mythical snake that has a poison that kills under a minute and if you look in its eyes you die instantly! That type of Basilisk?!?”

“Yep.” Sirius said, popping the ‘P’. “Harry could change into a Basilisk before he became a full Animagus. It’s due to the Basilisk venom already in his blood.”

Optimus was about to demand why Harry had a deadly poison in his bloodstream, until he remembered the conversation he had when he first met the magicals. Slaying the beast hidden under the school, while battling a shade of the younger Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle.

Optimus looked up again, when he heard and saw Sideswipe running past the Rec Room again, still screaming at the top of his audio frequency, until a loud SLAM was heard. Harry popped back into the room a minute later, cackling maniacally.

“What did you do to my brother?” Sunstreaker asked, looking very curious. “And how did you find out he was afraid of snakes?”

Ratchet was the one who answered. “I told him about Sideswipe’s fear.”

“How did Sideswipe come to be afraid of snakes?” Chromia asked.

“Sideswipe picked up a snake when he was exploring the base on his first week on Earth. He wasn’t expecting the snake to slither out of his digits and enter his frame. He tried to move to get it out and accidentally killed the creature while it was within his frame. He could hear the crunch of the snake’s skeleton and feel the fluid of the snake dripping inside him. He spent about an Earth week in the med-bay with me and Siren having to clean him of the dead snake.” Ratchet said.

“I always wondered why I only saw one of the twins instead of both of them during that time.” Lennox commented.

“Yes, Sideswipe told me about that and it was the reason why I asked if you had a specific rune to help me out.” Sunstreaker said. Sunstreaker was a serious germaphobe. He wasn’t terrified of germs, he just hated them. Period! Sunstreaker had even asked if he could get a rune on his frame to prevent any dust, dirt, the smallest particle from getting inside him as he drove around. Hermione spent a week reading a rune text to see if she could find one. She did, to which Sunstreaker was EXTREMELY grateful for her doing.

“Now, what did you to do to my brother?” Sunstreaker asked again.

Harry stopped laughing, only because he needed to breathe. When he finally had enough air, he spoke. “Once Ratchet told me about Sideswipe’s fear, I set up a silent alarm at the entrance to Sideswipe’s room. When he left, I would be notified and I decided to pop into his room and leave a surprise. Instead of waiting for him to enter his room later, I decided to chase him in my Basilisk form for a bit, until he finally ran into his room. Once he did that, I magically sealed his room and activated the spells I placed in his room.” Harry said.

“And what spells are they, Harry?” Optimus asked.

“Thanks to Severus teaching me illusion magic, I left several illusion spells in place. Sideswipe will see several dozen snakes slithering around. Some will even slither on his frame and inside of him. I’ve left enough magic to make the snakes be solid enough. So, even if he stays completely still, one snake will POP and he’ll have to deal with that strange feeling inside his frame again. And when he freaks out, the other snakes that crawled inside him will all pop and leave him with the feeling of a bunch of dead snakes in his frame and dripping inside of him.” Harry finished cracking up again.

Optimus tilted his helm, when he received a transmission from Sideswipe begging for help and that he was trapped in his room. Optimus let out a small chuckle before he could stop himself. The Autobots looked at him incredulously.

“Never thought ah’d hear ya laugh again, OP.” Jazz said.

“I just received a transmission from Sideswipe begging for help.” Optimus responded, a smile on his faceplates.

“Yeah, just got one myself.” Sunstreaker said. “I told him about your prank Harry. He’s not happy how you got revenge and wanted me to pass along that he’s sincerely sorry. Also, you’ve earned his respect.” Sunstreaker tilted his helm again. “He really wants to be let out and be cleaned.”

Harry just cracked up and waved his wand in an intricate pattern. “The snakes are only an illusion, there’s nothing on him. I’ve canceled the illusion and unlocked his door.”

Optimus looked up when he saw Sideswipe enter the Rec Room and drop to his knee plates before Harry. “I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have pranked you and I won’t do it again. Please, never do that again and let me watch over one of the sparklings. In fact, can I watch over one of them now? I’d like to…”

Harry shook his head slightly and looked at Lunar, who was sitting in Siren’s servo’s and talking to her sister.

“Lunar?”

Lunar turned her attention to Harry, “Yes Creator? Do I get to be with Sides?”

“Yes Lunar. I imagine he’ll need the company for a bit.” Harry said. Lunar nodded and waited for Siren to place her on the floor. Once Lunar was let down, she walked over to Sideswipe, who immediately grabbed and cuddled the sparkling to his chassis. Walked over to his favorite chair, charmed to a perfect heating temp. to his liking and sitting down on it. Simply enjoying the sparkling’s presence.

“Impressive how you managed to get back at my brother. But I won’t be so easy. You don’t know what I fear. Nor does Ratchet.” Sunstreaker said, smirking and walking out. Optimus didn’t miss the same smirk on Harry’s face as he stared at Sunstreaker’s form leaving the Rec Room.  
-  
Optimus was still contemplating what this feeling he had for Harry was the next day. He watched over Harry as he read through his family’s Grimoire, revealing more and more things his ancestors created or who they married, allowing him to get many recipes only known to the wizarding world.

The child’s werewolf form was surprising to say the least. And just gave him another reason why Megatron couldn’t get his servo’s on Harry. Optimus listened as Harry listed off everything he discovered, much to the shock of his friends and family. 1723 the creation of Firewhiskey, apparently a very strong drink that even non-magical people could barely handle. 1877 one of his ancestors married the Bertie Bott and got the recipe for her Every Flavored Jelly Beans, making Optimus wonder if it really meant Every flavor.

Optimus’ thoughts were interrupted again when he heard an enraged roar throughout the base.

“WHERE IS THAT SLAGGING FLESHBAG?!?” Sunstreaker demanded.

Optimus looked down to see Harry smirking evilly again. “That’s my cue.” And with that, he apparated out, just as Sunstreaker ran in. Optimus’ optics widened in shock. Harry got revenge alright. But he didn’t play on Sunstreaker’s fear like he did with Sideswipe, he played with Sunstreaker’s cleanliness.

Sunstreaker was FILTHY! His windows were completely cracked. His finish and paint job were covered in scratches and dents. And he was completely covered in mud. At least that’s what Optimus thought, until he saw Lennox cover his nose and comment on how that was the worst smelling Shit he had ever smelt. Optimus’ optics widened again when he realized what the mud was. Excrement, very foul and fresh excrement.

Sunstreaker peered around before stomping out, clearly looking for Harry, roaring every now and then for the boy to reveal himself so Sunstreaker could roast him. Optimus wasn’t all that worried, Sunstreaker wouldn’t dare do something like that, since he knew that Optimus was Harry’s chosen guardian. And if he did something to Harry, then Optimus would annihilate Sunstreaker, very painfully.

The next four hours were spent with Harry apparating to different locations. Sunstreaker following the boy, by hacking the cameras to find him. Optimus watched through the cameras himself and saw how close Sunstreaker got to grabbing Harry, before the boy disappeared to another part of the base. Sunstreaker would then roar in anger and chase down the boy to get a hold of him to fix and clean him.

Harry finally popped back into the Rec Room and waited for Sunstreaker to enter. Which he did, but was clearly getting tired.

“Alright human, you’ve had your fun. Now, please undo this mess you made on me.” Sunstreaker growled out.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Harry said, waving his finger back and forth. “That’s not the magic words.”

“I don’t know your magic. I cannot use your magic. Just remove it!” Sunstreaker demanded.

“Oh, Sunny.” Optimus’ optics widened when Harry called Sunstreaker by one of his least favorite nicknames. “I left a message on the wall; just admit you were wrong. Admit who the best prankster is and you will be cleaned.”

Sunstreaker growled out, looking ready to grab Harry again. While Harry stood up, ready to apparate. “GRR, FINE. I was wrong! You are a worthy prankster and you live up to your parents’ titles as Marauders. Now please, fix this mess!”

As soon as Sunstreaker finished, the filth, scratches, and cracks faded. Leaving Sunstreaker looking like nothing even happened to him in the first place. Sunstreaker was looking over himself in shock.

“Harry? Did you even do anything to him?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah. Everything on him was nothing more than an illusion. I used pure illusion magic, tricking Sunstreaker’s processor into thinking it was all real. Even the ‘smell’ was a simple charm to mimic dragon shit.” Harry responded.

“But then… What I said… was that all that was needed for the illusion to fade?” Sunstreaker asked, glaring at Harry.

“Yep.” Harry responded, popping the ‘P’. “You could have admitted it in your room with no one around and the illusion would have faded. So, no one would bear witness to your humiliation.”

Sunstreaker growled again. “I’ll get you for this Harry. You’ve started something you cannot even begin to understand.”

Harry stopped smiling and looked straight into Sunstreaker’s optics. “First, you started it. Second, are you certain you want to go against me? You have no idea about the amount of control I have.” Harry said darkly. Letting his emotions flare a bit. Everyone felt the air thicken a bit and could smell ozone in the air.

Optimus looked up to see a single cloud form near the ceiling of the room, getting darker and darker until it was almost pitch black. Then the cloud faded and Optimus looked to see Harry looking at Sunstreaker calmly, while the mech looked ready to flee.

Sunstreaker’s shoulder plates dropped in defeat. “Very well. I’ll leave you be. However, that doesn’t mean we can’t team up?”

Harry smirked slightly. “I’ll only team up with you, if someone does something wrong to me first. Otherwise, you and Sideswipe are on your own.”

Optimus, along with everyone else in the room, sighed in relief. Harry could be scary if he chose to be. And his revenge pranks were a force to be reckoned with.

Harry turned back to reading from his family Grimoire. Apparently, he got to his father’s history of telling the Potter story. Harry read with great joy, how his father loved him and everything he would teach his son when he got older. Then Harry turned to the next page that had him stop short.

Several minutes later, wind suddenly began to howl in rage. Books flying off the shelves as a hurricane began to form. Everyone in the Rec Room taking cover, while Sirius and Whitestriker did their best to approach Harry. Optimus was struggling against the wind to approach Harry himself to calm the child down.

Sirius got there first and hugged Harry as hard as he could, whispering in his ear. Harry barely heard him, but felt the warmth of someone hugging him and forced himself to relax. A few minutes later, the hurricane died, books fell to the floor and everyone was looking at Harry in shock.

“H-Harry, what is it?” Hermione asked.

Harry just stared at the Grimoire silently, then turned to face Hermione. “Voldemort is a monster.”

“Whatcha mean by that? You already told us ‘bout him. Far as we know, he ain’t even human.” Jazz said.

Harry looked down at the Grimoire again and read, “‘August 19th, 1981. Lily has just found out she is pregnant again!’” The magical’s gasping in shock. “‘I can’t believe it! I’m going to be a father again! Thanks to a friend of Lil’s, we already know the sex, Harry is going to have a little sister. When this war is finally over, we are going to teach them both so much. Harry and Rose are going to have the best magical life there is. I can’t wait for Rose to be born!’” Harry finished, shaking with tears in his eyes.

Hermione rushed over and hugged him immediately. “Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.”

“I was going to have a baby sister. My mum was two months pregnant when Voldemort killed her.” Harry said, missing the angry growls from all the Autobots present in the room. “My sister was never born. Voldemort took her from me. He took my family, my home…” Harry broke off crying with Hermione squeezing him tighter.

“Hey, what’s going… What happened, why’s Harry crying?” Everyone looked up to see Sam and Mikaela standing in the doorway, both looking at Harry in surprise.

“Our Creator just discovered that the once-human called ‘Voldemort’, not only took his parents, but his unborn sister as well.” Siren said, sadly.

Mikaela gasped and rushed over immediately. Hermione moved out of the way, so Mikaela could hug her boyfriend as Harry cried.

Harry sniffed and looked at Remus, “It also said, no matter what, you were going to be her godfather. Even if my dad had to curse you into taking the position.” Harry looked down again, tears still streaming.

Remus paled and shook in anger. April came over to Remus’ side and hugged her fiancé. Remus bowed his head into her shoulder and silently wept. The soldiers holding a moment of silence when they heard the news and passed the information along. The entire base went silent to honor those that fell to the monster called ‘Voldemort.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Clear to drop in five… four… three… two… one.” A soldier counted down.
> 
> Optimus driving forward and out of the plane in his alt-mode. Harry following by running and jumping out. He had mastered his flight magical ability and hardly ever let his feet touch the ground. Harry watched as Optimus transformed in the sky, so the parachutes could work properly. The chutes working as planned and Harry flew right next to the leader as he descended.
> 
> “Autobots, we’re in pursuit!” Changing his servo’s to blades to cut the chutes off and land with ease a few feet from the ground, transform while running and drive off. Harry landing on Optimus’ roof and applying a sticky charm to his feet to stay in place.
> 
> “Wow, that is a really big con.” Harry said, as he saw the robot roll up.
> 
> “Not for long.” Optimus responded.  
> -  
> Can anyone guess what Optimus feels for Harry?


	17. The Fallen Shall Rise Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Despite all the chaos, shocking truth’s and new discoveries. Harry and the rest had settled nicely into the base. Currently they were heading to Shanghai, China to deal with, yet, another Decepticon that has appeared and they needed to take it out. The witches and wizard’s use of magic for the soldiers proved to be a boon for them all. All soldiers that went on missions, wore Dragon Hide vests to protect them far better than their usual clothes. A variety of charms and shields in place to protect their lives. Their guns were also spelled to fire flaming bullets. So, they were able to save a great deal of money and relied on their magical flaming bullets, instead of having to rely on buying specially made ones.

With the Autobots now having magic flow through their sparks, they could decide on how much Energon they could supply to their weapons. Ironhide was very ecstatic when Harry infused some magic into his cannons, making them fire 3x more powerful than before. Even Optimus scolded Harry for a bit, for making Ironhide a bit more dangerous than before. Harry just grinned.

Their alibi to evacuate the city was a major toxic spill near the Shanghai factory district. Severus, Remus, and Sirius had already portkeyed there, and were using their magic to make the story more believable. The three were going around and confunding people to make them leave at a rapid pace.

Harry was with Optimus Prime in the large plane, waiting for the orders if they were needed. Neville was reassigned to have Hoist as his guardian, as Hoist had taken a great interest in gardening and the two could be seen working on all the magical plants togetherê. Hermione was with Prowl and, by extension, with Jazz. Hermione was already down on the ground sitting in Ironhide’s alt-mode, heading towards the soldier’s current position.l

Luna was paired with Sideswipe, who greatly enjoyed the girls strange, but interesting personality. Sunstreaker also watched over her, but not as much. Severus remained with Ratchet, and was even showing Ratchet’s new apprentice Jolt, how to brew the proper potions required to heal human allies. Severus was still experimenting on any potions that could be used for the Autobots. So far, they still relied mostly on Medfix and Hatchet for their injuries.

Sunstreaker was actually paired with Sirius, as he got a glimpse of Sirius’ pranking on a group of new soldiers who were skeptical about magic. Needless to say, none of the soldiers questioned him again when they were all dancing around in bright pink and yellow cocktail dresses. And Remus was paired with Jolt. Remus still had much to learn about healing and was being tutored by Severus as Jolt was being trained by Ratchet.

Harry was listening over the comms as soldiers communicated in NEST Command at the Pentagon with the soldiers on the ground.

{NEST Seahawks approaching target.} a female’s voice said over the comm’s.

{Black Hawks, you’re clear to land} confirmation being given. -  
{Ding-a-ling! Come and get your ice cream.} Skids said. The second set of twins showing up to Earth a week before this mission began.

Harry smacked his hand to his forehead when he heard the twins speak over their speakers.

{Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whupping.} Mudflap responded.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione beat him to it. {What are you idiots doing?} she hissed. {We’re supposed to have the element of surprise on our side. Another word out of you and I’m transfiguring both of you into toilets!}

Harry heard the two stall and make a quick apology to her. Hermione could be scary when she wanted to be. And she proved that point by hitting those twins with a variety of spells that left them in the med-bay for a few days, when they decided to mess with her organized and neat room in the base. Just a day after they had arrived.

Harry’s magical control over his abilities has been nearly mastered by almost all branches. Even the dark branches, such as Necromancy and Blood magic. He was still learning about Shadow magic, but still had a great deal mastered.

{All right, listen up.} Lennox said over the comms. {China’s cover story on this one is “toxic spill.” They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight. Our magical allies will remain behind after we take down the enemy to cover up destruction and any who bear witness to the fight.}  
-  
Hermione got out of Ironhide when he came to a stop and the door opened. She was dressed in the same military grade gear as the rest of the soldiers. Her hair was bound behind her head to keep it out of her eyes. And she was wearing a Hungarian Horntail hide vest beneath her uniform. She pressed the mark upon her arm and out came Onyx in her full size. Hermione had been caring for one of the Nundu cubs for so long, she formed a familiar bond with her and named the, now adult feline, Onyx.

With Harry’s gift, Onyx understood the dangers, but refused to leave Hermione’s side. Whenever Hermione went on a mission, Onyx would follow. Onyx would go with Hermione by merging with the familiar mark on Hermione’s arm. It was a pitch-black color that took the shape of a Nundu’s head. Hermione climbed on Onyx, when she crouched down for the girl, and sat near the base of her neck. Wand drawn and waiting for orders.

“All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. They’re close.” Lennox said. Ironhide shifting into his bi-pedal mode. “Steel stacks at 2 o’clock.”

“He’s here. I smell him.” Ironhide said.

“Aren’t you glad Harry’s magic enhanced your sense of smell.” Hermione said.

“Don’t start with me girl. We have much to do.” Ironhide growled out.

“Ooh, you growled at me. Wonder what Chromia will say about that.”

Ironhide growled again and followed the soldiers, Onyx following him.

“Oh, no.” Epps said. Hermione looking down at him.

“What have you got?” Lennox asked.

“Thermal Ripper.” Epps responded.

“Neville, Luna, are you guys in position?” Hermione asked.

{Yes, waiting for the order.} Neville responded.

{All good and ready to go.} Luna said.

“Right, everybody, be steady. We’re right on top of it.” Lennox whispered.

Hermione looked up when she heard the familiar noises a Cybertronian makes and saw a huge machine shift and slam down its arms on the ground. She quickly threw up a shield at the soldiers near the steel stacks to prevent any of them from getting crushed. Onyx doing her best to remain steady from the shockwave that was sent out.

“Eagle niner!” Lennox shouted. All soldiers opening fire.

“I need an energy proton!” Hermione heard someone shout. Another explosion and shockwave blasting the closest soldiers back. Hermione saw the con get up and shift into a large unicycle type alt-mode.

“Panther One requesting fire mission NOW!” Epps spoke loudly over the comms.

“Neville, you’re up!” Hermione shouted, trying to shield the soldiers on the ground from falling debris.

{Gunships on station, roll in hot.}

{Dog 1, now we are engaging.} A helicopter letting two missiles fly towards the con. The con being struck in the back and turning around to attack the helicopters. Neville already springing into action, apparating into the helicopters the con was about to hit, grabbing the two soldiers and apparting them out. Before the helicopter was hit and went crashing to the ground.

{We got a second Decepticon!}

“Arcee twins! Target coming your way!” Lennox shouted. -  
{I got him, I got him.} Mudflap said.

Luna was keeping an eye out for the con as it drove off. Watching the Arcee twins transform and attack the con in the back. Luna’s eyes widened when she saw the con transform and leap through a building. The Arcee twins still following. The other twins breaking and splitting apart before they crashed into the wall.

{I screwed that up. I’m okay. I’m alright.}

{This is combat, man.}

{Total brain freeze, man.}

{What’s wrong with you} The twin slugging the other.

“Hold on Sideswipe, I’m apparating us.” Luna said. Grabbing the steering wheel firmly. It took the magical’s two months to figure out if apparating with the Autobots could work. At first it didn’t, but when they had magic infused to their sparks, they could handle it with ease. They couldn’t apparate themselves, much to many of their disappointments. But as long as a magical was with them, they could manage.

Luna apparated as he drove, bringing them closer to the con. Sideswipe transforming, while Luna drew her broom out, unbuckled herself and mounted her broom and flew next to Sideswipe as he finished changing to his bi-pedal mode. Luna keeping up with Sideswipe with ease. “Clear a path.” Sideswipe said, rounding a corner on his wheels, while in his bi-pedal mode. Soldiers shooting, while Luna shot spells at the con to get him to slow down.

Sideswipe stabbed the ground to give himself a boost and leap into the air, firing three shots into the roof of the car. While throwing a blade into the front of it. Luna fired off another spell to increase the heat of the blade, while also casting a protection spell on Sideswipe so he couldn’t be affected by the heat.

Sideswipe landed on the ground and grabbed the blade forcing it to cut through the con in two. “Damn, I’m good.” Sideswipe said.

“And what does that make me?” Luna asked. “I thought we were partners.”

Sideswipe looked at Luna, slightly shocked. “We are. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

“Does that include your own brother?”

Sideswipe’s optics widened. “Well… my brother doesn’t have magic… so...”

{I can hear what you’re saying Sides! Don’t forget who taught you some of your moves.} Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe slumped. “You set me up, didn’t you?” he looked at Luna, who was still on her broom.

“That’s what you get for saying I’m not worthy for being a prankster.” Luna responded, giggling. Sideswipe just groaned as he heard his brother continue to berate him.  
-  
Harry could see the damage that was happening on one of the screens on the plane. He knew that Severus, Sirius, and Remus were going to go through with their plan that they have done on all of their other missions to fix this mess and the deaths that have happened.

{Air support, we need Big Buddha and Storm Master to deliver the drop now!} Epps said.

{Cyclone 98, final attack hitting in 120.}

“Clear to drop in five… four… three… two… one.” A soldier counted down.

Optimus driving forward and out of the plane in his alt-mode. Harry following by running and jumping out. He had mastered his flight magical ability and hardly ever let his feet touch the ground. Harry watched as Optimus transformed in the sky, so the parachutes could work properly. The chutes working as planned and Harry flew right next to the leader as he descended.

“Autobots, we’re in pursuit!” Changing his servo’s to blades to cut the chutes off and land with ease a few feet from the ground, transform while running and drive off. Harry landing on Optimus’ roof and applying a sticky charm to his feet to stay in place.

“Wow, that is a really big con.” Harry said, as he saw the robot roll up.

“Not for long.” Optimus responded.

Harry released the charm from his feet, as Optimus transformed. Harry provided some of his wind elemental ability to prevent Optimus from shooting past his target, then used his levitation ability to stop much of the destroyed freeway from hitting innocent civilians. Harry winced as he saw the amount of destruction happening on the streets.

Harry looked behind him when he heard a crash and saw Ironhide heading their way. Hermione following on Onyx as she ran next to the Topkick.

“Pull over.” Optimus said and firing on the mech’s chest plates. Harry aiding Optimus by firing blasting curses at the same area. Harry also used his wind elemental ability to force the con off the freeway and into an abandoned factory. Both con and bot falling and landing on the ground. Harry applying a cushioning charm when he saw where Optimus would land.

Harry flew down and settled in front of the con, as Ironhide, Hermione, Onyx, and the NEST soldiers approached the downed con.

“Punk-ass Decepticon.” Ironhide said.

“Any last words?” Optimus asked.

“T-This is not your planet to rule!... The Fallen s-shall rise again.” The con responded.

Harry stared in confusion, when he suddenly saw a huge battle appear in his mind. Cybertronian’s fighting against each other. Six large Cybertronian’s fighting one of their own. And a giant machine, that Harry recognized as the machine he destroyed nearly two years ago. Harry snapped out of the memories, looking around bewildered.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Epps said.

“Not today.” Optimus responded, charging his gun and shooting the con in the helm one final time.  
-  
As all the soldiers boarded the planes to head home. The con’s remains gathered and placed in cargo holds to be transported to the ocean to be disposed of with the rest of the deceased Decepticons. Harry looked over to Remus, Sirius, and Severus and nodded to them. They nodded back and pulled out a familiar looking item and used it. Harry blinked and they were gone. He turned around and headed inside the plane where the rest of the Autobots were waiting.

Thanks to Sirius looking through his personal Black family Grimoire, he was able to expand the inside of the plane so all of the Autobots could be in their bi-pedal mode with ease. Even walk around without shifting the weight of the plane.

As the plane took off, Mudflap and Skids started to fight almost immediately. “Are those two ever going to grow up?” Hermione asked as she leaned into Onyx’s side. While chatting with Elita-One.

“Doubtful, those two fought even before the war on Cybertron.” Elita-One responded.

“Well they really need to stop, who knows what’s going to happen if they do this in the middle of a battle.” Luna said.

Mudflap and Skids yelling at each other and shoving one another away from each other. Neville had decided to take a quick nap, as he had apparated several times to rescue soldiers from being swatted out of the air, or getting crushed by fallen debris. He had transfigured an empty crate into a modest bed and cast a silencing charm around it to get some sleep.

Skids apparently decided to punch Mudflap by powering his fist with magic and Mudflap went flying. Harry and Luna froze in horror when they saw Mudflap’s shadow stop on Neville and slowly increase in size as the mech fell. Hermione stood up and brought her wand out. Casting a quick feather light charm on the mech, to where Hoist quickly grabbed him and flung him to his brother. Hermione canceled the charm and Mudflap plowed into his brother, full force and weight instead of feather light. And they both flew back into the wall, where no one was around.

Hermione quickly cast a multitude of sticky charms, binding the twins and leaving them there for the rest of the flight. “I swear, I’m going to keep my promise and transfigure you two into something permanently if you don’t stop FIGHTING.” Hermione demanded.

The twins, unable to move, barely able to shudder, just nodded their heads at Hermione’s tone of voice. “Good, because the next time it endangers one of my friends. You’ll regret it.”

Harry looked over to Hermione’s bag, “Hey Hermione! Sam’s calling you.”

Hermione gasped and ran over to her phone, not releasing the twins and picked up. Casting a silencing spell so no one could hear her.

“Uhm, could somebody help us out?” Skids asked.

“Once we land, we will.” Luna responded, then cast a silencing spell on the twins when they started complaining. “Hey Harry, are you going to visit Sam, before he leaves?”

Harry sighed, “No, Sam said he wants to have a normal life. And he wants to start off without seeing any magic. I’ll respect his choice. Mikaela’s going to stop by though. Heard she wants to give him something from her and her dad’s shop before he left.”

“How is it between you and Mikaela anyways?”

“It’s going great! She definitely enjoys all the magical date’s we go on. And she really likes the magical creatures she visits. Even the dragons like her.”

Luna startled. “That’s new! They don’t like anybody they can’t speak to.”

“I know, I found it strange too. But I just accepted it. Anyway, I’m glad Sam’s parents accepted my gifts to them when they decided they were going to have a vacation.”

~Flashback~

“Hey Sam.” Harry said, appearing in front of Sam, making the other teen jump a foot in the air.

“GODDAMNIT HARRY. Could you please not do that!” Sam shouted. He never liked it when Harry apparated into his room unannounced. Always scared him.

“Sam, you alright?” Ron said, running into the room with a bat in his hands. Then lowering his arms when he saw why. “Oh, hi Harry. Scared Sam again didn’t you.”

Harry smirked. “Yeah, never gets old.”

“Well, what brings you by?” Ron asked.

“Had to visit when I heard Sam say he was heading to college.”

“Yeah, I’m the first Witwicky to go to college. It’s going to be great.” Sam said.

“Want any help packing? I can just…” Harry started.

“No thanks, Harry. I want to live a normal life. No magic, no aliens, none of that. I’ll pack up on my own and do everything normally.”

“Are you sure Sam? You stepped into a new world. Things are already starting to change and you don’t want to be a part of it?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah, I’m sure. But I do thank you for all that you’ve done. Really, I do.”

“Well, glad I could bring some magic into your life. How are you going to deal with Hermione?”

“Ah yeah, he’s all prepared for that. Web Cams and some other things.” Ron said.

“Dad! You aren’t supposed to know about that stuff!”

“And yet I do, you’re not very good at hiding things Sam.”

“Alright, alright, enough. I’ve got things to do.”

“Alright Sam, we’ll leave you be. Hey Harry, what about you? Got any big plans yourself?” Ron asked, as he and Harry left Sam’s room.

“Mostly planning on where me and the rest are going to build our new magical school. I’m still making things work with Mikaela, which I’m grateful for. What about you and Judy? What are you going to do when Sam leaves?” he asks.

“She and I are gonna travel. See the sights of the world and such.” Ron responded, as the two entered the living room, where Judy was at.

“Ah, well I’ve got something for you.” Harry said reaching into his pocket. Ron and Judy looking at him curiously. Harry pulled out a simple gold necklace and watch.

“Oh, these are lovely. But I don’t understand why you’re giving us these gifts.” Judy said.

“These are meant to protect you. Even though we’re taking out all of the Decepticons that keep appearing, they know who Sam is. They can hack the internet and figure out who you are. I don’t mean to scare you, but it’s the truth. These have the most powerful protection spells in place. We have it magically keyed to prevent Decepticons from finding you. As long as you wear it, or have it somewhere nearby, they will never find you. I’m hoping you’ll wear these and never take them off.” Harry said, holding out the necklace and watch.

“Of course, Harry. It’s very thoughtful of you to be concerned about our safety.” Judy responded, grabbing the necklace and putting it around her neck. Ron, likewise grabbing the watch and putting it on his wrist.

“Alright, you guys take care and enjoy your vacation. The offer still stands if you ever want to see the magical creatures we watch over.”

“We plan on doing that when we return.” Ron said.

Harry smiled, then frowned, putting his finger to his earpiece and listening to a message from Lennox.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Sam asked as he entered the living room.

Harry straightened. “Just got word from Lennox, another one was discovered. I gotta go.”

“Alright, well you take care and keep our planet safe.” Ron said.

Harry nodded, turning around and shaking Sam’s hand. Both boys jumping when they felt a small shock pass through their skin.

“That was weird. Sorry Sam, must’ve been some static.”

“Yeah, alright go, before they leave you behind.”

Harry smirked and pulled out a broken ring. “Action.” Harry felt the jerk around his navel and disappeared in a flash of colors.  
~End Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What are you talking about?” Harry asked, the Director focusing on him. “Severus, Sirius, and Remus have stayed behind to fix everything. They are no doubt done by now and there is no sign of any of damage in the first place.”
> 
> “Yes, your unnatural work, I’m sure.” Director Galloway said, missing the darkened look in Harry’s eyes. “Who are you, anyway?”
> 
> Harry straightened in front of the man. “I’m Harry Potter. I’m the spokesperson person between the Autobots and NEST. I’m also the Liaison between the magical, non-magical, and alien life.”
> 
> “Right, right. Your so called ‘Magic’.” Galloway said, reaching out and patting Harry on the head like a child. Even General Morshower noticed how angry Harry was getting.


	18. Never Mess With A Father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry finally released the twins when the plane landed. Hermione hung up from Sam, intending on stopping by the college after Sam’s first day of class. And everyone disembarked from the plane. All Autobots going back to their alt-forms as they exited.

AUTOBOT TWINS, REPORT TO HANGER THREE!

Harry heard on the speakers from the base, watching the beat-up ice-cream truck drive off. Harry was hoping they learned their lesson, but he seriously doubted it. Harry heard a couple punches through the comms a few minutes later and sighed in annoyance. Not even five minutes and they were already at it again. Those two better avoid Hermione.

Harry glided along the ground next to Optimus as they headed into the hanger used for Communications on the base to Pentagon. Harry also looked out when he saw soldiers carrying two caskets. Then he smiled when he blinked as the caskets disappeared and the two soldiers were walking around on their own. Severus, Sirius, and Remus got there just in time. All soldiers resuming their usual duties.

{Director Galloway, what an honor. I’d love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified list.} Harry heard Lennox say through the comms. Apparently another one decided to show up and hear what happened from the operation.

{I am now, Presidential order, Major} Harry faintly heard. {I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai.} Harry shook his head. Boy was this guy in for a surprise.

“All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots’ hangar.” Lennox said. “Harry.” Harry looked to the major. “Activate the mirrors please.” Harry nodded and walked up the ramp and touched the necessary runes to activate the mirrors so they could communicate to the Pentagon.

Harry nodded to General Morshower when he saw his face appear on the mirror and stepped aside for Lennox.

General?” Lennox said.

“Will, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there.” Morshower responded.

“Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can’t let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots.”

“Proceed.”

Harry watched from below as Optimus transformed in front of everyone. Smirking slightly when he Galloway’s face react.

“You gotta wonder, if God made us in his image… who made him?” Harry heard Epps say.

“General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They’re clearly searching around the world for something, but last night’s encounter came with a warning.” Optimus said, playing back what the con said, “The Fallen shall rise again.”

“‘The Fallen.’ Meaning what?” Morshower asked.

“Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained with the Cube and lost with its destruction.”

Harry was saddened that he destroyed the cube. He thought it was only a vessel to hold the power of the All-Spark. He didn’t know that the history of Cybertron was written all over the cube as well.

“EXCUSE ME!” Harry looked down at Galloway’s shout. Optimus also turning around to face him. “With this so-called Cube to the All-Spark now destroyed, why hasn’t the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?”

“Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him Liaison.” Lennox said, Harry narrowing his eyes at the title.

“Well I guess I didn’t get that memo.” Morshower muttered.

“Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier.” ‘Well at least he’s nice when he speaks to the soldiers.’ Harry thought. “After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job’s getting done.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, the Director focusing on him. “Severus, Sirius, and Remus have stayed behind to fix everything. They are no doubt done by now and there is no sign of any of damage in the first place.”

“Yes, your unnatural work, I’m sure.” Director Galloway said, missing the darkened look in Harry’s eyes. “Who are you, anyway?”

Harry straightened in front of the man. “I’m Harry Potter. I’m the spokesperson person between the Autobots and NEST. I’m also the Liaison between the magical, non-magical, and alien life.”

“Right, right. Your so called ‘Magic’.” Galloway said, reaching out and patting Harry on the head like a child. Even General Morshower noticed how angry Harry was getting.

Galloway turned back to Optimus, “Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry.”

Harry inwardly scoffed at this man’s attitude.

“We’ve witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good.” Optimus said, pointing a digit at the man.

“But who are you to judge what’s best for us?” Galloway asked.

“With all due respect, we’ve been fighting side by side in the field for two years.” Lennox retorted, standing next to the arrogant man.

“We’ve shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together.” Epps responded, speaking up from the ground.

“Soldier, your paid to shoot, not talk.” Galloway said.

“Don’t tempt me.” Epps muttered.

“And what about you.” Galloway said, turning to face Harry again. Ignoring Optimus' "Easy" to Epps, “You promised to teach your ‘Magic’” Quoting the word so sarcastically to Harry, “and yet we haven’t seen any sort of results.”

“We’re not ready to teach magic to a new generation of witches and wizards.” Harry responded.

“You know what I think, I think your lying. Trying to fool the masses with a gift and keeping it for yourself. You have no proof that other people here can use magic.” Galloway retorted.

“There are people who can use magic on this world.” Hermione spoke up. “The problem is, the Decepticons have been a threat to the world and we don’t feel prepared to set up a school to begin teaching. We want there to be enough peace, allowing us to start.”

“And are you going to get around to it? Or are you just saying this to get people’s hopes up?” Galloway asked.

“We are working on it. But as Hermione said, it’s too dangerous.” Neville said.

“And where’s the proof that other people in America even have magic in them?”

“I’m the proof. I know you won’t believe me, Director. But I know there are other people on the planet that have magic in their blood.” Harry responded.

“There is no way to prove it, if you’re just using yourself.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know there are people out there in the world, because I have found them. I am trying to figure out where there is an overlapping of Ley Lines…”

“Ley Lines? What are those?” Galloway interrupted.

“They’re the source of our magic. We can use our magic from our magical cores when we need to. But the Ley Lines are what provide us a constant source of magic. So, we can never be depleted from it.” Luna said.

“Oh, so then why don’t you tell the President about this and I’m sure he’d help in moving these Ley Lines to an area that he’ll approve of.”

“You can’t touch Ley Lines. They’re pure Magic. Even we can’t. The amount of magic in one Ley Line alone is enough to kill us.” Hermione said.

“Then how do you know where they’re at?”

“As long as you don’t interrupt me again, I can tell you.” Harry snapped. “I can send my magic under the Earth to find the locations of the Ley Lines. Letting my magic just graze it to get a good idea of where they’re at. When we find the overlap, we’ll plan accordingly.”

“And why do you need overlapping Ley Lines, hmm? Isn’t one enough?”

“No, when we build the magical school, we’re going to cast a lot of magical shields, charms, protections, runes, and wards in place. If we use one Ley Line, the magic supplying it will be weak. The more Ley Lines, the more strength.” Neville responded.

“Well, there’s still no proof that there are other people out there as you have claimed. If someone did have magic showing by now, all of America would know about it.”

“When we entered this Universe and repowered the Ley Lines, the magic in people’s blood began to awaken. The process is slow and will probably be about 20 years before anyone show’s signs of Accidental Magic.” Hermione stated.

“20 years? Now I know you all are lying. There is no way magic took that long in your Universe.”

“It didn’t. But the magic of this world was fading before we came here. I believe I have a way of speeding up the process. But I will not do it when there is still danger in the world. At least with what we do here, we are saving lives.” Harry said.

“You’re saving lives? The soldiers being brought home in caskets say otherwise.”

Harry pointed down to the doors. “Say that to their faces.”

Galloway looked down and his eyes widened at the soldiers looking up at him. “B-but, that’s impossible! They’re supposed to be dead!”

Even Optimus jerked his attention back to the man. “Are you saying, you’d prefer these soldiers to have remain deceased instead of returning home to their families?” Optimus asked.

Galloway jerked his head up, “Of course not! But this defies the laws of life and death! Your magic defies the laws of physics. What you can do is unnatural!”

Harry’s eyes darkened even more and the air began to thicken. Galloway didn’t notice as he was not used to Harry’s magic yet, but the soldiers were. Even though they backed away slowly, they still glared at the Director darkly.

“You say what we do is unnatural and yet you also say we should be teaching others magic. Seems like you can’t make up your mind.” Severus said, portkeying into the room. The Director’s head snapping around him so fast, Harry heard a pop.

“How did you get in here?” Galloway demanded.

“We are also a part of NEST. We have just finished the destruction of Shanghai. All property has been restored, all who have witnessed what happened have forgotten, and all who lost their lives are currently back with their family again.” Remus responded.

“And how are you bringing people back to life?”

“We’re not.” Sirius said, pulling a chain from around his neck and holding a very familiar looking hourglass to everyone on the base, except Galloway. “These are Time Turners. These magical devices allow us to travel back in time for several hours. When the battle was over, Remus, Severus, and I went back in time to save all the people who would have lost their lives. Along with the soldiers as well.”

“We also made sure not to come into contact with our past selves. We tested the Time Turners extensively. Making sure about everything down to the smallest detail. The magic in this world is different than ours. We can save someone’s life in the past. However, we can only do it once! We cannot do it again without something tragic happening.” Severus said.

“All the soldiers, unfortunately, remember how they died the first time. We offer to erase it for them, but they want the memory to remain. Every soldier knows the risk that when they die the first time, they cannot be saved again. If we go back in time, we can only rescue other soldiers. Cruel it sounds, but that is the way of magic on this world.” Remus said.

Galloway looked ready to retort, but changed his mind. “And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one in the White House.”

Harry was about to respond, but General Morshower beat him to it. “Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach.”

“Well be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One, aka Megatron is hiding somewhere on the planet. His allies, all dead, are rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance.”

“What is that idiot doing.” Neville growled out.

“Something that makes me grateful for staying up late for months and securing things with more ease.” Luna sighed.

“We also know that the power of your alien All-Spark is within this child" Gesturing over to Harry, who was getting angrier at Galloway for down putting him. “And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there’s only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They’re here to hunt you! What’s there to hunt for on Earth besides that? ‘The Fallen shall rise again?’ It sounds to me like something’s coming. So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?”

“What I want to know is whose side you are on.” Harry growled out.

Galloway looked at Harry again. “What are you going on about boy?” The soldiers’ eyes widening at that word and backing away from Harry even further, Director Galloway oblivious to all of it.

“Well let’s see…” Harry growled again, “If we hadn’t have taken the precautionary measures several months ago, then the Decepticons could have learned of very, valuable INFORMATION!” he nearly shouted.

“Harry does have a point. You just said out loud, for all to hear, the location of the deceased Decepticons and where the power of the All-Spark resides.” Severus said. “Ratchet was the one to inform us about a Decepticon called Soundwave. Legendary hacker. More so than Frenzy. All he needs is a simple flip-phone and he can have access to the most classified files and could have been listening to this entire conversation.”

“What would happen if you had also revealed the location of this base. The Decepticons would storm it, knowing all the key words needed to get past the wards. Then they would attack with everything they have to take Harry and get that power back. No matter how many lives were lost.” Sirius piped in. “We spent three months getting those magical mirrors set up. Certain runes are placed on the mirrors that only specific people can activate. This helps keep things much more secure, since Soundwave cannot hack through magic.”

“So, if you are on our side, then you wouldn’t have said such classified information. But I can’t help wonder if you’re with the Decepticons, for revealing such intel.” Harry said.

“Mr. Potter does have a point.” Morshower said, looking at Director Galloway suspiciously.

“Really? You’re going to listen to this kid? He shouldn’t even be here. None of these kids should. You all need to run home to your Mommy’s and Daddy’s and let the grown-ups handle this.” Galloway sneered out and turning away from Harry.

Lennox quickly backed away from Harry out of the mirrors visual. Even Morshower leaned away from the mirrors, seeing the rage on Harry’s face. No one EVER talked about any of the teen’s parents. It was a sore subject for all four of them. And they couldn’t say very much without crying.

“And while we’re on the subject of kids?” Galloway pointed to Harry’s children resting next to the other Autobots, “As I understand it, those were created here on Earth. You have no right to have control over what is Government property. They should be handed over to us, so they can be properly cared for and analyzed!” Galloway stated.

BOOM

None of the soldiers were surprised to hear thunder booming above them. Or the clouds that had gathered below the ceiling, despite the fact that they were inside a building. Galloway and his aid jumped in fright of the sound and looked up to see the clouds. Galloway was shaking when he felt a sudden deathly chill envelop him. He looked over to see Harry staring at him with rage. His eyes flashing with power, his magic swirling around him in a mix of colors. Gold, Black, Purple, and Red. The air thickening so much that even the soldiers were having a little trouble trying to breathe. And the three teens who had apparated behind Harry with their wands pointed at the man, the tips glowing with a spell ready to be cast.

[“Now you will listen to me Galloway,”] Harry’s voice deeper than before, the werewolf within him howling to be let out so he could maul the inferior human. [“First, don’t EVER talk about our parents! You have not earned that right and will pay dearly if you speak about them again! Second, those children are MY sons and daughters. Try to take them and you will know a Father’s wrath! And third, they are living, sentient beings. Who can think and understand! Not personal toys for YOU TO EXPERIMENT ON!”] Harry roared out.

“If you ever try to take them, we will fight you! You cannot stand against seven fully trained witches and wizards!” Hermione warned.

“That’s not in his power to do so anyway.” A new voice spoke up.

Everyone looked to see another mirror activate to show the current President of the United States of America.

“What do you mean, Mr. President?” Lennox asked.

“I sent Director Galloway there to discover what actually happened in Shanghai. That was all he was sent there to do. After that, he would meet me and the Chinese Ambassador to discuss and plan ahead with the situation.” The President said.

“So, he wasn’t sent here to try to demand for technology from the Autobots or take Harry’s children?” asked Luna.

The President narrowed his eyes at Director Galloway, “Care to explain Director?”

Galloway swallowed thickly, “Sir, I only mentioned about the technology. Afterwards I was going to tell them about the damage they caused in Shanghai…”

“Let me stop you right there, Director. I have already received a Patronus message from Severus, informing me about the damages being undone and the deaths prevented. I want you in my office as soon as you land back in the U.S. We’re going to have a little talk about over stepping your bounds and trying to separate kids from their father. Otherwise the next paper you sign, will be your resignation. And I will personally see to it that you never have a proper job again! Are we clear?” The President asked.

“Y-yes, Sir” Galloway said, as pale as can be.

The President nodded and turned to the teens. “Mr. Potter?”

Harry closed his eyes and took deep, steady, calming breaths. Letting his anger fade and reigning in his magic. The clouds above fading, and the air thinning, allowing the soldiers to breathe again. When Harry had full control, he turned to the President, who was patiently waiting for him.

“Please accept my sincerest apologies for Director Galloway’s reckless judgement. That was not his place or his position to make such demands. I am hoping we can remain allies.” The President said.

“Of course, Mr. President. Now that I know the full details of his arrival, I can be at ease.” Harry said.

The President nodded his head and leaned forward to touch the necessary runes to cancel the magical connection. Harry turned to see Galloway still standing there. “Why are you still here? [BEGONE!]” Harry roared out.

Director Galloway squealing and running out, along with his aid, when Hermione pointed her wand at the man. Harry staring down as the two men fled in terror, then floated himself off the platform to embrace Lunar and Subsurfer as they ran to him.

“Are we going to see that bad man again? I hope not! He was a big, big meany! Trying to separate us from you Creator, it’s not right! I…” Chatterbox started.

“Calm down Chatterbox. No one’s taking you away. I will fight with every magical power at my disposal to keep my family safe. I’m not losing anyone, ever again.” Harry stated firmly. All of Harry’s kids relaxing, including Starscream, Barricade, Sideways, and Frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry could only stare at Optimus and remember.
> 
> “Lily! It’s him! Take Harry and run! Go! I’ll hold him off!”  
> “Not Harry! Please not Harry! Mercy, Mercy! Please, take me instead!”  
> “Harry. Take my body back, will you. Take my body back to my father.”
> 
> Harry lost too much, his home, his parents, his unborn sister, the castle, the students and friends he had that he called family. He lost them all to Voldemort. And he just lost Optimus to Megatron. He felt his own magic within the Autobot leader fade. A flood of emotions raged in Harry’s mind and something deep within him snapped. He opened his mouth and let out an enraged yell.  
> -  
> Hope I made Galloway just as dispicable as he was in the movie. Reviews and comments welcome. See you next week!


	19. The Death of the Last Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

What a vile man!” Hermione said, fuming.

“Agreed. I knew there would be some people out there, who weren’t willing to accept our magic. But that man was deplorable.” Severus said.

“Something will need to be done if we get another idiot like that again, when they don’t read the contracts.” Remus stated.

“Alright enough.” Lennox commanded, walking in.

“Major, was there something you needed?” Harry asked, his son currently wrapped around him.

“Yes, while you were all in the right about Director Galloway’s arguments. It doesn’t help that one of my soldiers heard the man say how he was going to make you all seem like a much greater threat than the Decepticons.” Lennox responded.

Starscream growled, “I’m going to pop that squishy.”

“You know you cannot do that Starscream.” Optimus said. “You would be proving the human right and bring fear to the rest of the human race.”

“So, what are we going to do to show them you’re not a threat?” Hermione asked.

“We will need a human that knows the truth about us. One who has been by our side, but kept their distance.” Optimus responded.

“Sounds like we’ll need to call Mikaela or Sam. They’re the only ones outside the Base. And I’m pretty sure Galloway is making us magical’s seem like a threat as well. Especially how you acted.” Remus said, looking at Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

“It can't be Mikaela.” Harry said, upset.

“Why not Harry?” Luna asked. “We can’t ask Sam. He wants a normal life, remember?

“I see why we can’t ask Mikaela, her previous juvie record. Because she was once listed as a criminal, they won’t listen to her.” Severus said.

Harry nodded. “We’re going to have to ask Sam. I know he won’t like it, but we need his help. Not just to speak for the Autobots, but for us as well. I spoke the truth when I discovered people around the world with magic in their blood. There are nine in the base alone that have magic that’s slowly awakening.”

Lennox, Epps, and the rest of the present soldiers snapped their attention to Harry. “Are you serious?” A soldier asked. Harry nodded.

“We do want to teach magic to the next generation. But we want there to be peace first.” Sirius said.

“That’s not going to happen Sirius.” Harry stated.

“What do you mean cub?” Remus asked.

“As I was sending out my magic to find those who had their own, I came across four people from America. They’re all Natural Healers.” Harry said.

Everyone’s eyes and optics widened. “I thought that you said that Natural Healers are rare. And that the gift is also a curse.” Ratchet said.

“It is.” Remus said. “How long do we have, before the magic awakens in these people fully for their ability to begin to work.” Turning to Harry.

“I would say about three years.” Harry said.

“This changes everything. We cannot allow these people to discover their magic and not realize how to control it. We’ll need to move up our plans.” Severus said.

“Well ya gonna have ta figure a way quickly.” Jazz pointed out.

The magical’s smiled. “Oh, we already have something planned. Had it planned for the last year actually. All we’re missing is a location to build our school.” Hermione said.

“You’ve been prepared this entire time?” Ironhide asked. “Why didn’t you do anything before?”

“Didn’t you hear them? They don’t have a location yet.” Hoist stated.

“Alright enough. Before this gets out of hand. We need to contact Sam. I’m glad you have everything planned ahead. Can you just wait until this ‘Fallen’ stuff is done?” Lennox asked.

“Of course. We’re not that stupid to make such an attempt. You guys would be lost without us. Even the Autobots.” Sirius said, smirking.

Ironhide brought out his cannons and pointed them at Sirius, “You were saying?” he growled.

“Oh, stop it. Both of you!” Chromia said.

“We need to contact Sam, remember?” Arcee said.

“Yes, we do.” Optimus said. “I shall head over near Sam’s college so Bumblebee can pick him up and meet me.”

“It’s not wise for you to go alone Optimus. Especially if Megatron is around that area.” Severus pointed out.

“I know.” Optimus said, “Which is why Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Mudflap, Skids, and Jolt will be joining me.”

“Am I to stay here then?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I know you don’t want to. But, because Megatron is still online, he will likely come after you.”

“Very well. But at the first moment of danger, I’ll be on my way.”

Optimus nodded and turned to the gathered Autobots to portkey out. Remus provided the portkey and a flash of colors, they were gone.  
-  
Harry and Hermione were heading over to Harry’s room to pack. They knew a battle was coming, they just wanted to be prepared. Hermione was already packed.

“Do you have any idea who the Fallen is?” Hermione asked Harry.

“Unfortunately, I do not.” Harry said.

“Come on Harry, I saw you zone out, when that large Decepticon made his statement. What did you see?”

Harry sighed, “I saw a massive battle. Six large Cybertronians fighting one of their own. Whoever that one was, he was stronger than the others.”

“That might be the Fallen then. Did you see anything about that particular robot?”

“No, nothing.” Harry said, looking distracted as he packed.

Hermione noticed, “Harry? What is it?”

Harry paused and looked at her, “Do you remember when I told you about my interaction with the werewolf?”

“I do… Why?”

“Something he said. ‘You may have the power of the storms, the control of the elements, the darkest of dark power, and even the seer’s gifts. But it may not be enough, Fate always finds a way.’” Harry said.

“‘Fate always find a way?’ What did he mean by that?”

Harry pulled his Grimoire out and said, “I found out the truth about the Veil. It’s not called the Veil of Death; it’s actually called the Archway of Fate.”

“What! How could it be called that?!?”

“1876, one of my ancestors was framed for a crime she didn’t commit. She chose the Veil to avoid Azkaban and walked through. She only had her Grimoire with her at the time, so she was able to record everything that happened. The world she ended up in, it was bizarre. Dinosaurs, dragons, and animals walking around like other humans. Even more so, they lived with humans in peace.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “B-But, even if she did get banished to that world, she had the Grimoire with her. How was she able to get it back?”

“While she was there, she discovered the world needed her help. With her magic, she was able to save the planet itself, from the amount of pollution that was destroying nature. She spent about five years there when the Archway appeared before her and offered for her to return home. She took it right away and discovered that only a few months have passed while she was gone.”

“She was allowed to go back?!? But, the Veil… I mean Archway still leaves many questions for the wizarding community. How was she allowed to return?”

“In the world she was in, they had more answers. They still had questions but they had more knowledge about it. The Archway exists on every universe that has even the smallest trace of magic on it. The Archway is what allow a Seer their ability to ‘see’.”

“What else is known about it?”

“Only that one of the worlds is where the truly most despicable people are banished to. That world is the reason why the Archway is mistaken for the Veil of Death. But only because the world is full of criminals from other worlds. That world is literally fight or die.”

Hermione looked horrified and fascinated at the same time. “So how was your ancestor able to return?”

Harry looked at her, “She was sent to the world because the Beings within the Archway saw her skill could help the planet. When her mission was done, they gave her the option to return.”

“Beings in the Archway? What do you mean? Like… Gods?”

“That’s something no one has figured out. If it’s Gods, ancient Deities, or something else. But the Archway is a portal that leads to other worlds. Most are fighting for survival, while only one has the worst criminals.”

Hermione went silent for a bit then, “Ok, so how does that tie into werewolf talking about Fate finding a way?”

“Dumbledore left me a note, talking about a prophecy. About me and Voldemort. The night Voldemort attacked my family and targeted me; our fates became intertwined.”

“What did the prophecy say?”  
_  
“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies”  
_  
“That’s not very accurate.”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, “I know. There were other dark witches and wizards and other children who were born during those times. But Voldemort heard about it and assumed I was the child destined to defeat him. When he left the scar upon my head, the prophecy was decided. I am literally the only one who can stop him, once and for all.”

“How is that going to happen? Both of you are on different worlds now.”

Harry looked at her again, “‘Fate always finds a way.’ Because I am the one who is destined to defeat Voldemort, he will do anything to kill me. No doubt now, he is trying to figure out how to create some sort of ritual so he can cross over and finish me off.”

“But if he tried to walk through the Archway, he’ll be sent to that prison world.”

Harry shook his head, “Our fates are intertwined Hermione. He will come for me, because I still live. No matter where I’m at. Where I live, how far apart we are, he’ll never stop coming for me. He will find a way to get here and finish me off.”

Hermione looked down sadly, but looked up again with fierceness in her eyes, “Not if we stop him first!”

Harry smiled at her, “Why do you think I’m training. All of these magical abilities that I’ve gained, if Voldemort does come after me. I’ll be ready and I will make him pay for all the lives he has taken during the war.”

Hermione nodded her head, “And I’ll be with you. So will Severus, Sirius, Remus, Neville, and Luna. Even the soldiers and…”

“No!” Harry stated. “I will not involve them in this!"

“But Harry?”

Before Harry could respond, the speaker in his room went off. “Harry, Hermione! Optimus is in trouble! Sam has somehow acquired knowledge from the All-Spark and the Decepticons are after him! Optimus is fighting Megatron and four others, he needs help immediately!” Ratchet’s voice blared.

Harry looked to Hermione and quickly closed his bag, sealing it and grabbing Hermione’s forearm as she pulled out a portkey.

“Merlin it’s a good thing you plan ahead Hermione.”

Hermione nodded and tapped the portkey, heading over to Sam’s location.  
-  
“HIDE SAM!” Was the first thing Harry and Hermione heard as they landed. Harry and Hermione looked over to see a cloud of dirt fly into the air as Optimus fought Megatron. Harry looked around and spotted Sam. Grabbing Hermione’s arm, they ran over to his location.

“Sam!” Hermione shouted.

Sam looked over to them. “Harry, Hermione what are you doing here?”

“We came as quickly as we could. We have to get out of here.” Harry said, holding out his hand.

Sam shook his head violently, “No, no, we’re not leaving without Optimus!”

“Sam, we have to go now!” Hermione said.

“Not without Optimus!”

Harry and Hermione looked towards each other exasperated.

“Weak” Harry turned to see Optimus fling a tree at Megatron. “Puny! Waste of metal!” As the two Cybertronians exchanged blows. Harry watched as Optimus punched Megatron hard and withdrew his sword, glowing orange and gold. “Junkyard crap!”

“Decepticons!” Megatron roared out.

Harry and Sam turned their heads and saw a helicopter fly in. “That’s the one that took me and Mikaela.”

Harry turned his head, “Mikaela!”

A jet flew in and transformed, Harry first thought it was Starscream but saw the orange reddish color instead. He didn’t know who it was, he was just glad it wasn’t Starscream. Megatron still didn't know whether his ex-Decepticons have abandoned him or were still alive.

“Come here boy!” The jet growled. Harry started throwing spell after spell at the new con while Hermione threw up shields. All three backing up as they did, when they saw the jet head towards them. The three teens ran as Optimus fought the three cons. Optimus tackling Megatron who had reached for Sam. Harry heard Megatron shout out “Get the black-haired squishy as well. I want him alive!”

“Great, he’s still after me.” Harry muttered.

Optimus exchanged blows with the sunset colored jet as Megatron collapsed from his wounds to regain himself. The three teens leaping over a log, while Hermione also casted a shield spell to defend them from the bullets coming from the helicopters gun.

“There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it.” Megatron said.

“Optimus!” Harry turned to Sam’s shout when he saw Megatron kick Optimus. Energon flying out like blood. Megatron continued to beat Optimus as the jet and helicopter fired at Optimus. Two other smaller cons appearing and began to fire on Optimus as well.

“Hermione, we have to help!” Harry said.

“What can we do? We can’t risk hitting Optimus.”

“What we learned last week. We have phenomenal control.”

“Are you insane Harry!? Those spells are dangerous!”

Sam grabbed Harry and Hermione and started running again as Megatron shot Optimus and sent him flying. The three ducked when Optimus rolled right over them to avoid being hit.

“Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?” Megatron asked.

“Up! Get up!” Sam shouted.

“You’ll never stop at one!”

“You’re right Prime. The other human boy is interesting. I’ll take him as well.”

“Never! I’ll take you all on!” Optimus stated drawing out his other sword. Fighting all five. Hermione keeping a shield up as Harry carefully threw spells at the cons. A successful cutting curse slicing the blades from the helicopter. Optimus following with slicing off one of his weapons. Then exchanging blows while spinning around to fight the helicopter and Megatron.

Optimus climbed on another con that tried to sneak by and Optimus dug his blades into the cons face, forcibly ripping them apart. The con screaming in pain. “Piece of tin!” He stated as he let the mech’s body fall.

“Sam, Harry, Hermione! Where are you?” Optimus called, leaning on a tree.

Harry saw Megatron approach from behind, his eyes widening. Hermione got up and fired a quick spell at Megatron, hoping to stop him. Megatron dodged and stabbed Optimus through the chest. Optimus screamed. Grabbing the blade.

Harry stopped, staring at the scene in horror.

“You’re so weak!” Megatron said. Firing his gun through Optimus’ Spark chamber, which Harry felt. The magic he imbued with Optimus, he felt the fire and pain from Megatron’s gun.

Megatron withdrew the sword and retracted the weapon back into his arm. Optimus fell to the ground. Harry barely saw Hermione and Sam rise from where they fell, staring at Optimus in fear.

“Children, run. Run.” Harry saw Optimus’ optics fade and the magic within him go out. He knew then and there, the Autobot leader had died.

Hermione grabbed onto Sam and Harry’s arm. Harry barely heard her, “HARRY, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!” Hermione turned to apparate away from the area, only to discover she couldn’t. Sam and Hermione looked to see Harry was fighting her.

“Harry, come on!” Sam shouted his words unheard by Harry. “Shit!” When he saw Megatron notice them.

“There you are.” Megatron grinned darkly, leaning forward to grab the three.

“HARRY!” Hermione and Sam both shouted, trying to pull Harry away.

Harry could only stare at Optimus and remember.

“Lily! It’s him! Take Harry and run! Go! I’ll hold him off!”  
“Not Harry! Please not Harry! Mercy, Mercy! Please, take me instead!”  
“Harry. Take my body back, will you. Take my body back to my father.”

Harry lost too much, his home, his parents, his unborn sister, the castle, the students and friends he had that he called family. He lost them all to Voldemort. And he just lost Optimus to Megatron. He felt his own magic within the Autobot leader fade. A flood of emotions raged in Harry’s mind and something deep within him snapped. He opened his mouth and let out an enraged yell.  
-  
Megatron stared at the Prime’s corpse, before turning away and looking for the boy. His optics landed on him and the other boy he wanted, along with a girl that he wished to experiment on. He grinned darkly, “There you are.” And leaned forward to grab them.

The female kept turning and looked like they were about to fade, but stopped. Something was preventing them from leaving. No matter, as long as Megatron got what he wanted, he would be very happy.

He saw the raven-haired boy’s eyes. Something about them was familiar. He decided to check on that later when he had his prize. Just as he was about to grab the three, the black-haired boy let out an enraged yell and Megatron’s optics widened when he was thrown back.

He landed heavily on his back and couldn’t stop the small moan from escaping. He got up and looked around for the one who struck him, but saw none and focused his attention on the humans again. He could only stare in shock. The black-haired boy was floating in the air on his own. The anger clearly seen on his face as his eyes glowed with power. The power felt ancient and seemed familiar.

His scanners indicated that a large storm was heading in his direction. He would have passed it off, if his scanners weren’t saying that the storm was coming from every direction. Megatron looked to the sky and around to make sure he wasn’t glitching. What he saw was confirmed. White clouds that began to darken gathered from all four cardinal points. That was not possible! He saw lightning flash, but the lightning wasn’t white. He saw red, purple, and orange.

He felt and heard the wind howl in rage. He could feel the wind leave small scratches on his armor! How could that be!?! Megatron looked down and saw the trees around were being gouged out by the wind. He heard a strange hissing and turned back to the humans.

Then he noticed the ground, more specifically, the shadows. The shadows were moving strangely. Then the shadows, somehow, separated from their positions and began to gather. Strange shapes made from shadow, as they stood on two legs, taking a solid form. Megatron’s search could only reveal that the shadows had somehow mimicked demons. The shadows crowded around the boy, who was glowing purple, black, and gold. The shadows hissed at Megatron. He didn’t know what to do. This was something he has never seen from the boy.

Out of the corner of his optics, one of the smaller, weaker cons approached cautiously. The boy cocked his head, and the shadows pounced on the weakling, tearing the con apart. The cons screams could be heard for miles. The other small con approached from behind with the puny syringe, filled with a liquid to knock out humans with in his servos. As he extended his arm to get the boy, a dark red lightning bolt struck him. Covering his form, except for the arm. The lightning dispersed and Megatron’s optics widened again when he saw there was nothing left, besides the arm falling to the ground. Not even ash!

He stared at the human boy again. This child has been holding back! He has more power than he thought. He must have the child!

“{You… will… PAY}!” He heard the boy roar out. His voice much deeper than it should have been. He wanted to grab the child, but he knew it was too dangerous. If the boy could do that much damage to the weaker ones, what could the boy to him. Megatron growled, he didn’t like it, but he would have to retreat. And make sure to inform his master about getting this child as well as the other boy.

Megatron saw a red light strike the boy and the boy fall the ground. The girl waving a stick to catch the boy and wave at something. He saw the Autobots approach and knew it was time to go.  
-  
Harry let his power roll freely, he was going to destroy Megatron for what he had done. Then he felt something strike him and his vision went dark. Faintly he heard “Autobots, attack!”

“Bumblebee, get them out of here!” Severus shouted, firing spell after spell on the cons. Harry lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir.” Lennox stated.
> 
> “Well, I’ll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States.” The magicals focused on Galloway sharply, listening closely to his words. “I have operation command now.” The Autobots began to power down and lower their weapons. “An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy.”
> 
> “This fool is terrible misinformed.” Ratchet stated.
> 
> “You’re gonna need every asset that you’ve got.” Lennox said.
> 
> “What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution.”
> 
> “Like what, handing over the kid and our magical allies?”
> 
> “All options are being considered.” A hand slammed down on Galloway’s shoulder and spun the man about to reveal an enraged Severus.  
> -  
> Anybody think I had Harry overreact to Optimus' death?
> 
> Comments welcome


	20. Never Piss Off Magical's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry came to with Hermione shaking him. “Harry, we really have a problem.”

“Really Hermione! We have a problem! Optimus’ death isn’t enough!” Harry stated angrily.

“Easy Harry.” Mikaela said, laying her had on Harry’s arm.

Harry turned to her. “Mikaela, you’re alright?”

“A little shaken, but yeah. I’m alright.” Mikaela smiled faintly.

“Harry, you need to listen to this.” Hermione said, bringing out one of the smaller magical mirrors and tapping it. Hermione had managed to connect the mirrors to a major satellite to only reveal very important information. Soundwave still couldn’t hack through it, since it was made of magic.

Harry saw an ugly face appear. “Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth.” Flickering to show the president, and other national leaders from around the world.

“It’s live, on every screen throughout the world.” Hermione said, looking at the mirror.

“You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you’ve seen, we can destroy your cities at will,” Showing the white house, the obelisk, and other highly populated areas, along with buildings being burned, “Unless you turn over these people.” Showing Sam, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. “If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it.” The mirror went out.

“There are over 7,000 deaths confirmed and now we’re all being hunted.” Hermione said.

“You need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out.” Harry heard the new guy say. “They have a picture of me, man. We’re dead bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!”

Harry ignored him and walked out of the building with Sam and Hermione. “Hey, I just need you to listen to me for one minute, man.”

“Just stop.” Sam said.

“Hey this thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right? See, look.” Harry grabbed the phone out of the guys hands. “Hey what are you doing? That’s mine.”

“Well with you having access to it. You’re going to give the enemy a way to find us. Ever heard of hacking? They can find us through this.” Harry said throwing the phone to a wall and casting a blasting curse at it, blowing the phone to bits.

“Whoa! Y-You’re one of them!”

Harry turned sharply, “What do you mean, I’m one of them?”

The other guy paled, “W-Well, there are videos of some people in Mission City doing things that are impossible. I-I thought they were exaggerating, b-but…”

Harry scoffed, “Not important right now.”

“Oh no, no. We got things to talk about man.”

Harry turned and headed towards Mikaela. “Hey, hey, I’m not with you guys. Technically, I’m like a hostage. This is kidnapping… Enough is…” He started.

“YO, LEO!” Skids shouted.

The now named Leo, flinched. “This thing’s gonna give me a heart attack, I swear.”

“That’s ‘cause you is a wuss.” Mudflap responded.

“You guys forced me into that car, right? So,” Leo said.

“I think he’s scared.” Mudflap said.

“Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?” Skids asked.

“Let’s pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?”

“Not in my trunk.”

“Yo, bumper cars? I’m hearing you. Okay? I’m right here and I can hear you! No one’s popping any caps in any asses, okay? I’ve had a hell of a day!” Leo stated.

Mudflap making a warbling noise and making faces, while Skids responded, “Why don’t you get a haircut with your bitch ass? Go whine to your boyfriend.”

“Listen, Sam, I know what I’m gonna do, man. I’m just gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So, I’m not an accomplice.” Leo said.

“Hey, you wanted this, right?” Sam asked. “You wanted the real deal? Well, that’s what this is.”

“Yeah, I wanted to be a part of this, but not something this heavy. I-I mean this is life or death! I don’t…”

Harry whipped out his wand and fired the banishing curse at him. Throwing Leo back into a wall. “Shut your damn mouth now! Nobody asked you to be here. Nobody asked you to be a part of any of this. If you really want to leave, then leave! Good luck dealing with the authorities when they hand you over to the enemy and the enemy decides to dissect you.” Harry turned and walked away, leaving the guy to his thoughts.  
-  
NEST operatives and the other magicals gathered as a helicopter brought Optimus Prime’s body to the base. When the helicopter released the body, the magicals gently brought it down with feather light charms. Settling the body gently on the ground. The other Autobots driving up.

Everyone turned around when military jeeps drove up and started to surround them. The Autobots transforming and bringing out their weapons.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sideswipe demanded.

“You dare point a gun at me?” Ironhide growled. “I will tear you apart!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” All soldiers trying to calm them down, the magicals brandishing their own wands, when some of the unknown soldiers tried to approach them.

“Drop you weapons! Drop your weapons!” Lennox demanded. Slamming his hands on the hood of a jeep. “Tell them to lower their weapons!”

“Tell them first.”

“Tell them to lower their weapons.” Lennox said again.

“Major, there’s nothing I can do. Talk to him.”

Lennox turned to the jeep to see Galloway exiting it. “Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders.”

“No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir.” Lennox stated.

“Well, I’ll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States.” The magicals focused on the man sharply, listening closely to his words. “I have operation command now.” The Autobots began to power down and lower their weapons. “An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy.”

“This fool is terrible misinformed.” Ratchet stated.

“You’re gonna need every asset that you’ve got.” Lennox said.

“What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution.”

“Like what, handing over the kid and our magical allies?”

“All options are being considered.” A hand slammed down on Galloway’s shoulder and spun the man about to reveal an enraged Severus.

“Not while we’re around.” Severus said, pointing his wand at the man. The soldiers following Galloway brandished their guns immediately, only for their guns to be ripped out of their hand by Neville’s summoning spell. Sirius and Remus threw out multiple spells to bind the soldiers in place. And Luna waved her wand, shutting down every weapon, cell phone, and anything else connected to technology. Then the four pointed their wands at Galloway.

“What are you doing? Let me go, now!” Galloway demanded.

“You really think the President is going to consider the option to hand us over?” Sirius asked.

“Every option is being considered. Now let me go and lower your wands.”

“We won’t do that.” Luna said. “You are obviously unaware of what the President did.”

“Shut your mouth little girl, I know what’s happening.”

“Clearly you are not. You know those contracts you sign, before you can know about the NEST base?” Remus asked.

“What does that have to do with…”

“It has to do with everything.” Whitestriker said, pointing his cannons at the man. Blaze and Siren following him. “We will not allow you to turn our Creator over to the enemy. We know we can trust the President’s word not to betray us.”

“You don’t know the President well enough to…”

“We do, actually.” Neville started. “Unlike the magical contract you signed. The President took a magical oath with us”

“There’s no difference between the two…”

“Yes, there is.” Blaze interrupted. “According to my memory banks, the magical contract prevents you from talking about classified information from those who have not signed one themselves. While magical oaths are much more binding and can mean severe punishment to those who break it.”

Galloway looked to Blaze, then back to Severus, “So you forced the President into making an oath? You all are in a lot of…” Galloway’s lips sealed shut, courtesy of Sirius.

“No, the President willingly made the oath. He made the most binding oath of all; An Unbreakable Vow.” Sirius said. The Autobots and NEST soldiers looking at Sirius, startled.

“He stated very clearly that he would never betray us. We would remain his allies. If he broke that oath, the magic from the Vow he made would kill him the moment he signed that paper.” Remus said.

“And because he made the Vow with me, I can sense the magic of the Vow around the President’s still beating heart. Which means that you must be lying. And I intend to find out the truth. Legilimens!” Severus growled.

The charm on Galloway’s lips remained in place as his screams were muffled and he spasmed as Severus forced his way into the man’s mind.

“What’s he doin’ ta him?” Jazz asked.

“Severus is forcibly entering Galloway’s mind. Seeking out the information he wants. When we enter the soldiers mind, we are gentle and we ask permission. If we force our way in, it’s very painful.” Remus explained.

“So, what if he’s telling the truth about the President?” Jolt asked.

“Then the magic will be recognized and the Vow that the President made will break and kill him.” Neville said. All soldiers panicking at the information.

Severus withdrew a moment later, releasing the man who dropped onto the ground, clutching his head in agony. Severus grabbed the paper and burned it. “You can release the soldiers, they’re innocent.”

The other magicals doing as Severus said and letting the soldiers go.

“What did you find out?” Epps asked.

“The paper is forged. It was created by Megatron. Apparently, he offered to spare Galloway’s life if Galloway disbanded NEST and figured out the location of all the magicals. He lied to the soldiers to have back up.” Severus responded.

“Alright, you are now an enemy.” Lennox stated. “Somebody lock him up until this is all over and we can hand them over to the President.” Two soldiers, not NEST soldiers, responding to Lennox’s orders.

“What now?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Now, we prepare. Sam, Harry, and the rest are still out there. We need to find them and bring them back safely.” Prowl said. Everyone agreed and started moving.  
-  
Night had fallen. Bumblebee, Harry, Hermione, and Mikaela were gathered around a fire. Harry and Mikaela leaning next to each other. Chatterbox and Growfy wrapped in Harry’s protective arms. Sam approached and Hermione got up, embracing Sam.

“There’s nothing that you could have done.” Mikaela said as Harry and her got up.

“You okay?” Sam whispered.

“Yes.” Hermione whispered back.

Sam turned to his friend, “Bee, if you hate me, I understand. I messed up. I’m sorry.”

“Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life.” “If there’s anything you need, I won’t be far away.” Bumblebee said, switching channels.

“He’s dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he’s dead.”

“You know that’s not true Sam. Don’t blame yourself.” Harry said.

“There’s some things you just can’t change.” “So, his sacrifice would not have been in vain. Hall-lleluj-jah!” Bumblebee said.

“I’m gonna make it right. I’m going to turn myself in.” Sam said, then finding his body bound against his will.

“That’s enough Sam!” Hermione said fiercely, her wand pointed at her boyfriend.

“If you turn yourself in, you’re only giving the Decepticons what they want.” Harry said.

“Don’t forget Sam, they don’t want just you. They want Harry, Hermione, and the rest.” Mikaela said.

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” Sam asked, only able to move his head.

“Stay with us. We need to find out what’s going on. Such as how you even have knowledge from the All-Spark in the first place?” Harry asked. “The full power of the All-Spark resides in my magical core. So, how did you get it?”

Sam looked down for a bit, “I, uh, found a shard of the All-Spark in my shirt after you left for the mission to Shanghai. I saw these symbols flash in my mind and let go of the shard when it became hot. Brought most of the kitchen to life and they started to attack me. Bumblebee took care of them, though.”

“You found a shard of the All-Spark in your shirt?” Harry asked.

Sam nodded his head.

“Shit!”

“Harry, language!” Hermione said.

“What is it?” Mikaela asked.

“Before I left for the mission, Sam and I shook hands. We felt a spark of static between us. If the shard was on Sam while we shook hands…” Harry started.

“Then some energy from the All-Spark must have transferred to the shard.” Hermione finished.

“So, Sam has some of your power Creator? But, how did he get it? I thought the power was yours. Does that mean he stole it? How do we get it back?” Chatterbox asked.

“Easy Chatterbox. What happened was out of our control and it’s not something we need to focus on right now. For now, keep in contact with Whitestriker. Don’t tell him where we are, just stay connected to him. There are some things we need to do.” Harry responded.

“Yes Creator.” Chatterbox replied. Growfy merging with Chatterbox to calm the cell-bot.

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione. “Things are never easy for us, are they?” he asked her.

“You’ve always known the answer to that, Harry.” Hermione said.

Hermione released Sam when he understood the situation, then Sam turned to the terror twins, “You two…”

“Huh?”

“Hey, you know the glyphs?” Sam asked, Harry and Hermione looking at each other in confusion. “These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?” Sam showing his arm. Harry started and stared at it. He’s seen the same symbols but thought nothing of it.

“Whoo. That’s old school, yo. That’s, like… That’s Cybertronian.” Skids said.

“That’s some serious stuff, right there.” Mudflap followed up.

“They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?” Sam asked.

“Read?”

“No. We don’t really do much reading. Not so much.”

Sam turned to Harry. “Maybe you can. You have the All-Spark in you. Can you read it.”

Harry shook his head, “Sorry Sam, I’m at a loss too. I have a guess about the Energon source though.” Everyone, even the Autobots focused on Harry.

“A guess? What is it?” Mikaela asked.

Hermione responded, “Now I remember! While you were searching for Ley Lines, you came across a giant machine that could take the energy of the sun and turn it into something else.”

“WHAT! But that would destroy the sun!” Mikaela said, panicking.

“There’s no need to panic, Mikaela. I destroyed the machine and left a solid illusion of another one in its place.” Harry said, calming them all down.

“Well, even if the machine is gone, we still need to find somebody who can translate these symbols. I’m not seeing anything about a machine. I’m seeing something else.” Sam said.

“Oh, look who came sashaying back!” Skids said, pointing to Leo.

“Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him.” Mudflap stated. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics.

“I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a pussy.” The twins fist pumping each other.

“I think I’m allowed that, considering what I’ve been through. Minus when you threw me into the wall.” Leo said, glaring at Harry. “Anyway, I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help.”

“Who?” Sam asked.

“Robo-Warrior.”  
-  
“This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he’s supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever.” Leo said as they followed his directions to the location. Harry and Hermione applying illusion spells and Notice-Me-Not charms on everyone.

The three Autobots pulled up to an old looking deli. They all stepped out and waited outside when Leo said “This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I’ll give you the go/no go. All right?” Leo walking in after that.

They waited for about five minutes and walked in. Leo saw him and pointed out someone, “It’s him! It’s him! That’s the guy right there! That’s him!”

The man looked at the group confused, until Sam spoke, pulling down his hood, which cancelled the illusion, “You gotta be kidding me.”

The man said, “No.” when he saw them.

“All right, meat store’s closed! Everybody out! Out, right now!” the man ranted, a woman following his words, “When he says to go, you go!”

“That means you, lady, right now.”

“Wait a minute. You know this guy?” Leo asked, Harry and Hermione also looking at Sam curiously.

“Yeah, we’re old friends.” Sam said.

“Old friends? You’re the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All ‘cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend.” The man said, the comments getting on Harry's nerves. “look at her now, so mature.”

That did it. Harry pointed his wand at the man’s chin. “I suggest you back off and make sure you’re careful about the way you speak to people. You never know who you’re going to piss off.” Harry growled.

“Who are you?” the man asked.

“Right, you guys never met. Harry this is former agent Simmons from Sector Seven. Simmons, this is Harry and Hermione.” Sam said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Simmons. “Are you like Sasha or Jack?”

Simmons looked at Harry, “How do you know their names? Even before Sector Seven was disbanded, they kept their names a close secret.”

“Do you know what happened to Jack?” Simmons nodded his head slowly. “That was my doing, to send a message to Sasha to leave me and my family alone.” Harry stated.

“How the hell did you manage to do that stuff to Jack?” Simmons asked.

“Magic.” Hermione responded.

Simmons scoffed, “Magic, really?”

“Moron? Where’s the whitefish?” A woman interrupted, getting their attention.

“Hey! Don’t touch me with the pig!” A darker skinned man yelled at a balding man.

“Yakov!” Simmons barked.

“What?”

“You don’t get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?” Simmons asked.

“It’s my dream.”

“Help her out.”

Harry stared at the man’s bad mouth and felt a little sorry for him. He waved his wand at the man, who clutched his mouth when something happened. A minute later he lowered his hands, staring at Harry in shock, “What did you do to me?”

Harry pointed at a mirror he saw and gestured to the man. Yakov went to the mirror and flashed his teeth, stepping back in shock when he saw they were straight and even. He looked at his reflection, then to Harry, then back. Before ripping off the coat and leaving the place, with a quick ‘Thank you’ to Harry and telling Simmons that he was quitting.

“You live with your mama?” Mikaela asked, before Simmons could comment on the use of magic.

“No, my mama lives with me. It’s a big difference.” Simmons stated, looking annoyed. “They got your face all over the news, alien boy. Yours too,” Looking at Harry and Hermione.

“Yeah, I know.” Sam said.

“And NBE-One finally came out of hiding, huh? Why now? Don’t answer. I don’t know what you’re hiding, but I don’t want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish.” Simmons said, ripping off his hat and walking away.

“Wait, can you just give me five seconds? Look, hold on, I need your help.” Sam said.

“Really? You need my help?” Simmons asked sarcastically.

“I need… Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie. Also, my friend here, Harry, has the power of the All-Spark within him and he’s been seeing these same symbols for months. And on top of that, we’re wanted fugitives. So, you think you got it rough?” Sam asked.

The man froze for a few seconds. “…You said it projected images off your brain?” Simmons asked. Then he turned to Harry, “And you have that alien power inside of you?”

“Yeah, for a few years actually.” Harry responded, shrugging his shoulders.

“Meat locker, now!” Simmons said, pointing behind him.

The teens followed Simmons into the meat locker, Harry and Hermione waving their wands and applying the bubble-head charm so they could breathe without the gross smell in the air.

“What you’re about to see is top secret… Do not tell my mother!” Simmons warned. Lifting a latch and exposing another room before. Filled with lots and lots of paper. Simmons headed down first, followed by everyone else.

“Swine flu. Not good.” Leo said.

“Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there’s a story behind it. Sad little story.” Simmons said. Harry following last as they all entered the small room. “Okay, files, files. We’re talking about symbols.” Simmons grabbed a folder and turned towards the group. “Okay, Cube-brain.” Flipping a folder open dramatically to Sam. “Any of these look like the symbols either of you’ve seen?”

Harry’s eyes widened as Sam reached forward and grabbed the folder, “Where did you get these?” Sam asked.

“Before I got fired, I poached S-7’s crown jewel.” Climbing a few cabinets to get to something. “Over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact.” His voice straining to reach a pile of articles at the way top. Harry was surprised none of the papers fell. “The Transformers, they’ve been here a long, long time. How do I know?” Turning to face them from above. Tossing a box to Leo, who caught it. “Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China, Egypt, Greece.” Jumping down and placing photos of various places on a table.

Rolling an old filmmaker, “Shot it 1932. These the symbols you two are seeing in your head?”

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Same ones over here, right?” Simmons asked, pointing to more pictures. “So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed.” Simmons pulled more photos from under others, “Check this out. Project Black Knife.” Harry and Hermione looking over everything carefully. “Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?”

“The proof is kinda in front of you.” Harry said, Mikaela smacking his arm and shushing him.

“Megatron said that there was another source of Energon here.” Sam said.

“On Earth. Another Source?”

“On Earth.”

“Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there. But, uh but, thanks to Harry, he already took care of the machine.” Sam said.

“The only problem is we don’t know for certain if it is the same machine; I destroyed those years ago. We think it is, but we won’t know until someone can confirm it.” Harry stated.

“You talk to your Autobot friends about this?” Simmons asked, looking at the two.

“No, no, no, this source is before them.” Sam said. “Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It’s before them.”

“So, it comes before them.” Simmons repeated.

“Correct.”

“Well, then we’re porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I’m not on speaking terms with them.” Simmons said.

Mikaela surprised them all, “Actually, I am.”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked, looking at her friend shocked.

“Sam, remember that box I had you pick up when we were at the college. Well, there’s a small Decepticon in it. He tried to steal the shard from me and I was able to catch him before he did.”

“Wait, why do you have the shard?” Harry asked.

“Sam gave it to me before he went to college.”

Harry turned to Sam, “Are you really that stupid Sam?”

Sam looked at Harry shocked, “What? I don’t know what you mean?”

“Oh, Sam.” Hermione started. “Why did you give Mikaela the shard, instead of contacting one of us? If one of the larger Decepticons went after her, we wouldn’t be able to save her.”

“Yeah, well, I’m still waiting on that gift you promised me Harry. You said it was gonna help protect me.” Mikaela said, looking at Harry.

“I’m working on it! You have no idea how difficult it is to place protection charms on a…” Harry trailed off, not wanting to reveal the gift.

“We’re getting off track. I’ll go get him.” Mikaela and Sam heading up to get the Mini-Con that Mikaela has.

The two returned a minute later with a shaking box, “Let me out!” was heard inside.

“This is going to be a little bit sad.” Mikaela stated.

“Open it.” Sam said.

Mikaela opened the box and grabbed a chain as a small robot leaped out, yelling in rage. Leo screamed at the site, as Simmons jumped back, “WHOA!”

“I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!” The mini-con said.

“Hey, behave?” Mikaela pulled out a blow torch and pointed it at the con. Reminding Harry why his girlfriend shouldn’t be messed with.

The mini-con flinched. “E-Easy!”

“What is it, a Decepticon?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Flicking off the blow torch.

“And you’re training him?”

“I’m trying to.”

The con yanked the chain and tried to break it.

“I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens,” Simmons started.

“I gotta get me off a this leash.” The con said, biting the metal.

“and you’re carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua.” Simmons finished.

“Huh?” The con turned to Simmons, “Do you want a throwdown, you pubic ‘fro-head?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you’re a good boy, then I’m not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I’m not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please.” Mikaela said.

“Oh, you think your threats can scare me. I ain’t helpin ya. The Decepticons’ll kill me if they find out I helped ya!” the mini-con said.

“Well, if Mikaela can’t convince you, I can.” The con focused on Harry. “Tell us what these mean, or I’ll squeeze you so hard, your Spark’ll pop out.”

The con started laughing, “Oh, your funny human! I’m sharp and your made of flesh, I’ll cut through your skin like paper!”

Harry smiled and blinked, scaring everyone when his eyes became slitted like a snake. Shifting sounds filled the air as Harry's body began to change, his arms collapsing and merging into his skin. His legs fusing together, as some of his bones shifted. Scales emerged from his body and he began to grow longer. Everyone backed away from the table as Harry wrapped his body around it. He couldn’t go into his Basilisk form, because it was too big, but he did do a bit of research, when he discovered that he could turn into dinosaurs. And came across a peculiar one that has been extinct for some time.

After his transformation finished, he slowly tightened his hold around the table, everyone hearing the wood groan under the pressure, as Harry opened his mouth, fangs dotted about and glistened with poison. The con stared up in terror as he saw the human change into a Titan boa. Leo screamed like a little girl when he saw the change. While Simmons stared in horror and fascination. Mikaela just smiled and leaned on her boyfriends’ coils.

When Leo got his bearings he turned to Hermione, “So, uh, can you do that?”

“I can. Just a little different than Harry’s.” Hermione stepped over to a free part of the area and shifted herself. Short black fur erupting from her body, as she fell on the floor. Her body becoming canine shaped, while also becoming the size of a rhino. Her tail lighting on fire, along with a fire mane erupting in place, and she opened her eyes, a sinister red and orange glow in them. She stared at everyone in amusement. Sam and Mikaela have already seen her form, but were still surprised at what she looked like. Leo looked ready to faint, while Simmons was trying not to wet himself. Something that Hermione could smell was a losing battle, so she changed herself to avoid the stench of urine in the air.

“My form is a Hellhound; in case you don’t know.” Hermione said.

“What the Slagging PITS are you two?!?” The con screeched out, terrified and flinching away when Harry hissed and leaned in.

“We’re two people with a great control of magic. We can cause all sorts of pain to you, be it blasting you, melting you, turning you into something else, and much more. So, if you don’t want me to do any of that to you, or have Harry here squeeze you. I suggest you do as Mikaela asked.” Hermione said.

Harry hissing in emphasis and rising above the con even higher to scare him.

“ALRIGHT! OK! Just keep him away from me!” the con said and looked down at the pictures.

“All right. Oh, I know that. That’s the language of the Primes. I don’t read it, but these guys…” Pointing out the various pictures and symbols, “Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?” The con asked.

“Is this them?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Seekers, pal.” Pointing at a photograph Sam had picked up. “Oldest of the old. They’ve been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don’t know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they’ll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them.”

“Show us.” Harry said, when he shifted back.

“Yeah,” the con said, cracking his joints. Turning around and using laser pointers on various spots of the U.S.

“Closest one’s in Washington.” Simmons said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You’re cute.” Mikaela said, as the con started to hump her leg.
> 
> “Name’s Wheelie. Yeah. Say my name, say my name.” Wheelie said.
> 
> “What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?” Sam asked.
> 
> “At least he’s faithful, Sam.” Mikaela responded.
> 
> Sam turned to Harry, “And your allowing this to happen?”
> 
> “I’ll admit, it is amusing… But still.” Harry pointed his wand at Wheelie and made sure to get his attention. “Unless you want to lose your other optic, I suggest you stop dry humping my girlfriend.”  
> -  
> Comments welcome.


	21. Introducing... Shit a Decepticon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Everyone exited the cars, with Simmons now. “Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there.” Simmons said. “All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut.”

“That’s every boy’s dream. You need to be more creative.” Hermione said.

Simmons walked to the side of the car and quickly ripped off his pants. Harry immediately covered Mikaela’s eyes, as Hermione exclaimed in disgust. “That’s wrong!”

“Hold those.” Simmons threw his pants to Sam.

“What is this?” Sam asked looking down, Harry keeping his hand over Mikaela’s eyes.

“Trust me Mikaela, you don’t want to see this.”

“I saw worse when I made him strip two years ago.” Mikaela said, pushing Harry’s hand away, then looking at Simmons. “Ok, I was wrong. I do not need to see this.” Turning away.

“What? I wear them when I’m in a funk.” Simmons said. “So does Giambi, Jeter. It’s a baseball thing.” Simmons looked at his watch. “Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don’t ever say my name.” Tossing a bottle to Sam. “Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It’s the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let’s get this show on the road.” Pulling out a taser and igniting it a couple of times.

“Whoa! Whoa! No, listen, I can’t do this. I’m not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I’m not gonna do this.” Leo said. “Guards have guns. I don’t want to die.”

Simmons approached Leo chest bumping him,” Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter.”  
-  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes as they saw the scene unfold. Harry, Hermione, Mikaela, and Sam were all disillusioned and standing away from the crowd as they walked past. While Simmons and Leo were wary of magic, they decided to go with Simmons plan.

Harry stunned the last two guards he saw, while Hermione canceled the charm surrounding them. Harry turned to see Simmons dragging Leo with his pants still down. “You are an amateur, man, a rank amateur.” Simmons said.

“We just downed five guards. Five guards.” Simmons said as they gathered. “Get your stuff and get out of here.”

“Give me a second here.” Sam said. “I got to get the tracker, all right.”

Mikaela opened the box holding the mini-con. “Be good.”

“I’m claustrophobic.” The mini-con gasped out.

“You are now, with how long you’ve been trapped in there.” Harry stated and turned to see Sam holding the shard.

Walking around the museum. Simmons waving a device, while Sam followed the vibration from the shard.

“Look, look. Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he’s going.” Mikaela said, pointing to the toy truck. They all started to run to keep up. Towards a dark gray looking jet. “He knows something.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“He knows something.” Mikaela said again.

Simmons device beeping rapidly, “You got what I got?”

Harry briefly sent out his magic and could feel the strange energy coming from the jet. “Same thing you’re getting.”

“Yeah.” The shard shaking in Sam’s hand.

“Blackbird.” Simmons stated.

The mini-con transformed in front of the jet. “Oh, there he is. This guy’s a legend, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen.” Talking to Sam.

Sam released the shard and all watched as it stuck to the jet, releasing the energy. Harry felt the spark deep within come back in full. Sam and Mikaela ran under the jet. “It’s a Decepticon!” Mikaela shouted.

Harry’s eyes widened.

“Decepticon?” Simmons and Leo asked at the same time.

“Behind the MiG now!” Simmons shouted.

Everyone running as the jet transformed, albeit rather jerkily, with parts falling off.

The con let out a strained yell, “What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?” The jet exclaimed in a rusty voice. “Answer me pawns and knaves!” His speech reminding Harry of olden times. As the jet hit a plane out of the way. “Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, confused. Either one of them could take this guy on easily with how weak he looked. They all approached carefully, Sam’s hands in the air.

“You little spinal-cord-based organisms!” One of the shuttles hitting the old con in the face and falling to the floor, rolling over to them, which made them move out of the way. “Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!”

“I tell you, this guy did not age well.” The mini-con said.

“I don’t think he’s gonna hurt us.” Mikaela said.

“I don’t think he can hurt us, without falling apart Mikaela.” Hermione said.

“I command these doors to open. Fire! I said, fire!” the old con yelled at the hanger doors. Lightly tapping the doors, a rocket shooting from his back and heading in their direction. Harry whipped out his wand and banished the rocket before it struck. “Bollocks!” Slamming himself into the doors and forcing them open. “Damn these worthless parts.”

“Wait a second!” Sam shouted.

“Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!” he shouted as they chased after him.

“Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane.” Simmons said. Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids driving behind them.

“Right. I’m on a mission.” The old con said.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Everybody exclaimed as the jet destroyed another plane.

“What do you want?”

“Look, we just want to talk!” Sam shouted.

“I have no time to talk. I’m on a mission. I’m a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?”

“Earth.”

“Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it “Dirt”. Planet “Dirt.”” Spitting out some strange liquid. “Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who’s winning?” He demanded.

“The Decepticons.” Sam said.

The old con groaned and spat on the ground, “Well I changed sides to the Autobots.”

“What do you mean, changed sides?” Leo asked.

“It’s a choice. It’s an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?”

“You mean you don’t have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?” the mini-con asked.

“I don’t see why not. Barricade, Starscream, Sideways, and Frenzy all abandoned Megatron three years ago.” Harry said looking at the small con.

The mini-con sharply turned his head in Harry’s direction, “Those guys are with you?!”

“Yes, they became a part of Harry’s family. Along with the rest of his kids.” Hermione said.

“What kids?”

“I have one of them with me.” Harry said, pulling Chatterbox out of his pocket, his familiar merged with him. “Chatterbox?”

The phone instantly transformed and his familiar separated from him. “Creator! Are we safe yet? Is that bad Decepticon finally gone? Are you alright? What’s happening?”

“Easy Chatterbox. We’re still fighting, I know you want there to be peace, but we need to stop the Decepticons from discovering something important. Keep yourself connected with Whitestriker in case I need to send a message to him.” Harry said.

“Yes Creator!” Chatterbox responded, transforming back. Growfy wrapping around him and merging, while Harry put the two back in his pocket.

“Who was that?” The old con asked.

“That was Harry’s second sparked son, Chatterbox.” Hermione said.

“Humans can’t have Cybertronian kids. Who did you take him from?”

“I took him from no one. He was created from my own power.” Harry said.

Harry saw the old con focus intensely on Harry. “I don’t know what power you have, but I know you speak the truth. We will talk later, when I finish my mission. Now, if the Decepticons had their way, they’d destroy the whole universe.”

“I’m changing sides. I’m changing sides, too, warrior goddess.” Harry turned to see the mini-con crawl over to Mikaela’s boots. “Who’s your little Autobot? Huh?”

“You’re cute.” Mikaela said, as the con started to hump her leg.

“Name’s Wheelie. Yeah. Say my name, say my name.” Wheelie said.

“What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?” Sam asked.

“At least he’s faithful, Sam.” Mikaela responded.

Sam turned to Harry, “And your allowing this to happen?”

“I’ll admit, it is amusing… But still.” Harry pointed his wand at Wheelie and made sure to get his attention. “Unless you want to lose your other optic, I suggest you stop dry humping my girlfriend.”

Wheelie’s optic widened at the words and jumped off and pitifully crawled to Harry as he did to Mikaela, “Okay, okay! Please don’t hurt me, magical god.” He whined.

“Now he’s sucking up to you.” Hermione said, looking at Harry.

“What were you saying?” Sam asked Jetfire.

“I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me.” Slamming his fist on the ground and knocking them all to the ground.

“Somebody shit the bed this morning.” Wheelie said.

“I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel.” Jetfire exclaimed. “Do you know what he transformed into?”

“No,” Leo said.

“Nothing!” Clenching his servo into a fist. “But he did so with honour, dignity, damn it!” Jetfire farted and a parachute exiting his arse. The guys exclaiming with everything that was happening. Jetfire falling back due to the wind catching the parachute. Everyone else getting up and heading towards his head. “Bollocks! My boosters are fried.” Growling as he tried to get up.

“I think we can help each other. You know things I don’t know. I know things you don’t know; I do.” Sam said.

“I don’t think he knows anything. Honestly, I don’t.” Leo said.

Hermione summoned a simple knife and gave it to Sam, who started carving in the dirt. Harry noticed Jetfire’s optics widening at the casual display.

“I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols.” As Sam drew into the ground. “They’re symbols, but they’re in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what’s in my mind.” Sam got up from the ground. “Him and someone called The Fallen.”

“The Fallen? I know him.” Jetfire said. “He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon.” Bumblebee and the terror twins rolling up. “He’s terrible to work for. It’s always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, The Fallen’s search. I remember now, for the Dagger’s Tip, and the key.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. The Dagger’s Tip? The key? What are you talking about?” Sam asked quickly.

“No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you’ll die!” As Jetfire put his servos around the four, energy crackling in the air.

Everyone holding on to each other as the energy gathered. Harry’s magic reacting wildly to the energy swirling around them, making things shake. And in a flash of light. They were gone, with a eight planes now sparking with power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Just searching for answers.” Harry said, standing up again.
> 
> “Did you find it Harry?” Hermione asked.
> 
> “Yeah, the machine is still destroyed.”
> 
> “What? The machine can’t be destroyed already. You don’t know where it is.” Jetfire stated.
> 
> “This is going to take too long to explain. Let’s speed this up, shall we?” Harry said, putting the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrawing the necessary memories from his mind.
> 
> “Whoa, w-what are you doing?” Leo asked.  
> -  
> Comments welcome!


	22. Cybertronian History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry yelled out when he felt his body thrown high into the air. He immediately took control and got his Natural Flight ability to stop his rapid descent. As he quickly took in the scene. Sand and mountains in every direction. He turned his head to where Mudflap and Skids were screaming, watching them fall and land on a small rock. Out of the corner of his eyes, Leo and Mikaela landed together, though it looked like Mikaela landed on the guys precious jewels. He’s gonna feel that in the morning.

Harry turned when he heard Hermione’s scream in the air and quickly flew and caught her before she landed on solid rock herself. That would have been bad, especially from the height. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Anytime.” Handling Hermione with ease. The two turned to Bumblebee’s direction when they heard his warbled cry and saw him spinning in the air and landing on the dirt. Sam following soon after, yelling and groaning in pain when he landed. Simmons was faintly heard when he went rolling down a hill.

Groaning was heard on a small cliff. “Well, that wasn’t so bad. I just hope we’re still on the right planet.” Jetfire said, when Wheelie came, screaming in and bounced off his helm on to the rock formation.

“Hey, that freaking hurt!” Wheelie shouted.

Harry and Hermione landed on the ground and headed over to Jetfire’s direction.

“Sam! Harry!” Mikaela shouted.

“Where are we? Simmons!” Sam shouted in return.

“Hey! Yeah!” Simmons shout, faintly heard from the distance.

“You guys okay?” Sam shouted.

“Yeah.” Mikaela responded.

“Hey, I think we’re in Vegas!” Leo said.

Harry and Hermione caught up to Simmons as he scolded Jetfire, “That really, really hurt. You’re just lucky that I didn’t get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard…”

“Shut up.” Jetfire said. “I told you I was opening a space bridge. It’s the fastest way to travel to Egypt.”

“What… When did you…? When did you tell us? You didn’t tell us anything.” Sam said, getting up as Hermione finished healing Sam’s hand. “You didn’t tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?”

“Don’t you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!” As Jetfire sat on the rock.

“Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus?” Sam asked, “Can you tell us why we’re in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance, of peace of mind?”

Harry knelt on the ground and placed his palm on the earth. This place looked familiar and he wanted to make sure. He closed his eyes and sent his magic out, faintly listening to the conversation. Hermione knew what he was doing and stopped Mikaela from interfering, a whispered ‘later’ and the two girls focused on the conversation.

“This planet was visited by our race once before,” Getting up again, “by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we’ll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it’s like to slowly fall apart and die?” Jetfire demanded.

“Let’s not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it.” Simmons said.

“Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns.” Jetfire.

Nobody responded. Harry was still focusing deep in the ground, trying to find the answer he was looking for.

“You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest.” Jetfire lectured, “The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was The Fallen.”

Hermione watched as Jetfire produced a hologram of what The Fallen looked like, matching what she saw a few days ago, with his global announcement.

“He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership.”

Hermione watched as a massive battle was shown, between good and bad Cybertronians. “A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers,” One robot fighting against six, until two stabbed him and threw him off the mountain, “so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their very lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more.”

Harry’s magic latched onto the answer he was searching for and he grinned. His illusion was still in place.

“What are you smiling at?” Simmons asked, when Harry opened his eyes.

“Just searching for answers.” Harry said, standing up again.

“Did you find it Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, the machine is still destroyed.”

“What? The machine can’t be destroyed already. You don’t know where it is.” Jetfire stated.

“This is going to take too long to explain. Let’s speed this up, shall we?” Harry said, putting the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrawing the necessary memories from his mind.

“Whoa, w-what are you doing?” Leo asked.

Harry moved his wand away from his head and chanted a specific spell, something created by his grandfather to explain much in a few seconds. Sharing the memories with one or multiple people, they’ll see everything provided in their mind, as though their experiencing it themselves. All the memories will pass at a rapid pace, and their brains will still function properly when they absorb all that knowledge in just a few seconds.

Waving his wand, he cast the spell out, threads from the wand connecting to everyone, except Hermione since she knew the story. Harry’s kids, to the merging of the All-Spark, the destruction of the machine, the cleansing of the former Decepticons sparks, the creation of the two sparklings, the battle’s the magicals helped fight in and finally the discovery of Harry’s magical abilities, along with the explanation of what the abilities could do.

Harry withdrew the memories and placed them back within his mind. He noticed that Wheelie had crashed, his still form a dead give-away, while Simmons looked at Harry in shock. Leo was completely confused. And Sam and Mikaela just stared off in wonder. They knew the story; they just weren’t expecting that display of magic.

“You already destroyed the machine? You have the All-Spark and have created Sparklings again. This is… This is incredible! The Fallen will be truly enraged when he discovered that his plan has been foiled!” Jetfire said.

“Yes, and he’ll kill the human race because of it.” Harry stated.

“Okay, so how do we stop him?” Mikaela asked.

“Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Of course, another damn prophecy that has lives intertwined by fate.

“Optimus Prime?” Sam asked.

Jetfire leaned down to Sam quickly, “So, you’ve met a Prime? Why you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?”

“He sacrificed himself to save me.”

“So, he’s dead. Without a Prime, it’s impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen.”

Harry’s head bowed in defeat, they may have destroyed the machine, but no one could stop The Fallen from killing thousands. The magicals could try to defeat The Fallen, but it is never wise to mess with Fate.

“So, the same energy that could have been used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?” Sam asked.

Harry’s head snapped up and he looked at Hermione, who was clearly thinking the same thing.

“It was never designed for that purpose, but it’s an energy like no other.” Jetfire responded.

“So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?”

“Follow your mind, your map, your symbols.” Tapping his helm, “What you carved in the sand, it’s your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger’s Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!” Gesturing wildly, “That was my mission. It’s your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you.” Jetfire warned.

The group leaving, except for Harry and Hermione, “Aren’t you going with them?” Jetfire asked.

“They’ll be better off.” Hermione said. Harry whispering in Mikaela’s ear, before she left and giving her a quick kiss.

“Why do you say that. Both of you have power, you could aid them.”

“Yes, and bring Megatron closer into finding Sam.” Harry said. “Megatron wants all of us who can use magic. He wants me alive, but I don’t know what he wants with Hermione and everyone else.”

“Likely to experiment on us, to find out how we can do what we can.” Hermione said.

“So, what are you going to do?” Jetfire asked.

“First, are you done living your life Jetfire? Or is there still much you want to do?” Harry asked.

“That’s an odd question. My time is coming, that I know. There is still much I wish to do, but I know that it will not be.”

Harry and Hermione shared a look, “Not if Harry has anything to say about it.”

“What do you mean?” Jetfire asked, looking confused.

Harry simply pointed his finger in Jetfire’s direction and let some magic flow out and strike Jetfire’s spark chamber. Jetfire straightened immediately at the magic over flow, as a golden-blue glow encompassed his frame. His rusting parts regaining their shine and parts left behind at the museum appeared and attached itself back into place on the con. His optics turning from red to a sea green. The Decepticon mark disappearing from his chest.

Jetfire felt young, empowered, and like he was being fed Energon for a life time. “What did you do to me?”

“Did you really think I was going to let you die? You may be old, but you have battle experience. Wheelie said you’re a legend and you can teleport us, though jarring, from halfway across the world. Our way makes people want to throw up.” Harry said.

“We could use your help in the battles to come, Jetfire. I’m also sure you’ll want to see the Sparklings that Harry created in person.” Hermione said.

Jetfire’s optics widened at the mention of the sparklings. “Yes, yes I do want to see them… I thank you then Creator. For giving me longer years to live my life and I shall aid you in any way I can.”

Harry smiled, “Glad to hear it. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Jetfire asked, as he transformed and opened his doors for Harry and Hermione to enter.

“We’re going to need a vantage point to fight the Decepticons. No doubt they’ll be heading in this direction. We’re going to need cover fire and call in our allies. Chatterbox, can you do that?” Harry said, pulling out his son from his pocket.

“Of course, Creator!” Chatterbox fell silent. “Message sent!”  
-  
Severus observed as the soldiers worked hard in trying to find where the kids were at. Neville and Luna carefully using magic to try and find Harry’s movements. While Sirius spoke with Harry’s kids, who were also looking for their Creator. And Remus talking with Lennox and Epps.

“What are we going to do? We’ve tried for three days and we’ve had no luck.” Epps said.

“You guys taught Harry and Hermione very well. How are we supposed to find them if they know how to stay hidden?” Lennox asked.

“I’ll admit, perhaps we should have been careful on what we taught them, but it was necessary.” Severus said.

“Yeah, well unless you have some way, we can locate them, I don’t see how…” Epps started.

“I have just received a message from Chatterbox!” Whitestriker said, everyone’s movements freezing.

“Where are they?” Sirius asked.

“They are in Egypt. What’s more, they believe they have found a way to bring Optimus back, using something called the Matrix of Leadership.”

“The Matrix of Leadership?!? I thought that was just a legend!” Ratchet said.

“It is not. Sam, Mikaela, former Agent Simmons, and a teen called Leo are heading to find the Matrix now.” Whitestriker responded.

“Why aren’t Creator and Hermione with them?” Siren asked.

“They believe that Sam will have a better chance of succeeding if Megatron doesn’t discover that Creator and Hermione are with them.”

“Sounds like a smart move. Where are they heading?” Lennox asked.

“Major Lennox, a phone call.” Lennox turned to a soldier approaching him.

“Lennox, I’m with the kid. The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here.” Lennox staring wide-eyed at Epps, “It’s Simmons.” He whispered, everyone falling silent. “You’re not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it. Oh, my god. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes.” The line went dead and Lennox looked up from what he heard.

“Well, man. What have you got?” Epps asked.

“29.5 north, 34.88 east.” Lennox said.

“That is in Egypt.” Siren spoke up.

“All right everyone pack-up and get on board the planes. Make sure to bring Optimus with us, we’re going into battle to bring him back and bring down this Fallen once and for all. Move!” Lennox demanded.

Soldiers springing into action, while their magical allies started to wave their wands to quickly put things away and summon what they were going to need.

“Hoist, you need to return to base and watch over Lunar and Subsurfer.” Ironhide said.

Hoist looked ready to protest, “We won’t hear it, Hoist. Do as Ironhide says, besides you know how to keep sparklings entertained.” Prowl said, grabbing a few cases and carrying them on a plane.

 

Hoist looked down and pouted. “Don’t worry Hoist.” Neville said, smiling fondly at the mech’s expression. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

Hoist looked at Neville, “You’d better be. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

Lennox and Epps stared at the scene, “Is it just me or…” Lennox trailed off.

“It’s not just you.” Luna said, scaring the two soldiers, “Though you are pretty slow. Neville and Hoist have been dating for a while.”

“Dating?” Epps said.

“I’m sure it’s weird to see a robot and a human dating each other, but we don’t see a problem. The magical community was open to this sort of stuff, we never discriminated on it.” Remus said.

“Not only that, Luna has been dating Sideswipe for some time as well.” Sirius said.

Lennox and Epps just stared at the girl as she interacted with the said mech.

“Ok, fine.” Epps said. “We’ll deal with that later. Right now, we need to move!”

Everyone nodded and returned to what they were doing. Hoist taking a smaller plane, that could fit him, as it headed back to Diego Garcia. And the base becoming empty and heading on its way to Egypt to meet with the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldiers and Autobots kept firing at the Decepticons. Harry saw Sam and Mikaela slip behind a building and emerge from the other side. A con getting dangerously close to grabbing them. Harry heard Ironhide speak, magically in his ear, that the Arcee sisters were down and portkeyed back to base to recover from their injuries. He had had enough!
> 
> Harry turned to everyone. “Guys!” Harry shouted, the rest of the magicals turning to Harry. “Elemental Chaos.” Their eyes widening at his statement before nodding. Together the seven apparated onto the top of the pillars letting lose loud bangs, gathering the attention of everyone around and ceasing gun fire for the moment. That small pause was all they needed. They raised their wands.  
> -  
> Finally, you now know who Luna and Neville will be with.
> 
> Comments welcome!


	23. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry and Hermione looked to the sky when they heard the planes flying overhead. Then saw small and really small dots begin to fall, they knew their allies had arrived. Harry frowned when he noticed a jet in the sky, that quickly dove to the ground and transformed in mid-air before landing softly.

“Creator!” Starscream said.

“Starscream? What are you doing here?!” Harry demanded, not happy to see him. Once Megatron found out Starscream abandoned him, he would want the traitorous jet in his servos.

“I have lived three peaceful Earth years because of you. I will not stand by and let my family and allies be struck down by Megatron. Nor will Barricade or Sideways stand by any longer!” Starscream stated.

“You know that when Megatron discovers your still alive, he’ll be after you right?” Hermione pointed out.

“Yes, we know and we’re willing to face the consequences. You must survive Creator you are the hope for the Cybertronian race.”

Harry looked around when he saw the rest of the soldiers and Autobots begin to gather at the small area they were at.

“Cover Optimus!” a soldier shouted.

Harry turned and was embraced by Sirius and Remus. “You guys actually came. Again?”

“Did you really think we wouldn’t show up, cub?” Remus said, looking at Harry amused.

“We’re here to stop the Decepticons and end The Fallen’s reign.” Severus said.

“No matter what, mate. We need to put an end to this fight.” Neville said, walking up and clapping Harry on the back. Luna embracing Hermione for a few seconds.

“We’ve learned much, and the seven of us here will allow us to enact some of our plans and moves.” Luna said.

Hermione stopped Harry, “Don’t bother Harry. You knew this was going to happen anyway.”

Harry closed his mouth and nodded.

“Secure the village. Get those cases down here.” Lennox commanded. The soldiers covering up Optimus’ body. The magicals getting to work and casting protective shields around the buildings, where the friendlies can avoid the heavy fire. “I need snipers and Stingers up high.”

“So, we just dropped off 10 tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere.” Epps said. “I hope this little kid knows what he’s doing.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“He does, trust me.” Harry said, approaching the two soldiers.

“There is something you could mention next time Creator.” Barricade said, Harry turning around to face the mech.

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“Make sure to mention when an old enemy changes sides, so we don’t accidentally fire at him.” Sideways said, pointing out Jetfire, who was standing tall and proud.

“I thought Whitestriker would have told you.”

“My apologies Creator. I forgot to mention that.” Whitestriker said.

“Later pup. We need to be ready.” Sirius said.

“Got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!” A soldier shouted.

Everyone turned in the direction pointed out.

“Pop…” Harry covered Lennox’s mouth and nodded to Luna, who raised her wand and shot red sparks into the air.

A few minutes later, a strange warbling sound sang through the air.

“What the hell was that?” Lennox asked.

“Anyone copy?” Epps asked, tapping his ear piece.

“Anyone there? Who’s up?”

“Radio’s down.” “It’s dead. Comms are down.” Soldiers shouted.

“I see how this day is going in this god forsaken desert.” Epps said.

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Hermione said, waving her wand around and casting a spell, making it so all the soldiers could hear each other, as long as they resided in the village.

Soldiers popped a few flares so Sam could find them.

Harry raised his head when he saw several impacts into the earth.

“We got a whole lot of fight coming our way.” Lennox shouted. The Autobots drawing out their guns, as the magicals raised their wands.

“How many?” Epps asked.

“About 13 of them. Maybe more.”

“This ain’t good. This ain’t good.” Epps said, “We’re about to get our asses whupped.”

“All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam. Whatever he has, he thinks it’ll bring Optimus back to life, so our mission is to find him and get him back to Optimus.” Lennox said, pointing his hand to the left, “All right, we’re gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team.”

“I’m leading.” Ironhide said.

“Barricade, go with him.” Harry said.

“Yes, Creator.” Barricade, the Arcee sisters, and several soldiers following Ironhide’s lead.

“Go up through the middle with Arcee, Barricade and Ironhide! All right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We’ll have the ambush set. All right. Let’s go. Move out!” Lennox commanded.

A loud “HOORAH” and everyone started moving.

Guns began blazing as the enemy fired at them. Soldiers and Autobots firing back. The magical sending out cutting, gouging, blasting curses, and all other destructive spells they know. Blaze and Screech merging and flying above the enemy. Blaze using Screech’s audio frequency to let lose a terrible scream to mess with the Decepticons weapons. Siren chose to stay back on base, in case any soldiers or Autobots emergency Portkey activates and sent them away from the battle from extensive injuries.

Harry saw Bumblebee engaging in the distance, “Jetfire, go help out Bumblebee.” Harry shouted. Jetfire turned in the direction Harry was pointing, nodded and flew off. Harry turned back to the battle, throwing up a quick shield before some soldiers got his by a missile. Sideways reloading his weapon and firing at a con trying to sneak by the side.

An explosion went off and Hermione saw a sniper fall from his position, she recognized him. She saved him from his first death from the second Decepticon appearance. The soldier could not be saved again. Hermione wiped her eyes from the tears beginning to form and refocused on the task at hand.

“We got Jordanians!” Epps shouted.

“We got help!” Lennox followed.

A Decepticon fired missiles and brought down the two helicopters, soldiers fleeing the falling wreckage.

“Down!” Epps shouted.

Everyone running to avoid the spinning blades and falling metal. Harry watched in horror as two soldiers were struck down by a missile. He was too late to save them. Rage boiled within him.

Soldiers and Autobots kept firing at the Decepticons. Harry saw Sam and Mikaela slip behind a building and emerge from the other side. A con getting dangerously close to grabbing them. Harry heard Ironhide speak, magically in his ear, that the Arcee sisters were down and portkeyed back to base to recover from their injuries. He had had enough!

Harry turned to everyone. “Guys!” Harry shouted, the rest of the magicals turning to Harry. “Elemental Chaos.” Their eyes widening at his statement before nodding. Together the seven apparated onto the top of the pillars letting lose loud bangs, gathering the attention of everyone around and ceasing gun fire for the moment. That small pause was all they needed. They raised their wands.

“Fiendfyre!” Hermione shouted. A flaming Hellhound, twice the size of her Animagus form bursting through her wand.

“Fiendcaeli!” Sirius shouted, a Grim blowing from his wand as wind compressed itself and took shape.

“Fiendaqua!” Remus shouted, water flowing and taking the shape of a wolf from his wand.

“Fiendterra!” Neville shouted, the earth rising to Neville’s call and taking the shape of a snarling panther.

“Fiendumbra!” Severus shouted, the shadows fleeing and forming in front of the man, taking the shape of a colossal serpent.

“Fiendlux!” Luna shouted, as light shone brightly and gathered, becoming a Thestral.

“Fiendfulgur!” Harry shouted, lightning flowing from his wand and taking shape of a Phoenix.

Everyone staring at the magic displayed in shock. Seven beasts made out of the elements themselves. The Decepticons seemed to have gathered their wits and opened fire. The magical bringing their wands back and thrusting them out, motioning for their summoned creatures. The seven creatures roared out and charged.

Missiles melted or blew before meeting its target. Bullets were absorbed by the beasts, as the beasts charged through it all. The Decepticons, the two in front, fell quickly to the slaughter as the elemental beasts tore them apart. The cons screaming in pain, before being silenced. The beasts charging their next enemies.

The magicals focused their task at hand, keeping note of the size diminishing of their spells. The soldiers regained their bearings and opened fire again. Some soldiers running forward to get to Sam and Mikaela. When the elemental beasts were small enough, the seven magicals pointed their wands together and willed for the elements to combine.

Their created beasts following command ran into one another, merging and changing shape. Until a new beast emerged, made of the seven elements combined; a dragon. Wings made of fire, while the body was a combination of earth, lightning, and shadow. Legs were made of water, and the light contained within the eyes and mouth. Air whipped around the beast as it roared and charged at the remaining Decepticons, seven of which fled, while two others tried to use blades to bring the beast down.

“Sam! Spotted Sam!” Sideswipe shouted, grunting when he was by a rocket, returning fire with Sunstreaker and Sideways by his side. Soldiers returning to heavy fire. Ratchet reloading and returning fire. The magicals elemental dragon continuing its onslaught as it grew smaller and smaller with the amount of power it used. Two soldiers crying out as they were struck down by the enemy.

Lennox, Epps, and a handful of soldiers moving forward to grab Sam and Mikaela. Tanks in the distance, firing at the remaining cons. Starscream with the other pilots in jets raining missiles at the enemies below. Another con falling and being crushed by a toppling pillar. Lennox gesturing wildly to Sam and Mikaela.

Jetfire flying in again and attacking with new found vigor. Stabbing and slashing the scorpion looking con that had emerged from the sand, “Behold the glory of Jetfire!”

Harry rolled his eyes and resumed his concentration on the elemental dragon. Just a bit more power left.

"I hope these guus got good aim." Epps commented.

"Yeah, why's that?" Lennox questioned.

"I told them to hit them to hut where the orange smoke was at." Epps responded.

“You mean that orange smoke?” Harry heard Lennox ask, looking down and seeing orange smoke gather below him.

“It wasn’t my best toss, okay?” Epps responded.

“RUN!” Lennox shouted.

Now realizing the danger, they canceled their spell, the small dragon, the size of a dog fading and they apparated to safety.

Missiles bombed the ground below. Harry saw Ironhide emerge from the smoke, clutching his chest plates. Any more damage and his portkey would activate getting him out of there. A shockwave throwing everyone off their feet as the last of the Decepticons took heavy fire. Sam running to Optimus’ body.

Harry and Hermione turned when they saw Megatron emerge from the smoke shouting, “DIE!” and blasting the ground just behind him. His body being thrown 10 feet forward, landing on the ground and covered in severe burns. Harry and Hermione apparating to Sam’s location and started to fire heavy spells at Megatron. Soldiers and Autobots opening fire on the mech as well. Before Megatron finally transformed and flew off.

Harry and Hermione turned to Sam. Hermione shaking Sam’s shoulders and shouting at him to wake up. Mikaela running over trying to help Hermione. Lennox and Epps pulling both girls away. Harry only staring in shock at his friend.

“Bloody do something!” Hermione demanded. Mikaela turned and clutched onto Harry, crying. Lennox starting chest compressions. A helicopter landing and more soldiers rushing over with first aid kits. Lennox pulled Hermione away so the medical soldiers could start.

The soldiers starting chest compressions and using a defibrillator to restart Sam’s heart. After four tries a soldier checked for Sam’s pulse, before looking to the teens and Lennox and slowly shaking their heads.

Hermione shouting in denial and yelled at Sam to wake up. “Please Sam, listen to me. I need you. Don’t leave me.” Hermione sobbed, “I love you!”

Mikaela sobbing into Harry’s chest, before stopping and looking up, “Harry, your gift!”

Harry looked into Mikaela’s eyes and understood. He crouched beside Sam and pulled off the dragon glove from his right hand and placed it on Sam’s heart. Allowing his gift to take hold and hope he wasn’t too late to save his friend. Hermione looking at Harry hopefully. Lennox and Epps staring, hoping Harry would recover after.

Harry’s body stiffened and he blinked his eyes to see… that he was somewhere else.

“Where am I? Where am I? Am I dead? Am I dead?” Harry turned to the echo of Sam’s voice.

“Sam!” Harry shouted, his voice echoing, trying to find his friend. Harry turned around to see him just a few feet in front of him and shouted his name again. Strangely Sam didn’t respond. They were just 10 feet away he should have heard Harry’s shout.

“We have been watching you a long, long time.” Harry started at the voice and looked up to see six figures approach them. He could only stare wide-eyed at the same ones he’s seen in memories past several times. “You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret.”

Harry stared in awe at the six original Primes before him and Sam. “The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny.” The six Primes began to glow and Sam disappeared. Harry stared in shock. “Harry Potter.”

Harry looked back up at the Primes now focusing on him. “You have suffered through much on your world. The dangers and threats of your world will come for you. Even then, there are still dangers that will come to pass. We have given you a gift long ago. The results are… different than we thought, but the gift is still yours. Use your power wisely. And call upon your ancestral rights. Your Fate has yet to end.” The Primes glowed again and Harry snapped back into the real world.

Sam gasping suddenly, his burns and scratches healing at a rapid pace. One not happening under his power. Harry stood, sliding the glove back on, wondering what happened. Hermione grabbed Sam, as Mikaela hugged Harry in relief. Harry saw the Matrix form again and felt a strange, yet familiar power emanating from it. But the power in the Matrix was severely weak.

“I love you. I love you.” Sam whispered to Hermione. Sam grabbed the Matrix and climbed on top of Optimus’ frame. Raising the Matrix above his head, screaming and plunging it into his spark chamber. Optimus’ optics suddenly came online and he coughed out dirt. Optimus’ body restarting after being awoken after a few days. Sam quickly climbing down as Optimus rose up once again.

“Boy, you returned for me.” Optimus said.

Harry smiled when he felt the magic awaken in Optimus’ spark again.

“A living Prime!” Jetfire said chuckling. “I don’t believe it!”

The joy was ruined when The Fallen appeared and knocked everyone down, slicing through the air and knocking Optimus back. “My Matrix!” Grabbing the Matrix and disappearing again.

“Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!” Sam said, rapidly.

“Get up, Prime!” Ratchet said.

“He’s going to find out the truth. You have to stop him! Get up!” Sam shouted.

“What truth?” Ratchet asked.

“Later, we don’t have time now!” Harry said.

Harry turned and saw The Fallen land at the top of the pyramid. The moment the Fallen realized it was a fake, he would attack the world in a rage. Harry willed for a slot to open when he felt the Matrix approach the illusion, he had to stall him, but how? Harry looked down at his wand. The Elder Wand.

“Move!”

“Enemy target, top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage!” Epps ordered.

Every soldier, tank, and jet firing at the top at the enemy. Harry watched in horror as the Fallen used powerful telekinesis to bring every soldier, tank, and helicopter high into the air.

“We have to stop him!” Hermione exclaimed.

“We can catch the soldiers easily. How are we going to distract the Fallen?” Severus asked.

“Leave that to me.” Harry said. Holding up his wand. “It’s time I call upon my birthright.” Harry pulled Mikaela into a deep and passionate, but quick kiss. “I love you!”

Mikaela smiled, “I love you, too. Now go!” she demanded.

Harry nodded and the magicals apparated, six on the ground at the base of the pyramid, and Harry at the top, behind the two, making sure to make no sound. The Fallen let everything and all the soldiers fall. Harry whipped out his wand and cast a massive feather light charm, while the rest caught the falling soldiers and guided them to the ground with ease. Harry’s wand whipping through the air caught the attention of the two cons, who turned around to face Harry.

“Who are you?” The Fallen growled.

“Master, it is the human boy I told you about. The one who can help us conquer the Universe.” Megatron said.

Harry floated next to the false machine as he stared into The Fallen’s optics, who was staring back, “Hmm, you failed to tell me he has the power of the All-Spark within him.”

Harry’s eyes widened. How did the Fallen figure that out so quickly?

Megatron looked equally shocked, “I did not know, Master.”

“No matter, my apprentice. You are not as sensitive as I am. But you are correct. This boy will help us greatly in taking over the universe.”

“Not if I defeat you.” Harry stated clearly, looking out the corner of his eyes, seeing Jetfire fuse with Optimus.

The Fallen chuckled, “Foolish human. Only a Prime can defeat me. And the one down there is weak. You have power yes, but even you are weaker than I.”

“That’s what you think.” Harry said.

“Oh? Enlighten me!” The Fallen grinned, his challenge unspoken.

Harry got the message loud and clear; he raised his wand to the sky. “I Harrison James Potter, hereby claim my rights to the Deathly Hallows as the last of the Peverell descendants!”  
-  
Hoist was doing his best to keep Lunar and Subsurfer busy. They both could sense the amount of magic Harry was using and they wanted to be with their Creator very badly. And Siren was too busy tending to the injured that kept popping in from the battle to help out the poor mech. Hoist looked up when he heard glass shatter and saw Harry’s invisibility cloak fly off into the distance, heading towards Egypt. Hoist could only hope this was Harry’s doing.  
-  
Voldemort sat in Riddle Manor, enraged. He had confronted the old fool, when he figured out that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand. Only to discover that he gave the wand to the brat. The only way the next owner of the wand could get the wand, besides defeating the current owner in a duel or killing them, is if they were descended from the Peverell family and the current owner gave it up willingly.

Voldemort was delighted to discover that he was related to the Peverell family and had claim to the Deathly Hallows, but sickened when he found out he was distantly related to the Potter brat. Voldemort contemplated his thoughts, glad that Rockwood had discovered a ritual to get through the Veil, so he could go through and finally finish the brat off. Along with take the power that was so rightfully his. All he needed was the wand. He had the Resurrection stone, which he took back from where he hid it and placed it nearby. And he could upon his rights as the last descendant and get all three and become the Master of Death.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a wailing screech. He knew that sound! It was the destruction of one of his Horcruxes. He clutched his heart when he felt his soul piece get destroyed and turned to the sound of glass breaking. His eyes widening as the ring flew out and away from his home. Voldemort followed the magic of the tracking spell he placed on it long ago. And his eyes widened in rage when he felt the ring pass through the Veil.

The brat called for the power of the Deathly Hallows! NO, NO, NO! That power belonged to him! Not that insufferable brat. Voldemort sent word to Rockwood, demanding he hurry up so Voldemort could claim the power he so rightfully deserved.  
-  
Harry held his wand high into the air. The Fallen and Megatron staring at the boy. “Was that supposed to do some…” The Fallen’s words fell short when a strange silvery cloak flew in and wrapped around the boys’ shoulders. Harry raised his left hand and let the ring slide onto his finger, making a mental note of where the ring came from. He lowered his arms to his sides as the Peverell magic took hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen stared as all shadows from all around the world, from the deepest depths of the ocean, to the darkest caverns of caves, all fled their homes and surrounded the boy. The shadows writhed and swirled, slowly taking shape and solidifying, until there was a solid pitch-black egg floating next to his precious machine.
> 
> The Fallen stared, waiting for something to happen. Minutes went by and nothing. Just as he was about to reach forward…
> 
> BA-BUMP  
> -  
> Comments welcome!


	24. The Master of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> I'm back dear readers!  
> First off, Ireland was incredible! Such a beautiful environment. And so much nature! I actually forgot my own story for a week. Hah!  
> Anyway, I returned about two days ago and relaxed when I got home, but now I'm back to the story.  
> I'm also working on another one that a friend of mine (from the real world) suggested to me and now I can't stop the story line from flowing. So I'm working on this and another.  
> Though the other doesn't have a lot of chapters yet, so I won't be posting it.  
> Anyway, last I left at was Harry calling the power of the Deathly Hallows. You've read two parts of Harry displaying his power. First with Galloway and then with Optimus's death. Now I give you a third show of Harry's new power.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Read on!

Lennox stared at Harry atop the pyramid, looking through the binoculars. “What is Harry doing up there?”

“Uh, Will?” Epps said.

Will lowered the binoculars and looked at his friend, who was looking down. He looked down himself and stared as he saw his shadow writhing in the direction of the pyramid on its own. Will waved his hand about and saw his shadow do the same, but still look like it was reaching towards the pyramid. Suddenly, his shadow separated from him and raced towards Harry. He saw Epps shadow, shadows from the soldiers, all who jumped in shock, shadows from buildings, even ones on walls, leave and head straight towards the pyramid.  
-  
Half the world covered in darkness, most of the residents enjoying a proper sleep, all suddenly woke up when bright light filled their rooms. Every person looked around confused. They could see the moon and stars as clear as day, but there was no sign of darkness. Instead it was bright light, as though the sun were out, but the sun was missing. Everyone failed to see all the darkness head towards Egypt’s direction.  
-  
Harry saw all the shadows climb the pyramid and begin to circle around him. He lowered his wand to his side and let the Peverell magic take hold. He closed his eyes and noticed the last thing he saw were The Fallen and Megatron look at him in shock.  
-  
The Fallen stared as all shadows from all around the world, from the deepest depths of the ocean, to the darkest caverns of caves, all fled their homes and surrounded the boy. The shadows writhed and swirled, slowly taking shape and solidifying, until there was a solid pitch-black egg floating next to his precious machine.

The Fallen stared, waiting for something to happen. Minutes went by and nothing. Just as he was about to reach forward…

BA-BUMP  
The Fallen and Megatron flinched back at such a strong sound.  
BA-BUMP  
The magicals and soldiers at the foot of the pyramid stared up at what they heard.  
BA-BUMP  
Lennox, Epps, Sam, Mikaela, and the rest of the Autobots stared at the top in shock. How they heard such a sound from such a distance should not be possible. Mikaela knew in her heart, that that was Harry’s heart beating.  
BA-BUMP  
A small crack exposed itself for the Fallen to see. Then… The darkness exploded outwards, all darkness and shadows returning to their rightful place. The Fallen and Megatron stared at the boy before he was covered in the egg. Now he looked completely different.

The cloak around his shoulders were gone, instead two leather wings made of writhing shadows were in its place. Attached to his back, deep purple veins in the wings. His skin had gone from pink to an unnatural white. His eyes opening. The emerald green now gone, instead a sickly green resided in its place. His pupil still the same color of the All-Spark infused with his magic. And his sclera was glowing a deathly black.

The stone from the ring radiating its own power, encompassing the boy in a purple glow. The wand was gone. Instead a scythe rested in his hand. The metal curved to a sharp point at both ends. The Fallen didn’t know what the metal was made of, but it felt strange, unholy and holy at the same time even. The handle of the scythe was made out of pure bones. He saw human, animal, Cybertronian, and others from alien races he had come across, along with some he had never seen before. All merged together to make the boys weapon.

Then The Fallen focused on the boy’s chest, where he could still hear the boys beating heart. His optics widening when he saw the glow of the cube resting where the human’s heart should be. But, upon looking closer, he could see another shape inside the cube. And it looked like the Matrix!

The Fallen’s sensors immediately sought out the power of the Matrix within the Sun Harvester. The Matrix was still there, but it felt weak. He thought it was due to the Witwicky boy using it on Prime’s spark to revive the last of the Primes and the Matrix would go back to its full strength. But it has not. What’s more. The machine has not begun starting, like it was supposed to.

{“Well?”}

The Fallen flinched at the sound. He looked at the unnatural being in front of him. The voice…

Every Cybertronian, before they became a Prime, heard from the voice of Primus. Accepting their oaths and making them stronger than the average Cybertronian. The Fallen had heard the voice of Primus when he became a Prime himself. Then he heard the voice of Unicron. Unicron’s voice was deep, intoxicating, and encouraging him to destroy every race, saying Cybertronians were superior.

But the boys voice. It was neither deep or high. Loud or soft. His voice was different. It was as though Primus and Unicron had brought their voices together. But more evil and more friendly at the same time.  
-  
Will was shaking. The binoculars in his hand clattered to the ground when he saw what Harry looked like. Harry looked scary to begin with. But when Harry spoke, Will was terrified! He never heard a voice like that. How he heard Harry from so far away, he didn’t want to know. All he knew was; he was glad he was not Harry’s enemy.

“W-W-W-What h-h-happened to H-H-H…” Sam stuttered, before falling silent. Sam was pale and looked ready to pass out. It was a surprise he hadn’t at the beginning.

“Creator has called upon his birthright and claimed ownership of the Deathly Hallows.” Whitestriker said. “The power of the Hallows now belong to our Creator.”

“W-W-W-What p-p-power is t-t-t-that?” Epps stuttered out.

“We will find out.” Blaze responded. Not surprised at their human allies for stuttering so much. They also could feel Harry’s magic wash over them and the effect it had. They were more resistant, since their sparks were connected to Harry’s magic.  
-  
{“Am I strong enough to defeat you now?”}

The Fallen did all he could to prevent shuddering in front of the boy. He heard Megatron whimper, whimper! from the boy’s voice. Steeling himself, “It has been as it was once foretold. Only a Prime can defeat me.” The Fallen looked at his precious machine again, waiting for it to start. Perhaps the machine starting can be used as a distraction.

He saw the boy turn to the Sun Harvester. {“Oh! This? I have bad news for you about that.”} The boy waved his hand over the machine and the Fallen’s optics widened when he saw his glorious machine fade and disappear, leaving the Matrix floating in the air.

“What did you do to my machine?!?” The Fallen demanded.

{“I destroyed it long ago. I used my power to leave an illusion in its place, in case anyone ever discovered it was gone. Me and my friends would be here to stop them from destroying human life.”}

“Well, you are right about that. I will be destroying your precious world and crush every human in my servos, personally.” The Fallen growled.

The boy pointed the unnatural weapon at him, {“Not if I stop you.”}

“Only a Prime can defeat me. You are not one of us.” The Fallen stated, smugly.

{“Oh, I know.} The Fallen watched as the power the boy held began to fade and the boy’s appearance revert back to what it once was. “I was just doing all this as a distraction.” Before smiling and suddenly dropping.

The Fallen heard sounds akin to a jet heading in his direction, turned and saw Optimus flying towards him. The Fallen leapt into battle when he felt Optimus’ spark was stronger than before.  
-  
Harry let himself drop, to avoid Optimus and The Fallen from colliding with him as the two mech’s fought in the air. Harry turned his attention to Megatron… who was gone? Huh… Guess Megatron fled from Harry’s presence. Oh well.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned back to see Optimus rip part of The Fallen’s face plates off and let his frame slide to the ground. “I rise. You fall!” Harry heard Optimus say. Harry smiled widely. The lives of Fate were decided for this battle and the events to come were still on their way. Harry’s own battle would come and he would make sure none of the soldiers or Autobots found out about it and he would deal with the threat accordingly.

Just as he was about to head down to Optimus’ location, he felt a quick sting hit him in the back of his neck. Harry reached back and brought a tranquilizer dart to the front of his face. Before Harry could think, his vision started to fade and his body sagged with exhaustion. Harry felt something grab his limp body and fly off. Just before he succumbed to sleep, he heard Starscream’s roar of anger.  
-  
Optimus looked around as soldiers, his fellow Autobots, and their magical allies headed over to his position. He looked at the Fallen’s corpse one last time, before turning away. Just as he was about to speak.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Mikaela screamed.

Everyone looked at the girl, then looked up when they heard Starscream’s roar and saw him flying after someone.

“Mikaela, what is it?” Hermione asked.

“You have to stop him! Megatron! He took Harry!” Mikaela shouted.

Everyone froze at her words, then looked in Starscream’s direction. He was already gone. “Starscream will not be enough to rescue Harry.” Ratchet pointed out.

Everyone looked up to see no sign of either jets. Trying to follow was now impossible.

“Alright, we gotta get back to base and track down Harry. I want everyone to get to work as soon as we get there and do everything, we can to find him. Megatron cannot find out how much power Harry has. If he does and finds a way to control Harry, our world will be doomed. Let’s go!” Lennox demanded.

Jetfire transformed and opened his doors to allow the magicals and some soldiers to get on, then headed over to Diego Garcia. The soldiers and Autobots getting aboard the military planes, also taking off.

“Major, I got General Morshower on a magical mirror!” A random soldier shouted. Will turned to look at his General staring at him.

“Major, well done on…” Morshower started.

“I’m sorry General, we don’t have time. In the heat of battle, Megatron was able to capture Harry. We need to recover the boy as fast as possible.” Lennox interrupted.

Morshower narrowed his eyes, “I know Mr. Potter possesses a great deal of magical power. But is it really worth trying to get him back so quickly?”

“Yes, it is, sir.” Epps said. “Harry called upon his ancestral rights to some very powerful objects, known in the wizarding world. His magical strength has increased to something we can’t even begin to understand. If Megatron finds a way to control Harry, everyone is in danger.”

“How much danger exactly?”

Snape was the one who answered, “If Megatron succeeds in manipulating Harry, then Harry could split the entire planet in half.”

General Morshower’s eyes widened at the news, “We’ll get everyone here on it.”

The soldiers nodded and tapped the runes, ending the call. Soldiers rushed about on the plane, going through every known media site, trying to catch a glimpse of Harry. The Autobots, hacking every camera to look for the boy. And the military from across the world keeping a close eye out to stage a rescue and prevent a massive death toll from happening.  
-  
“Hurry, begin the ritual NOW! Those underlings won’t stall that old fool and his pathetic order for long.” Voldemort demanded.

All of his Death Eaters rushing madly about, lighting the proper ingredients and chanting in Latin. Harry’s baby blanket from his old house was in front of the Veil. That would be used as a connection between their world and the one Harry was on. Voldemort could hear the sounds of battle, as his new underlings fought Dumbledore’s pathetic order. Keeping them stalled long enough.

“My Lord?” Bellatrix asked, his most faithful follower. “Why are we taking everything with us?”

Voldemort turned to the sadistic woman, “What reason will we have to return. When we finish off the brat and the rest of his magical friends, we will be the only ones there capable of using magic. Who could stop us? We can live in that world as Gods!”

Bellatrix’s eyes widened and she smirked greatly, “Yessssss, show all of those filthy muggles what their Goddess can do to them.” Bellatrix cackled maniacally, then joining her husband.

“My Lord, it is done!” Macnair shouted.

Voldemort turned back to see Macnair speaking the truth. He could see the brat. Apparently, the boy was in a muggle school with new and old friends. Oh, he was going to make Potter miserable when he finally crossed over. When he and his allies walked through, he knew they wouldn’t be exactly where the brat was at, but they would appear on the world regardless.

“GO, ALL OF YOU! NOW!” Voldemort screamed, turning as the door that lead to the Veil was blasted open. Voldemort threw killing curse after killing curse to those who ran in. Which took out the last of the flunkies that ran in, before the real threat barged in. He ignored the screams of pain coming from his followers and focused on the battle.

Not all of his followers were going to make it through the Veil. As long as his most loyal made it, he would be happy.

“MY LORD, QUICKLY!” Bellatrix screeched out.

Voldemort cast a Fiendfyre at the approaching order and turned to the Veil. He saw the Lestrange family, Macnair, Rockwood, Fenrir Greyback, Crabbe, Goyle, and at least half his followers. It was much better than nothing. As he approached…

“STOP THIS TOM!” He heard the old fool holler out.

Voldemort turned back to the old man, “You are too late fool! Now I will complete the prophecy and take what is mine! Potter will perish!” With that statement, Voldemort turned and walked through the Veil.

Unaware for him, though, the soul fragment that was in Harry’s scar was removed the moment Harry walked through the Veil, one year ago. The Archway held onto the soul piece because it knew that Fate was decided. Tom had to finish the prophecy. Be it his death or Harry’s. So, when Tom walked through, the soul piece that was stored away was used as a connection. Locating all of Tom’s other Horcruxes and destroying the other soul pieces.

Now, the final battle between Harry and Tom would be decided. The beings in the Archway saw to it. These beings may be neutral, but there must always be a balance. And Voldemort cheating Death, pissed that Entity off to no end. Now… they could only watch and wait… And set Voldemort and his followers on the Earth after Harry’s escape from Megatron.  
-  
Harry’s eyes opened slowly, as he regained consciousness. He took a moment to gather himself, until he felt he was awake enough. Then he tried to move, only to discover he was bound. Eyes snapping open and focusing, he saw he was in a large room, bound to a metal table. He tried to grab his wand, only to discover it was gone! The ring and cloak also!

Harry heard a door sliding open and he craned his neck to see Megatron walk in.

“Good, you’re awake. Don’t bother trying to call forth your power. It is similar to ours that I can suppress it and leave you vulnerable.” Megatron grinned. “You will join me and your power will be used for my purposes.”

Harry looked at the mech above him and scoffed, “What makes you think I would willingly join you?”

Megatron walked over to a control panel, his servo above a button, “Perhaps this will be a good start.” He pressed down and speakers began blaring with a robot screaming in pain.

Harry flinched at the sound. He didn’t know who it was, but no one deserved to be tortured.

“I have to thank you for keeping Starscream for me.” Megatron said, Harry’s eyes widening. “Yes, I know he’s alive. So is Barricade, Frenzy, and Sideways. They’ll pay for abandoning my side and will perish! But, Starscream is different. He will live, once I’ve let the others finish torturing him and gathering information, that is.”

Harry growled out, “You monster! What gives you the right to do as you please?”

Megatron walked over, releasing the button and the screams stopped. “I am the ruler of Cybertron. I am well within my rights to do as I please.” Megatron stared down at Harry again, “And you will help me without turning against me.”

Harry stared back, “What makes you think I won’t turn against you, for everything you have done?”

Megatron grinned, “Back on my planet, we have a program in our processors that was forbidden by the Original Primes. We weren’t allowed to force a Spark-Bond with any other Cybertronian. This prevented any prisoners we gained from stabbing us in our back-plates.”

“So, what good is telling me this?” Harry asked. “The program is forbidden as you said. What good will it have on me?”

“You missed something crucial,” Megatron’s grin widening. “The forced Spark-Bond is forbidden with Cybertronians, not humans. I have already tried a partial force bond. Your power is similar to the All-Spark, even without the All-Spark within you, that I felt the connection between us. It will work! You will be by my side. And you know the best part?”

Harry looked at Megatron, keeping his face neutral, but in his mind possibilities forming.

“No response? Fine. When I did the partial force bond, I felt the connection between you and I. Even more, when the Spark-Bond was in place, I saw something. Planets in ruin, races bowing before me. And you by my side.” Megatron said.

Harry’s heart started to race. With what Megatron was saying sounded much like a magical marriage contract. When the Autobots and magicals got together, they discovered they had similarities between their worlds. Such as Harry saving Jazz’s life. Jazz was honor bound to watch over Harry, until Jazz saved Harry’s life or Harry told Jazz to stop. That one was much like a life debt.

The Spark-Bond even sounded like a marriage contract. But the way Megatron was describing it, meant it was like one of the most binding of marriage contracts. One that would allow the two magicals to share each other’s magical power. If what Megatron said was true, then Megatron would have access to the magical power that Harry possessed! He already got a glimpse of the sight of a Seer.

“Unfortunately, the bond faded.” Harry’s face sighed in relief. “But now that I know it works, I will do a full Spark-Bond. And with you awake, you will do as I say. Doktor, you may begin.” Megatron said, a mini-bot crawling onto the table and walking on Harry’s chest.

Harry’s eyes narrowed at the slimy robot looking alien, matching what Sam had told Harry happened to him. Harry tightened his Occlumency shields, as the mini-con forced his mouth open and the robot bug crawled inside. Harry could feel the thing enter his throat and head up instead of down. He gagged, then spat out the bug, which came flying out, screeching as if burned.

“What is the problem, Doktor?” Megatron demanded.

The mini-con connected itself with the bug, “This human uses more brain-cells than Witwicky boy. He can shield his mind from us!” the Doktor said, with a slight German accent.

“So, you can protect your mind?” Megatron growled, but smirked. Letting one of his digits slide across Harry’s stomach, “No matter. You may be able to shield us, but you humans are so vulnerable. I wonder, how much torture can you handle, until you submit yourself to me?”

Harry was glad that he spent much of his time training. Even doing things with his magical abilities that may not be possible, if he didn’t have such control as he did. “I will never submit to you. Did you really prepare, to make sure I would be weak when you captured me?” Harry asked.

Megatron looked into Harry’s eyes, “I have observed you every chance I got. I have seen everything you have done. You can create storms, fly on your own, and much more. That intricate stick allows you to cast a number of spells. But, without it, that cloak, or that ring, you are powerless.”

Harry smirked, now that the Hallows belonged to him, he could summon the objects of power whenever he wanted. “You should make sure you know absolutely everything about your enemies. They may have something else up their sleeve that you couldn’t prepare yourself for.”

“There is nothing you can do human! I have bound you myself.” The Doktor said.

Harry’s smirk widened as he shifted his vocal cords, taking note of the Doktor stumbling, since the mini-con was still standing on his chest.

“What are you doing, human?” The Doktor demanded.

“Never underestimate me.” Harry barely whispered, but to the two cons, it sounded as loud and clear as day. Harry took in a massive inhale, noting Megatron’s optics widening and was about to strike Harry. If Harry hadn’t opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Doktor and Megatron grabbed their frequencies and clutched them in agony, trying to block out the sound. Harry saw the Doktor fall off the table as he screamed, but he was waiting for Megatron to stop looking at him. Harry raised the volume. Ever since he discovered that he could become any known magical creature and his shifter abilities allowed him to have certain parts of one animal and add it to another. He couldn’t help but wonder, did the same hold true, by adding a magical creature’s abilities to his human body.

The answer; Yes. Thus, allowing him to adjust his vocal cords and scream like a Wailing Banshee. Megatron finally closed his optics, as he tried to block out the painful sound that was messing with his circuitry. Harry shifted into a hummingbird, cutting over the screams and flew to the ceiling. Perching on a large nail that was sticking out and looked down below.

Once Megatron was able to get his bearings he opened his optics and looked down at the table where his prisoner was at. Optics widening again, when he saw the boy was gone.

“Doktor, where is he?” Megatron demanded, looking down at the mini-con, who was on the floor, shaking his helm.

“I do not know, Lord Megatron. But he has not left, the door is still closed.” The Doktor responded.

Megatron looked about, “Reveal yourself fleshling! You cannot hide from me forever. Just accept your fate and become my mate! I will treat you well.”

Harry shuddered in thought of that. He was straight and was in love with Mikaela. No way was he going to let Megatron force him into a Spark-Bond and become Megatron’s husband, or Spark-Mate as it were. Instead Harry added the Dementor’s chill effect to his hummingbird form and let the creepy chill fall to the two cons below.

Megatron stiffened when the room’s temperature began to drop. Then, he looked about when he heard Cybertronians scream out in pain. They sounded like some of his most loyal followers. The times he had, when his subordinates were struck down by the enemy bots. Where was this feeling coming from?

Harry inwardly smirked as he watched the Doktor tremble in fear and Megatron look around wildly. Good to know that even advanced alien robots could be affected by the Dementor’s chill. Harry straightened and shifted into his Phoenix form, then vanishing in a flash of fire to where Starscream was being held. Harry followed the magic that was connected to the Jet.

Harry’s leave didn’t go unnoticed. Megatron looked up when he saw the flash of fire and knew it belonged to the boy. This child revealed more and more about himself and Megatron would do anything to get that power by his side. Even though the boy is human, he will make the child his Spark-Mate and as long as the boy showed his loyalty. Megatron would show his love, even to an insect.

Harry appeared in the room where Starscream was held in and held back a cry of shock. Three cons were surrounding the jet. Each holding a torture device. Starscream’s frame was covered in dents, scratches, and both of his wings had been ripped off. Harry reverted back to his human form and summoned the Hallows. Taking his Master of Death appearance again, he lunged forward and slashed in an uppercut with the scythe.

Slicing a con, about 12 feet tall, in half. The other two turned to see Harry, flinching back in fright at the sight of the unusual looking human.

“C-Creator, leave me.” Starscream choked out. “You must get out before Megatron captures you again.”

“I’m not leaving you Starscream.” Harry said, taking great satisfaction in the two cons shaking in fear. “I will not lose anyone from my family again!”

Harry willed his scythe back into his wand and shot a powerful decapitating curse at the con holding an electrified whip. The last con jumped when he saw his fellow’s head get severed and thrown into a wall. Then taking another look at Harry, fled through the door that was behind Starscream.

Harry’s deathly appearance faded and he floated himself up to Starscream’s face. Starscream looking at him with one optic, the other had been gouged out. “Creator, p-please, j-just go.” Starscream stuttered, his body shaking with pain, “You n-need to leave. There’s n-nothing you can do for me.”

Harry’s expression softened. “Starscream,” Harry said, Starscream focusing on Harry, “Do you really keep forgetting all that I can do?” Harry pulled off the dragon hide glove and raised it to Starscream’s helm.

Starscream jerked back, “No! Do not use your gift, Creator! I remember it. It is both a gift and a curse. I will not let you take my pain and make it yours! Leave, please!” Starscream begged.

Harry ignored Starscream’s words and floated towards Starscream, who kept pushing his body away, trying to prevent Harry from touching him. The chains held him in place and Harry was able to touch Starscream’s helm and let his magical ability to take hold. Harry watched as Starscream’s body healed, his wings reattaching to his frame and the scratches heal and fade.

When Harry finished, he did wandless cutting curses on the chains holding Starscream in place. And staggered in the air as he felt Starscream’s pain and the torture he endured. Starscream put his servo under Harry and allowed him to sit gently on it. Shaking his head, “I do not know why I tried to talk you out of it. Hermione said you were stubborn when it came to saving others.”

Harry shuddered, “Yes, she is right about that. But for now, we need to get out of here.”

Starscream nodded, “How do we escape? I do not know this base.”

“Just grab something we can both hold onto. I’ll turn it into a Portkey and get us out of here.” Harry said.

Starscream nodded and gently set Harry on his shoulder. Looking around the room, all he saw was torture devices. Shaking his head, he picked up an Energon scoop that was used to carve out his optic and severed the scoop from the handle, then giving it to Harry. Harry cast the Portus spell and left a surprise for Megatron. Just as they disappeared in a flash of colors, the door opened to reveal an enraged Megatron.

Several runes started to light up at a rapid pace and a loud humming noise was in the air. Megatron’s optics widened when he realized he just triggered a trap. Throwing two weaker cons into the room, he slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. Just as he reached his throne room, a loud explosion was heard. He turned around to see yellow and orange fire heading in his direction. He slammed the door closed, just before the fire could reach him.

Fortunately, with air being cut off, the fire dissipated without a source to provide the flames. Megatron opened the door again cautiously and stared into the hall. The walls were scorched and blackened. He knew those weaker ones were offlined, but he hoped that the others were able to make it. Megatron needed to send out another message to the stars. Calling forth more soldiers and getting word out to an old ally of his. No matter what though, Megatron would not stop, until he had Harry in his servos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Death Eater approached with a muggle paper, showing the boy surrounded by the military and fancy vehicles in the background. “It is the year 2011 here. Apparently, beings from the stars have been hiding from the filthy muggles of this world for the last five years. Until they were exposed by their own enemy, declaring war and demanding the brat, some Wickity child and the other magicals that live here. Magic has not been exposed, but these aliens have. Potter and his friends, apparently fought against the enemy and defeated them. They are recovering from their battle. This paper was two weeks ago.”
> 
> Voldemort snatched the paper and read through it carefully. This paper was hiding something. Not the military, full of muggles that didn’t deserve to live in his new kingdom, he would slaughter them all! No, something else was in the picture. He had no trouble in the existence of aliens, being raised in a muggle orphanage will do that to you, but what did these aliens look like. He had a feeling they were hidden inside or behind the vehicles.  
> -  
> Harry Master of Death appearance; too much? Too little? Comments Welcome!


	25. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> As I said, I replaced my Author's Note with a chapter. So if you read this without the previous, you may be lost. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Harry and Starscream appeared back in the middle of the base. Several soldiers jumping out of the way as the two appeared. Everyone stood silent as they stared up at the pair, then…

“HARRY!” Harry’s head raised tiredly at Mikaela’s scream. He nodded to Starscream, who put him down so his friends could get to him.

“Thank God! You got out of there! Harry, how- what happened? Why are you shaking?” Mikaela asked, worriedly when she embraced him.

“Creator used his Natural Healer gift to help me heal. I begged him not to, but he refused to listen. Creator healed all the torture that was done to me.” Starscream responded.

Remus and Severus pushed their way through. “We’ll take it from here Mikaela.”

Mikaela looked ready to protest, but Severus raised his hand, “I know you’ll want to hear how Harry got out of there, but right now he needs rest. The amount of pain and fear he took from Starscream is affecting his body. We need to treat him, before the pain damages him.”

Mikaela closed her mouth and nodded, looking back at Harry sadly. Ratchet came into view and gently grabbed Harry in his servo, heading to the med-bay. Remus and Severus apparated there and were waiting with Jolt so the four could get started. Everyone watched as Ratchet escorted Harry away, not knowing how long it would take for the boy to recover.  
-  
Everyone looked up when they saw Remus and Severus exit the med-bay. They had been in there for five hours, trying to help Harry recover.

“I-Is he…” Mikaela started.

“He’ll survive.” Remus said, the base exploding into cheers. Remus let them at it for a couple of minutes, before raising his hand. “However, the amount of damage to Starscream was more than we thought. The pain that Harry took from Starscream became diseases that plagued his body. We’ve healed him, but he is going to need time to recover. He is currently asleep.”

The base quieted down and everyone went back to work. Mikaela approached the two adults, “Can I see him?”

Severus nodded and Mikaela headed over to the Med-Bay, walking in to see Ratchet monitoring Harry, while his assistant Jolt was making some more potions for their human allies. Mikaela walked over and sat on a chair next to the bed, grabbing on and holding Harry’s hand. Praying that he’ll wake up soon.  
-  
Voldemort woke up to Bellatrix dabbing his forehead. He threw the cloth away and sat up, looking around. “Where are we?”

“My Lord,” MacNair started, “We have found a warehouse to hide in for the time being. Gathering information and figuring out where the brat is.”

“Well,” Voldemort demanded, patience never being his strong suit. “What have you discovered?”

Another Death Eater approached with a muggle paper, showing the boy surrounded by the military and fancy vehicles in the background. “It is the year 2011 here. Apparently, beings from the stars have been hiding from the filthy muggles of this world for the last five years. Until they were exposed by their own enemy, declaring war and demanding the brat, some Wickity child and the other magicals that live here. Magic has not been exposed, but these aliens have. Potter and his friends, apparently fought against the enemy and defeated them. They are recovering from their battle. This paper was two weeks ago.”

Voldemort snatched the paper and read through it carefully. This paper was hiding something. Not the military, full of muggles that didn’t deserve to live in his new kingdom, he would slaughter them all! No, something else was in the picture. He had no trouble in the existence of aliens, being raised in a muggle orphanage will do that to you, but what did these aliens look like. He had a feeling they were hidden inside or behind the vehicles.

Voldemort tossed the paper away and looked around the warehouse. Hardly befitting for someone like him. “Gather everything, we will need better accommodations than this. Find a mansion and kill the family and servants that live there, then get rid of the bodies and put the house under protection. I want to see what Potter will try to do next.” His followers nodded and ran off to do as their Lord commanded.  
-  
Mikaela was by Harry’s bed again. A week had passed since Harry had escaped from Megatron’s clutches and the entire base was worried. They first thought that Harry would wake up in a few hours. They weren’t expecting Harry to slip into a coma. Even Severus didn’t know when Harry would recover. Now all they could do was wait and see.

Mikaela looked at Harry’s peaceful face, noticing that his eyes were moving beneath his eye lids again. Since Harry has been able to send his magic out, it may be happening subconsciously. For what reason, the magicals didn’t know. They just hoped that Harry would have the answer when he woke up.

Mikaela turned her head when she heard the heavy falls of an Autobot. Looking up, she saw Optimus Prime looking at her with worry. “He is still asleep?”

Mikaela silently nodded her head and turned back to Harry. She heard Optimus approach and lean down to look at Harry’s form and heard him sigh.

“I had hoped he would have recovered by now, but hearing the details from Starscream of what was done to him and how Harry healed him from it… It is too much to bare.” Optimus said, lightly touching Harry’s head with one of his digits. “I even thought that the power of the All-Spark and the Matrix of Leadership would aid in helping him.”

Optimus announced to everyone that he saw the Matrix reside in the cube, while he flew to engage the Fallen. Both sources of power belonging in Harry. No one knew what Harry was. He looked human; but he has the power of the All-Spark, most of the power of the Matrix of Leadership, and the title as the Master of Death. His power, be it magical or not, was something no one could comprehend. They didn’t know whether Harry was considered a God now or not.

Optimus put his digit over Harry’s heart, where Mikaela’s hand was resting. Optimus gently pressed down on Mikaela’s hand and he looked at Harry face. “I hope you recover soon, Harry. You are missed and your sparklings are very upset.”

A flash of power ignited from Optimus’ digit and passed through Mikaela’s hand into Harry’s chest. Neither of the two noticed, as Optimus got up and began to walk away, then turned back. “You should get something to eat Mikaela. I know you haven’t eaten for some time. Harry will still be here when you get back.”

Mikaela looked up at Optimus and nodded. Letting go of Harry’s hand and getting up herself. When she turned around to walk away with Optimus, Harry’s eyes snapped open. Harry looked around for a bit and saw the pair about to leave. With a small smile and a gentle nudge with his mind, the door closed, preventing the two from leaving. Optimus and Mikaela stared in shock, then jumped when a voice rang out.

“Where are you two going? I thought that you’d want to be the first to see me?” Harry asked, smirking.

Mikaela and Optimus turned around. Mikaela’s jaw dropping, while Optimus’ optics widening. Then Mikaela ran over to Harry and jumped on him. Harry let out a loud ‘ooof’ from his girlfriend’s excitement and laughed when she hugged him and cried. Optimus just stared at the two, before slowly approaching and kneeling down to get closer.

“You have recovered Harry?” Optimus asked.

Harry looked up at the Prime and smiled, “Yes, I’m fine now. I…”

The door to the Med-Bay slammed open and Ironhide ran in with cannons out, looking around for danger. Apparently, he saw the door close on its own and informed the others. For the rest of the Autobots, Harry’s kids, and a few dozen soldiers ran inside. The magicals apparating in and holding their wands. They all stopped when they saw Harry wide awake, with his girlfriend on top of him.

There was silence for a few seconds, until everyone started to shout. Most cheering in joy from Harry’s recovery, while Remus and Severus whipped out their wands and checked on Harry’s health. Ratchet scanning him and doing the same.

Severus let out a sigh of relief. “You’re alright Harry. Though you did give us quite a scare.”

“My scanners are also showing everything to be fine.” Ratchet said.

Harry just nodded and waved his hand around, changing his gown into regular clothes. Another wave and he was clean. Harry looked up to see his friends looking at him, shocked. “What?”

“How long have you been able to do magic wandlessly Harry?” Hermione asked.

“What do you mean? We’re all able to do wandless magic.” Harry stated.

“Not like that, mate.” Neville said. “You did it naturally, as though you’ve done it for years. I’ve never seen you show your magic like that before.”

“It may have something to do with the Matrix of Leadership’s power within him.” Optimus theorized.

Harry’s head snapped to Optimus’, “What do you mean by that?”

Optimus lifted his servo to his chest plates and allowed them to open. Showing his spark, imbued with magic, the Matrix of Leadership came out. Which Optimus grabbed and brought closer for Harry to see.

Harry stared at the Matrix. Just like before, he could feel the power of the Matrix. But it felt weak, like there was enough to revive Optimus, while the rest… Harry stopped and looked down when his heart began to glow. His heart was glowing the same as the Matrix and Harry could feel what the power of the Matrix was.

“Most of the power resides within you. How this has happened or when… I do not know.” Optimus said.

Harry thought back; when the Original Primes spoke to him, they said they gave him a gift. Their gift was not what they thought, but they let him have it none the less. Harry saw a quick memory of when he used his magic to destroy the Sun Harvester. Just as he withdrew his magic, another powerful source latched onto his magic and followed him back to his magical core.

Harry looked at everyone, “It happened the day I destroyed the Sun Harvester.”

The military and Autobots reacted wildly, while the magicals just stayed silent, including Sam and Mikaela... and Simmons who was there for some reason.

“What do you mean you destroyed the Sun Harvester?” Ironhide demanded.

“While Harry was searching for Ley Lines, he came across a strange machine that captured his attention. When he told us about it, Remus and I decided to let Harry explore what the purpose of the machine was.” Severus started.

“When Harry found out what its use was for, we all agreed that the machine had to be destroyed.” Remus continued.

“I used my magic, along with some power from the All-Spark to destroy the machine. Then I left some of my magic there to leave an illusion in its place for whoever wanted to use it.” Harry finished.

“That’s why Sam said The Fallen would discover the truth.” Jolt said.

“Yes, because when the Fallen would discover the loss of his machine, then he would attack the human race because of it. And we would be there to prevent that from happening.” Hermione said.

“So, ya already destroyed the machine, why didn’ ya destroy the Fallen as well?” Jazz asked.

“We couldn’t. When Jetfire said that only a Prime could defeat the Fallen, we knew we could do nothing.” Harry said.

“Nothing! You have more power than any of us thought, Harry. How could you say you could do nothing?” Optimus asked.

“Because, it was a prophecy. Two lives intertwined by Fate.” Hermione responded.

“When one messes with Fate, it can cause drastic consequences that no one could prepare for. Even if Harry did defeat the Fallen, half the world could have suffered as a result.” Sirius stated. The room went silent when they heard those words.

“Even so, if the Fallen had defeated me, you could have done something after, couldn’t you?” Optimus asked.

“We don’t know. What Jetfire said was clear, ‘Only a Prime could defeat the Fallen.’ None of us have that title. At best, we could take him prisoner, but it’d be too risky to kill him without knowing the consequences.” Harry said.

“… Enough of that.” Prowl started, “The Fallen has been defeated, we do not need to bring up bad memories of what has happened. Tell us Harry, how did you escape and why did Megatron want you so badly?”

“I was able to escape since Megatron doesn’t know everything that I can do. As for why he captured me, he was going to do a force Spark-Bond with me.” Harry said.

The Autobots roared out in anger from that statement. Ratchet doing immediate scans, while the other Autobots summoned their weapons and looked ready to hunt down Megatron. Optimus stood to his full height, “Autobots, stand down! A forced Spark-Bond cannot happen. We are all programmed with being unable to do so.” He commanded.

The Autobots looked conflicted, but eventually relaxed and put their weapons away. “My scanners show that Harry is fine. His magical power and the All-Spark show no connection to another.” Ratchet stated, allowing the Autobots to relax even further.

“As much as you are programmed with the forbidden act of it, Optimus, I’m afraid that Megatron was still able to do a partial bond.” Harry started, the Autobots focusing intently on Harry again. “It was a success…” Harry flinched when even Optimus roared in anger. Harry waited until the Autobots calmed down when Ratchet reminded them that Harry was still his own. “However, Megatron was unable to do the full bond because of my escape. What he told me when the partial bond was a success worries me though.”

“What is it, Harry?” Luna asked.

Harry looked at her, then back at everyone else. “He said that he saw planets in ruin, races bowing down to him and me by his side. He caught a glimpse of the future. When he said that, it made it sound like a Spark-Bond being like one of the marriage magical contracts.”

Hermione and Luna gasped, Neville, Remus, and Sirius paled, while Severus snarled in anger.

“I take it these magical marriage contracts are unacceptable in your world?” Epps asked.

“No, the contracts are perfectly legal. It is actually encouraged to be done, to show true love between one another.” Severus said.

“Then why are you all acting like it’s a bad thing?” Lennox asked.

“Because, the way Harry made it sound.” Remus started. “There are different types of magical marriage contracts in the Wizarding World. There are a few though, that is the most binding. One that literally allows two magicals to share their magical power with one another.”

“So… what does that mean?” Sideswipe asked.

“If I understand this correctly,” Blaze said, “Then Creator’s magical power and Megatron’s spark are close enough for this magical marriage contract to take hold. Meaning that if Megatron had been successful, then Megatron would have Creator’s power all to himself.”

The entire base went deathly silent from that news. Every soldier paled in fright, while the Autobots looked at each other in horror. Megatron was bad enough as it was, but if he had Harry’s magical power under his control… There were no words for people to speak about such a catastrophe.

“I’m glad you escaped then Harry.” Epps said, “But now it sounds like we need a way to prevent this from happening… Please tell me you have a way?” Epps looked at their magical allies desperately, everyone else doing the same.

Sirius, Remus, and Severus thought hard. The rest stayed silent, as the adults were more knowledgeable of such things. Optimus was looking at Harry very protectively and couldn’t help but think of one way to prevent Megatron from getting such power. But he didn’t want to do that! He, nor any of the Autobots would even consider taking Harry’s life.

Sirius snapped his fingers, causing everyone to focus on him. “There is one thing that can prevent Megatron from trying this again.”

“And what is that?” Ironhide asked.

“A Blood Bond.” Sirius stated. The soldiers looking confused, while the Autobots optics widened. Their knowledge, limited as it was, couldn’t help but wonder if a blood bond would be good or bad. After all, Harry’s blood magic was considered really Dark Arts.

“Blood Bond?!? But you informed us that Blood Magic is Dark Arts. Why would you consider something dark to be done to prevent Megatron from gaining Harry’s power?” Sunstreaker demanded.

“I understand your confusion, however there is no reason to be angry,” Severus said, “A Blood Bond is one of the few things that is acceptable to the magical community. Whenever a magical adult wishes to legally adopt a magical child. Through the bond the child will, by the witch or wizards magic, become their child by blood. So, they will be in every testable way, through mundane or magical, considered legal parent and child. Or siblings, as is another way for the bond to be done.”

The Autobots’ glares calmed and started to look thoughtful. “…Alright, so which of you will do this bond with Harry?” Ratchet asked.

The three adults shook their heads, “None of us can. I took an oath to be Harry’s sworn Godfather. As such, my oath prevents me from doing the bond with him.” Sirius said.

“James had to hex me several times, but I still made an oath to be Harry’s honorary uncle. Oath’s and bonds are different fields of magic. One cannot crossover with the other.” Remus said.

“And I made an oath with Harry’s mother, Lily, that I would always protect Harry. The oath I made was a Protector’s Oath and is still magically binding.” Severus said.

“Well fine.” Lennox said, “If you guys can’t form the bond to be his parent.” Lennox looked over at the other teens, “Then you guys can make the bond to become his sibling.”

The three magical teens also shook their heads, “Really? What is it now?” Epps asked, looking frustrated.

“The older a family is, the more binding the bond will be. As I am a first-generation witch, my bloodline is nowhere near Harry’s. His family magic will be so strong it could kill me.” Hermione said, looking upset.

“As such, the Lovegood family is only 970 years old. We are close, but it is still not enough for Magic to recognize the bond.” Luna stated.

“The Longbottom’s are 1100 years old. While we could do the bond with Harry, it’s not possible. The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom is just that, Ancient and Noble. Harry is the heir of the Royal Ancient and Noble House of Potter. His blood is royalty. It’s not possible for any of us to do anything.” Neville said.

“So, there ain’t anythin’ ya can do, huh?” Jazz questioned.

“No, none of us are a close match for Harry’s bloodline. The only way it could work, is if someone had grand titles recognized by magic and/or are older than Harry’s bloodline.” Sirius said.

Everyone fell into silence. “Wait, wait, wait!” Everyone turned to Bumblebee’s direction.

“Yes, what is it, old friend?” Optimus said, gesturing for the scout to continue. Silence passed on, but Harry felt a buzz in the air and knew that Bumblebee was communicating with Optimus through their personal link. Bumblebee’s radio channels could only work for so long. The magical’s really needed to fix that.

Harry saw Optimus’ optics widen. “Care to share with us Optimus?"

Optimus turned his attention to Harry, “Something that Bumblebee thought of. This bond, does it only affect magicals?”

The magicals looked at each other for a moment, “No, if there is even a trace of magic within a creature it can be done. It’s happened with Giants, Dragons, Veela, and other magical creatures when they felt bound to stay at the magical persons side.” Remus said.

“Then, would it be possible for Harry to do the bond with one of us?” Optimus asked.

Everyone looked taken aback. Severus thought hard, “... It’s possible. Given the bond that Megatron tried to force on Harry, and Harry said it was a success, I suppose it could be. But, that’s not for us to say. You would need to see if Magic will accept the bond.”

“And if your magic does not accept? Will the two be punished?” Prowl asked.

“No, either the bond will form and changes will be made to the two who share each other’s blood. Or it won’t and nothing will happen.” Remus stated.

“Then, I believe it would be best if Harry were to try the Blood Bond with one of us.” Optimus said.

Sirius sighed, “It really isn’t going to hurt to give it a shot. But who is going to do the bond? Jazz can’t, since he is honor bound to Harry, much like a life debt. Which we have already confirmed is indeed exact with each other.”

“Bumblebee has already thought about it and suggests that it should be me.” Optimus said, stunning everyone in the room.

“…It makes sense.” Ratchet said, “Optimus is far older than Harry’s bloodline, even by human standards. He is also a Prime, the highest title given to the Cybertronian race.”

Harry looked down and thought, he admitted to himself that he felt a connection to Optimus, but what was the connection. It wasn’t love with the Prime, well it was but not in love anyway, but what love could it be. Harry loved his father and couldn’t bear the thought of replacing him, even if his father did understand… Then Harry thought of it. What else had Voldemort taken from him, besides his parents and his home; the monster took his sister.

Harry always felt a disconnection back from his world, but he could never confirm what it was. When he read the Grimoire though, it all made sense. “Harry?” Harry looked up to see Optimus looking at him. “Will you do the bond with me?” Optimus asked, looking deeply into Harry’s eyes.

Harry took a deep, calming breath. “I will.” Everyone stared at the two shocked. “Before I went to Hogwarts, I always felt something in my heart that weighed with heavy sorrow. When I read the Grimoire, I discovered what it was. My heart was crying out to the sibling I never had.” Harry fell silent as everyone looked at him with sadness. “All this time that we have been working, fighting, and learning together, have you felt a connection Optimus?”

Optimus closed his optics, “I have… When I felt this feeling once before, I asked myself what it was. I knew the feeling from long ago, but it was so long that I forgot what it was. Now I can recall this feeling. It is the same when I felt the love, I had for my brother Megatron before he betrayed our race.”

“It’s obvious what the type of Blood Bond you two will be doing then.” Severus said.

“Yes, a Brother Bond.” Harry said. “And since the magic of this world is still unknown for us, I can’t help but wonder… will Optimus be able to control my power himself?”

“We don’t know pup. What we do know is when the bond is complete and Magic accepts, then Megatron will be unable to form this forced Spark-Bond with you.” Sirius stated.

“What if Harry does this magical contract with Mikaela, if the two decide to get married that is. Wouldn’t the bond prevent that?” Hound asked.

Hermione shook her head. “No. Even if Mikaela had magic or not, Magic itself would recognize the bond that Harry and her would share. It would not interfere with the brother bond between Harry and Optimus.”

Optimus looked satisfied, “How do we do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No,” Harry said, everyone slouching in disappointment, “I can challenge him to a duel.”
> 
> Hermione looked bewildered, “But Harry, the only way a Wizard’s Duel can happen is if he accepts. If he refuses, then nothing will happen.”
> 
> “That’s a standard Wizard’s Duel Hermione. There are several others.” Neville pointed out.
> 
> “What others are there?” she asked.
> 
> “Well, besides the standard, there’s also the Shadow Duel; they are much worse than the standard duel. For one, lethal spells can be used in a shadow duel and the loss can be worse than death or losing your magic.” Severus said.
> 
> “Another duel is a House Duel; Where one house can challenge another to gain everything from that House. Such as I could challenge Harry to take his entire house and change it to the Lovegood name.” Luna said.
> 
> “There are other duels that are known, but those are simply used for competition and are not much of a threat to any wizarding families.” Remus supplied.
> 
> “There’s one more your forgetting.” Harry said,  
> -  
> Comments Welcome!


	26. Blood Bond and Warriors Honour Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> I have read a lot of stories, involving Harry/Optimus. Whether as lovers or Son/Father. But I haven't found one of two becoming brothers. Read on and let me know what you think!

Everyone was surrounding Optimus as Harry sat in Optimus’ servo. In order for the bond to work, Harry would need to slice his wrist, as Optimus would slice one of his wires, so they could share their blood with one another.

There was a moment of panic, when the soldiers thought if Harry did that, then the boy would die from radiation poisoning, but thanks to Simmons, who for some reason kept S-7 equipment on him. Was able to figure out that Harry’s magic matches pretty close to the radiation the Autobots give off. Even after testing it for a number of days, nothing bad had happened.

So, Harry held the knife over his wrist, as Optimus held a small Energon blade over one of his wires. The two nodded to each other and sliced through cleanly. Harry’s wrist burst open and blood flowed freely, covering his wrist in red. While Optimus’ servo had pink liquid slowly emerge from his own wound. Harry placed his bleeding wrist on top of Optimus' wire. A second later, Harry was surrounded by a brilliant golden aura, while Optimus was surrounded by a gentle blue.

The two colors began to mix and intertwine with the other. For the bond to work the life force of the two must mix and see if both intentions are true. If so, the words will be provided so the two can complete the bond. As the words are always different. If not, nothing would happen.

Fortunately, it was the former and Harry spoke first.

“Energon of my blood, metal of my flesh, I Harrison James Potter, last living Potter heir of the Royal Ancient and Noble of House Potter do accept and bind myself with Optimus Prime. May Magic recognize our bond and accept us as one. Family, brothers, never to betray or turn against one another. So, mote it be!” Harry said and golden gold intensified.

“Blood of my Energon, flesh of my metal, I Optimus Prime, formerly known as Orion Pax, do accept Harrison James Potter, last living Heir of the Royal Ancient and Noble of House Potter. I accept and bind myself with Harry. May Primus recognize our bond and accept us as one. Family, brothers, never to betray or turn against one another. This I swear upon my spark!” Optimus said and the blue began to sparkle.

Soldiers, Cybertronians, and magicals, all looked away when the glow around the two intensified to a near blinding. When the glow faded enough for them to look back, they saw a golden and light blue glow swirling and mixing between Harry and Optimus, until the glow faded and was absorbed by the two.

Harry removed his wrist from Optimus’ line and watched the line close. Turning his wrist back to him, he saw his own wound had closed and the blood flow stop. Good, he did not want to face Ratchet’s wrath.

“Did it work?” Jazz asked, snapping Harry and Optimus out of their daze.

“Yes, it worked.” Hermione said, grinning widely.

“Now all we have to do is wait.” Severus said.

“Wait? Wait for what?” Ironhide questioned.

“What we just saw was a very powerful bond. Which means that Harry and Optimus are about to share some similarities with each other. Now that Harry has Energon flowing through his veins as Optimus has Harry’s blood flowing through him.” Luna said, looking off dreamily. Sideswipe sighing in fascination as he watched his girlfriend look off the way she does.

“So, will the changes be physical or magical?” Ratchet asked, looking slightly worried.

Harry turned to look at the medic. “More than likely magical for Optimus. While it would probably be physical for…” Harry gasped sharply, interrupting himself. Everyone looked at Harry in concern. Even Optimus with the bond he now felt with his younger brother, he knew Harry was in pain.

Harry gasped and clenched his fists as he dealt with the pain he felt. His shirt being stretched past its limits, until a loud ripping sound was heard and everyone looked at the two wings bursting from Harry’s back. Harry gasped again as he felt his bones stretching and shaping to be more attune with his new body and his body getting heavier. Despite the metallic wings he now had, he grew another 3 inches. And the color of his eyes changed completely.

When Optimus looked at Harry, he noticed all the different changes that had happened to the boy. First, he was at an even 6 feet tall. Second, his wings were clearly Cybertronian wings. And third, his eyes looked to be a great beauty. While his emerald green was ever present, his pupil had become the true blue, that’s associated with the color of an Autobots optics. And Harry’s sclera was constantly shifting colors. Optimus had to scan his processor for that answer and remembered Harry’s ability of the Visus Patiare Innubere Nostris or his Aura Sight. It certainly made him look interesting.

“How do you feel Harry?” Optimus asked.

Harry looked up into Optimus’ optics. “I feel pretty good. Heavy and sore, but I would imagine that to be natural from what’s now attached to my back. What is it by the way?” Harry kept turning to try and get a glimpse of what it was.

Ratchet approached with a large mirror and held it in front of Harry. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the wings. It looked like Harry had two sets of wings, one in the front with another in the back. Five blades were in the front and the color of the metal was a light bronze. While the back was pitch black and had six blades. As Harry looked closely, he saw that the blades were actually feathers! “What… What is this? What Cybertronian had wings like this?” Harry asked, looking at his wings in fascination.

“The only Cybertronian to ever have such wings, was Onyx Prime.” Optimus said. “He is one of the Original Primes and was known as the ‘Lord of Beasts’. He was the only Prime who was the most spiritually-minded of all Cybertronians. He was in tune with living creatures of other worlds and the intangible realm of the spirits. Onyx was very kind, despite the power that he possessed. The trait of his Spark made him the most liked on Cybertron. When he wasn’t angry that is. When he was, he entered a stage that was called a ‘beast mode’. I haven’t witnessed it myself, but from my previous mentors, he was a threat to all who faced his wrath.”

The soldiers and magicals stared at Optimus in wonder. Harry couldn’t help but think if he could access this beast mode himself. Which would be scarier, his Master of Death form or his Beast Mode, if he had one that is.

“Why do you feel heavier?” Optimus asked.

“I can answer that,” Ratchet said, “I did a quick scan of you and was quite surprised to see that your bones have become metal.”

“METAL!” Harry screeched. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BONES ARE METAL?!”

“Calm down, Ratchet and I have agreed that your body has adjusted to handle your wings.” Jolt said, “Your bones are now the purest Cybertronian metal that can handle your new wings. But I’m surprised your able to move. Your body should weigh over 1,000 pounds by now.”

Harry gaped. Not at the comment on why his bones had changed, now that Jolt explained it made perfect sense. But at how heavy he is; that was a shock. “Um, I do have Giant Strength if you recall. My strength is able to handle most of the weight, but not all of it… Looks like I’ll have to exercise so I can handle myself again… Hmm, can I even fly naturally now?” Harry jumped off and immediately fell to the floor. He landed on his feet, which hardly rattled him, but the floor cracked and caved a bit from his weight.

Everyone stared at the new crack’s in the floor. “Looks like it’ll be best if girls to be on top of you, mate.” Neville said. Sirius crowed with laughter, while his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“That’s not a discussion for us to have and something that Harry needs to talk with his mate.” Hound said.

“Well… While the process seems to be complete, I don’t see any changes to Optimus.” Ironhide pointed out. Harry was glad somebody changed the subject. He wasn’t sure how much redder his face could get. Bad enough, he’d have to magically reinforce his bed and learn how to fly again. For now, he got into the air using his wings. Loving them already.

“Of course, you wouldn’t. Magic can’t exactly be seen. We would just have to wait for Optimus to find the magical power within him and use it.” Sirius said.

“If Optimus does have magical power in him,” Severus started, then turned to look at Harry, “I think it would be best if you were the one to teach him how to control his gifts Harry.”

Harry nodded and turned to Optimus again, his eyes widening, “There is one physical change to him.” Everyone turned to look at Optimus, taking in his frame, his height and not seeing anything different. “Look at his optics.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. They all did and noticed that Optimus’ optics were still blue, but they could see green in the very center of each of his optics. Like a precious emerald was placed in the perfect spot.

“That adds a nice appearance to ya, OP.” Jazz said, grinning.

“Yes, I do not see anything wrong with it. But I do wonder, do you feel any of Harry’s magical power inside of you?” Prowl asked.

Harry looked at Optimus, whose optics were closed. Harry could feel the concentration in the bond and knew that Optimus was searching. Harry smiled when he felt something come to light within Optimus’ spark, then gasped in surprise when he felt Optimus moving up. Harry flew himself off up to Optimus’ height and stared as Optimus floated a few inches off the ground. Harry could feel it. Optimus had gained Harry’s natural flight ability.

“O-Optimus!” Ratchet said, looking at his leader and long-time friend in shock.

Optimus opened his optics and looked down. Surprised to see he was not touching the ground. His surprise promptly caused him to lose his concentration, to where he landed and stumbled, before finally falling backwards and landing on his back. Harry couldn’t help it and started laughing at Optimus’ position.

“And how long did it take you to master your flight ability Harry?” Hermione called from the ground. Making Harry blush as he remembered all the times he jumped into the air, before gravity took hold and brought him back down.

“It’s going to take me sometime to control that.” Optimus said. “But I am willing to learn all that I now have.” Looking at Harry, who was still red from Hermione’s question.

“I’ll teach you all that I know. Only thing we need to figure out is what you can do.” Harry said.

“I’m afraid you’re on your own for that cub. Even though Optimus has magic now, we tried using Energon from Ratchet, per his suggestion, to see if the Goblin test would prove anything. All it did was burn the parchment.” Remus said.

Harry looked annoyed, “Well, this is going to be fun then. I think we can forget about the Animagus forms, since that is purely organical, right?” Looking down at the adults.

“Yes, I don’t think Optimus would be able to change into an animal.” Severus started, “You can try, but I don’t think it will happen.”

Harry and Optimus nodded, “I don’t see why we can’t get started now.” Optimus suggested. Harry smiled and floated to an area that he and Optimus could use without anyone interfering. The soldiers went back to work and the magicals went back to planning for their school. Sam left with Bumblebee to head home. Thanks to the Portkey’s that Harry had given Sam’s parents, they were able to avoid being captured by the Decepticons. Which Ron and Judy were laughing about at home, when they were away from the danger, since a Decepticon landed right in front of them, but looked around trying to find them.  
-  
Another week has passed and Harry was teaching Optimus all the magical abilities that Optimus had gained. As predicted, Optimus could not turn into any of the animals, be it magical or mundane. However, he did have Natural Flight, Levitation, Aura Sight (Which always left everyone staring at Optimus’ optics in wonder, as his entire optic was a swirl of shifting colors, when he wanted it to be.). He was also an Elemental, with full control of the seven elements. He was not a Storm Caller, but he was rather glad about that. He was also glad that he didn’t have any of the Dark Arts magical abilities. It was strange to hear him speaking in hisses though.

Harry was showing Optimus how to draw water from the very air itself, when he suddenly gasped out in pain, clutching his heart.

“Harry!” Optimus asked worried.

Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and looked towards the two. “What’s going on?” Lennox asked.

Harry looked around and spotted Severus. “Head to the Mission City Police Station. Disguise yourself as a police officer and ask about the most recent case. Examine as much as you can.” Harry begged.

Severus hesitated for a moment, then nodded and Portkeyed out of the base.

“Harry, what is going on?” Hermione asked, looking concerned for her friend.

Harry floated down to the ground, where Mikaela walked over to him and grasped his hand. “What is it?”

“If I’m right, then we have problems to face.” Harry said.

“What problems, mate?” Neville asked.

“I want to wait until Severus returns and confirms it.”

They all nodded and waited for 10 minutes, when Severus appeared in a flash of colors. The man was pale and looking terrified. Nancy walked up to her husband, “Sweetie, what did you find?"

“A murder case, a family of seven.” Severus said.

“That’s not uncommon. Is there a specific reason why you’re so focused about it?” Epps asked.

Severus looked to the soldiers, then back to the magicals. “They were all killed by magic.”

The entire room went deathly silent, as the soldiers and Autobots looked at their magical allies with confusion. Optimus could feel down the brother bond that Harry was panicking.

“Do you recognize the magical signatures?” Harry asked.

Severus closed his eyes, “Yes, Bellatrix, Rodolphus” Neville’s eyes darkened. “MacNair… and Voldemort’s.”

“Ah thought they were still in your dimension. How did they get here?” Jazz asked.

“‘Fate always finds a way’” Harry said, his eyes closed in defeat.

“What do you mean?” Ratchet asked.

“Voldemort and I were always fated to fight one another. He would not stop coming after me, no matter where I was. He managed to cross through the Veil and he didn’t come alone.”

“He’s here to finish you.” Hermione said.

Harry’s face switched from fear to determination, “And this time, I’m ready for him.”

“You’re not going alone, Harry.” Optimus stated, all Autobots gathering around and looking determined. The soldiers doing the same and standing at attention.

“No.” Harry said, sharply. “I will not let you risk your lives. This is my fight!”

“Harry,” Optimus said gently, “Our war was not yours to fight, yet you and your friends have put yourselves in danger despite it could cost you your lives. You have suffered too much from this monster for too long. And I, nor the rest of the Autobots will stand by and let you face him on your own. We will aid you in this fight.”

“And you ain’t leaving us out of it either. We remember what you said about this guy. He’ll kill anyone he deems unworthy. He’s killed adults and children, regardless of age. He tried to kill you when you only 15 months old. And he killed your unborn brother.” Lennox stated, noticing the temperature of the room had dropped. “What’s stopping him from coming after my family, or Epps’, or any other soldier on this base, whether they have magic or not. Voldemort killing that family, just made your war, become our war!” The soldiers of the base confirming Lennox’s words.

Harry looked around the room, then sighed in defeat, “I think I’ll need intimidation lessons from you again Severus, they’re still stubborn.” Looking over at the potions master. The magical’s laughing at Harry’s poor joke.

“Then you will not object, Creator?” Whitestriker asked.

“No, I guess I won’t.”

“Good, now we need to figure out where Voldemort is hiding.” Lennox started, “I would also like to know how you knew about the family being killed by magic.” He finished, looking at Harry.

“The daughter had magic.” Luna stated, looking into the distance. “That’s how Harry knew. Harry is more connected to the Ley Lines, since the All-Spark is always connected to it. He knows whether someone who has magic in their blood are dead or not.”

“I-Is that true?” Ratchet asked.

Harry nodded his head, “The little girl was only five years old. She was also the one who I could tell was a Natural Healer.”

The magicals gasped in shock.

“Had Voldemort known that, he would’ve left the girl alone, regardless of her age! Natural Healer’s may be seen to have that gift as a curse, but they are still considered sacred to the magical community. To attack a Natural Healer is like to attack Magic itself.” Hermione stated.

“Another reason why we should kill this man.” Epps growled.

“No!” Harry barked out.

Epps jumped and looked at Harry incredulously, “Why Harry? Do you expect me to spare him? Cuz’ I ain’t gonna do that.”

Optimus could feel down the bond and knew why Harry was so tense, “You cannot fight him. The prophecy that was foretold and Voldemort attacking him, intertwined their fates so that only one can kill the other. Much like how only I could kill the Fallen. Should any of us try to kill Voldemort, we can cause severe reactions for interfering with Fate.”

“That’s it exactly.” Harry said, “I alone am the only one who can stop Voldemort. My fate is intertwined with his, much like the others in this room.”

Everyone startled at that. “What do you mean, mate?” Neville asked.

“While I was in my coma, my magical core connected to the Ley Lines and I saw much.” Harry turned to Neville, “You are honor bound to seek revenge against those who have wronged you. The Lestrange Family.” Neville’s face darkened. Harry turned to Luna, “Just as you can seek revenge against MacNair and Rockwood for killing your father.” Sideswipe crouched protectively over his girlfriend, when tears filled her eyes.

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus, “And just as you can attack Peter for betraying our family. And you can kill Fenrir Greyback for ruining your life.” The two adults’ eyes widening at Harry’s statement.

“Your lives have become intertwined by Fate as well. Someone else can kill them without facing any consequences, but you are within your rights to seek justice to those who have wronged you.” Harry finished.

“Ok, so how do we find them?” Lennox asked.

“We can’t.” Severus said.

“What do you mean we can’t?” Epps asked, “Clearly they killed those people to go into hiding and chose they’re house, so why don’t we just get their address and take them down?”

“They placed the house under an extensive number of wards. I have the address myself, but every time I look at it, I deem it unimportant. I could look at the address the entire time and approach the location of the house, only to lose interest and do something else.”

“What does that mean?” Jolt asked.

“It means that Voldemort and his followers placed the most powerful runes and wards around the home to stay hidden. No one will be able to find them.” Neville answered.

“Then how do we stop ‘em from killin’ a bunch a innocent people?” Jazz asked.

Harry sighed again and removed the Potter Grimoire from his pocket. Sirius focused on him immediately, “What is it, pup? Do you have some special spell that could bypass his wards?” he asked eagerly.

“No,” Harry said, everyone slouching in disappointment, “I can challenge him to a duel.”

Hermione looked bewildered, “But Harry, the only way a Wizard’s Duel can happen is if he accepts. If he refuses, then nothing will happen.”

“That’s a standard Wizard’s Duel Hermione. There are several others.” Neville pointed out.

“What others are there?” she asked.

“Well, besides the standard, there’s also the Shadow Duel; they are much worse than the standard duel. For one, lethal spells can be used in a shadow duel and the loss can be worse than death or losing your magic.” Severus said.

“Another duel is a House Duel; Where one house can challenge another to gain everything from that House. Such as I could challenge Harry to take his entire house and change it to the Lovegood name.” Luna said.

“There are other duels that are known, but those are simply used for competition and are not much of a threat to any wizarding families.” Remus supplied.

“There’s one more your forgetting.” Harry said, everyone looking at him confused, “The most binding one of all, The Warrior’s Honor Duel.”

Sirius and Remus gasped. Severus, Neville, and Luna blanched. While Hermione and the rest were completely lost.

“I don’t understand, what’s The Warrior’s Honor Duel?” Hermione asked.

“The most powerful duel to even enact.” Sirius said, “Should one challenge another, they cannot refuse. To refuse would mean showing that you are a coward and not worthy of using magic. Therefore, your magic would be slowly stripped from you, turning you into a muggle. And that’s only if you survive the pain after the loss of your magic.”

Hermione gasped and turned to Harry, “You are not going to challenge Voldemort to that duel! I will not lose my first friend!” she commanded.

“It would work, though.” Severus said.

“What do you mean love?” Nancy asked.

“If Harry invokes that duel, then neither side can attack anyone until after the duel ends. How many lives will be lost if Harry doesn’t make the duel, while we try to find him. He’ll force us to come out of hiding and use magic that will turn people against us. Then the people who start to display magic will be turned against the entire world and killed off.” Severus pointed out.

“So, by invoking the duel, Harry could save thousands of lives until the duel is over?” Ironhide asked.

Severus nodded, “I think that would be wise. We don’t know of the time flow between this dimension and ours. Since Voldemort has only killed the family recently, it could be that he has only been here for a few weeks. Perhaps a month at most.”

Realization dawned to Starscream, “While Creator and his friends have been here for over five years, studying their magic and getting stronger. Which this vile squishy will have no knowledge of.”

“Exactly!”

“But, there’s something else about the duel. In order for both of you to participate, you both need to have every one of your warriors there to witness the battle. To have even one warrior missing would be seen as cowardice to Magic.” Remus said.

“Then what’s stopping this squishies followers from killing Creator’s allies?” Barricade asked.

“Magic. Magic will punish them for trying to attack one’s warriors while the duel is in progress. No fighting can happen until the duel comes to an end.” Sirius stated.

“Then why enact this duel in the first place?” Jetfire asked.

“I know.” Lennox spoke up, “You want all of his followers in one place, that way, when your victorious we can take them out, to prevent them from killing innocent people. Right?” he said, looking at Harry, who nodded in confirmation.

“Then we’ll make sure it gets done. Far as I’m concerned these people lost their rights to live, when they started killing innocent children for no reason.” Lennox stated, getting confirmation from the rest of the soldiers.

“We will also help.” Optimus supplied, surprising everyone. “I know that we have designed our protocols to protect the human race of this world. But this is different, this Voldemort and his followers are not from this world. They will also kill the race we have sworn to protect. And we will continue to guard our allies through any means necessary.”

Harry smiled faintly, “If there are no objections then?” he said, looking around the room. Seeing that no one was saying anything, he straightened and brought out his wand.

“Expecto Patronum!” The silver stag bursting from Harry’s wand. The soldiers and Autobots always staring at the sight in awe. “Prongs!” The stag turned to Harry, “I want you to deliver a message to Voldemort.” The stag nodded and stood at attention. “Tom Marvolo Riddle. I, Harrison James Potter-Prime (discovering that Harry earned that title as he and Optimus became legal blood brothers) do hereby challenge you to A Warrior’s Honor Duel.” A ripple of magic lashing through the air. “If you don’t know what that is, ask one of your followers. And as such, my friends are within their rights to extend that duel to your followers.” Here Harry gestured to the others who gathered in front of the stag.

“This message is for Peter Pettigrew, through Harry’s duel, I challenge you Peter for Justice on the crimes you committed to James and Lily Potter.” Sirius said.

“My message is for Fenrir Greyback. You took my life and turned me into a monster. I challenge you to see who is the true Alpha of the pack.” Remus continued.

“Rockwood and MacNair, you two took my daddy from me and left me without a home. I challenge you both for Justice on the crimes that you managed to escape. You will not escape this time and you will know the power of the Lovegood family.” Luna said.

“Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, you tortured my parents to insanity. You killed my Gran and my Uncle Algie. Azkaban was a kindness that you never deserved. I challenge you three for Justice and for revenge for taking my family from me.” Neville finished.

The stag turned back to Harry, “You have our words. Accept and meet us 50 miles South East of Mission City where we and all our allies we consider warriors will be waiting or be cowards and face the consequences. This duel will happen in three days. Show yourself, you monster!” Harry finished and the stag left.

“We have three days. Let’s prepare.” Severus said, everyone nodding and rushing about.  
-  
Voldemort was sitting in the fine furniture of the house from the filthy muggles he and his followers had killed. “Bellatrix!” His most loyal follower snapping to attention and approaching.

“Yes, My Lord? What do you wish?” she asked.

“Do you have any knowledge on Potter?”

Bellatrix looked angry, “No, My Lord. The brat is hidden.”

Voldemort snarled, “Find the brat! I want him dead! As long as he lives, we cannot rule this world!”

All followers nodded and prepared to leave when, suddenly a silver stag burst into the room.

“What is this?!?” Voldemort demanded, “How did a Patronus get through the wards?!”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Voldemort bristled when he heard his birth name coming from the stag’s mouth.

“It’s the brat!” Rabastan said.

“We know!” MacNair pointed out.

“I, Harrison James Potter-Prime do hereby challenge you to A Warrior’s Honor Duel.” Voldemort and his followers jumped when they felt magic wash over them. “If you don’t know what that is, ask one of your followers.” Voldemort was furious, he knew the duel that the brat just enacted and knew he couldn’t attack any filthy muggles until the end of the duel. “And as such, my friends are within their rights to extend that duel to your followers.” Silence fell throughout the room.

“This message is for Peter Pettigrew, through Harry’s duel, I challenge you Peter for Justice on the crimes you committed to James and Lily Potter.” They all heard Sirius’ voice and turned to look at the cowardly man, who was pale and shaking when he felt the magic bind him to the duel.

“My message is for Fenrir Greyback. You took my life and turned me into a monster. I challenge you to see who is the true Alpha of the pack.” Remus’ voice was the next to speak. Fenrir snarled in rage that one so young would dare challenge him as Alpha.

“Rockwood and MacNair, you two took my daddy from me and left me without a home. I challenge you both for Justice on the crimes that you managed to escape. You will not escape this time and you will know the power of the Lovegood family.” The two looked at each other is surprise, before grinning. This little girl was in for a rude awakening.

“Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, you tortured my parents to insanity. You killed my Gran and my Uncle Algie. Azkaban was a kindness that you never deserved. I challenge you three for Justice and for revenge for taking my family from me.” The Lestrange family smirked darkly. They could finally finish off the Longbottom family for good.

The stag turned back to Voldemort, “You have our words. Accept and meet us 15 miles South East of Mission City where we and all our allies we consider warriors will be waiting or be cowards and face the consequences. This duel will happen in three days. Show yourself, you monster!” and with that, the Patronus dispersed.

Voldemort let out an enraged, “POTTER WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!”

“My Lord, you know that we cannot…” That was all he got out, before Voldemort threw the killing curse at the man.

Voldemort growled, thankful that it wasn’t any of the others that were challenged to a duel. He would’ve been punished by magic for killing the man. “Pack everything up! In three days, we finally take out Potter once and for all!” he commanded.

The Death Eaters quickly rushing about and following their Lord’s instructions. No one wanting to risk his wrath. They all knew the consequences of the duel. And none of them wanted to lose their magic.  
-  
Harry stared in front of him, waiting for Voldemort and his followers to appear. The last three days had been full of chaos. Every soldier was being called back. Whichever soldiers were too severely injured to be at the duel, were excused. Thankfully, Magic was able to recognize that. All soldiers were equipped with silver rounds in their guns. They knew about Fenrir Greyback. However, they don’t know if there were any other werewolves who follow Voldemort. So, they weren’t taking any chances.

The Autobots were in their alt-modes, along with Harry’s kids and the former con’s. Except for Lunar and Subsurfer, who were back on the base with the newly arrived Autobots; Wheeljack and Brains. The two newly arrived could avoid coming as they have not fought with the magicals yet.

Optimus was in front with Jazz and Ratchet on his left and Ironhide and Bumblebee on his right. The Arcee twins behind Ironhide and Bumblebee. The Prankster Twins behind Optimus. And the Terror Twins behind Jazz and Ratchet. Prowl was in the back with Sideways and Jetfire on his left. And Barricade and Starscream on his right. Whitestriker, Blaze, and Siren behind them all. Frenzy resided in Barricade’s chamber. Chatterbox remained in Harry’s pocket, not wanting to leave his Creator. Wheelie was by Sam and Mikaela’s side hidden away from the magical’s but still able to watch the fight. And close enough since Magic recognized them both as warriors.

The soldiers all stood next to the Autobots or were hidden with their snipers in secure positions ready to take out their targets. Still in the area, but hidden well. Severus and Hermione stood in front of Optimus, staying away from the area, since they are unable to duel themselves. While Luna and Sirius stood on Harry’s right. And Neville and Remus stood on Harry’s left.  
-  
High in outer space, Soundwave observed the gathering. He had sent a report to Megatron of the duel that was taking place and wanted to know if Megatron wanted Soundwave to capture the human boy again.

Megatron refused the order and told Soundwave to observe the duel and send the video back to Decepticon base, where he and his followers can watch and plan accordingly to capture the boy again. Making sure that the boy reveals everything this time, so Megatron would not be surprised again.  
-  
Harry focused when he heard the tell-tale signs of people apparating nearby. He looked up to see Voldemort approach, along with the Lestrange family, Rockwood and MacNair, Pettigrew, and Fenrir. All of his followers remained behind, but still within the magical wards erected for the duel.

“You showed up Tom. I must say I’m surprised.” Harry said.

“Don’t call me that!” Voldemort snarled. “You are foolish to challenge me to A Warrior’s Honor Duel! One year, One YEAR! Only a year has passed and you think you can challenge me! Are you truly that foolish, you brat!”

Harry could feel Optimus bristling in anger over the brother bond and sent calming thoughts to his older brother. “You need to pay better attention to your enemies Tom. Take a closer look at me and tell me what you see.” Harry gestured to himself, for the monster to observe closely.

He was satisfied to see Tom look over him and his eyes widen in disbelief, “I’m glad you can tell. I’m older than a year.” Harry said, smirking.

“Only a year has passed! How is this possible?!” Voldemort demanded.

“It may have only been a year for you,” Voldemort and his followers focusing on the Lovegood girl, “But it has been over five years for us. And we have learned much.”

Voldemort snarled, then grinned, “It doesn’t matter how much time has passed, none of you can defeat me. I am Voldemort!”

Harry rolled his eyes, enjoying the look of rage on Tom’s face. “Never underestimate your enemies Tom. There’s more to them than meets the eye.” He said.

“Does itty, bitty, baby brat think he can beat us, Potty?” Bellatrix sneered. “Or maybe weaky, baby Bottom boy?” she cackled, along with her husband and brother-in-law. “I’m going to have so much fun putting you in your place!”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that you Bitch!” Neville snapped out, “We’ve all trained hard and we’re finally going to make sure you get the justice you deserve!”

Bellatrix laughed again, “Oh, poor baby don’t know how to behave in front of his better’s. No matter, I know how to be a proper Mummy and teach you how to bow to your Mistress!”

Neville’s face darkened even more and prepared himself.

“We did not come here to exchange idle threats.” Remus said. “We’re all here to stop you. Once and for all. And when you are dead. The Wizarding World will finally celebrate your death’s!”

“Bold words for a little cub!” Fenrir snarled, “And yet you still challenge your Alpha! I will show you your place, runt!”

“We shall see who the true Alpha is. There is something about me you don’t know.” Remus responded.

“I think that’s enough.” Sirius interrupted, “Harry, if you please.” Looking at his Godson.

Harry nodded and raised his wand into the air, “I Harrison James Potter-Prime hereby confirm on my magic that all of my prepared warriors are here. So, mote it be.” As Harry finished speaking, a wave of magic washed over everyone before flaring brightly that Harry spoke true. “Well Tom? We’re waiting.”

Voldemort sneered at the brat, “I Lord Voldemort confirm on my magic that all of my loyal followers are here. So, mote it be.” Another wave of magic washing over everyone before flaring brightly, also showing the Tom spoke true.

“Everyone got a target?” Harry heard Lennox whisper over the comm’s. “Confirmed.” “Yes.” “Affirmative.” And other responses coming from various soldiers hidden throughout the field.

Harry gestured to his friends, uncle, and godfather, who nodded and walked away from each other to give space for their own separate duels. Just as Voldemort gestured and his followers did as they were told. Harry stood in front of Voldemort. Sirius stood in front of Peter. Remus stood in front of Fenrir. Luna stood in front of Rockwood and MacNair. And Neville stood in front of the Lestrange Family.

“Ready to die, Potter?” Voldemort sneered.

“I’m ready to take vengeance on all the lives you have taken and restore peace to the balance of Fate.” Harry responded.

Everyone assumed a battle stance. Magic flared and erected magical flames around the combatants, the flames being 10 feet tall and not allowing anyone to see over them. Silver fire for Luna’s duel. Gold fire for Harry’s duel. Red fire for Neville’s duel. Blue fire for Sirius’ duel. And black fire for Remus’ duel. Wands raised, spells flew, and the duels began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.“S-Sirius, y-you wouldn’t d-do anything to your o-old f-f-friend w-would you?” Pettigrew asked, shaking in fear.
> 
> “To an old friend? No.” Sirius said, noticing Pettigrew’s relaxed posture, while sneaking his wand out of Sirius’ line of sight. “To you? Yes!"
> 
> 2\. Luna danced around as the two men launched spell after spell at her. All those times she danced in the rain paid off. Everyone always thought it was just her being strange, when in truth the pouring rain, the crackle of thunder, and the puddles of water had trained her sense of sound to such a degree that she knew where the spells were coming from. She weaved gracefully through the air as her daddy’s murderers tried very hard to kill her.
> 
> 3\. Remus spun in the air and landed on the ground in a roll to lessen the damage and came back up. Whipping around then dodging to the left as a spell flew at him. Remus growled and ran to the center, while dodging the spells from the enemy. He knew those spells; they were banishing curses. Fenrir was trying to throw him into the fire to end the duel quickly.
> 
> 4\. Neville swore when three spells just barely missed their mark and finally returned fire. He threw all the spells that he had been learning for the last five years. Neville pointed to Rabastan “Affligo!”, spun and moved to the left to avoid Bellatrix’s curse, “Ignis explodere!” he sent to Rodolphus, jumping at a high-powered cutting curse aimed at his feet and shouted, “Defodio Maximum!”
> 
> 5\. Harry kept dodging and throwing spells at Voldemort as he threw up shields and launched dark curses at him. “I know your holding back on me Potter, so why don’t we stop with all this childish nonsense and show what we can really do.” Voldemort said.
> 
> Harry stopped as the spell fire ceased and turned to look at his enemy. “Are you sure you want to do that Tom? You’re not going to like what you see.” Harry said.


	27. Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> Now for the duel you've all been waiting for... Tom Riddle vs. Harry Potter!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> BEGIN!

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew’s Duel  
-  
Sirius stared down at the man who betrayed him and his best friends, especially his brother, in all-but-blood, James Potter. How he sentenced Sirius for twelve years in Azkaban. How long he has awaited this day and how he was going to make the rat suffer for it.

“S-Sirius, y-you wouldn’t d-do anything to your o-old f-f-friend w-would you?” Pettigrew asked, shaking in fear.

“To an old friend? No.” Sirius said, noticing Pettigrew’s relaxed posture, while sneaking his wand out of Sirius’ line of sight. “To you? Yes!”

Sirius launched spell after spell towards the coward, slicing, decapitating, and severing curses at the rat, who squeaked in surprise and transformed into his animagus form and ran. Sirius snarled and transformed into his Grim form and gave chase. Pettigrew squeaked again and ran off, trying to avoid the Grim, while also avoiding the magical flames that would burn him to death for abandoning a powerful duel.

Pettigrew changed back and launched three killing curses at the dog, who dodged, jumped, and spun in the air. Changing in mid-air and rolling as he landed, pulling a Black dagger and slicing it across the man’s chest. Pettigrew yelled in surprise at the feeling of metal cutting his flesh and tried to change to flee again, only to cry out in pain when he was forcibly changed back.

“Painful, isn’t it.” Sirius said, looking down at the man, a sinister glint in his eyes. Sirius held the dagger fondly, “I discovered this in one of my vaults. Imagine my surprise when I discovered this dagger has an anti-animagus transformation on it. Every time you change, it will force you to change back, rather painfully too.” He said, indicating the cut on Pettigrew’s chest had ripped open further.

Pettigrew covered his chest as blood flowed quicker than before, “S-Sirius, p-p-please, h-help me?” Pettigrew begged. He could see his vision darkening as he bled.

“I had hoped to do more to you. As your death is going to be quicker than I thought.” Sirius shrugged, “But no matter. As long as you suffer in Hell!” Sirius pointed his wand at the man, ignoring his pleas. “You shouldn’t have betrayed us. Harry lost a baby sister that was never born because of you!” Sirius growled.

Pettigrew looked up in horror, just as Sirius fired a reduction curse that was inches away from the man’s face. The fire flared brightly, before dissipating to reveal Sirius covered in blood and chunks of flesh. While his wand was still pointed at the corpse, that was missing the head and upper part of the chest of the rat.

Sirius lowered his wand, feeling satisfied at avenging Lily, James, and Rose for their untimely deaths. Then turned as he saw another of the flames disperse and reveal the winner of that duel.

Luna Lovegood and Rockwood and MacNair’s Duel  
-  
Luna danced around as the two men launched spell after spell at her. All those times she danced in the rain paid off. Everyone always thought it was just her being strange, when in truth the pouring rain, the crackle of thunder, and the puddles of water had trained her sense of sound to such a degree that she knew where the spells were coming from. She weaved gracefully through the air as her daddy’s murderers tried very hard to kill her.

Luna spun to a stop, “Tarantallegra, Sectumsempra, Ignisferrum, Incendia Incarcerous, Viscus Solvo!” yelled Luna, as the dancing hex, Severus’ created curse, a flaming sword, flaming chains, and the organ dissolving curse flew from her wand. The two Death Eaters, eyes widening at the display of spells used and they dodged or shielded to the best of their abilities. Rockwood got hit with the dancing hex as it was minor and he thought it to be harmless, too bad that he was mistaken.

Luna overpowered the spell that caused Rockwood to tap dance uncontrollably and throw him off balance, while MacNair was trying to dispel the flaming chains wrapped around his shield. Luna smiled and sent a signature Lovegood curse at MacNair that went through his shield as though it weren’t there and enjoyed watching the man stumble about.

The Lovegood family have always had the gift of being Seer’s. It may have been different for each generation or it skipped a generation, but the gift was still there. Her ancestor in 1543 A.D. figured out how to, temporarily, give someone the gift. The curse of the spell was that the Lovegood’s were experienced in having the sight and could teach their children how to handle it. Someone who was forcibly given the gift with no training and seeing things appear before their eyes, left them very disoriented.

MacNair’s shield faded just as Luna’s fiery chains did. Luna didn’t hesitate and launched a banishing curse at the man, throwing him into the flames. Luna smiled when MacNair screamed in pain as the flames devoured him. What little ash was left, was scattered in the passing wind.

Luna turned to Rockwood just in time to see him over power the hex and launch a killing curse at her. Luna leaned back, glad that she did all that limbo with those Hawaiian soldiers, to avoid the curse. Then straightened back up, allowing a quick smirk at Rockwood’s flabbergasted look, and engaged the man again.

As Rockwood threw every dark curse he knew, Luna threw all the harmless spells. Her daddy taught her well. The heavier the spells, the more draining it is on someone. So, the easier spells to be cast will drain the caster much less. After a dozen spells Rockwood began to tire, as his body was covered in sweat. While Luna was feeling perfectly fine, with only a minor drain on her magical reserves.

Rockwood threw Dolohov’s curse at her, which she expertly dodged and retaliated with Desine Motum, the spell striking the tired man and ceasing his movements. Luna followed up with Ossium Opprimere and forced his bones to bend against his will, taking delight in the man’s agonized screams. Since he had Crucio’d her daddy, this was only fair. Luna tossed a casual decapitating curse and watched as the man’s head flew into the air before landing in front of his body.

Blood spurting from the open wound like a fountain and the flames flaring brightly, indicating the end of a duel. The flames died as Rockwood’s body collapsed and she turned to see Sirius covered in blood and flesh from the remains of Pettigrew’s corpse. She smiled faintly at the man, who nodded in turn and turned to watch as the flames for Harry against Voldemort dispersed.

-

Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback Duel.  
Remus charged at the Beast that made him. The Full Moon had passed not long ago and both Were’s strengths were above normal humans. Remus blocked a punch to his abdomen, while launching three rapid jabs to his opponent’s stomach. Glad he trained in hand-to-hand combat.

Fenrir grunted at the minor pain and tried to slash the cub across the face. Only for Remus to lean back and come ahead and head-butt him. Fenrir stumbled back when his nose broke and blood flew. Remus rushed to Fenrir’s blindside and did a round house kick to his unprotected side. Fenrir was able to catch Remus’ foot and use his momentum and throw him away.

Remus spun in the air and landed on the ground in a roll to lessen the damage and came back up. Whipping around then dodging to the left as a spell flew at him. Remus growled and ran to the center, while dodging the spells from the enemy. He knew those spells; they were banishing curses. Fenrir was trying to throw him into the fire to end the duel quickly.

Remus stopped and brought up a powerful shield charm to stop his opponent’s attacks. He mentally called out to his new Alpha, asking his permission to surprise the enemy. As Remus waited for a response, he threw his own spells at Fenrir. Being good at DADA has its advantages as he cast every counter-curse and hex to stop the attacks heading towards him.

Remus heard the mental confirmation and grinned. He opened his mouth and let a loose howl into the air. Fenrir paused and stared at the whelp that dare howl his victory so early. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the whelp change, in broad daylight! But, instead of becoming a larger wolf, he became something Fenrir had never witnessed.

Remus grew to 7.2 feet tall and stood on his hind legs. His fur was brown, the mark of a Beta, and his claws and fangs were sharp. Moony opened his eyes to see Fenrir staring at him, now wary.

Harry had discovered that his scratch as a True Lycanthrope was a means of a cure to the Tainted Lycanthrope. After some talking, hexes from Harry, and slaps from his fiancé, Remus agreed to become a better werewolf and be released from the taint. Why he fought in the first place, he had no idea.

Moony chuckled, taking pleasure in Fenrir’s flinch. <“Terrifying isn’t it?”> Fenrir could only gape at the talking beast in front of him. <"My new Alpha can do this whenever he wants. But, with his permission I can change in broad daylight.”> Moony grinned and snapped his jaws, <“Now, I will tear you apart as I have been wanting to do!”> he growled, before launching forward, his speed putting his previous one to shame.

Fenrir stepped back, firing spells all the while, trying to stop this unusual beast from trying to get him. Moony dodged, slid, and jumped avoiding the spells that were heading to him. Getting closer and closer to the tainted Werewolf. Just as Moony reached him, Fenrir let out a bright Lumos, blinding him. Moony clutched his eyes, whining a bit from the bright light as Fenrir scrambled away.

Fenrir slipped on the ground, letting out a grunt that caught Moony’s attention. Moony’s ears flicked toward the sound and he turned his attention to it. Fenrir turned around, trying to get up and keep his eyes on the beast, only to see the beast in front of him. Moony reached down and grabbed the tainted one by his clothes and hauled him to his feet.

Moony growled closely, even if his eyes were still closed, <"You tainted me. But my Alpha cleansed me! I am more alive than I ever thought possible. And my revenge will finally happen!”> he growled. Bringing up his free hand and shoving the man back. Moony slashed down, feeling his lethal claws sinking into the tainted Werewolf’s chest and hearing the man scream in pain as he fell. Moony raised one clawed foot up and brought it down where Fenrir's head was.

He reveled in the feeling of Fenrir's skull caving in and and his head popping. He could feel the blood splatter into his fur and slowly drip down. Moony opened his eyes as the brightness faded and looked down to see his left foot landed on the tainted Werewolf’s chest, while the right landed on his head. Crushing the skull beneath his weight. Moony grinned at the remaining eye floating in the blood before he looked to the sky and howled in victory.

The flames of the duel flaring brightly and dissipating with Moony’s victory, allowing him to see what was happening around him.

-

Neville and the Lestrange Family’s Duel  
Neville dodged, shielded, and ran to avoid the spells cast by the Lestrange family. Bellatrix was cackling gleefully and launching killing curse after killing curse at the boy. Rabastan and Rodolphus were throwing every Dark Arts curse they knew.

Neville swore when three spells just barely missed their mark and finally returned fire. He threw all the spells that he had been learning for the last five years. Neville pointed to Rabastan “Affligo!”, spun and moved to the left to avoid Bellatrix’s curse, “Ignis explodere!” he sent to Rodolphus, jumping at a high-powered cutting curse aimed at his feet and shouted, “Defodio Maximum!”

Rabastan barely avoided the bone breaking hex, but didn’t see the sickly colored brown spell heading towards him. “RABASTAN, MOVE!” He heard his brother’s shout. Just as he turned to see why, the spell collided into his chest. From the very top of his head all the way down the center, his body split in two. Rodolphus screamed in rage at his brother’s death. The body fell to both sides, as the organs and blood dropped to the ground.

Rodolphus turned to Neville and let every Cruiciatus curse he could cast fly to the boy. Neville dodged and conjured solid marble walls to defend himself. The first three curses, caused the marble to crack, when Bellatrix threw a killing curse, the marble shattered. Neville redirected the shards away from his body with a wave of his wand, pointing the sharp shards to the Lestrange’s, he banished them.

Bellatrix cast a powerful flame shield that melted the marble from the intense heat, while Rodolphus continued to curse Neville, shouting insults all the while. Bellatrix turned her shield into a Fiendfyre and let the flaming serpent loose.

Neville responded with his Fiendterra and welcomed the sight of the 10’ tall Earth Lion. The lion and snake engaged in combat, thrashing around. The lion biting and slashing the magical flames of the serpent, while the snake tried to wind itself on the beast and bite down with its fangs.

“WHAT IS THIS MAGIC!?!” Bellatrix screeched.

“It’s like the Demon Fire spell. But it’s actually Demon Earth.” Neville shouted back.

“Liar. You cannot summon such Dark Arts magic. The Longbottom’s are a light family.” Rodolphus hollered.

“Funny, last I saw in my family’s Grimoire, they’re the ones who thought of that spell.” Neville yelled over the roaring lion and hissing snake.

Rodolphus yelled and fired again, Neville dodged and took his chance to change into his panther form, when the lion’s leg hid him from view. Neville ran swiftly between the fighting magical summoned creatures as Bellatrix and Rodolphus searched for him. Neville jumped high over Rodolphus’ head, surprising the man, and landed behind him. Swiftly turning, while changing back and firing several cutting curses.

Neville dodged the spells that Bellatrix threw at him, but also enjoying Rodolphus’ screams when his spells struck the twisted man. Neville apparated back to his position and used a powerful water blasting spell to finish off the demon fire snake. Then cancelled his own magic and watched the lion turn into rubble.

The two stared at the boy in shock and Neville took his chance. Muttering a quick spell, he stabbed his wand into the ground and let a Longbottom signature spell take its effect. The ground in front of him, while extending to the Lestrange family, erupted into whipping thorns. Bursting out of the ground for a few seconds, then plunging into the earth and bursting out at a random area again.*

Bellatrix was lucky to run to the side and avoid the unheard-of spell she bore witness to. Rodolphus was not. The first spike shot out of his foot and writhed around for a few seconds, before returning to the ground. Rodolphus howled in pain at feeling his foot being torn open and fell. Thorns continued to erupt from the ground and pierce the man’s body. Flailing for a few seconds then returning, while taking some flesh or bones with it.

Rodolphus screamed as he was punctured through his arms, legs, chest. He started to choke on his own blood as he was stabbed. His body seized up, when a final thorn shot out of his throat. Letting out a weak gurgle when the thorn returned and ripped his throat open even more. His eyes glazed over and whatever light was left, fled the man’s corpse.

Bellatrix stared at the corpses of her husband and brother-in-law. Then turned to the boy that was responsible. He had taken them down! An itty, bitty child had taken down two of Voldemort’s most powerful followers. And he was still prepared to fight.

Bellatrix chuckled, “Perhaps I was mistaken about you.”

Neville paused, wondering what ruse she was playing.

“With such magical power, you should join us. Think about it, leave these people and join a true family. You don’t want to be with weaklings, do you?” Bellatrix said.

Neville stared. A howl was heard in to his right, something that Bellatrix flinched from. He smiled; Moony was victorious. “You are right, I don’t want to be with a bunch of weaklings.” Neville admitted.

Bellatrix grinned, “Well, why don’t you call off this…”

“Oh. You thought I meant my friends?” Neville interrupted. “No, nononono. I meant you and that vile filth that calls himself Lord Voldemort.” He sneered.

Bellatrix’s face lit up in fury, “Do not mock the Dark Lord! He is more powerful than you can imagine.” She screeched.

Neville rolled his eyes, “Funny. Because I saw Harry do something a few weeks ago that really makes him look scary. And his magical power is greater than Tom’s will ever be.”

“Impudent little brat! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Bellatrix raised her wand as Neville slammed his fist into the ground. Immediately, rock pillars shot high from their area, effectively surrounding her. Neville rose on the one in the back and looked over the stone circle the heartless bitch was trapped in.

“What is this? How did you do this?!?”

“You obviously don’t know. As the Longbottom family has always been gifted with the Green Thumb, so too does every other generation have the ability to be an Earth Elemental.” Neville said, crouching down and letting a vine slip out of his shirt.

The Venus Fly Trap had reached its colossal size, being just a few inches shorter than Optimus and had grown very fond of the boy. By detaching one of its vines and giving it to the boy, Neville always kept the vine around in a fresh pot, that he kept in his pocket.

As the vine exited his shirt, it plunged into the rock pillar and began to wrap itself around the inside of the stone circle. Spikes growing out of the vine as it wrapped tighter around and began to extend to the insane witch who could only stare in horror.

“You tortured my parents. I have no doubt you killed my Gran and Uncle Algie. You took away my family.” Neville started, staring down as the insane witch used fire spells to stop the slowly approaching spikes. “You spent all that time in Azkaban and when you escaped, I bet you returned to killing muggles. All that time spent in Azkaban and you still haven’t changed your ways. Especially, since you killed a little girl and her family. So, now I’m going to do what should have been done the moment you were found guilty.” Bellatrix looked up at the boy. “I’m going to kill you!”

The spikes shot forward, impaling her arms, shoulders, legs, feet, and hands. Pinning her in place as she cried out in pain. “Your pain is being felt by the ones you wronged. I hope they feel justice for what I’m going to do to you.” Neville lowered his wand from the witch, ignoring the tears. And pulled out a bow from his family’s personal weaponry. He drew back and knocked a specially made arrow and let it fly, striking her stomach.

The witch grunted at the arrow sticking from her stomach and froze. The magic on the arrow taking effect and extracting the liquid from her body. She saw it all leave at the end of the arrow in front of her. Every drop of blood, the marrow in her bones, all the way down to her spinal fluid. She stared as she felt her skin dry up and stretch over her bones. Her breath wheezed and rattled as she tried to draw in breath. Her eyes shriveling, her vision fading. Her last thought being that her Lord would avenge her as her heart stopped.

Neville stared down at the dry corpse, drawing his wand and firing a reduction curse at the corpse. The corpse blew apart from the force of the spell and vaporized. Neville closed his eyes, satisfied and lowered the Earth into the ground. The vine retracting from the earth and wrapping around his body again.

Neville turned when he heard the flames die out. He saw Moony changing back to Remus and smiled. He turned again when he heard more flames disperse and saw in the distance Sirius and Luna were also victorious. Neville stared as he saw Harry and Voldemort looking at each other.

-

Harry and Tom Riddle’s (a.k.a. Voldemort’s) Duel  
Harry stared at the monster in front of him. One person did so much to him. Took away everything Harry had as a child. Took away family from him, from Ron, from Neville, Susan, and so many others. Harry wasn’t going to hold back against this man.

“Well, Potter, here we are.” Voldemort sneered. “You and me at last. I will finally finish you off, as has been my goal and I shall rule this world as a God!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Those who call themselves a God when they are not, pay the ultimate price.”

“But I will be a God! When you die, I will take back the Hallows as is my birthright!” Voldemort snarled. Harry looked back confused. “Oh, you didn’t know? You and I are related through the Peverell family. Thought distant, we are still family and I will enjoy killing you.”

“We are family and you still want to kill me? You truly are a monster.” Harry said. Harry’s head tilted when he heard a mental request from his Beta and inwardly smirked. Granting the gift so Moony could get his revenge.

“How desperate are you to protecting the filthy muggles of this world that you’d have to invoke the most powerful and binding duel that exists?” Voldemort asked.

“Protecting thousands of innocent lives from you and your death munchers? I’m not desperate, I’m just defending my new home and the people that live on it. As are thousands of others.” Harry responded.

“Those others who protect this world will fall. No one can stop me!” Voldemort sneered.

Harry felt Optimus’ annoyance from Voldemort’s words. “Are you truly certain of that Tom?”

Voldemort’s face filled with rage. “Don’t call me that name. That person died long ago and I rose in his place. Enough of this…” Before Voldemort could say any further, they both turned to a howling werewolf. “Hmm, seems Fenrir has succeeded.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Tom.”

Voldemort snarled, “I will make you suffer for calling me that name. And this duel,” gesturing to the flames hiding them, “are you scared to show yourself and let your pathetic warriors see you lose?”

Harry gave Voldemort a deadpanned stare. “I’m no longer scared of you Tom. And if you believe that I’m afraid to let my allies see me fight you, by all means, lets fight for all to see.” He said, “Lennox hold your fire, Voldemort doesn’t want to hide.” Harry whispered in his comm piece.

“Roger that, Harry. Everyone hold your fire until Harry brings the monster down.” Lennox said.

“Yes sir!” Harry heard from various soldiers. The fire flared brightly, then slowly lowered exposing the two for all to see and Voldemort looked around. Shocked to see the Lestrange family dead, along with Fenrir, Rockwood, MacNair, and Pettigrew.

“Would you look at that, Tom. My family is victorious, while your allies have fallen.” Harry said.

Voldemort snorted, “Pettigrew was a coward. I could care less if he had survived. However, the others… That’s a surprise. When I kill you, I’ll give them the chance to join me.”

“We’ll never join you.” Neville responded. “If you manage to kill Harry, though I doubt that, we’ll kill you ourselves.”

Voldemort cackled, “Oh, your amusing boy. I think your parents would feel hounored if you joined me.”

“Don’t talk about my parents.” Neville snarled. “You don’t have that right.”

“Enough!” Harry said. “This is not why we’re here. When you showed up on this world, you decided the first thing to do is kill a family. You will pay for killing those people.”

Voldemort chuckled, “Those muggles were the first to die and they won’t be the last.”

“They will be the last and you will pay for all the lives you have ruined.” Harry said, his eyes glowing with power.

Voldemort focused on Harry’s eyes, “Hmm, interesting. Why don’t you join me Harry? Your power with mine could make us truly powerful Go…” Voldemort threw up a quick shield when Harry launched a spell. “Fine, ignore my generous offer. When your dead and I’m a God you will suffer in agony in the afterlife!”

Harry tilted his head, “Calling yourself a God, gives claims to the Gods of this dimension to do what they want with your soul when you die.”

“Enough of this!” Voldemort snarled, “Avada Kedavra!”

Harry stood stoically and raised his wand. “Scutum Vitae!”

A brilliant white shield sprang into existence. Voldemort’s followers laughed and jeered at Harry. “No spell can stop the Killing curse…” They all stopped laughing when the spell was obliterated by the shield and faded to reveal Harry staring at them smugly.

Voldemort stared in shock. “How did you do that? There is nothing that can stop that curse!”

“323 B.C. my ancestor invented the killing curse when a king killed his family and his pregnant wife with unborn twins. When my ancestor discovered what he did and escaped the kingdom, he spent the next 20 years creating a shield to protect his family. That’s the spell he used, but there’s a catch. The only way to use that spell is to have absolute understanding between light and dark. Too much light, too much dark and you cannot cast the spell. Killing me will not be that easy.” Harry responded.

Voldemort snarled, “Fine, I’ll make sure you suffer!” Voldemort cast dark curse, one after the other.

Harry dodged and wove through the spells that came in his direction. Dropping to the ground to grab three stones and throwing them in the air. Transfiguring the stones into statues and with a quick Piertotum Locomotar. The stones came to life and charged at Voldemort.

Voldemort snarled again and launched blasting hexes at the statues, obliterating them and conjured a full 10 foot by 5-foot-wide glass, which he shattered and flung the sharp shards at Harry.

Harry changed his vocal cords again and screamed, shattering the glass into powder from his Banshee’s wail. Without wasting a second, Harry launched two sickly brown spells at Voldemort.

Voldemort recovered from his shattered ear drums, thanks to the dark rituals and quickly dived out of the way when he saw the curse that Harry was using. “Impressive Potter. But it is still not enough to defeat me! Ignis Paries Parietes!”

Harry let loose a large water attack to cancel the moving fire wall from surrounding him. “You’ll have to do better than that, Tom! Glacius Maxima!”

A large pillar of ice shot from Harry’s wand and headed to Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand and banished the ice, then jumped as a Killing curse headed straight for him after that. “Killing curse? I didn’t think you had it in you, Potter.”

Harry kept dodging and throwing spells at Voldemort as he threw up shields and launched dark curses at him. “I know your holding back on me Potter, so why don’t we stop with all this childish nonsense and show what we can really do.” Voldemort said.

Harry stopped as the spell fire ceased and turned to look at his enemy. “Are you sure you want to do that Tom? You’re not going to like what you see.” Harry said.

Voldemort smirked, waving his wand around and gathering his magic. He snapped his wand down and let his magic reveal itself. Black magic surrounded him as he looked on, his cloak billowing in the wind. And he gazed at the boy with a victorious smirk. “Now let’s see what you can do.”

Harry looked on, “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard. After releasing his magic outside of the magical duel, he used his dark abilities take effect.

Voldemort turned when he heard bones snapping nearby. He watched in shock as Pettigrew’s corpse rose up and started to walk to the duel, along with the Lestrange brothers and the bloody mass from Fenrir’s body. He heard a strange gurgling sound and looked at his Death Eaters. They well all pale and looking at the area where Bellatrix had died. Voldemort turned to find out why, he wished he hadn’t.

Bellatrix’s blood was boiling and rising on its own. Taking shape and resuming the once living witch. It turned its blooded eyes to Voldemort and stalked forward, leaving bloody prints in the ground. Voldemort turned back to the boy and stared as the familiar purple aura of the Peverell magic took hold and surrounded the boy.

He heard a ripping sound and watched the boy’s shirt fall as two wings unfolded in the air. The wings appeared to be made of metal and feathers. The wings were enveloped by strange shadows and extended even further. His skin became pale and his eyes glowed. The wand changed into a scythe and gleamed brightly in the sun.

Until clouds covered the sun as a storm appeared out of nowhere. Harry’s anger grew as he thought of everything Voldemort had ever done. Loud cracks of thunder roared in the sky as lightning struck the ground. The winds began to howl and push Voldemort away from Harry. Raw power tapped into the ozone and a hurricane was born.

Voldemort stared at the hurricane in disbelief. He knew this power. This power was a dangerous magical ability to anyone. Voldemort turned back to the boy and saw multiple magical auras surrounding him, as he floated in the air. Fire formed and started to circle his body, as had water and earth. Lightning, light, and dark had also formed into solid shields, floating in front of the boy.

Voldemort could only look on in horror. He’s never seen someone with so much power in them. He turned around to look at his followers and saw many of them had the same reaction that he did. They all wanted to flee, but it was only Voldemort’s gaze that made them stay. For how long, he could not say. Voldemort had to end this and soon.

{“Do you understand now, Tom?”} Voldemort flinched from the boy’s voice and turned back. He jumped back in shock when he saw a tall werewolf floating on its hindlegs, looking at him. Before it changed back into the brat. {"Do you see why it was foolish of you to come after me?”}

“It doesn’t matter what you look like or what power you possess Potter! I am Lord Volde…” he started.

{“You are… NOTHING.”} Harry roared. {“You are a disgrace to the Wizarding World. You murdered and enslaved for your own gains. How many families have been sent to the afterlife because of you? How many children lost their parents because of you? Why did you start all of this madness in the first place?”} Harry asked rhetorically.

“I don’t have to answer you. My reasons are my own. I…”

{“SILENCE! Your answers mean nothing to me! Your reasons are nothing! Selfish! You have turned yourself into a monster! You have caused nothing but death and despair! Your rights to live were destroyed the moment you made your Horcruxes!”} Harry yelled.

Voldemort paled.

Harry focused on the man. {“Oh yes Tom, I know all about the Horcruxes. Want to hear something interesting? The night you attacked and killed my parents and attacked me. My mother used an ancient ritual that requires love and sacrifice. My parents loved me dearly and when she sacrificed herself, the ritual was complete. You could never touch me… Until you performed your own ritual to use my blood and give yourself a body again.”} Harry felt Optimus’ anger through the bond. {“When I walked through the Veil, the Beings that are within it took the Horcrux that you unconsciously placed on me and used it as a connection between you and the Horcruxes you created. All of them are destroyed. You are mortal now!"}

“YOU LIE! I WILL LIVE ON FOREVER!!!” Voldemort screamed.

{“Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem.”} Voldemort’s eyes opened at the items. {“Salazar Slytherin’s Locket, Nagini, Your Diary.”} Voldemort continued to pale in fear. {“The Gaunt Ring and Yourself.”} “No, y-you can’t know all that.”

{“Magic in this dimension is different Tom. I have come across two ancient powers and got gifts that you couldn’t begin to imagine. And my magical power alone has grown over everything that I and my friends have gone through. You cannot defeat us.”}

Voldemort shook in anger and fear. “You will pay for this Potter! I will take the Deathly Hallows and become a God!”

The area shook violently, throwing soldiers and death eaters to the ground. Voldemort got up and stared at the boy. The power he felt… it didn’t come from him.

{“You are demanding titles you have no right to claim, Tom! You are pissing off the Gods that rule this dimension! Continue to speak such lies and they will make you suffer!”}

“I have no need to fear any Gods. When I become one, they will bow to me!” Voldemort sneered. Just as he said that, he felt an incredible amount of anger surge through his body. But the anger was not his. It felt deep, ancient, and rippling with rage that promised him pain for eternity.

Harry looked at Voldemort and slowly shook his head. {“With those words, you have doomed yourself to torture and agony no one could imagine. I will kill you and finish this battle. I will avenge the deaths of everyone you have killed and they can finally rest in peace."}

Voldemort laughed, “And how do you know the souls of all those who have died are waiting for you to avenge them?”

Harry looked Voldemort in the eyes and raised his hand, exposing the ring with Resurrection stone in the air. {“Because they told me!”} The ring on Harry’s hand began to glow and silvery wisps started to appear. More and more continued to appear in the area and began to take shape. James and Lily were standing side by side, to Harry. A little girl standing in front of Harry. Molly’s brothers appearing in the distance. Along with Susan’s parents. More and more people appeared. Everyone who lost their lives to Voldemort or one of his followers. And they all stared at the one who ended their lives so soon.

Voldemort looked at them in horror. The Resurrection Stone’s ability wasn’t supposed to do that! How was the brat doing this?

{“You have caused far too much to happen and now, you’re going to pay for it. I would ask the Gods to have mercy on your soul, but you have doomed yourself in a way you couldn’t even begin to imagine. Restrain him!”} Harry ordered and the corpses moved forward, entering the duel and heading towards Voldemort.

“What are you doing? I am your Master! Kill the brat!” he demanded.

The dead ignored Voldemort’s words and continued to walk towards him. Voldemort fired dark curses and killing curses at them. The spells had little effect on something that was already dead. Bellatrix’s blood grasped Voldemort’s left arm. Voldemort cringed at the cold blood soaking into his robes and touching his skin.

Pettigrew’s chest-less corpse wrapped its legs around Voldemort’s left leg. As Rabastan’s halved body held his right arm and Rodolphus’ body held Voldemort’s right leg. And Fenrir’s mangled corpse wrapped around Tom’s chest, effectively pinning him in place. Voldemort struggled and cursed at his dead followers to release him.

{“They won’t listen to you.”} Voldemort flinched at the voice, looking up to see Harry a few feet away from him. {“Their souls have already left when they died. Their bodies are mine to command. And you will finally pay for what you have done.”} Harry bent down and looked at the girl in front of him, smiling softly. {"She was meant to be my younger sister. Until you attacked and killed her when you killed my mother. I am greatly saddened that I’ll not get to meet my sister until I have finally passed on. However, Fate has shown me kindness and given me another to call family.” Harry stood again, as the blue and red semi passed the magical flames.

Voldemort stared at the truck; it was the same one he saw in the newspaper.

“As is by right of the duel, any family I have, related to me by blood, is allowed to get one hit off or say whatever they like before my enemy dies. Tom, meet my older brother; Optimus Prime- Potter!”

Voldemort stared in shock as the semi suddenly transformed and stood up. The shifting of gears causing him to look behind the semi at all the other vehicles present, that had also transformed into tall robots themselves. All with some type of weapon out and pointing them at Voldemort’s followers.

“You have done too much to Harry’s world.” Voldemort’s gaze flicked back to the robot that spoke to him! “Everything you have done will follow you into the Pit. Where you will be punished for all eternity.” Optimus said, turning to Harry. “Brother…”

Harry looked up to Optimus. “These are my words to him. You are within your right to deliver the final blow.” With that Optimus stepped back.

Harry nodded and turned to Voldemort, raising his scythe. {“This is where you die!”}

Voldemort struggled wildly to free himself as Harry raised the scythe behind him. “NO, I AM VOLDEMORT! YOU CANNOT…” Harry swung and swiftly cut off Voldemort’s head. The monsters head falling to the ground. The magic flared and faded, signifying the end of the duel.

“All soldiers open fire! Take out his followers now!” Lennox shouted. Every sniper and soldier began to fire at the Death Eaters. Several fell to head shots, while the rest fired their own spells. Harry’s kids and the other Autobots, willing to strike down humans, opening fire, striking down the Death Eaters. The ex-cons gleefully striking down the infernal humans that thought themselves superior.

Harry looked up when the fire died down. The Death Eaters lay dead. A few soldiers had fallen from an unlucky spell aimed in their direction. Fortunately, they were cutting or gouging curses, to which Severus, Remus, and Hermione were now tending to. They’ll have some minor scarring, but the soldiers will live.

“Harry.” Optimus said.

Harry calmed down, allowing his magical aura to fade and having his deathly appearance return to his normal self.

“Are you alright?” Optimus asked.

Harry looked at the Prime and smiled. “Yes. I’m very happy. Voldemort is finally dead and this world will no longer have to deal with him.” As the spirits turned to Harry, their faces lit with happiness. They all let out a wordless cheer, before fading away. Harry’s parents and little sister smiled and waved to him, before they too faded from view.

The soldiers, Autobots, and Harry’s kids all gathered around. Harry was about to speak up, when his wand began to glow and a Phoenix Patronus shot off the wand.

“What…?” Harry started.

“Harry, my boy.” Albus’ voice coming out of the Patronus, causing the magical’s mouths to drop. “First, I didn’t send this message across the dimensions recently. This is, ah what’s the muggle term oh yes ‘a recorded message.’ I cast this spell on the wand the day after your trial. I knew that when you left the world, you would still have your magic. Even with your friends and godfather joining you, you would start something new on that world.”

“This spell served two purposes on the wand. I also knew that Tom would try to come after you and believe me my boy, once you had stepped through that Veil, I and the other professor’s, along with the entire order were going to do our very best to prevent him from following you. If he had followed you to lay claim to the Deathly Hallows, then I am glad that you were victorious. For the first spell on this wand was designed to strip Tom’s magic away from him and all who followed him, if he had succeeded to kill you.”

“However, I am glad to know that is not the case.” Everyone looked around confused. “I imagine you are all wondering how I know that. And that would be the second spell I put on the wand. Since you were victorious, the spell was designed to activate and send this message to you. As well as, send a message back to me in my office letting me know that you defeated your enemy. Know that I have received the message and will be spreading the word around to the entire magical community.”

“Congratulations, Harry. And well done. I hope that your friends, Sirius, Remus, and Severus, yes, he told me he was going with you, live a fulfilling life! You, my boy, have faced far too much danger here and deserve the peace that you’ve earned. I wish you luck, my boy. And know that I am very, very proud of you.” The Patronus faded and Harry began to cry. Mikaela came up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and squeezed gently.

“Come on, Harry.” She said gently, “Let’s head back to the base.”

“Ms. Banes is correct.” Severus said, “We need to return to have a proper celebration.”

With Mikaela’s help, Harry stood and nodded. Everyone got into group’s and took out the Portkey’s to take them back to the base. After the magical’s have cleaned up the destruction around the area and banished the bodies of the deceased. As well as collecting all the magical trunks they saw laying on the ground. No one knew what was inside of them, but it was better to make sure that they could destroy what was inside properly and carefully.

-

Albus sat in his office. His eyes glistened with tears and twinkling happily. Then he rose and headed out of his office. Taking one last look at the device that activated telling him that Harry was victorious. He headed out and down to the Great Hall, where everyone was waiting. Including Minister Bones and several Auror’s and Unspeakable’s. As well as many wizarding families.

Albus walked inside and headed to the high table, turning to face the assembled mass of people. Raising his hand as people started to question why they were there. “I have placed a powerful spell on the wand that I gave to Mr. Potter, to alert me if he was victorious against Voldemort,” ignoring the screams of fear, “or not.”

The hall fell silent and listened closely to the old wizard. “As of one hour ago, I bring joyous news. Harry has finally defeated Voldemort once and for all!” The hall erupted into cheers. Albus allowed this for a few minutes then waved his wand, letting a loud bang and quieting them down. Grabbing a cup and raising it up. Everyone following suit. “To Harry Potter, for defeating the one who destroyed so many families.”

“To Hermione Granger!” Ron said next, “For being a brilliant and intelligent witch and aiding Harry in his fight.”

“To Sirius Black!” Professor McGonagall said, “For never leaving Harry’s side.”

“To Professor Lupin!” Ginny said, “For teaching Harry all he needs to know.”

“To Neville Longbottom!” Susan said, “For showing true Gryffindor courage and joining Harry in his fight.

“To Severus Snape!” Daphne Greengrass said, “For aiding Harry and protecting him.”

“To Luna Lovegood!” Cho Chang said last, “For helping Harry with her unique gift.”

“May Magic bless their lives for all they have done for us. And know peace and live with a new purpose. May Magic bless them forever!” Albus stated.

“May Magic bless them forever!” The entire hall echoing Albus’ words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We still need a location for our Academy.” Severus said, walking up to the group.
> 
> “I already have the location.” Harry said, “While I was in my coma, I was connected to the Ley Lines and looking around the world. I found our location where 12 Ley Lines overlap each other. Sirius and I can buy the materials needed and the seven of us can use our magic to create our Academy.”
> 
> “Yes, but we still need to do everything else. The magical owls have been breeding well for the last five years and we should have enough to deliver letters around the world. Not only that, robes, wands, books, and all else that will be needed to start the next generation of witches and wizards.” Remus pointed out as he, his fiancé, Sirius and his fiancé joined.  
> -  
> * Can anyone guess what that spell is and where it's from?
> 
> Comments Welcome!


	28. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> 

Everyone appeared into the NEST base and headed for the lounge room. The magical’s expanding the room so every soldier to fit in. There was finally cause to celebrate! Optimus handed over the key to the magically locked chest and Severus unlocked it to begin passing out and mixing drinks. Being a Potion’s Master for as long as he has, has made him quite the Bartender.

A few minutes later and everyone was celebrating like there was no tomorrow. The soldiers were dancing to the music playing in the air. Autobots and Harry’s kids had gathered their familiars and were caring for them greatly. Toxic had reached the size of a full grown magical Nundu, but was actually half his Cybertronian size. Barricade was petting his familiar with glee, as Toxic purred happily. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were showing Racer and Tracker how to properly use their weapons.

Whitestriker and Elecstriker were out of the base, racing Jetfire in the air. Chatterbox was constantly wandering, chatting with whoever could keep up with Chatterbox’s rapid mouth, while Growfy chased him down. Siren and Medfix were showing Hatchet how to properly aid the Autobots in injuries as Ratchet watched on. Blaze sat next to Barricade as the two had finally gotten together (Really, Barricade had no way of being subtle around Harry when the mech had a crush on his daughter. He’s just glad that Harry approves.) Screech sleeping peacefully next to Blaze.

Starscream watched fondly as Screamer ran around the room, chasing down Skives and Muds, two Cybertronian lion cubs. The two cubs belonging to Skids and Mudflap. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One were tossing their newly sparked familiars, Apollo, Artemis, and Diana, into the air. All three being Roc’s. Hoister, Hoist's owl familiar, was perched on his friend’s shoulder plate, snoozing peacefully.

Frenzy was playing with Tri-Strike. Ironhide was trying to get Boomer, his male Cerberus pup, to sneak over to the bar to get some of the Firewhisky. Sadly, Severus kept a watchful eye out. Bumbles, Bumblebee’s male Splinter Cat familiar, was cuddling with the said mech in his lap, purring happily. Jazz was trying to get Shadow, his Male Demiguise, to stop disappearing and reappearing out of his reach.

Byron, Prowler’s male Gryphon familiar, was wandering around with Prowl keeping a close optic on the Cybertronian cub. Shredder, Sideways male Hellhound, was living up to his name by scratching a fine sofa that Luna had to spell unbreakable to avoid the destruction of such a nice couch. And Optimus stared up at Zeus, his male Thunderbird familiar, as the chick perched on top of his helm and watched the festivities below.

Severus was mixing drinks by hand, while waving his wand around for the standard drinks to be magically delivered.

Sam and Hermione were talking and laughing. Luna was showing Sideswipe her way of dancing, when Sideswipe finished with his companion. Neville was in Hoist’s lap, literally, since Hoist decided to sit on the ground and cuddled with him happily. Sirius and Jenna talking excitedly, as Sirius had finally asked her to marry him. Remus and April finishing their plans for their wedding, Remus having asked her nearly a year ago.

And Harry had a small conversation with his parents, who were thrilled that Harry had finally vanquished his enemy and could relax and bring magic into the world. Then Harry settled into Mikaela’s arms as the two stared at the chaos surrounding them. Harry turned to her, smiling fondly, and leaned in kissing her deeply. Mikaela responded in kind, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck and the two were lost to the world.  
-  
Megatron stared at the screens for a long while, even after the screens went out. He knew those ‘wizarding duel’s’ were going to show him much. But he was not expecting the boy to use his power and bring the dead to his command! Soundwave had finished recording the video of all five duels and sent reports, along with plans on how to capture the boy and his magical allies.

Megatron could only stare at the duels that had happened. The first was short, but the weapon the man used sounded interesting. Even a small nick would prevent the boy from changing and escaping Megatron’s servos. The blond girl was very strange, but could handle herself well. She would be captured and experimented on. The werewolf, apparently, would also be captured and experimented on. How someone could hide themselves like that was fascinating.

The boy who could control plants may join Megatron’s forces as well. And, if need be, force him into a spark-bond also, which Soundwave has volunteered, though Megatron doesn’t know why. But, out of all of them, Harry is the one he wants. The dead rise to his command, he can control the blood of his enemies.

Not only can he create massive thunderstorms, but he can create a devastating hurricane as well! This boy has so much power and he will have it. Starscream and the rest who abandoned him will perish. But not before Megatron has gotten all the information they have on the boy. Then he will do the forced Spark-Bond and take the child as his mate. He will rule the universe and the boy’s power will help him greatly for his cause. This he swears!  
-  
Harry and the rest of the magical’s stood just inside the White House as the President prepared his speech to the world. News Reporters from all around have come to the White House, via invitation by the president.

Two weeks have passed and they decided it was time to reveal their magic to the world. Most of the citizens on Earth have come to accept the Autobots living on their world and more soldiers have joined NEST as a result. The World Leaders have also agreed to allow the magical’s to reveal themselves. For magic to be exposed and shown how it can help.

There were three people also with the group, that will be used to show how magic can help the world. Thanks to their Animagus forms, they could all hear what was going on outside.

“We are here live, just outside the White House, where the President has a special announcement.”

“No one knows why the President has called for such a meeting, but theories are, it will change the world for the better.”

“We can see other reporters from around the world, all called here for the same thing.”

“I can see Russian, Chinese, British, and many reporters from different countries.”  
“All that is known is this will affect the world, like how the Autobots have arrived.”

“Everyone is asking the same thing; will this mysterious change be better for the world or worse?”

Comments and more were being asked around from various reporters. Hermione had her wand out, ready to cast a Translation spell so that everyone could understand each other. Harry couldn’t help but think how it had happened during the party.

~Flashback~

Harry and Mikaela broke the kiss and stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Harry smiled fondly at her, who also smiled greatly.

“I love you.” Harry said.

“And I love you, Harry.” Mikaela said, “Are you done with my gift yet?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, but put his hand in his pocket and brought out a 14k gold necklace with two dragons enter twined at the front, studded with small rubies and diamonds. Mikaela gasped at seeing the gift. “Harry! I can’t accept that. That looks way to expensive!” She said.

Harry smiled faintly, “It belonged to my grandmother. I’m sure you can take it. It took me months to place the protection spells required on it. Are you going to make me work for so long again on something so simple or take this and deal with it?”

Mikaela narrowed her eyes at his question, then sighed and turned around, lifting her hair so Harry could put the necklace on. Harry did so and turned her around again to kiss her.

They broke the kiss when Simmons, Sam, and Hermione approached. “Well, it’s been fun. But, now’s the time for me to leave.” Simmons turned to Sam and held out his hand, which Sam grasped. “Thanks for the adventure kid, now let’s hope we don’t have to see each other again for a long, long time.”

Harry burst out laughing and the four turned to him, “What?” Sam asked.

Harry chuckled slightly and looked up at his friend, “Sam, are you going to avoid magic and our alien friends again?” He asked.

Sam looked around as the Autobots mingled with soldiers. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had activated their holoforms and were drawing over the soldiers who had passed out from magical drinks that were too strong for them. And Neville and Luna were performing magic to entertain the Sparklings.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Sam said, “My girlfriend has magic, I don’t plan on letting Bee leave my side anytime soon. And with you bringing magic into the world and letting everyone know about it… Well, it’s gonna be hard to avoid it altogether. Unless I leave the Earth, which I don’t plan on doing.”

Harry smiled, “Good.” Then turned to Simmons, “Sadly, your words are worthless.”

“Why do you say that?” Simmons asked, narrowing his eyes.

Harry just raised his hand and let his magic flow, disconnecting it from his own signature, surrounding the room. Soldiers jumped in shock when nine of their own began to glow in different colors. Simmons stared at himself as he glowed a deep navy blue. Mikaela also staring at herself as she glowed a brilliant ruby.

“What is this? What are you doing?” Simmons asked, still looking at himself in shock.

“I’ve released my magic in its rawest form. By connecting slightly to the Ley Lines, I am able to expose your Magical Signature.” Harry responded.

Mikaela looked at Harry in shock, then down to the glow surrounding her and back. “Y-You mean… that I have…?”

Hermione squealed in happiness. “You’re a witch Mikaela! You can use magic!”

“And so… can Simmons?!” Sam said, looking at the man in disbelief.

Simmons looked at Sam, then at Harry. “So… what I said earlier?”

“Is not going to happen. Since you need to be taught how to control your gift.” Harry finished, smiling widely.

“I’m not going to learn from a bunch of children how to control magic.” Simmons said.

“You don’t have a choice, Simmons.” Hermione said. “We have more knowledge on magic than you. We know what we’re doing. You don’t.”

Simmons glared at Hermione, who glared back fiercely. Simmons blinked and sighed, “Great, I get to go to school again and be taught by a bunch of kids how to control magic.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’ll be taught by seven adults, Simmons. Four of us may be younger than you, but three of them are older than us. You need to learn how to control your gift.” Harry withdrew his magic back into him and the glow’s faded around the room.

“We still need a location for our Academy.” Severus said, walking up to the group.

“I already have the location.” Harry said, “While I was in my coma, I was connected to the Ley Lines and looking around the world. I found our location where 12 Ley Lines overlap each other. Sirius and I can buy the materials needed and the seven of us can use our magic to create our Academy.”

“Yes, but we still need to do everything else. The magical owls have been breeding well for the last five years and we should have enough to deliver letters around the world. Not only that, robes, wands, books, and all else that will be needed to start the next generation of witches and wizards.” Remus pointed out as he, his fiancé, Sirius and his fiancé joined.

“We already have everything planned of course.” Luna said, “But will we have enough room to do it all at once. No doubt preparations, measurements, and all that will take a while. Perhaps a week to prepare everyone before school even begins.” Luna turned to Harry. “Will we have enough room for what we have planned?”

Harry smiled widely, “Yes. Enough for the Academy, a magical village, a magical neighborhood, and of course a base for Autobots and N.E.S.T.”

Neville’s eyes widened. “That sounds like a lot of land, Harry. How do we know the World Leaders will give up that much land for us to do what we need?”

“They won’t have a problem with it.” Harry stated.

“And how do you know, pup?” Sirius asked.

“Because, the location for all of that will be at…” Harry cracked up when everyone stared at him at the name of the location.

~End Flashback~

The President opened the doors and walked out to the podium. The reporters falling silent as he appeared and gave out his speech. The President spoke, confirming the battle of Mission City, the Decepticons of being the enemy and a threat to the Earth, allying with the Autobots to protect the planet. And finally, what will be introduced to the world; Magic.

There was absolute silence as the President introduced Harry and the rest, all walking out of the White House as the President called out their names. Reporters looking at the group in suspicion, curiosity, and more. The President nodded to Harry, who approached the other podium for his and his friends to use, as the President stood aside and let them speak.

“Greetings, as you have heard, my name is Harry Potter. Me and my friends are capable of using magic. And we are here to…” Harry started.

“What proof do you have that magic exists?” A reporter shouted out.

Harry closed his mouth, keeping his face neutral, then turned and nodded to Hermione. She took out her wand and cast the Translation charm over the area.

“[What did she do?]” A male Chinese reporter shouted. Everyone assembled in the crowd turned to look at the man in surprise.

“That was a simple Translation charm.” Harry said, getting everyone to look at him again. “The purpose of that charm allows everyone to speak in their native language and everyone else to understand it in their own. Such as someone could speak Russian and another will hear as Spanish. This charm makes it easier to understand. This way, we can answer all questions. Now, we are here to…”

“What proof do we have that you won’t try to take over our world and rule us?!?” The same reporter shouted. Muttering being heard throughout the crowd.

Harry’s lips pressed into a thin line. He really hated it when people interrupted him. Pit, he could feel Optimus’ annoyance growing at the reporter.

“We are not here to conquer.” Severus said, “We are merely here to teach the next generation of witches and wizards.”

“Where did you even come from to hide the existence of magic from us?” a female African reporter asked.

“Our story is long,” Luna started, “If you would all kindly remain quiet, we shall tell you how it has happened.” The crowd grew silent, many pulling out recording devices and holding it as close as they can.

Harry sighed softly and began his tale. Explaining how Harry was falsely accused for the murder of a classmate. The Minister’s ruling, walking through the Veil of Death, now Archway of Fate. Ending up on their Dimension where the magical’s noticed their own was weak. Their exploration of the Ley Lines and reawakening magic, thus beginning to awaken magic in all those around the world who possesses the gift from long ago. The battle of Mission City. The parts that Hermione, Neville, and Luna played in saving people’s lives. Severus, Sirius, and Remus aiding the Autobots and military to strike down the Decepticons. The discovery of what magic’s origin was on this world. The battle of Egypt, thus explaining why half the world was plunged into daylight when it was clearly night (but not mentioning what Harry will look like). And then the plans to prepare their school, as well as why they were going to do it earlier, rather than wait a decade.

The crowd was silent for a bit. All reporters in the front, multiple question wanting to be asked, but no one knew what to say. The crowd in the back, all staring in fascination. And those watching T.V. around the world, all gaping at the story they just heard.

A few minutes of silence, then the first reporter started yelling. “So, you’re a bunch of criminals trying to escape punishment! You fled your world to create an army! Why should we take your words for granted? You need to be struck down where you stand!”

Mutter’s began to increase in earnest, then hushed rapidly when several of the vehicles nearby began to rev their engines in a threatening manner. Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, the Arcee sisters, and the other guardians to the magical’s weren’t taking too kindly to the aggressive response the people were displaying.

“I won’t have you hurt them!” A woman cried out. Causing everyone to turn around and Harry and the rest to look ahead behind the reporters. A woman strode forward, standing about 5.7 feet in height with long curly brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and warm chocolate brown eyes. A little girl was holding the woman’s hand. She looked to be about 3 years old, with the same hair as the woman’s but her eyes were a sky blue.

Security fell into place and prevented the woman from approaching further. “Who are you?” Remus asked.

“My name is Felicity. I was at Mission City when it was attacked all those years ago.” Felicity said, looking down at the little girl who was clearly her daughter. “I was 3 months pregnant at the time when an explosion went off close to me. I tried to run for all I had to keep my baby safe, when I felt someone grab onto my arm.” Felicity looked up and stared at Luna smiling slightly, “How you ‘transported’ me was rather uncomfortable. But you got me away from the battle and you saved me and Jasmine here. I named her that, because I caught the faint scent of jasmines from you. Thank you for what you’ve done. Had you not been there, I would have perished and my daughter would never had been born.” Jasmine shyly waving over to Luna, who smiled fondly.

Silence fell over the crowd again.

“Saving one life, doesn’t earn you the right to live on our world.” The same reporter stated.

“And who are you?” Sirius asked.

The man straightened, “I’m reporter Jason. My last name and location of where I work is no concern of yours.” Jason sneered.

“Very well then Jason.” Neville started. “You make it sound like we shouldn’t be here, correct?”

Jason nodded.

“Fine, say we didn’t come here.” Neville started raising his head to the crowd, “How many of you were present at Mission City when the battle took place?”

Several reporters, most of the NEST soldiers present, and a handful in the crowd raised their hands.

“And how many of you were running for your lives trying to escape the battle?” Hermione asked. A few people lowered their hands, but most kept them in the air.

“Now, how many here believe they came so close to death until we were able to get you out?” Luna asked next.

All hands remained in the air.

“Now that we have that out of the way. How many of you wished for us to remain on our world when the battle in Mission City happened?” Sirius asked.

Instantly every hand dropped down and everyone turned to glare at the man accusing the magical group of being bad people.

“You may have saved all those lives,” Jason drawled out, “But that still doesn’t mean your innocent!”

Harry looked closely at the man without diving into his mind. There was something about this man that was familiar to him. Something about the look in his eyes… Harry’s thoughts focused sharply. “Galloway.” Harry said.

Sirius and the rest looked at Harry in surprise, along with the NEST soldiers. Harry could feel Optimus’ shock and knew he was trying to figure out where the ex-Director was. Jason paled drastically.

“I knew it. The look in your eyes, the shape of your cheekbones. Your related to Galloway, either as a cousin or brother.” Harry said.

All who did not like the traitorous man glared at Jason darkly.

Jason straightened, “Yeah, he’s my older brother. Because of you people, he’s now stuck in a highly secured prison for life! You people ruined his life when he tried to do his job!” he yelled.

“That’s funny, from what I recall ex-Director Galloway made a deal with Megatron to hand over all the magical’s who lived on this world, along with Mr. Witwicky.” Severus drawled. “Megatron said he would spare the man if he turned us over, not realizing that if he had done so, Megatron would have the information that was forcibly given to Sam about a location of a machine, that when activated, would absorb and destroy the sun, thus killing all of us afterwards.”

The crowd in the back screamed or fainted, while many News reporters paled in terror.

“T-that’s a lie!” Jason stuttered out.

“I’ve had enough of this man.” The Head of Security said, “Guards, escort Mr. Galloway here off these grounds.” Two security guards nodded and grabbed the man’s arms, forcing him away as he struggled and yelled about the magical’s being dangerous.

Remus shook his head silently, “Now that that is over with. Shall we continue?”

All reporters refocused on the magical group and the Q and A’s began again. But with much less hostility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minute later and Harry felt the connection was complete. Harry exhaled slowly, one hand still clutching the rune stones, while the other was buried in the ground. Harry released a shockwave of raw magic, separated from his magical signature, in its purest form. Once his magic connected with the first Ley Line, a shockwave was released to the next and the next. Shockwave’s were being sent out as the pure magic connected to the Ley Lines and waiting to be reached at the other end of the world.
> 
> When the last shockwave was felt. Harry allowed his magic to surge upwards, flowing through the earth and touching those of magical blood, awakening magic from all those who could use it. Harry could faintly hear the sound of a pen scratching on parchment as Epps said, “It’s working!”


	29. Familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter. Merely a list of all the Cybertronians. Their names, make and model, and their Familiars. I'm putting this here so I'll stop forgetting. This will be updated when more are brought into the story.

Harry's Children

Whitestriker- First Sparked- Mech: Chevrolet El Camino  
Elecstriker- Mech: Thunderbird

Chatterbox- Second Sparked- Mech: Blackberry 8700  
Growfy- Mech: Occamy

Siren- Third Sparked- Femme: 2001 Ambulance  
Medfix- Femme: Phoenix

Blaze- Fourth Sparked- Femme: 1992 Fire Truck  
Screech- Femme: Gryphon 

Adopted

Barricade- Mech- 2005 Saleen Mustang  
Toxic- Mech: Nundu

Frenzy- Mech: Stereo  
Tri- Strike- Mech: Runespoor

Starscream- Mech: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor  
Screamer- Mech: Thestral

Sideways- Mech: Chevrolet Corvette Stingray  
Shredder- Mech: Hellhound

Autobots

Optimus Prime- Mech- Peterbilt 379  
Zeus- Mech: Thunderbird

Ratchet- Mech: Hummer H2  
Hatchet- Femme: Caladrius

Ironhide- Mech: GMC Topkick  
Boomer- Mech: Cerberus

Jazz- Mech: 2007 Pontiac Solstice GXP  
Shadow- Mech: Demiguise

Bumblebee- Mech: Chevrolet Camaro  
Bumbles- Mech: Splinter Cat

Sunstreaker- Mech: Lamborghini Gallardo  
Racer- Mech: Hippogriff

Sideswipe- Mech: Lamborghini Diablo  
Tracker- Femme: Hippogriff

Prowler- Mech: Ford Mustang Police Car  
Byron- Mech: Gryphon

Hoist- Mech: Toyota Hilux Tow Truck  
Hoister- Mech: Owl

Arcee Femme: Ducati 848  
Apollo- Mech: Roc

Chromia- Femme: Suzuki B-King  
Artemis- Femme: Roc

Elite- One- Femme: MV Agusta F4  
Diana- Femme: Roc

Skids- Mech: Chevrolet Beat  
Skives- Mech: Lion

Mudflap- Mech: Chevrolet Trax  
Muds- Mech: Lion

Humans

Hermione: Nundu


	30. Awakening Magic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> I'm updating today since I won't be on here on Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, readers!

Many reporters headed over to the Hotel’s that were paid out in full for their stay (courtesy of Harry from the Death Eaters money, who had brought everything they owned or stole, thus making the seven magical’s even richer than before and possess an additional 4-5,000 more books, much to Hermione’s joy. (Though all the Black Arts books were safely destroyed)). The reporters would be heading to a park near the White House to view the release of magical creatures entering their world.

They saw how useful magic could be to aid them greatly. Three of the guests, a little girl of eight who’s been blind since she was born, a young man with a missing arm from an accident at his job, and a teen that has been paralyzed from a car accident. All three took potions that were required to aid them and after a few hours, the little girl was crying over seeing her parents for the first time in her life. The mother of the teen was nearly hysterical when her son walked on his own for the first time in three years. And the young man was ecstatic that he could go back to doing what he loved. Severus did assure them that he was trying to find a way to make the potions taste better.

Everyone, including the President, were shocked that the location for The Founder’s Magical Academy would be at the Bermuda Triangle. Everyone denied that the place was non-existent or too dangerous to go to. Turns out, while Harry was in his coma searching for the perfect location. He discovered a dozen Ley Lines, explained the use to the crowd to lessen confusion, actually erected a powerful barrier to protect magical creatures that already exist on the islands.

Harry had discovered that the Archway of Fate also resided on the islands, though he kept that information from the public for now. And the magical’s had made a visit to the islands to drop the magical barrier to look at the new land. Luna was ecstatic that some of her ‘imaginary creatures’ were actual, living, breathing magical creatures that resided on the islands, much to Hermione’s annoyance in having to admit that she was wrong. Along with other magical creatures that were extinct from their home.

Bane and half the Centaur herd from the Forbidden Forest was a huge surprise to all who came to the island. According to Bane, Magic offered the herd a new home, where they could live with more freedom and be on a world where their magic would be greatly needed. Bane and half the herd chose to come along, while Rowan and the other half remained. (How 33 centaurs managed to get down into the Department of Mysteries and go through the Archway without being seen, was anyone’s guess.)

Harry and Hermione were naturally pissed when Bane told them that Umbridge, now Umbitch in Harry’s mind, tried to attack the Weasley family for possessing some of Harry’s money. Why one woman thought she could take on an over protective mother, a father with a knack for muggle technology, a ward breaker, a dragon tamer, an assistant to the Head of the DMLE, prankster twins, a young boy skilled at chess, and a girl who hates the color pink with a passion, was beyond stupid.

The largest island would hold the Academy, which would be slightly larger than Hogwarts. A forest was also on the island, where some of the magical creatures would remain, while the rest explored the world to make new homes. The second island, that was half the size, would hold the magical village and shops for those who wanted to live there.

While the last island was slightly smaller than the second, it was still large enough to hold a base with enough room for soldiers to rest and relax on the beach. And if they ran out of room? That’s what expansion charms were for.

A MASSIVE order went to every single seamstress, clothing store and more around the world, that they would be making a few to several thousand robes for all the new students. Of course, the owners and employees were ecstatic when they were making one hell of an order and the pay that came with it. All were prepared when the students would suddenly appear out of nowhere to begin measurements and designs and such when the announcement was made.

Materials required to make the Academy were bought and provided for by every nation. Massive blocks of stone being delivered on a multitude of boats and ships to the Bermuda Triangle. Regular, colored, and stained glass all provided to make the designs. Furniture stores also being contacted for the construction of tables, chairs, sofas, beds, and all were being made in mass production. Sheets, pillows, and blankets were purchased from all over the world and waiting for delivery once the Academy was built.

About 20,000 volunteers from around the world offered to come over and set up the Academy and arrange everything as needed. All the House-Elves were going ballistic when the Academy was finally being started. Half of the female House-Elves had little elvsies from the last few years, while a few more were pregnant. All the magical creatures understood the need to be revealed so that everyone could have an understanding of all of these creatures and know why they were considered dangerous when threatened.

And now, well right now, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, along with Harry’s kids, Barricade and the rest were unloading all of the massive crates from the ships, holding the materials they needed. Along with several dozen fork-lift drivers. Hemione and the rest stood in front of where they were going to begin the construction. While Harry was mentally and physically bracing himself for awakening the magic in people’s blood.

“So, let me get this straight,” Lennox said, “Harry is going to connect to all of the Ley Lines around the world and send a magical shockwave to awaken everyone’s magic.”

“Yes, that’s correct.” Severus said.

“While Harry is connected to the Ley Lines, he’ll also be releasing a magical overload that’s going to affect you and you’ll use your magic boost to quickly construct your Academy.” Epps continued.

“Yep,” Neville responded, “Harry being connected to the Ley Lines will have his magic leak out of his body and connect to others who also have magic to make sure Harry doesn’t go into overdrive, as it were.”

“And with your magical boost, you’ll be able to cast and shape your Academy with an endless supply of magic?” Another NEST soldier questioned.

“Yes, while I remain connected to the Ley Lines, Hermione and the rest will have an overload of magical power.” Harry said, “We’ve already tried it out once before and it worked. Once I disconnected from the Ley Lines, their magical power returned to the size they could handle.

“What’s with the parchment and pen then?” Simmons asked, wanting to be close by when his magic activated.

“Thanks to Harry letting me read Rowena’s journal,” Hermione said, “I have enacted the same spells and enchantments that will work much like the parchment from our home.”

“And you have everything prepared to protect everyone who has magic?” Sarah asked, wanting to be present and have her and Will’s daughter witness the creation of the Academy. (Really, little Annabelle is only seven years old and yet everyone has trouble ignoring her cute and innocent looks.)

Harry nodded, “I do.” Harry held up his hand holding several ward stones, “Once I connect to the Ley Lines around the world, these protection wards will be imbued into the Ley Lines and into the new witches and wizards when their magic awakens. I also added a small compulsory spell so that they will think of family, friends, anyone they care about. The moment they think of who they care for, a protective shield will also protect that person.”

“Also, should anyone try to kidnap a witch or wizard, or someone they care about, not only will the ward shields protect them, but the police will be informed and respond quickly.” Sirius said.

“How long will this take?” Optimus asked.

Neville shrugged his shoulders, “Making the Academy will be easy. We already decided on what it would look like. Several leaders from the world are fine with us incorporating a few ideas from castles from this world.”

“How long it will take Harry to awaken the magic is anyone’s guess though. It could be minutes or hours. We’re at least hoping an hour or two, so that way we can finish the construction of the Academy.” Remus said.

“And the four houses you’ll be doing?” Ratchet ask

“We’ll be doing five houses actually.” Hermione said.

“Five? But I thought you said it was four. You wouldn’t name them directly after the Founder’s, but their closets’ descendants.” Sunstreaker said.

“It was four.” Harry started, “But I read through Salazar’s journal and it said there were actually five houses. The last house was meant for one’s who had strong traits for all four houses. Sadly, much time had passed that the Headmaster’s and Headmistresses had forgotten about it.”

“An’ wha’ was the fifth house?” Jazz asked.

“House Pendragon, in honour of King Arthur.” Severus said.

“WHAT?!? King Arthur was a wizard in your world?!” Simmons yelped.

“No, he just had much respect for the Founder’s and hoped that magical’s and non-magical’s would someday live in peace. The Founder’s made the house to honour him.” Luna stated.

Lennox sighed heavily, “Well, that’s interesting. But I believe you should get started by now. The seven of you still need to be at the park tomorrow morning and ready to introduce the magical creatures to the world.”

The magical’s nodded and got ready. Once Optimus and the others had removed the lids to the crates and exposed the materials, Hermione and the rest raised their wands to begin.

Harry sat on the ground and prepared to reach out. He connected himself with his magical core, the All-Spark and the power of the Matrix. Harry placed his left hand onto the ground and sent his magic out. Immediately, his magic latched onto a Ley Line and began to connect with others. Harry gasped sharply at the magical overload. Had he not had the All-Spark within him, he might have perished.

But, as it were, Harry’s connection to the Ley Lines, caused his body to react as a Ley Line on the surface. Thus, filling the other magical’s with an over bearing amount of magical power. The six gasped out themselves and immediately got to work. The soldiers and Autobots knew their magical allies were being affected because their hair was standing up, as though they had received a static shock. Waving their wands around and silently casting the necessary spells. Stones, glass, doors, tiles, and more flew out of the crates and began taking shape and settling in place at a rapid pace.

The NEST soldiers and Autobots staring in awe at the creation of the soon to be Magical Academy.

Harry’s focus continued to increase as he connected to the Ley Lines around the world. From what he could ‘see’, he was almost there. He could feel the magic in the blood begging to be awoken. The emotions of billions of people, all wanting to know if they could use magic or not.

A minute later and Harry felt the connection was complete. Harry exhaled slowly, one hand still clutching the rune stones, while the other was buried in the ground. Harry released a shockwave of raw magic, separated from his magical signature, in its purest form. Once his magic connected with the first Ley Line, a shockwave was released to the next and the next. Shockwave’s were being sent out as the pure magic connected to the Ley Lines and waiting to be reached at the other end of the world.

When the last shockwave was felt. Harry allowed his magic to surge upwards, flowing through the earth and touching those of magical blood, awakening magic from all those who could use it. Harry could faintly hear the sound of a pen scratching on parchment as Epps said, “It’s working!”  
-  
Tuscan, Arizona

A chef working during his shift suddenly cried out when the flames from the grill reached out and wrapped around his arm. The other chef’s, cooks, and runner’s stared in surprise as the flames wrapped around the man’s arm, not burning him.

Toronto, Canada

A Science teacher was showing the danger of combining specific chemicals to her students, when they gasped in shock. The teacher looked at them as they stared at her hair. Reaching up, she felt, expecting to feel smooth silky hair, was actually now made entirely of ice. Still done the way she stylized it.

Guadalajara, Mexico

Two parents stared at their sixteen-year-old daughter in shock as her hair kept changing color and styles.

Recife, Brazil

Three students cried out in surprise when they saw their feet were no longer touching the ground. Before they fell back down again, annoyed slightly.

Kolkata, India

A man working at a zoo stopped suddenly when he heard several voices nearby. Looking around, he couldn’t see anything except the snakes in their habitats.

Sochi, Russia

Several people couldn’t stop staring at a young woman, whose eyes kept changing different colors.

Xi’an, China

A twelve-year-old boy was playing with his puppy, when he heard his pet suddenly talk to him. He stared at his pet, then ran to talk to his parents.

Changwon, South Korea

A young woman stared around in confusion when flowers began to bloom out of season.  
-  
On and on it went. Students in school. People at work. Families at home. Magic awoke in all who had it. The pen was constantly scribbling down names. Their age and where they lived. The youngest being newborns to the oldest at fifty-six years old. Any criminals who had magic in them, actually had their magic taken from them so they couldn’t use it for their own gains. None of them the wiser because of it.

Lennox stared at the parchment in the ‘L’ section. Annabelle Lennox, age 7, location: Bermuda Triangle. Sarah Lennox, age 34, location: Bermuda Triangle.

“Well, would you look at that.” Will turned to his wife, who was smirking at him smugly. Annabelle was giggling madly, which caused her hair to turn a bright yellow. “Your dear wife and daughter are capable of magic. How are you going to deal with us now?”

Will paled. “U-Uh… Just like any other day?”

Epps laughed at his friend’s misfortune, “Man it sucks to be you right now.”

“I wouldn’t be laughing at him.” Barricade said, pointing at the ‘E’ section.

Epps scanned the parchment and blanched. Monique Epps, age 39, location: Unknown. Jackson Epps, age 13, location: Unknown. Veronica Epps, age 8, location: Unknown. Chelsea Epps, age 5, location: Unknown. Epps wasn’t surprised at the ‘unknown location’ of his family. They were on the NEST base, which was hidden by the Fidelius Charm, when Decepticons began targeting NEST families. He was surprised that he was in the same boat at Lennox. His family was magical, he was not… He was not happy.

“How is that fair?” Epps exclaimed, “My wife and kids are magical, but I’m not. What the hell, Harry?” the man asked, turning to Harry forgetting that Harry was still connected to the Ley Lines and thus, didn’t hear him.

“You should be proud, Epps, your family is going to be magical.” Fig said.

“Yeah, and which of them will be interested in joining Quidditch? Or wanting to participate in Wizard Duel’s when their trained enough?” Epps asked.

“Calm down, Harry and the others will only be teaching the basics to all students for the first two years.” Optimus said.

“And how do you know that Prime?” Ratchet asked.

“I have been around them as they have been making their plans. They have their subjects chosen, the teachers are being interviewed, and everything they are going to do for the next seven years.” Optimus responded.

“I would question on what all that is, but I got a feeling that those questions’ll be asked tomorrow from the reporters.” Lennox said.

“Primus!” The NEST soldiers turned to Ironhide, who was staring at the Academy in awe. They all turned around and their jaws dropped. The Academy was incredible!

The castle was over 300 feet tall. Several towers seemed to reach the sky. The roofing on most of the castle, resembled the roofs from the Himeji castle, but the color was a rich tan than white. The entrance, though very large, resembled the Chateau de Chambord from France. Also, a rich tan, instead of white. Leading to the entrance, resembled the beginning path of Windsor Castle.

None could see it yet, but there were three courtyards within the Academy. The first was at the far left of the Academy, plenty of room for the trees and flowers to be planted and a beautiful garden to be placed, where students could wander or relax. The second was in the back, and would look similar to the garden of Sudeley Castle in Winchcombe.

The last was located at the right side of the castle, where wood and planks have been placed for a walkway over the water. Neville and Severus planned on using numerous trees to go on either side of the path to create a shining color of green for the students who wanted to escape for a bit and enjoy being close to nature.

The six magicals had collapsed. They were exhausted. Harry had disconnected from the Ley Lines and was panting himself. The enchanted pen was still scribbling away. While the soldiers and Cybertronians were staring at the magnificent castle in amazement. Even the volunteers were stunned silent and couldn’t move.

“That’s *pant* the academy.” Hermione said.

Jolt shook off his stupor and approached with a small bag full of potions. Handing it over to Severus, who thanked the bot, took out 2 energy potions and passed the bag around. A few minutes later, when the magical’s have had their strength restored and they are no longer shaking.

“The academy is magnificent, Creator.” Blaze commented.

Harry smiled, “Thank you, Blaze…” Harry stopped and looked around, “Blaze… Where are Lunar and Subsurfer?"

Harry’s kids froze and looked around. “Do you have them Starscream?” Whitestriker asked.

“No, I thought Barricade was watching over them.” Starscream responded.

“Why would Barricade have them, when I do.” A voice said above them all. Harry paled at the voice and looked up, along with everyone else, to see Megatron in the sky while holding Lunar and Subsurfer in one servo. Neither of them looked very happy.

“Megatron, let them go!” Optimus demanded.

“Why would I do that, Prime? When Harry becomes my spark-mate, they will become my sparklings. Seems only fair for them to be in close contact with their Sire so soon.” Megatron sneered.

“I will never be your spark-mate! Let my son and daughter go!” Harry shouted.

Megatron grinned darkly, “Once I do a forced spark-bond with you, you will be. Come with me now, or I’ll crush them here!”

Harry paled and dropped to his knees.

“A forced spark-bond is no longer possible, Megatron.” Optimus said.

“Yes, it is. He is only human. He is not one of us.” Megatron said.

“He is now.” Ratchet spoke up.

Megatron focused on the Medic, “What do you mean by that?”

Ironhide shifted his servos into cannons and responded, “Over two weeks ago, Harry and Optimus did a magical bond with one another. Through that bond with the blessing of Magic and Primus, they have become brothers. Harry’s blood runs through Optimus’ wires, just as Optimus’ Energon runs through Harry’s veins.”

Megatron stared at the Weapon’s Specialist, “I don’t know of this bond, clearly you lie.”

“He is not lying, Megatron.” Optimus said, “Harry is just as Cybertronian as he is human. We are all programmed not to enforce the spark-bond against another Cybertronians will. Starscream tried doing it himself and found the necessary warnings of viruses that would plague his processor if he continued his course.”

Megatron began to shake in rage, “NO, YOU LIE! IF YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH, THEN PROVE IT.” He roared.

Harry stood up and reached behind himself, unzipping part of his shirt (tailor made so he wouldn’t go through so many), and allowing his wings to unfold and flex, before leaping and flying into the sky. Optimus was right behind Harry by lifting himself and slowly rising. He’s not quite used to flying without Jetfire merged with him just yet.

Harry and Optimus both stared at Megatron, who looked on in shock, that turned into rage. Megatron growled out, “It matters not what you have done, you will still be mine insect! Now join me, or I’ll crush these two here and now!” Megatron curled his servo to prove his point. Lunar and Subsurfer crying out as they were squeezed together.

Harry clutched his heart at the pain he felt from them.

“Megatron stop! They are sparklings! With the bond Harry and I share, Harry is also your brother. That means, those sparklings are your family!” Optimus spoke.

Megatron just grinned, “All the more enjoyable for me then. I didn’t hesitate to kill you, did I?”

The sound of planes approaching could be heard in the distance.

“Ah, my reinforcements have arrived.” Megatron said.

“What reinforcements?” Harry demanded.

Megatron looked at him, “I sent another message to the stars. All it took was a human who can control the power of the All-Spark and can bring our forces a grand empire. And each soldier who answered the call will be given a power like no other. Something that only you can provide.”

“If you mean giving your troops a magical ability, I can’t do that!” Harry snarled.

“And yet, my pitiful little brother is floating in the air with nothing to aid him.” Megatron stated.

“I can only do this because of the bond Harry and I share. And the time he has been teaching me to control my gifts, I have not been slacking.” Optimus growled, raising a fisted servo into the air and causing a tidal wave of water to rise behind everyone.

“Release that power or watch the Sparklings die Prime!” Megatron said, squeezing Lunar and Subsurfer some more. Harry gasped out again as he felt his son and daughter whimper in pain. Optimus released the water when he felt Harry’s pain.

“Good, now…” was all Megatron said when a Curtiss R3C-2 flew right next to Megatron’s servo and transformed in mid-air. The new Cybertronian reached out and quickly grabbed some of the sensitive exposed wires in Megatron’s wrist, causing the large mech to let out a howl of pain and loosen his grip. The Curtiss quickly grabbed the two Sparklings and flew low to the ground, behind the NEST soldiers but in front of the Autobots.

Ironhide trained his weapon on the new unknown. “Who are you?”

The plane gently put Lunar and Subsurfer to the ground, who ran to Whitestriker, Blaze and Siren. Then the plane lifted his head up and stared at Ironhide with neon green optics. Ironhide’s cannon’s faltered. “My designation is unknown at the moment. Creator can give me and my siblings our designations when the danger has passed.” The new mech said.

“Siblings?” Wheeljack questioned.

Everyone looked up at Megatron’s thought to be reinforcements. A Robinson R22, a Lockheed XC-35 Electra, an Arado Ar 234 B-2 Blitz (Lightning), a Douglas SBD-6 Dauntless, a Hawker Hurricane Mk. IIC, a Stits SA-2A Sky Baby, and a Cessna 180 all appeared in the distance and changed into their bi-ped mode. Though different shades, they all sported green optics.

Harry stared dumbfounded, ‘When did I create these?’ Harry thought.

“Who are you?!” Megatron demanded, rubbing the sensitive wires.

“We are the Creator’s children.” The Sky Baby responded, “And we will not allow you to harm our older brother and sister.”

Harry started, ‘Well that makes things a bit easier.’

“Where are my soldiers?!” Megatron demanded again.

“Destroyed.” The Cessna responded.

The Arado spoke next, “We saw them approaching the islands as we were and I could sense their intentions. So, we defeated them”

“Impossible! They were all Seeker’s!” Megatron hollered.

“Not impossible. There is something we can do that they could not.” The Hawker said.

“And what is that?” Optimus asked.

Instead of answering, the Curtiss raised his servo and created a pillar of water from the ocean, then directing its control to collide into Megatron’s chest and push him away from Harry and Optimus.

Harry looked on in continued shock.

“Creator has given each of us a gift. And we know how to use it very well.” The Hawker growled, creating a hurricane in his servo’s and throwing it at Megatron, who had to dodge the incoming attack.

Harry shook off his shock and smirked, “Leave Megatron, you are clearly outnumbered and can be overwhelmed.”

Megatron looked at Harry, then the ground when he heard weapons being cocked and cannons humming. The new Cybertronians each took a stance in the air, clearly wanting to use their gifts. Megatron looked back to Harry, “You will be mine, fleshling. Your power will be mine!”

Harry apparated right next to Megatron. “You want my power?” Megatron flinched slightly from Harry’s sudden appearance. “You truly wish to have my power as your own?” Harry grasped a wire on Megatron’s right arm. “Then here, have a taste of my curse!” Harry allowed the diseases and viruses he stored in his body flow out and into Megatron’s arm.

Megatron screamed when he felt his arm slash open, blown apart in several places and then ripped out of its place. Megatron looked at the human who ripped out his arm, now more a mangled piece of metal. “That’s my power. That’s what you really want? Then let’s see you take it all.” Harry reached out to touch Megatron again and Megatron fled. Glad that Megatron bolted. He didn’t have any more of that power left.

Harry landed on the ground and was immediately smothered by Mikaela, “Harry! Oh, thank God! How did you do that? Why did you tell Megatron your power was a curse? Why…” Harry covered Mikaela’s mouth. Hermione giggled at that. Harry’s done that to her more than once whenever Hermione launched a thousand questions a minute.

“Ok, first; I was lying to Megatron about my power being a curse. I just wanted to scare him. And second, that power I did to his arm; that’s the true curse of a Natural Healer.”

Mikaela’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean, Harry?” Sam asked.

Harry looked at his friend, “Taking in one’s pain, fear, torture, and sickness; that much is true. It gets turned into plagues and viruses and diseases in my body. But my magic stores that away. I can make that sickly power grow and I can pass all that pain, all that torture, all those diseases onto my enemies.”

The NEST soldiers edged away from Harry slightly.

“That’s pretty disturbing man.” Epps commented.

Harry looked at him dryly, “Why do you think I have never told you. I’ve known since I fell into my coma.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Remus?”

“We’re running out of time. The seven of us now need to get to work on the letters and get as much sleep done as we can. We still need to release the magical creatures and explain to the world what they can do.” Remus said.

“Ah, right.” Harry sighed, turned to his new kids. “Guess we’ll deal with you lot in a couple of days. I hope you do not mind waiting.”

“Not at all, Creator,” The Lockheed answered, her voice whispering softly, “We are very patient.”

“Speak for yourself,” The Douglas snarked, “Last time somebot saw me with patience was when I practiced my gift.”

Harry shook his head and walked over to where Sirius and the rest were pulling out the necessary parchment papers, while Harry’s new kids bickered and argued with each other and their older siblings.

The seven magical’s got to work on writing every letter and casting the Portus spell on it. Then having to head into the Aviary section of the house and tie the letters to all of the magical owls that were present. The volunteers were loading everything into the castle, with the aid of the House-Elves and setting everything up where it was supposed to go.

While most of the soldiers returned to NEST, Will, Epps, the magical’s the Autobots and Harry’s kids and Barricade and the rest, portkeyed to the park where the creatures would be released. Every person went into the house to sleep, while the Cybertronians rested outside. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry had to cover his ears when nearly every woman and little girl squealed at the sight of the majestic horses.
> 
> Harry looked over and saw Optimus and the others shaking their heads or tapping their audio sensors. Eh, not his fault if they have some trouble hearing, he did warn them.  
> -  
> Comments Welcome


	31. Magical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> 

“There is a house in the middle of the park! One would question how this was possible, but now we know the answer is magic.”  
“There are dozens of owls sitting in the trees, each of them appears to have an envelope tied to their legs.”  
“Every entrance to the park is filled with spectators, each wanting to see the magical creatures that will be introduced to our world.”  
[“The Translation Charm is still in effect as I can still understand what others are saying, without needing a translator."]  
[“The request for helicopters was denied, seeing how it would frighten the animals and may cause them to lash out.”]  
“Everyone is excited to know; how many people can use magic and will be attending The Founder’s Magical Academy?”  
“People are starting to get restless, when will they show?”  
-  
Harry smirked inside the house, just staring at all the people that showed up.

“Are you ready pup?” Sirius asked.

Harry turned, “Yeah, I’m ready. And so are all the animals.”

Every magical creature was in the massive expanded living room, staying together in groups and ready to leave and explore their new home. Portkeys would be provided to send them to a location that they thrive best at. The magical’s took a deep breath, opened the doors and walked out.

Instantly, reporters surged forward, only to be held back by some NEST soldiers and the police within the city. Optimus and the others were given plenty of room so they didn’t harm anyone, but they weren’t in the park.

Harry raised his wand and shot sparks in the air; the crowd quieted. “Thank you. Now, to answer one incoming question on how many new magical people there are in the world; the answer is 546,326."

“I’m sure your wondering how we’re going to train that many people how to control their gift. Quite simple; we’ll only be starting with 7,482. The rest are under 11 years old and have not had their magical spike yet.” Hermione said.

“How long will it take to teach your students to use magic?” a reporter asked.

“We’ll be going through the basics as we have learned in their first two years. After that is up to them. Their third year, they will be given choices of what other magical classes they wish to take.” Severus responded.

“We’re not just going to have magical classes, like we did at our home. We will also incorporate non-magical classes into the Academy as well, because some students may not wish to go into a magical career.” Remus said.

[“You are aware that magical jobs will not happen for years, likely a couple of decades, right?”] A female Russian reporter asked.

“That’s not entirely true. In the magical community, there were special forces called Aurors; whose job was to hunt and arrest criminals. We can teach them the necessary spells to help bring down the perpetrator. Of course, they’ll still need to go to another training facility in order to join the police force.” Sirius responded.

[“What if some new witches and wizards become criminals themselves?”] a Spanish man asked.

“We’ve already taken steps to prevent that.” Neville said, pulling out a parchment paper, “They will be signing a magical contract before starting school, saying that they will not abuse their magic in any way. The consequence of this will be the loss of their magic.” Gasps rang throughout the streets, “Yes, that does sound mean, but we want people to understand. We’re not here to teach people to abuse their gifts and become criminals. We’re here to make life easier.”

“Back at our home, the magical and non-magical communities are divided. The non-magical’s have no knowledge of magic and don’t have the uses of potions or spells that help heal much quicker.” Luna said.  
[“What of these other magical jobs can you provide?”] a female German reporter asked.

“Healer’s for Hospital’s. Portkey stations; for those who want to get somewhere instantly than having to fly by plane. We have a number of jobs that can be taught. Wand making, broom designing.” Harry started.

“Broom designing, what is that for?” a New York reporter asked.

Harry smiled widely and pointed his wand at a building, “Everyone, I’m about to show you a game of Quidditch. The most popular wizarding sport known. You’ll all be seeing the game through my eyes. Maea Memorium!”

His wand shone brightly like a movie projector and most of the world watched the memory of a quidditch match. One of the few times Harry enjoyed Quidditch, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, second year. No cheats, before the Basilisk attacks and no one after him.

The crowd watched in awe, even during the match people had started to cheer at the game. At the end, a lot of people were clapping and roaring in approval.

“Or course *when the crowd finally quieted*, it will be a little while, as we need to find those who will be interested in flying and have a thrill for a game in the air.” Remus said.

“There are also Wizarding Duel’s. Just standard duels to give people to cheer on and a competition to take place.” Severus said.

Harry turned to the door, then back, “For now, let’s release the magical creatures. They are getting quite impatient.” The crowd leaned forward in silent anticipation.

“Here’s how we are going to do this.” Hermione said, “We shall be releasing one group at a time. Once you have seen these creatures, we are going to explain where they thrive best at and where they will be sent off too. Some will wander off on their own. Others will choose to live in the forest next to the Academy, but the rest will be around the world.”

“But be warned,” Remus cautioned, “While these creatures have been raised by us for these last few years… you must remember that when enough time passes, they will have kids of their own, that will be raised in the wilds and will react by their instincts. This is why we will be telling you all that they can do. So that you know in the future not to hunt them down. They are more dangerous than a cornered pack of lions.”

Harry scanned as many faces as he could and saw that most of them had a serious look. They are going to take this warning well. Harry waved his wand and the doors opened. The first to walk out was the herd of 65 Unicorns. Harry had to cover his ears when nearly every woman and little girl squealed at the sight of the majestic horses.

Harry looked over and saw Optimus and the others shaking their heads or tapping their audio sensors. Eh, not his fault if they have some trouble hearing, he did warn them.

Nancy shook her head, then nodded to her husband when Severus waved his wand over her ears, “Yes, ladies and little girls. What you are seeing is true! Unicorns! These majestic horses like to live in the forests. The myths of this world, however, are wrong. You are unable to drink from its horn as it produces nothing for you. These horses are very fierce when it comes to protecting the herd. Half of them shall be living in the forest next to the Academy, while the other half have chosen to live in the Capitol State Forest.”

Harry threw the summoned thick green vine over the herd that was staying at the Academy and another over the herd that wanted to live in Washington. He tapped both vines and the majestic horses were gone. The next to exit the house were Unipeg’s. Everyone stared at these horses in a mixture of awe and confusion. “The next we have are these Unipeg’s,” Hermione said, “They are a cross between a Unicorn and a Pegasus. Like the Unicorns, their horns produce nothing, so you cannot drink from it. Unipeg’s are very skittish in the wild and will only let little girls approach them, because they can sense the youth and innocence in the child. They shall be leaving on their own. Where they choose to live is their choice.”

The Unipeg’s, once the police and NEST soldiers cleared a path, started running, while flapping their wings and took off in the sky. The crowd cheering at the sight as the creatures disappeared.

A beautiful and calming song filled the air, making everyone smile in glee and look around for the sound. Only to gape or gasp in disbelief when 35 Phoenixes flew out of the house and flew around their heads. “Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you are seeing the noble Phoenixes. As you can see from their different coloring, there are different types of breeds. I’m afraid you won’t see them around all that much, as most will be resting in the Himalaya mountains.” Neville said.

One phoenix gave a final trill before bursting into flame, much to the crowds’ shock when it disappeared. Followed by the others, leaving everyone staring at the sky in horror. “Are they dead?” A reporter asked.

“No.” Sirius answered, “That’s their way of getting around quicker.” The crowd visibly relaxed.

“The half horse, half eagle creatures you are seeing now, are called Hippogriffs. These creatures are very prideful and can be easily offended. They will strike you down if you insult them. So, we Strongly advise against that. There is an easy method to approach them and Harry will now demonstrate.” Hermione said. Harry showing the crowd and reporters what to do.

“The creatures that some of you can see are called Thestral’s. They are a breed of winged horse’s with reptilian features and leathery wings that resemble a bat’s. These creatures can only be seen by those who have witnessed and understood death. I’m aware that these horses are scary looking, but they are very gentle. Just very misunderstood.” Luna said. Harry fed a Thestral a scrap of meat and most of the crowd watched as the lump of meat disappeared. A little boy shyly approached and gently pet the horses muzzle. Once questioned the boy revealed he saw his grandmother sleep peacefully, until her heart monitor flatlined. The child understood what happened and was greatly saddened, but happy when the Thestral nuzzled his arm.

“The small golden birds flying around are called Snidgets. They were first introduced in our world for Quidditch in 1269. Because of the use of using Snidgets to capture the birds for their games has caused the species numbers to drop considerably. Fortunately, they have charmed and created a small golden ball to function the same way, and these little birds were raised in hiding, allowing them to thrive once more. These little birds are very gentle creatures, but are also very fragile. We ask that you do not grab them, as they will be crushed easily.” Sirius said.

“Jarveys look like an overgrown ferret, as you can see. These ferrets thrive best in Great Britain, Ireland, and North America. Jarveys are capable of human speech and are therefore very intelligent. A few have decided to stay in the park, while the rest will live elsewhere.” Neville said.

“The Ibong Adarnas are magical birds that look like peacocks. They are capable sensing the most courageous and gentlest of people. As such, they will only heal those types of people. They are picky that way.” Hermione said.

“These cute and fluffy little creatures are called Puffskeins. They are the easiest to handle and make great cuddly pets in any home, be it magical or non-magical.” Luna said.

“These dogs you see may resemble a Jack Russell Terrier, but if you notice their forked tail you will see otherwise. This breed of magical dogs are called Crups. They are very loyal to magical’s. Sadly, they do not care for non-magical people.” Sirius said.

“This creature may look strange, but it is very magical. They are called Crumple Horned-Snorkaks. These fascinating creatures are very gentle and very elusive. The one you see may be the only time you ever see one, as they are very shy and know how to hide.” Luna commented as the creature suddenly winked out of existence.

“Raicho’s are raven-like birds. They live and thrive in active thunderstorms, where they can make the storms greater. However, they cannot produce their lightning like the Thunderbird.” Severus said.

“These beautiful white birds are called a Caladrius. They are known for their healing capabilities and are very gentle creatures. They answer the call or cry of someone who is in pain and needs to be healed. Sadly, they cannot cure cancer and other such major cases as they have no experience and close contact with such diseases.” Harry said.

“The Chamrosh is known in Persian myth. They have the body of a dog, but the head and wings of either an eagle, raven, hawk, or other type of predatory bird. They help protect the Earth and aid in trees growing again. These birds will be living in forests where forest fires have taken place.” Jenna said.

“Gryphon’s are a combination of the lion; the king of beasts, and the eagle; the king of birds. They are not possessive of hoards of treasures as your mythology states. But they are the best protectors of priceless artefacts of ancient history. They have chosen to aid in protecting Museum’s treasures.” Nancy said.

“The Gandaberunda is a bird native to India. They are two headed birds with immense strength. Do not challenge, provoke, or insult one of these birds. They will not hesitate to show off their strength and cause you harm.” Remus said.

The crowd screamed as several large figures flew out of the house. Harry waved his wand to cast a silencing charm and a loud bang to gain the crowds attention. “These birds are called Minokawa’s. These dragon-like birds originate in the Philippines and are mistaken to cause an eclipse due to their immense size. These birds will not harm you as they are very gently around kind people. But they are a threat when they are threatened.” Harry said.

“Roc’s are from Persian mythology. They are a giant bird, but clearly not as large as the Minokawa’s as you can rightly see. When there are ten or more in one area, they can create small tornadoes or hurricanes to chase their enemies away when they flap their wings.” Severus said.

“Thunderbirds are known in Native American myth. They can create Thunderbirds and thrive best in the wilds of Arizona. Unlike the Raicho’s, they can create thunder themselves when threatened. These birds will avoid power stations as they can feed off of active electricity wires.”

“These are Stymphalian birds. The mythology between our world and yours are the same. They enjoy any type of flesh they eat. For the safety of everyone, we have asked and convinced the birds to remain at the Academy, where Harry and any other Beast Speaker’s can talk to the birds and keep them calm.” The crowd was still disturbed when the birds flew in the direction of the Academy.

“Billywigs can move very fast. Making them difficult to see. If you are stung, you will experience giddiness and slight levitation. Too many stingy however, can cause you to float high in the sky and never come back down. So please, do not encourage these insects to sting you.” Severus said. The small blue creatures flying away.

“These are Bowtruckles. They are very difficult to see as they are small and twig-like. They guard woods and trees that are often used for wands. They shall be protecting forests that people wish to cut down. Do not underestimate these little creatures, they have their own type of magic they can use. Even we don’t know what it is.” Sirius said, they left out the part where the Bowtruckles could pick locks though.

“Chimera’s come in two different ways. The first is the Lion head, goat body, and a serpent’s tail. The other is the head and body of a lion, with the head of a goat, head of a dragon, and snake for a tail. They thrive best in Greece or Rome. They have enough intelligence to understand a spoken language, but not speak it themselves. And are experts at protecting homes, treasures, or families that they care about.” Jenna said.

“These peaceful creatures are called Demiguise. They are herbivores in nature and can turn invisible when threatened. They can also see in the near future. They are also very shy and timid creatures and it can take weeks for you to get on their good side. They shall be living in the far east of Africa.” Luna said.

“These large rhinoceros-like creatures are called Erumpents. As you can see, they are twice the size. They are dangerous as their horn is known for its explosive properties. NEVER be anywhere near them between the months of March to April and August to September. That is their known breeding seasons and get very aggressive during it.” Harry warned.

“These larger cats are called Kneazle’s. They are very intelligent and are known for spotting shady or untrustworthy people. They are commonly used as familiars for witches and wizards.” Hermione said.

At Harry’s strong urging, everyone put away anything and everything shiny before the next creatures came out. “Next we have these little guys called Niffler’s. As you can see, they are really cute. But are very troublesome. They are attracted to anything shiny and will do anything to get it. Which can wreak chaos inside your house.”

“These little creatures are called Mooncalves. They are very shy and only ever emerge from their burrow during a full moon. They shall be living at the Academy, because they are very nervous about leaving and exploring the world.” Remus said.

“These are Hellcats,” As a pack of black panthers stepped out, with fire flickering around them. “They are mostly known for stalking and slaying livestock. They also have a fiery attitude, no pun intended, and shall attack as such when threatened. They are not demons. Nor are the next creatures exiting, as you can clearly see are Hellhounds.” A pack of dogs the size of rhinos with fiery tails and a fiery mane left the house. “Again, they are not demons. The Hellcats and Hellhounds are magical creatures. You can stare into their eyes without dying. They can run fast and are strong; yes. But they have no relations to the demon mythology that you are more familiar with. They can even be gentle creatures.” Harry said. Keeping the crowd calm.

One NEST soldier walking over to an adult and scratching her ear had her on her back, clearly showing she wanted a belly rub. Which the soldier complied and the world – those awake watching anyway – stared as the Hellhound acted like any other common dog. “Also,” the soldier said, “you can clearly see these animals. If they were true demon animals, they would be invisible to us.” The crowd slowly relaxed as they saw the fiery creatures react like any other cat or dog. Demanding to be petted or play around. Once the animals stopped their antics, Harry threw a vine over them so they would be portkeyed to their chosen destination.

“These are Splinter Cats. As you can see, we are having to levitate them out since they are a nocturnal animal. They can fly through the air at incredible speeds as they run on the ground. And this shape on their head is very hard. If they run fast enough and hit a tree, they can bring the tree to the ground. The down side is if they do it often enough, they are left with a constant headache, leaving them very cranky. They won’t attack, but they will show their displeasure. Just have food or water waiting for them to help calm them down.” Hermione said.

“These large black cats are called Matagots. They are virtually harmless, unless attacked. These cats are used for security. Unless someone attacks them with a weapon or a spell, they will attack back with terrifying force.” Luna said.

“These big dogs are called Shucks. They have a ghostly appearance and roam the coastline and countryside of the British Isles. But, are very companionable friends to witches and wizards.” Sirius said.

“You need not be afraid of these snakes. They are not Basilisks, though I understand why you’d think that, given their plume. But no, these serpents are called Occamy. They are two-legged serpents that are very fierce when protecting their eggs. They can grow or shrink to fill available space, so always be careful if you come across one of a giant size. If that happens, have a bug and a teapot or other small box to put the bug into, so the Occamy will shrink itself and eat it.” Neville said.

“Yes, these three-headed dogs are indeed Cerberus’. They are very loyal guard dogs and can make excellent companions when not threatened. They are well known for guarding vaults and protecting treasures. While these dogs are on duty, always make sure they know who you are. We have trained them to understand that intruders or thieves are to be captured alive. But if they attack the Cerberus, the Cerberus will respond in kind.” Remus said.

The crowd screamed once more when large panther’s the size of a house exited the doors. “Please, as long as we are here, these creatures will not harm you. They have been raised near human contact for the last several years. It will be their cubs that will grow in the wild that will follow their instincts. Now, these are Nundu’s. Despite their large size, they are incredibly silent and very dangerous when threatened. They have a toxic breath that can control and release at will. They thrive best in the wilds of Africa.” Nancy said.

“We have over 400 different magical snakes. For that, Animal Planet has offered to cover them for us and explain each snake with the info we provide. Animal Planet will also be doing new episodes to show more detail of the magical creatures. (A/N Just in case, I do not own Animal Planet in any way, shape, or form. I do enjoy the documentary of animals and thought it would be interesting to include in this crossover story.)

The crowd stared in amazement as bubbles filled with water, varying of different sizes floated out of the house and around the crowd above.

“The first creatures you see are Merpeople. Most will live in the ocean, looking to build their home in peace. Others will live in lakes and other areas for their own peace of mind… Can half the adults please stop flirting with the Merpeople so we can send them on their way?” Hermione asked. Visible, dozens of adults and some late-teens blushed at being caught. Harry shook his head and provided a large strand of seaweed to send the Merpeople on their way.

“Next are Sea Serpents. They shall reside in the ocean as well, as it is the largest habitat best suited for them. As they can grow up to 80 feet long. They are very gentle creatures and will listen well to a Parselmouth.” Severus said.

“These are Giant Squids. They grow two to three times larger than the average squid and have chosen to serve as guards to help protect the Academy, should anyone ever attack it.” Neville said. As 10 large squids surrounded the thick rope the Hermione provided to send them on their way.

“These small horned creatures are called Grindylow’s. They are magical water demons – no not actual demons – that are aggressive to anyone. They have a high sensitivity and know if someone has ill will towards the waters they live in, thus making them hostile.

“These are Kappa’s. Known in Japanese mythology. Yes, they feed on human blood, but if the blood is willingly given, then the Kappa will only take what they need to survive, which is only a couple of cups worth. In turn, they cause the water they are surrounded in to be filtered through their bodies and come out clean.” Mikaela said, having gotten bored of standing off to the side.

“The giant looking sea horse with the bulrush mane are called Kelpies. Another type of magical water demon. They are shapeshifters. The sea horse is their favorite though. As long as they are friendly, you can travel with them across the ocean.” Hermione said.

“Yep, those are Hippocampi. They will reside in the Mediterranean as their choice of living style. And the mythology you have here already describes them very well. Their just much more friendly then what your mythology says.” Sirius said.

“These large creatures you see are called Zouwu’s. A strange name I know, but that is what they are called. They are known in the Chinese magical part of our home and have a close relationship to cats. Do not ask us how.” Harry said. Pausing when he saw the reporters about to ask. “They are incredibly powerful and very fast. Able to travel 1,000 miles in one day. The Zouwu is also able to warp space around itself to travel great distances. If you ever get the chance to travel on one, I promise it is an incredible experience.” Harry finished, remembering the one time he got on a Zouwu and it took him to the jungles of the Amazon. Then he had to coax and convince the beast to head back to the house before Whitestriker went into a panic.

“And now, we have saved the best, but of course, most dangerous for last. They are…” Luna started.

“DRAGONS!!!” somebody in the crowd screamed, even though no dragons had stepped out yet.

Harry shook his head, “Yes, they are dragons. They shall be choosing places away from civilization. If they approach your city, be cautious. Only those who can speak the Parseltongue language can approach with ease. The Parseltongue language is a magical language that allows you to talk to any creature of reptilian origin.”

“Now, there are several breeds of dragons here. Not all of them are here, but most are. First, we have the Antipodean Opal-Eyes.” Severus started, the crowd gasping at the pearly mass of scales as 27 dragons flew out of the house and over the crowd. “Opal-Eyes are one of the gentlest breeds. They only kill when they are hungry and feed on sheep. While peaceful they will still defend themselves greatly. They shall be living in the mountains.” With a final circle, the dragons flew off in different directions to find themselves a new nest.

“Next, we have is the Hungarian Horntails.” Hermione continued, as 19 large black to red colored dragons exited and flew over. “These dragons are dangerous, especially in the wild. They are very aggressive when someone threatens their young. Their tail can also be used as a weapon, to include with their fiery breath. As Harry stated earlier, a Parselmouth will be the best person to approach this dragon.” The dragons let loose a quick roar before flying away.

21 bronze colored dragons were the next to leave, “As you can see, these dragons are rather small. But that doesn’t make them any less dangerous. In fact, they are even more dangerous than the Hungarian Horntails, as they have venom within their teeth and can breathe fire. It is the fastest breed of dragons in the world. They feed on goats and cows” Harry left out what they favor for thought. At least he got them to promise to only feed on criminals. “They shall be finding caves to live in, or rocky mountains to reside.”

“The Chinese Fireball, also known as the Liondragon, shall make its nest within China as that is where they thrive best. Their name is derived from making a mushroom shaped flame that comes from its nostrils when it is angry. They are very fast and very clever. They do not get along well with other dragons and can only handle being next to one another.” Neville said.

“The Common Welsh Green dragons are native to Wales. These dragons have a musical roar that sets them apart from other dragons. This breed of dragon is also a peaceful type and only a threat when someone tries to take their eggs. These dragons will do their best to avoid human contact.” Remus said.

“The Hebridean Black can be spotted easily by their rough dark scales and their brilliant purple eyes. They can grow up to thirty feet long and enjoy eating deer. These dragons best thrive in the British Isles. They are more aggressive than the Common Welsh Green, but also try to avoid human contact.” Sirius said.

“The Romanian Longhorn will live in the Carpathian Mountains. These dragons have been mistaken for a triceratops, due to the three horns on its head. But as you can clearly see its wings and that it can fly, it is not a dinosaur.” Alice spoke up.

“The Swedish Short Snout, as you have guessed, will live in Sweden. These beautiful silvery blue dragons can breathe flames of a brilliant blue color and can reduce timber to ashes in seconds. And for some unknown reason, they absolutely HATE Dogs. We don’t know why, but they do. They are also very agile in the air.” Jenna said.

The crowd screams, “Yes, those are Hydra’s. Naturally born with 9 heads instead of one. Even if you cut off one head, only one will grow back. They are always born with nine heads. They are venomous and thrive best in the forest. For some witches and wizards, if their magic is strong enough, they can become a familiar.” Hermione said. Harry threw the vines over the adults as they held their hatchlings and were portkeyed away.

“These Quetzalcoatl’s are revered as deities in the ancient Mesoamerican culture. Yet, from our world, they are magical creatures. They have a high intelligence and scan speak to you with telepathy. But only if they choose so. They can control lightning and air with ease and can fly very well. They are only a threat when threatened. For now, they will live in the Amazon Rainforest and will choose to surface when they wish.” Harry said.

“These particular dragons are called cloud dragons. As you can see, they have white and silver scales all over their bodies. While the Antipodean Opal-Eyes have a pearl like quality to theirs. They can fly higher than any dragon due to their large wings span and can fly far above the clouds in the sky. Also, with their sleeker frames they are perhaps the fastest breeds of dragons and the best in midair maneuverability.” Sirius said.

“These massive gold colored dragons are Gold Dragons. Yes, not very creative of a name for them, but we didn’t name them. These are another one of the gentlest breeds of dragons to ever exist. As you can see, their scales are covered in symbols. Those symbols are actually runes. They are capable of their own brand of magic. And most of those runes allow them to use their magic with ease. Other runes are protection, caution and a variety of others that even we have yet to discover.” Harry said.

“The dragons with different shade of green scales are Forest dragons. As their name says, they live within the forests. They are connected deeply to nature and do whatever they can to protect it.” Luna said.

“The last dragons leaving are Water Dragons, from their blue colored scales, will live in any place with a body of water. Fire dragons, given their bright red scales, and fiery horns. They will live near active volcanoes where they can enjoy the heat being emitted. Lightning dragons are the ones with light blue and white scales. They shall live high in the mountains where they will be close to thunder and lightning storms.” Mikaela said.

Sam continued, “Earth dragons are the ones with the brown scales. They can dig deep within the earth as easily as they fly in the air. Air dragons are incredibly light, even if they look like they should weigh a lot more. They hardly ever come to the ground. Have a great control of air and can create hurricanes when threatened. And Aura dragons. These dragons can sense any person’s aura and know if they are friendly or not. The non-friendly ones the dragon senses will react accordingly, depending on how much of a threat they feel from you.”

“The last are Ukranian Iron-Bellies. These bi-pedal dragons are rather slow in the air, but are very dangerous when threatened. Their fire can produce heat up to 3,560 degrees farhenheit.” Harry said, as the last magical creature exited the house and headed wherever it wished to live.

“Those are the magical creatures’ folks. We can stay for another hour to answer any other questions you have. But we do need to return to the Academy so we can set things up and get ready for our students. We shall take questions now.” Sirius said.

The reporters instantly surged forwards and shouted out their questions to be heard. Harry shook his head as Sirius worded things wrong and didn’t specify.

Severus raised his wand and cast a Silencio on the reporters, effectively shutting them all up. Severus threw a glare to Sirius then turned to the crowd. “Let’s try this again, since the mutt wasn’t very clear. We shall answer your questions as we can, but we will take one question from as many reporters as we can for the next hour. I shall leave the spell in place and remove it from one reporter at a time to avoid your voices from over lapping. You first.” Severus said, waving his wand over a woman with light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

“Why are there owls within the trees?” The female reporter asked.

Harry turned and stared at the owls in surprise. He had forgotten about them. “My apologies everyone I forgot to do them first. Back in our world we used owls to deliver letters and we don’t see a reason to stop that now. Each of these owls have several letters to deliver to the new witches and wizards around the world. Once they deliver the letter to their first location, they shall continue to travel until everyone has gotten their letter. They will rest when they need to, so all the letters will be delivered within a few days.” Harry fired sparks from his wand and all the owls took flight in the sky.

“What is stopping criminals from trying to kidnap a new witch or wizard?” an African reporter asked.

Harry stepped up and withdrew the ward and rune stones from his pocket. “When I connected to the Ley Lines to awaken everyone’s magic. I held onto these ward and rune stones. Each stone is designed to provide a shield and every means of safety to the witch or wizard. I have also added a slight compulsion charm that will have the witch and wizard think of the people they care about, so the shield will extend to them as well.”

“You say some of the magical creatures can work as a witch or wizards familiar. How loyal are they to protect that person?” a Chinese reporter asked.

“Very loyal. As long as the witch or wizard treats the animal properly and shows the proper love and restraint to the creature. However, anyone over twenty years old will not be able to get a magical familiar, simply due to their age. A young mind set of a magical creature best bonds with a young mind set of a child so both can grow and learn together. With the person already at twenty, their mind is already set and will not change as easily. Thus, making the companionship between witch/wizard and a familiar very difficult.” Luna answered.

“What if your students are royalty? Or belong to someone of great importance? How will you protect them?”

“We have erected wards around our school to ensure that everyone will not be able to attack another without their spell backfiring on them. If some someone of high standards wishes to have body guards. We will not object and understand their safety. The Autobots have even offered for one to be a bodyguard to the said person for their own safety. We are aware of what we are bringing into this world and what will be happening. We have prepared and continued to prepare as we go along to keep our students safe. And make sure everyone is treated equally.” Remus answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ok, I’m going to need to know what you can do. Also, where did you all come from?” Harry asked, as he stared up at his eight new kids.
> 
> “We came from The National Air and Space Museum.” The Curtiss answered.
> 
> “The ground was scorched and there were these strange Hieroglyphs carved into the ground.” The Robinson continued.
> 
> “We know you gave us our gifts Creator.” The Lockheed finished.
> 
> Hermione snapped her fingers. “I know what they’re talking about!” She exclaimed, turning to Harry. “When Jetfire made a Space Bridge to get us to Egypt. Your magic must have reacted to the energy surrounding us and touched the planes closest to us, before we were transported.”  
> -  
> Comments Welcome!


	32. Naming the New Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> With the Magical World coming along, the Transformers will be mentioned less. They'll still be there, but not as much. Not until I get to the third movie anyway.

The next day, the soldiers were moving some new equipment into their new NEST base on the final island of the Bermuda Triangle. Harry and the magical’s had started on simple and modest stores for when their students would come shopping. Harry would cover the wands. Severus would cover Potions. Hermione would cover textbooks. Luna would cover the magical/non-magical animal store. All robes were covered, since the magical’s sent their remaining robes to all clothing stores, designed for measurements and such. Along with materials to get the robes prepared.

Remus stood in a make shift house with their own created sorting hat, which was already connected to the Academy, and ready to begin sorting students. The owls have flown off to drop off their letters. There were seventeen new magical’s in the crowd alone from the previous day. The letters were also Portkey’s to get their new students used to the uneasy feeling. Severus and Remus were still thinking of a way to transport the students.

Sirius was in another store with dozens of brooms. Whichever student had a joy for flying and was interested in Quidditch would get things started. Neville was in the castle greenhouse, setting everything up. Half the House-Elves were in the kitchen stocking fridges and pantries with food. The other half of the House-Elves were setting up the Library.

For the first two years; Harry would teach Offensive and Defensive classes. There would be no Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Severus would teach Potions. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were greatly furious with Severus when he informed them that he’d be teaching his students all the safety procedures before they started brewing. Of course, his wife yelled at him for not teaching Harry and the rest when they were younger about safety. Most of her yelling was due to her pregnancy though.

Neville would teach Herbology. Obviously. Remus would teach Charms. For that was his second profession. Sirius would teach flying lessons. Hermione would teach Transfiguration. And Luna would teach Care of Magical Creatures.

Animal Planet had already contacted them in hopes of some of their students, when they wished to leave, would be sent to their studios to talk about new programs talking about magical wildlife and giving the world something new to learn. Luna eagerly agreed.

Several other teachers had been hired to teach basic non-magical studies. Such as History, Math, English, and so on. The House-Elves would gladly accept any student that had free time and show them how to cook, if they wished to be chefs. Though, Harry had to explain to the Elves to teach them to do it the non-magical way as well and not just the magical way. Arithmancy would be taught by a teacher who had excelled in multiple mathematics classes. Sirius volunteered to teach Runes come the third year for the magical students. A few of the NEST soldiers would teach basic military training and command for any students who wished to join the army. Though, all students could only join N.ES.S.T. as to avoid countries from attacking one another with magic.

All other classes were on hold for the magical third year. For the students who will be eighteen or older, if they wish to stay and learn magic, they can. If not, then they were free to leave of their choosing. If any students didn’t wish to learn magic, they would be given the choice of staying for a week and if they still didn’t want it. Then Harry would lock their magic away.

The five Houses were named after those who were descended after the four Founder’s. For House Slytherin; would be House Prince. Severus was surprised to see he was descended from Salazar. But he couldn’t speak Parseltongue. For House Hufflepuff; would be House Evans. As Harry’s mother was descended from Helga Hufflepuff and Harry wanted to honor his mother. For House Ravenclaw; would be House Peverell. For the Peverell brothers, besides holding the three Deathly Hallows, were all brilliant inventors. For House Gryffindor; would be House McGonagall. When Harry read Godric’s Grimoire and saw that he and Minerva, he was surprised and saddened that he didn't know she was his many times-Great Aunt. And he was separated from her. Also, since Harry didn't know how long he would live, he didn't want to deal with the awkwardness from that. House Pendragon was renamed as House Dragon.

For now, though…

“Ok, I’m going to need to know what you can do. Also, where did you all come from?” Harry asked, as he stared up at his dozen kids.

“We came from The National Air and Space Museum.” The Curtiss answered.

“The ground was scorched and there were these strange Hieroglyphs carved into the ground.” The Robinson continued.

“We know you gave us our gifts Creator.” The Lockheed finished.

Hermione snapped her fingers. “I know what they’re talking about!” She exclaimed, turning to Harry. “When Jetfire made a Space Bridge to get us to Egypt. Your magic must have reacted to the energy surrounding us and touched the planes closest to us, before we were transported.”

Mikaela spoke up, “That makes sense. Your magic is different to their methods of energy. I guess it was an accident.”

“Not an accident.” Harry said. He smiled, looking at his four sons and four daughters with joy. Harry took a deep breath, “As much as I would like to spend time with you, there are some things that need to be done. First; we need to know what you can do. Second; you all need a designation. And third; we, the magical’s, need to be prepared in four days for a flood of students.”

“That is understandable, Creator. Before we sought you out, we practiced our abilities before coming to find you.” The Arado said.

“We wanted to make sure we had full control.” The Sky Baby said.

“Speak for yourself. I have perfect control.” The Douglass remarked.

“Alright then, show us what you can do.” Harry said, looking at his son.

The Douglass rolled his eyes, then opened his left servo. Clearly thinking, fire appeared in his palm and he casually tossed it from servo to servo, like it was a baseball. “See, easy.”

“I am still not certain of that brother.” The Cessna remarked, “That is the first thing you did and you refused to do anything more.”

“Because this is easy. Don’t even need to think about it now. It comes to me naturally.” The Douglass snapped back.

“Alright, calm down, Pyro.” Harry said, noticing the Douglass looked delighted with his Designation. “Yes, that small bit may come naturally, but have you ever done more?”

“Why would I need to do more, Creator?” Pyro asked.

“…I’m just going to show you.” Harry said, holding out his hand and summoning a ball of fire of his own. He weaved his hands in the air and had the fire wrap around his body. The fire complied and solidified into flaming armor, which Harry had wings sprout from the back and he leapt into the air, using the heat from the flames to keep him suspended. He then proceeded to create a variety of weapons at different degrees of Fahrenheit.

Pyro stared at Harry in surprise, then looked down in shame. “No, I can’t do that.” He said, clearly upset.

“Not to worry.” Harry placated, landing on the ground and dismissing the flames. “I can teach you, as I can teach all of you,” Harry said, looking at his kids, “all the new tricks that I had learned or created myself.”

Pyro looked at his Creator hopefully, “You mean that?”

“Of course, I do,” Harry said gently, “All of you are my kids. And I shall help you all I can.”

Hermione was scribbling away on a piece of parchment as Optimus and Ratchet recorded everything they learned. “Ok, so who’s next?” Hermione asked.

The Robinson knelt and placed his servo on the ground. Much like Neville did with his duel against Bellatrix, the Robinson had a pillar of earth raise in the air, the very one he resided on. He held it in place for a bit, before letting it return to the ground. “I can shift and control the earth to my command.”

“Sounds like an Earth Elemental.” Remus pointed out.

“Yeah… Alright, Terran, how much can you do?” Harry asked.

The newly designated Terran beamed slightly, “I can do quite a bit. I am still practicing, but I am able to have the earth surround my frame to protect me as an extra shield. As you have just seen, I can create pillars and control them with ease. I have also been able to make a sword out of solid earth, but it is quite heavy for me to lift when I do so.”

“That’s not surprising,” Neville answered, “Making a weapon out of an element is very hard to do, without the understanding of mass and depth of the earth. I can teach you how to make a weapon that is both lightweight and deadly should the need arise.”

The Robinson looked to his Creator. Harry smiled, “It’s best you learn from Neville, as he is still teaching me how to do so. He’s had years to practice with his ability, while I have been limited with what time I had."

Terran nodded, “Very well, Creator.”

“Alright, so next is…” Ratchet said, looking over to the remaining six.

“I remember seeing you summon the water from the ocean with ease,” Hermione said, looking at the Curtiss, “that means you’re a Water Elemental.”

The Curtiss nodded, “Yes, water is all I can control. I have been able to create a tidal wave recently, though it is hard to maintain.”

“That is understandable.” Luna said, “Elementals need to practice their ability all the time to maintain full control. Even when you learn or create something new, it takes practice to do it easily. And if you slack off for a bit, then your control of the element wavers and you’ll need to retrain yourself to full control again.”

“Hmmm, I like the name Hydro.” Harry said.

“It is very acceptable.” Hydro said.

“Are you just going to name your kids after another name of the elements?” Hermione asked.

“Hey, some of the names are cool! You just can’t think of anything better.” Harry snarked.

“Don’t push me Harry, I can come up with some very good names.”

“I doubt that. You’ll probably name them after the scientific version. Where its long and complex.”

“Really? Hydrogen Peroxide is not that difficult.”

“‘Hydro’ can be short for Hydrogen Peroxide by the way.”

“Are you really gonna do this with me?”

“Enough!” Ratchet interrupted. “If you two keep it up, I’ll tie you down to a couple of berths and keep you locked away from each other while I scan you for abnormalities in your brain activities.”

Harry and Hermione paled at Ratchet’s threat. They both loved the old mech. Everybody does. But Ratchet can be a great threat for any who don’t see his way of reasoning.

Harry and Hermione held up their hands in surrender and backed away from each other.

“Good. You *pointing at Harry* still need to give the Designations to the rest of your children. And you *pointing to Hermione* should be on the second island with Sirius and the rest setting up the stores for your magical students and preparing for the school year.” Ratchet said. “Well… what are you waiting for?” he barked at Hermione, who quickly apparated away, along with a cackling Neville and Luna, and leaving Harry alone with Ratchet, Optimus, and all his kids.

Harry glared at Optimus when he chuckled at the two young adults. “Optimus…” Harry growled.

Optimus looked at Harry, “Hard not to laugh at such a display Harry.”

Harry growled and turned away from his older brother. “Alright, let’s go with you.” Harry said, looking at the Sky Baby.

“O-oh, u-um, I can control the air. W-Wind currents and such come naturally to me. Being a seeker allows me to fly at faster wind speeds.” The Sky Baby answered.

“An Air Elemental?... Interesting. Hmmm… How about Aeras?” Harry asked.

Aeras smiled shyly, “I l-like it, Creator.”

“Are you alright Aeras?” Optimus asked, “You seem very shy.”

“She’s always been like that.” Pyro answered.

“Yes, unless she’s in battle then she’ll take things very seriously.” The Hawker answered.

“And what can you do?” Ratchet asked.

“I can create storms abd hurricanes, though I seem to have trouble creating them and directing them the way I want.”

“I can create storms as well, except for hurricanes, but they seem to come naturally to me and I have to practice to maintain control.” The Lockheed answered.

“It would appear you have two Storm Caller’s Harry. But how can one of them have trouble creating storms, while the other can do it easily?” Optimus questioned.

“Because she isn’t a Storm Caller,” Harry answered, “she’s a Storm Elemental.”

“I’m confused. What is the difference between the two? Besides the names of the magical abilities.” Ratchet asked.

“As you can recall, a Storm Caller’s ability is based off of emotion. The more they feel, the stronger the storm. A Storm Elemental, however, has to constantly practice for control of their element. A Storm Caller is stronger than a Storm Elemental because of the amount of emotions one feels. Storm Caller’s are known for causing catastrophic events. While Storm Elementals have full control of the storm they can create. As it is, Storm Elementals are limited to just that; storms. Rain, hail, snow, and such. They cannot create hurricane’s or tornado’s like a Storm Caller can.” Harry answered.

“Fascinating.” Ratchet said, “What shall you designate them?”

Harry looked at the Lockheed and the Hawker and thought for a moment. “I think Audra will work for the Lockheed and my old code name for the Hawker.”

“Storm Master?” Optimus said, surprised.

Harry shrugged, “Yeah, why not. I mean, it only took Epps a few minutes to come with my code name when he decided to follow me to the Sahara.” Harry thought back. When Harry returned, with Epps I tow, Epps was as pale as can be and terrified when he saw Harry create three hurricane’s and infuse them with lightning. Harry wanted to try using that on a con, but he couldn’t risk it, when he saw how much damage it did to the desert. As it was, he had to spend nearly an hour to getting the desert to look normal again, instead of looking like a miniature Grand Canyon.

Storm Master and Audra smiled gently. “The Designation is very interesting, Creator.” Audra said.

“I agree, I shall carry my Designation with pride.” Storm Master responded. “I shall also practice with controlling my emotions more so that I shall have better control with my gift.”

The Arado stepped forward and summoned a ball of lightning to her servo. “I believe I am a Lightning Elemental, as that is all I can summon and control.”

“Yes, that’s right. Lightning Elemental’s are rare. So are Light and Dark Elemental’s. You are an Arado Ar 234 B-2 Blitz (Lightning) correct?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Creator. That is correct.” The femme said.

“Blitz.” Harry smiled. “It’s a feminine name. It’s the type of alt. mode you are and it fits perfectly to you being a Lightning Elemental.”

Blitz beamed, “Yes, Creator. You are correct.”

The Cessna spoke up. “I can see into the future.”

“A Seer?” Ratchet asked, astounded.

“Yes, but my gift seems to work differently. I can only see part way into the future and it only works when I come into contact with another mech or femme. I have used my gift whenever we have practiced before we sought you out. That’s how I was able to prevent Pyro from incinerating Hydro.” The Cessna answered.

“Hey! You tryin’ to get me in trouble?” Pyro yelped.

“I don’t see the problem with it. Had she not warned in advance; you would have scorched my back plating.” Hydro said.

“Not my fault you stepped in front of my line of fire.”

“I did not step in your line of fire. I was standing there the entire time. You just tried to make it sound like an accident.” Hydro snapped back.

“Some of these newly sparked bots sound more like humans rather than Cybertronians.” Ratchet said to Optimus.

“Yes, I noticed that too. It is possible that they have gained some of Harry’s mentality and then adapted for their own personality. It’s rather interesting.” Optimus responded. “Makes them more approachable I believe.” As he watched Pyro and Hydro bicker amongst each other as the others watched.

“Medea.” Harry said, causing the arguing to stop and everyone to look at Harry.

“What?” The Cessna said.

“Your Designation: Medea.” Harry answered.

“Ooh, that is lovely. Thank you, Creator.” Medea said.

Harry smiled warmly.

“Right, their Designations have been picked out and you will be very busy tomorrow if I recall.” Ratchet said, “So I suggest you get going, before Hermione drags you over there.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the Medic, then quickly apparated away when Ratchet noticed his reaction and tried to grab him. At Severus’ ‘persuasion’ Harry allowed Ratchet a bit more magic to prevent any of the magical’s from apparating out of his grasp. Something that Sirius has done to the med-bot on multiple occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was trying to chase Sirius down, because the man had installed several hidden passageways around the school and was trying to setup passwords on the locations. Remus could only shake his head in defeat. His wife, April, laughing at an older man running in terror as a Hellhound chased after him. The man got lucky to find one of the hidden passages and slipped inside, while Hermione shifted back, cursing after his disappearance.  
> -  
> Comments welcome.


	33. The New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> Apologies dear readers for the late chapter. My family thought I was spending too much time on technology and took away my laptop for over a week. However, I have patience and several books I hadn't read yet to keep me occupied.  
> Unfortunately, chapters will not be posted every week now. Work is getting busy and I am getting close to the last chapters that I have so far on the story. This story isn't finished! Oh, no, far from it! But I will be limiting updates, which will be random, as I try to catch up.  
> Apologies again dear readers. Please bear with me and have patience. This story will be completed! As it involves all five movies and I've even found a way to include Bumblebee into it.  
> For now though, enjoy the story!

Harry and the rest stood in front of the castle on the second island, waiting for their students to show up. Just as the invitation said, children were to bring a parent or guardian with them, while the adults could bring a companion with them.

First; their announcement to their students, along with the rules that will need to follow. Yes, even the adults, whether they liked it or not. Revealing the castle to them, then having them sign the contract. And finally, to go about everything in the order of their choosing.

Harry looked up when the first lights started to dazzle and people began to appear. Fortunately, Hermione and Severus were already taking care of the mess that everyone was making, while Remus and Sirius passed out various juices to clear out the taste. Harry waited as more and more people continued to appear. Neville soon helping out Hermione and Severus, while Luna helped Sirius and Remus.

Almost an hour later, everyone had appeared. Thanks to the small towers and several dozen raised platforms, all students and others who were brought were on the middle island. Everyone was clearly trying to see around the giant tarp that Harry’s kids were holding while they hovered in the sky.

“Welcome, welcome, everyone.” Harry said, with a Sonorous charm added. Immediately all focused on Harry.

“I’m aware you want to get a look at the new Academy, where we will teach you how to use your magic.” Roars met his statement. “However, there are rules that you lot will need to know.” Groans was next to be answered, mostly from teens and adults. “Yes, it is unpleasant. But you will have to deal with it, as this is a school where you are here to learn.”

Severus spoke up next, “First; regardless of your age, nationality, or what language you speak. As long as you attend the Academy, you are our students. Racial slurs, insensitivity, bullying and more will Not be tolerated. Should any of you do so, you shall receive punishment in the form of a detention. Yes, even the adults who are caught in the act.”

“Second; use of magic outside of the classroom is unacceptable, since all of you have no training. When the years pass, we will allow it. However, don’t think you can get away with it. We have placed several detection spells, defensive spells, and more within the walls of the Academy. None of you will be able to get away with a single spell.” Hermione said, smirking as many of the adults and teens groaned in disappointment.

“Third; for now, the Magical forest, that we have chosen to call it, is off limits to everyone. We say this now, as none of you have any sort of training to deal with the creatures that reside in the forest. They are only friendly to myself, Harry, and the rest because we have spent so much time with them. Should any of you approach without full knowledge of the creature, they will either chase you out or attack you. We are hoping all the adults present will aid us in keeping the children and young teens into avoiding the forest.” Neville said.

“More rules will be posted in the common rooms of your houses, but those three are the one’s we want you to know firmly. Should any of these rules be broken multiple times, not only will you deal with detention. But, also suspension and even expulsion after numerous warnings.” Sirius said.

“This is a school for all of you to learn. There will be no enemies here. If there is someone you know here and disagree with something, we suggest you patch it up and be friendly towards one another.” Remus said.

“Before we send you on your way to begin gathering, the World Leaders have agreed unanimously that all of you will be signing a magical contract before beginning your magical lessons. These contracts are binding. You cannot abuse your magic for your own gain. You cannot join any armies to aid them in attacking your enemy, as everyone here is from a different continent, country, and city. Even the adults should know that there are people out there that would abuse this magic for their own gains and see it done anyway they can.” Luna said, Harry noticing a number of soldiers in various military's nodding their heads.

As Harry turned to signal to his kids in the air, the others were magically passing out the parchments for all to read and sign. Once they signed it, the parchments would disappear from their hands and reappear in a stack next to Harry for transport.

Harry turned back around when he saw that all of the contracts had appeared by his side. He smiled slightly, knowing what was coming next, “I’m glad to see that you are willing to give this a go. As long as you remain true to your word, your magic will remain. And as long as you read the contract, you’ll know that should you break it, your magic will be stripped from you.” Harry saw with satisfaction that very few paled at his statement.

“Enough of all of this for now. First, we would like half of you to use your portkey to head over to a seamstress or clothing store to be measured for your wizarding robes. Yes, you will be wearing robes. We had to deal with it, so will you. You only need to wear robes during classes. On weekends or free times, you can change out of them. In time, you will see how you can use the robes to your advantage.” Hermione said.

“The other half shall remain here and gather everything. Make sure to stop by the Apothecary, where I will be, to hand out potion ingredients and every tool you will need to take the class. Miss Granger shall be in the bookstore handing out all of the books required for what you need for the first two years. Everyone sixteen and older, if you wish to remain at the Academy longer to learn more magic, you are more than welcome to do so. Just let us know first. Everyone fifteen and younger will be required to continue to learn until you turn seventeen.” Severus said.

“Luna shall be at the pet store, helping out the younger children find their familiar and long-time companions. Those who are fifteen and older are allowed to bring a cat, an owl, or a toad with them. I do apologize for those who are too old for a magical type of creature for a familiar, but I’m afraid that’s how it works in the magical world. Come over to my store where I will personally make your wands.” Harry said.

“Once you have gathered all necessary equipment, I want you all to head over to that small stool you see over there. That is where I will be.” Remus said, “And I shall be sorting all of you into your houses.” 

“If there are any interested in trying out for Quidditch, then stop by my store and see some of the types of brooms we have. You will not be able to purchase any, but you’ll have an idea of the types of brooms there are, for those that will be interested in flying and the sport.” Sirius said.

“Everyone.” Harry started, so all present would turn their attention back to him. Harry smiled, “Welcome to The Founders Magical Academy!” Harry threw up his arms for dramatic effect, and the eight seekers in the air released the large tarp, causing it to shimmer and disappear.

There were gasps, cries of surprise, and opened mouths as every magical student and their companion stared at the magical school. Harry apparated to the store and waited for the incoming flood of students. Just as Luna and the rest also apparated and waited. Some of the NEST soldiers were in the streets of the starting village, to keep order and people in line.

Neville waited for people to come in and started choosing which type of magical trunks they would like to have for their school equipment. And Harry’s methods of wand crafting… well, Ollivander would be greatly impressed and jealous that Harry was able to pull off such a feat.

Harry looked up when bright lights flashed and the island had more space. Eventually though, Harry heard the tell-tale signs of rushing feet as people ran towards where they wanted to get started. Thankfully Optimus, Ironhide, and a few of the other bots were willing in helping in crowd control. So, when they showed up, everyone started to slow down and walk a little more casually, much to the relief of the soldiers, who were directing everyone on where to go.

Mikaela and Simmons were already prepared, along with Lennox’s and Epps’s wives. Mikaela however, enjoyed watching Harry craft wands and was with him in the store to help him out.

Harry looked up as he saw students from eleven to mid-fifties started to line up and look at him expectantly. Harry smirked inwardly, “Welcome, I’m glad to see your all behaving yourselves.”

“The Autobots may be allies to the planet, but they can still be pretty intimidating.” A young man said.

Harry chuckled, “True, which is why I’m glad Optimus offered to help us in crowd control. Anyway, Mr…?”

“Oh, I’m Alan Chastwicke.” Alan said.

“Very well, Mr. Chastwicke. All of you listen closely, and pass it down the line so others further back know what to do.” Harry said, gesturing the young man forward. Harry waved his wand and the doors open to reveal rows upon rows of wand woods and wand cores. A variety of liquids, heartstrings, scales, claws, and more for all of them to see. Harry put his arm in front of Alan to stop him from rushing forward.

“Simply walking up to take a look won’t do you any good. Close your eyes.” The young man looked at Harry confused, “Trust me.” Alan did so. “Now, I want you to feel with your magic. I know this is new to you. But listen closely. I want you to feel and listen with your magic. Your magic will tell you what is needed to make your wand. Not just any wand wood and core will do. Your magic will know the perfect match just for you. Now focus and listen. When you have the answers, then approach and gather the ingredients.” Harry instructed.

Harry stepped back, gesturing to everyone that they had to go one at a time and asked them for patience. Harry looked on as Alan relaxed and he could feel the young man searching with his magic to find his answer. Harry smiled a minute later when Alan opened his eyes and strode forward confidently and plucked two types of wood and a scale and headed over to Harry, handing them over. Harry looked over carefully, “Hmm, Cherry wood and Asper wood, with the core of a Hydra scale. Nice.”

“So how do you go about making the wands?” A little girl asked with her mother standing next to her.

Harry smiled gently to the girl. “There are two ways to make wands. The first is the most common way, which involves a variety of tools and some magic to make the wand. However, that process can take several hours to get it done.”

“But if that’s true, then you’ll take forever, because there’s over seven thousand of us.” The mother said shocked.

“Yes, if I was doing it that way, it certainly would take me a few years. But I did say there are two ways. The second way is much quicker, but far more difficult.”

“How could it be quicker and difficult to do?” Alan asked.

“Simple, I use magic to craft the wand. That’s how it’s quicker, but it more difficult because I need to separate my magical signature from my magic, effectively making my magic raw. Anyone attempting it would always find the greatest resistance as your magical signature offers the greatest resistance at being separated from your magic.” Harry said.

“Then wouldn’t it be taxing or tiring on you?” An older gentleman in the back asked.

“It would be, had I not the training and experience I have.” Harry started, noticing that several people looked interested in learning more, “That’s a story for another time, however. I can do it with ease and I am also wearing these bracelets to keep the raw magic solely focused in my hands.”

“Why would you need to separate your magical signature in the first place?” Alan Chastwicke asked.

“If I don’t, then the wand would be connected to my magical signature only. Meaning I would be the only one to use it. I’m very certain you don’t want that.” Harry said smugly, as several people shook their heads.

“I thought so, anyway.” Harry focused and his hands lit up with his magic. All present stared as Harry’s magic glowed like shining jewels, before fading to reveal solid gold magic surrounding his hands, “Mr. Chastwicke, if you would.” Harry said, holding out his hands. Alan gingerly placed his wand ingredients in Harry’s hands and stepped back slightly.

Harry focused again as the raw magic began to wrap around the wand woods and Hydra scale. The scale floated slightly in the air as the Cherry and Asper wood began to wrap around the scale in an intricate pattern. A minute later, an 8 in. wand rested in his hands. The glow faded and Harry gave Alan his wand. Harry smirked slightly as the young man held the wand, not sure what to do. “Give it a wave.”

Alan looked at Harry confused, then waved his wand. Red and silver sparks flew out and faded. Looking shocked, Alan just stared at his newly made wand, then to Harry, and back.

“Yes, Mr. Chastwicke, your wand is now tied to your magical signature. Only you can use this wand. Now, off you go, my line is starting to get long and you have things to gather.” Harry said.

Alan walked out dazed and the little girl stepped up at Harry’s gesture and began as Alan had. Harry allowed the raw magic to cover his hands and got ready to prepare over seven thousand wands in the next week.  
-  
Remus watched on as over four thousand people wandered about. The presence of the Autobots made people behave, instead of rush about, which made things easier for the NEST soldiers and directing them. Much like Hogwarts, the Academy was gaining sentience, due to the amount of magic the seven had infused into the stones. And just like Hogwarts, the Academy knew what was happening and was already being very protective of those that would reside within her walls.

The fact that the Academy had appeared in front of the seven as they discussed magical classes in the Great Hall was a shock. Not surprising that she chose that of a female figure. Like Hogwarts, she was going to be the overprotective mother of all the children, while they attended school.

The Sorting Hat was connected to the Academy as well and knew the traits of the five houses. Worded a bit differently from the original, but still close enough to honour the Four Founders.

Remus looked up when some people started to approach nervously and he smiled gently. “There’s no need to be afraid. You will simply sit here and let the hat rest on your head. The Sorting Hat will determine by your traits on which house you will be in. Remember what house you’ll reside in when you return for the start of the school term. As the house are separated with their own rooms and tables. You are only required to sit at your house during the opening and ending feasts. Between them, you can interact with whoever you like.”

Remus gestured for someone to sit. A young woman, about mid-twenties, straightened her back and strode confidently. She picked up the hat and placed it on her head. Jumping slightly when she heard a voice whisper in her ear, but sat and waited patiently. At the end, the hat shouted “PEVERELL!” she jumped in surprise and looked at Remus questioningly.

“Haha, all will be answered at the opening feast. Just remember your house. Now, if you have everything, please use your portkey to head over to a clothing store and get your measurements for your school robe.” Remus said.

The young woman nodded, wand in hand, trunk by her side and she tapped her portkey, taking her away in a flash of colors.

Remus turned back to the growing line, “Who’s next?”  
-  
Luckily, it only took them five days to get their new students prepared for the school term. Instead of a week, which they were grateful for. Out of the 7,842 students; 1,568 will be in House Peverell. 1,564 will be in House Evans. 1,575 will be in House Prince. 1,643 will be in House McGonagall. And 1,496 will be in House Dragon.

The House Elves were rushing madly about, as school started in two days. All of the volunteers had already left. Furniture had been delivered and sorted. Beds were made and separated by gender and age. Along with additional rooms for those who wanted to room alone.

Hermione was trying to chase Sirius down, because the man had installed several hidden passageways around the school and was trying to setup passwords on the locations. Remus could only shake his head in defeat. His wife, April, laughing at an older man running in terror as a Hellhound chased after him. The man got lucky to find one of the hidden passages and slipped inside, while Hermione shifted back, cursing after his disappearance.

Neville was in the green houses setting up for Herbology class. Severus was down below in the basement of the school, prepping for Potions class. To none of the magical's surprise, a few dozen families approached saying their homes had been attacked by those who wanted the one that was magical to be killed or captured for their own purposes. For their safety, they had gathered their stuff and left their homes, fortunately the shields still covered the homes before they left. And moved onto the island that they would live for the time being.

Every family now lived on the second island, where they lived in a basic house, with plenty of expansion charms on the inside and were trying to settle in. All those that were non-magical insisted on some way to repay them back and were working on various small jobs around the academy. Mostly helping out the House-Elves.

Harry stood upright, the next day couldn't come soon enough. They had the meal prepared, along with the speeches that needed to be made. Every type of magic that needed to be introduced and talked over. The plans required for the adults who already had their own jobs and give them the option of learning the spells and potions required for their jobs. Oh, yes, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.  
-  
Harry stood in front of the table in the Main Hall. In front of him were five tables, each much longer than the tables from Hogwarts, but seated with benches for their new students to enjoy their meals. On the far left was a Walnut wooden table for House Peverell. The banner hanging above was colored purple and silver and the creature standing tall and proud was a Thestral. Next was a Heart Pine table for House Evans. The banner hanging above was all silver and the creature in the banner was a Chimaera. In the middle was a Birch table for House Dragon. The banner, obviously, had a dragon on it and the dragon was surrounded by a golden background. The second table to the right was a Maple table for House McGonagall. The colors for the banner were Scarlet and Bronze. The creature sitting in the banner was a Griffin. And on the far right, was a black Walnut table for House Prince. The banner above colored in Black and Gold with a King Cobra on the banner. Not many were surprised with Severus' choice of animal for the banner.

The flashes of multi-color was an instant give away to the arriving students. Hermione, Remus, and Luna were helping the disoriented students or those that threw up. While Severus, Sirius, and Neville were waiting at the doors to direct the students in an orderly fashion. The House-Elves were hard at work taking the students trunks and taking them to their rooms. Every student that entered stared at the ceiling in awe. As Harry had found the spell that Rowena used at Hogwarts ceiling and did the same for the ceiling to mimic the outside sky.

45 minutes, and over 3,000 bottles of flavored juice later, all students were settling on their tables, in the correct house they were assigned in. Harry and the rest stood in front of the table, waiting patiently for everyone to settle down. About ten minutes later, the students, young and old, finally calmed and look to the seven teachers that would be teaching them.

Harry smiled widely and began, "Welcome, to The Founder's Magical Academy." Harry paused for the roaring applause and joyful shouts for a minute, then began again, "Yes, yes, your all excited to be here. Now, I'm hoping you all had a late snack, as was recommended on the letter before heading down here, as we won't be doing the Grand Feast until dinner. The reason for this is we have several announcement's and explanations to go through."

"The reason we are doing this is so we can talk and walk through this without complications. We have no doubt that there are many here who have questions. Do not worry, we will answer them and work around everything to make it easier." Hermione said.

"Now, as was said a few weeks ago, regardless of your age, Nationality, or what language you speak. You Are Our Students." Severus stated. "Racial slurs, insensitivity, bullying, and more will Not Be Tolerated. Should any of you do so, you shall receive detention. Adults do not get a pass at this, if you are caught, you will receive the same punishment. This is a school of learning, if there is someone here you do not like, we strongly suggest you settle your differences and get along."

"Second, the use of magic outside of the classroom is unacceptable. Trying to use magic without any type of training and no control can result in severe consequences. Not just you, but the people around you as well. That's why there are several detection, shield, and defensive spells within the wall of the Academy. Also, with the amount of magic that the seven of us have infused into the stones, the Academy herself has gained sentience. She will be keeping a much closer watch on everyone to ensure that no one gets hurt." Neville said. A deep bell ringing a second later, startling everyone, except the seven up front. "That was the Academy responding. Do not practice your spells until we have taught you properly."

"Third, The Magical Forest, is off limits to everyone. As we have said before, none of you have any type of training to deal with the magical creatures that now reside in the forest. The seven of us," Luna gestured to herself and the six others, "have raised and cared for them the longest. These creatures are nervous to meeting new people and will attack you. We also have a herd of Centaurs residing in the forest. They will keep you out and prevent you from entering. Just so you know now, Centaurs are not mindless, they are as intelligent as you and I. Do Not show them disrespect."

"Also, if you recall, for those that saw it live or a recording, we showed the world the Magical Creatures that we were introducing. While we said that we were releasing them into the wild to find their new homes, that is not entirely true." Hermione held up a hand when people started shouting questions. When the hall quieted down again, she continued, "yes, we lied to the public, but only partly. The creatures that are capable of defending themselves, such as the dragons and Nundu's and a few others are the ones that we released. The other magical creatures still live here. As they cannot defend themselves very well. We are hoping that some of you would be willing to help us in protecting them when they do get released into the world. They will need the protection as there are people out there that are not accepting of us and the magical creatures. These creatures do need to be protected."

"Now, the magical contracts you have all Read and Signed were very clear. You cannot join any armies to aid them in attacking their enemies. They may call you out on it, but it will not be accepted. The World Leaders agreed to this unanimously. You can only join the NEST base. Otherwise to join another army base would throw the tide of the war and turn us magicals against everyone who is non-magical. A war like that would have family fighting family. Friends fighting friends. While this has happened in the past, it is one we want to avoid." Remus said.

The seven fell silent and watched the reactions of their students. Once muttering had calmed and everyone paid attention again, they continued.

"Now, the next thing we wanted to talk to you about is Magical Abilities." Sirius paused as excited whispered started. Severus rolled his eyes and cast a silent charm over the entire area. "Thank you, Severus, should've done that myself. Sorry everyone, that's going to remain in place until this discussion is over, or we'll never get to finishing before the Grand Feast. Magical Abilities are something that tends to come to us a lot quicker than having to practice magic. Granted, there are still some abilities that require practice, but it’s the same none the less."

"Magical Abilities are different. They range from controlling the elements, to understanding beasts, to branches of magic that one can only use when they are born with it." Hermione said. "Since classes won't begin until Monday, we are asking each of you during the weekend for the next month to come over to one of our classes so we can find out if you have a magical ability or not. If you do not, don't get discouraged. You might accel at Charms, Transfiguration, or another class of magic. Also, there are two other types of magic. One is Familial magic. Ancient Magic that resides, specifically within family. Family magical gifts that have been passed down from generation to generation. Should any of you have this type of magic, I'm afraid you'll be on your own, as we cannot teach you something we don't have."

"I am, however, willing to help out those who wish to have an easier time to learn their magic. How this will happen is I have a Seer ability that allows me to see into the past. I have been practicing my ability greatly and have discovered something else that I can do. For those of you who wish for an easier time, I can place you in an enchanted sleep, to view the past of your ancestors when they were practicing with their magic. You'll be sound asleep for a day, but you'll experience weeks of your ancestor practicing their magic." Harry said. "Another type of magic that has been discovered actually exists here and not back where we're from. Currently it's called Animalistic Magic, if you have a better name, I'm open to suggestions*.

"Now, this branch of magic has to do with the magical creatures that live in this world. For those of you who have this branch of magic, it is a gift that you are born with yes, but it is an inherited gift." Harry paused at the confused looks at everyone. Harry was the only one who could explain it, as he was awakening the magic within everyone, he had a memory of another type of magic being used in the past. What he saw amazed him. "What I mean by this, is you had an ancestor that, in the past, saved a magical creature from a life-threatening danger. This magical creature was indebted to your ancestor that it did the one thing that was honourable. It shared their magic.

"Magical creatures aren't just magic because they look different and they can do things that aren't normal to the non-magical eyes, they are magical because they have their own brand of magic. It's not as large as what we can do, but it's still something. For those who have Animalistic Magic, this means that you have inherited a magical creature’s gift. Not only does it mean that you can use their type of magic, they are the only ones who can teach you how to control your magic. Not only that, you can understand that species of a magical creature. But the most prominent way to know, is you will have inherited a physical trait of a magical creature. Say, your ancestor honoured a dragon, as their descendent, not only will you gain the use of a dragons branch of magic, but you will also gain the wings of a dragon, the horns of a dragon, the claws of a dragon, the tail of a dragon, or the fangs of a dragon.

"Every magical creature is different. Therefore, it all depends. Just because you have an extra appendage or look different does Not mean you are different. It just shows that your ancestor did an honourable thing and you will be carrying on this legacy." Harry finished, staring out as everyone stared at him in awe.

"That's enough about Magical abilities." Luna started. "Now, we wish to talk to the adults who have specific jobs! As it is, Monday through Friday, you will have two classes for each day for the next two years. These classes will be an hour and a half long. Yes, we know that leaves you will a lot of extra time, but there is a reason for this."

"The reason is that between the time after a class and before the next meal, we shall be having classes specific to those who have a job or wish to work at a specific job." Severus said, "What this means is on Monday, you'll have your standard class at 9 a.m. and it will end at 1030 a.m. After that, I shall be teaching potions specific to those that can use it when it comes to Nurses, Doctors, and others that work in a Hospital or something similar. Those lessons will last until lunch, which starts at 12."

"After that will be your next primary class at 1 p.m. to 230 p.m. Where afterword’s Luna will be taking anyone, who wishes to learn about the magical creatures and how to care for them." Harry said. "Each day will be like this for the next two years. If I or one of the other professors is free come see us to find out what your magical ability is."

"Once we know who has what ability, we can add extra classes to teach everyone what they need to learn." Sirius said.

"Now, as you have noticed from the passing windows, the Autobots are standing or walking around the school grounds. We are not going to lie to you. Ever since we showed up, Megatron has had an interest in the seven of us. We believe that his focus will still be on us as all of you is barely knowledgeable in magic. Also, Megatron has been after me since I destroyed an ancient artefact that would have brought this world to its destruction." Harry paused as everyone clapped and roared loudly. He couldn't hear them, but the gesture was appreciated. "While this does speak good for the world, I'm afraid Megatron is still a threat as he is still alive and in hiding."

"And recently Megatron had tried to take Harry away by force while we were constructing the Academy. No protections were up at that time and everyone was busy. Now though, our protective spells are in place so that everyone within the walls of the Academy will be protected." Remus said, "Also, thanks to WheelJack, we have several cannons designed to fire specific spells with more under construction."

"This does not give you permission to go and annoy the Autobots, they are here to provide protection against any Decepticons." Sirius pointed out, "If any of them are on a break, feel free to talk to them then, but not while they are working. If they ever leave unexpectedly, then they have missions they need to do. The soldiers you saw around the three islands are from each of the World Leaders. Sending in some of their best to help protect the school and you."

"Not everyone is going to be so welcoming of us, that's why they are there." Harry said, waving his wand and dispelling the silencing charm, "I think that's enough for now. As we said earlier, tomorrow and Sunday, spend time to walk around, explore the Academy and get familiar with it. Check out the Library if you’re interested or take a look at one of the gardens outside... Oh and for those who are wondering, there are not any students of high importance, such as children of the Queen or Emperor or other high social status. It was deemed a high risk and so they'll receive their magical training privately. We hope you understand, it is entirely for their safety. For now, enjoy the feast."

At Harry's words every table was suddenly filled with food, plates, silverware, and goblets. Everyone exclaimed in shock and stared for a few seconds before diving in. Harry and the others walked around the Head Table and filled up their own plates. The meals ranged from American to Caribbean to Jamaican to Thai and more. Considering their students were from all over the world it only made sense to make them happy. It also gave the House-Elves a LOT of recipes to try out.

Harry was glad to see that people were openly talking to one another. It was hard to hear what they were all saying given how many were talking, but still. It was nice to see. After everyone had their fill on dinner, the last of the food disappeared and was promptly replaced by desserts of all kinds. A lot of screaming in glee and everyone dug into it again.

About 15 minutes after that, the last of the dessert disappeared and everyone was groaning softly at their bulging bellies. Harry and the others stood up. "Now comes the hard part for all of you... Getting up and heading to your dormitories," Groans were heard at every table, "Well hopefully you learned your lesson. Now, all those in House Prince will be following Professor Severus Prince as he is your Head of House. For House Peverell will be following Professor Hermione Granger as she is your Head of House. For House Evans will be Professor Neville Longbottom. For House McGonagall will be Professor Remus Lupin. And for House Dragon will be Professor Luna Lovegood. Off you go!" Harry said and headed out on his own to get some rest. As Hermione, Remus, Luna, Neville, and Severus got up to lead their groaning students to their dormitories.  
-  
Remus led all of his student to the East side of the Academy, all of them groaned when he told them they had to go up four flights of stairs. And warned them that the stairs liked to change, while mentally congratulating Harry for finding that particular spell in Godric's personal Grimoire.

Heading up, he came to the portrait showing a fierce lion standing in front of the entrance, little hounourable memory from home. Remus turned to his House students. “This is the entrance to your dormitories. You are welcome to invite any friends outside of your house. Should any students attempt to break into the house, the lion shall roar fiercely with a charm added to the painting to add some fear and chase them away.”

Remus turned back to the painting and stroked his hand across the lion’s painted surface. Remus heard gasps of surprise as the lion reacted like a cat and arched his back, before consenting and opening the passageway for entry. Remus led the students inside and took a few minutes to let them gaze around in wonder.

The common room looked close to Gryffindor Tower, if not for the Scarlet and Bronze banners that hung proudly in the air. Instead of a fireplace, there was a bonfire, as Remus could remember when everyone would fight to get a position in front of the fireplace. The windows of the tower had various Griffins, lions, and other feline creatures on the glass. Every now and then, the creature would move.

Remus waved his wand around to gather their attention again. He smiled gently, “This is McGonagall Tower. We are currently in the Common Room, where you can all mingle and interact. The stairs to the left lead to the boy’s dormitories as the stairs to the right lead to the girls. Those eighteen and up will have your own separate rooms, if you wish to share a room, let me know so I can modify the room to your liking. Each room will only have six roommates each though. Those seventeen and younger will be sharing rooms. If you wish to have a separate room, again let me know and I’ll get on that as soon as I can.

“Each flight of stairs is separated by age, now to avoid you all from having to walk up so many times, the stairs have been enchanted to react like an Escalator, though it goes much faster to get you to the floor of your age. As time passes and the adults leave, we will be decreasing the number of rooms. As it is, most of the rooms in this tower are the result of the Expansion Charm.

“Now, here at the Academy, we expect you all to be on your best behavior. I am hoping the same thing does not need to be said to the adults, but you’re going to hear it anyway. Now, this House is about the brave and the hard-working. All of you sorted into this house have a bravery that matches a Griffin or are hard-working to make sure the job gets done.

“I will not tolerate fighting in this house or in the entire Academy. I know, all of you are from different countries. But you are here to learn magic, you are here to interact and get along. And I expect that to happen. Should there be any bullying that is happening, inform me or the other Professor’s immediately. Things can get dangerous if bullying gets out of hand.” Remus said seriously.

“Now, I’ll be here for the next hour, setting up the rooms to your liking. Everyone please go choose a room and let me know if you wish to room alone or with someone.”

All the students calmly headed to the stairs and went to the assigned floors. In five minutes, Remus was being asked to rearrange certain rooms for groups or singular rooms.  
-  
Hermione led her Thestrals to Peverell Tower, mentally cursing Harry for finding the charm that let the stairs change on their own. Oh, she could remember the headaches she received as she tried to figure out how to get to her classes and avoid being late. Hermione stopped in front of a Thestral Statue in front of the entrance and turned to her students.

“This is the entrance to Peverell Tower. To access it, you merely need to answer a question. As this house involves study and knowledge, I would expect nothing less. For the first month will be all non-magical questions as none of you can yet answer any magical questions. If you can’t answer the question then you’ll have to wait for someone who can. All questions will be random, whether it involves cooking food at certain temperatures, answering a riddle, having knowledge of the Autobots, and more.”

Hermione turned back to the statue and lightly brushed the muzzle of the statue. The Thestral came to life and tossed its head, much to the shock of everyone else and spoke. “Who is the second-in-command to Optimus Prime?”

Hermione turned back, “Does anyone know the answer?”

One of the soldiers from NEST spoke loudly, “Jazz!”

“That is correct young foal,” Hermione and the Thestral ignored the man’s exclamation, “Welcome to Peverell Tower.” The Thestral stepped to the side and revealed the door. Hermione opened it and walked inside, with everyone following. She turned back to see them looking around in joy. The windows had numerous equine creatures on them, that made it look like it was running on the sun.

Purple and silver banners hung on the walls. And over a hundred different Peverell inventions sat on display cases, waiting to be use. And two walls were actually bookshelves filled with books. A silver bonfire sat in the center of the common room with purple flames lighting up the area.

Hermione gave the same speech as Remus did, about the dormitories, the rooms and the same warnings as Neville, Luna, and Severus would do.

“All the items you see on the display cases are inventions created by the Peverell brothers. The three Peverell brothers were extraordinary wizards. And these devices contest to that.” Hermione said, picking up a mini-telescope. “This, for example, allows you to see the stars in broad daylight.” Hermione stopped and looked at everyone as they gaped at her in disbelief. “You may use these items as you wish, but I expect them to be returned. Harry is the descendant of the Peverell brothers and therefore owns all of these inventions. Should any of you attempt to steal any of them… well, you’ll see why I and the others chose Harry as the Headmaster.”

Hermione let them leave to explore their rooms, and then went about to organizing the rooms to everyone’s liking.  
-  
Neville lead his students down a Hallway from the East of the Great Hall. He walked past the stairs that would lead down to the Prince Dormitories and passed several doors that housed the magical creatures, though none of the students would know that yet. At the end of the Hallway had a stand for a sleeping Chimaera. Everyone gasped and stepped back, until Neville leant down and whispered, “New Generation.”

The Chimaera’s head lifted up, looked at Neville and nodded, before becoming grey and turning into a statue. The statue and pedestal slid down and a hidden door closed and Neville turned back to everyone.

“This is the entrance to House Evans dormitory. To get in, you need to do as I did and whisper into the statue’s ear. The password is New Generation and the password will change every couple of weeks. Make sure to look on the board for the new password or ask someone in your House if they know it.” Neville said, opening the door and leading everyone in.

Neville turned back as everyone stared around in wonder. Constant lights flittered around and radiated comforting heat, a neat spell created by Lily. The lights always changed shapes from Dragons, to Unicorns, to Pegasi’s and more. The banners hung proudly in the air. And couches and chairs surrounded the Bonfire, while lit with silver fire. Several tables were scattered throughout for people to play games or work on their homework. Just to be fair, Hermione and Harry convinced the others to let the students to use pencil and paper Fortunately, electronics could work inside of the Academy just fine. So, laptops and phones were allowed.

“Now,” Neville started, gaining the students attention, “you are in the House of Kindness and Loyalty. Kindness and compassion to show onto others that they will pass onto others themselves. I still expect you all to study and work hard though. No slacking or you will be held back. Yes, even the adults.” Most of the older adults looked as though they have been insulted that they would do such a thing. “Boys dormitories are on the left and Girls dormitories are on the right.” Neville continued with the age separation and grouped rooms or single rooms for those that wanted it.  
-  
Severus led all of his students down the stairs after Neville had passed and passed where the students would be doing Potions. He led them passed several other doors, most of them filled with Potion’s ingredients, while the last few were for Severus and the other six personally. At the end of the hall, Severus stopped by a wall and traced the snake pattern. As the wall slid to the right a giant head of a snake appeared, that caused everyone within sight to scream and jump back.

Severus turned around, keeping a neutral expression on his face, while internally smirking. “This is the entrance to the Prince dormitories. To get in, you must speak the password. Should someone who is not a Prince speak the password, the snake will lunge out and grab the student with its mouth. It is merely a statue with cushioning charms inside to soften the hard interior. Do not treat the statue like an inanimate rock, like the Academy, the statue has also gained sentience. However, only Parselmouths can speak to the statue and understand it.”

Severus turned back, “Equality.”

The statue nodded its head and slid back, where the hidden door once again slid over, hiding the large head once again. On the right of the hidden entrance a solid black oak door appeared and Severus opened the doors to lead his students inside. There was a pitch black bonfire in the middle of the room, blue and purple metal snake carvings wound around the bonfire, with pure white fire nestled within. The walls had several snake carvings, all of which were writhing and moving around. Shelves held books and scrolls on various subjects. And several windows, while underwater, had various aquatic creatures on the stained glass and looked as though it were swimming in the water itself.  
When all were gathered, Severus began his speech. Using the same speech as was said before, the separate or joined rooms. The knowledge of things to come and including the fact to make sure to be friends from other houses. Harry and the rest wanted to avoid House division at all costs.  
-  
Luna skipped along merrily as her students followed her. They were probably looking at her like she was strange, but she didn’t care. She continued to skip along as they came close to the entrance to House Dragon. A large statue of a Hungarian Horntail stood up and stared straight ahead, Luna turned to face her students. 

“This is the entrance to House Dragon. To get inside, simply…” Luna trailed off and looked back at the dragon, quickly catching its attention. The dragon came to life and leaned down to Luna, much to the shock and cries of everyone behind her. Luna leaned in and scratched the eye ridge of the dragon, which caused the statue to purr and allow access.

The dragon looked to its right and a door appeared and Luna turned back, “Should anyone not in House Dragon do that, the statue will look in another direction and lead them to wander back to the Great Hall. Come along now.”

Luna opened the door and led her students inside. She looked at the Common room in joy. As Head of House Dragon, there were, naturally, dragons all around the common room. Pictures of dragons active, but currently sleeping. Lights twinkling in the air, every now and then, would take the shape of a dragon before turning back into a twinkling light. The bonfire sat in the middle of the common room shaped like a Hebridian Black. Couches and chairs surrounded the bonfire and tables in the distance for students to work.

Luna turned back to her students as they stared around in wonder. When she had their attention again, she spoke of School Unity, no matter the house they reside in. The organization of the bedrooms and who wanted to room alone or with others and left them at that. Several approached her of how they want their rooms to be set up and she quickly got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry recorded all the results of which student could do what. And planned accordingly. The Autobots, along with Harry’s kids were doing their part and keeping a constant optic out for any Decepticons. While Optimus and a few others were dealing with the Government and the issues that came with the alliance. The few Autobots that were on a short break were bombarded with questions by the students that were greatly fascinated in them.  
> -  
> *I really am open to suggestions about that type of magic. I'm am tired and couldn't come up with anything else. If anyone has a better idea than Animalistic Magic, I am all ears.
> 
> How about that? The school year is beginning! New houses, new classes, magical abilities, and more! What do you think?  
> Comments welcome.


	34. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

The next day brought Harry and the others sitting in the classrooms where they would be teaching their students. Breakfast had been served and Harry repeated his speech for the students to go and explore or come and visit a teacher to discover if they had any magical abilities during the weekend. Harry was dealing with dozens of students at once, as they came in to discover if they could do more than just wave around their wand. 

Harry recorded all the results of which student could do what. And planned accordingly. The Autobots, along with Harry’s kids were doing their part and keeping a constant optic out for any Decepticons. While Optimus and a few others were dealing with the Government and the issues that came with the alliance. The few Autobots that were on a short break were bombarded with questions by the students that were greatly fascinated in them.

When lunch came and went, saw Harry talking with the rest and make their plans as scheduled. Over 900 students confirmed so far. Several elementals, a few healers, some Storm Callers, and more were discovered. Even those of the darker magical abilities. It was these students that needed to be taught carefully. And not let the darkness corrupt their minds. This world didn’t need a dark lord introduced so soon.  
-  
Monday finally came and the Heads of House were handing out the basic schedules that had the optional classes for any of those that wanted to attend. It would still be a couple of weeks to plan for the classes with those that had magical abilities. When Breakfast was finished the students calmly, but eagerly headed to their first lesson.  
-  
With Harry

Harry stood in front of his desk as his students filed in and took their seats. A third of them took out their wands as they waited for class to begin. The second third took out paper and pencil, ready to take notes, while the last third look conflicted.

Once everyone had settled down and paid attention Harry began.

“Welcome to Offensive and Defensive casting. Here in this class you will be learning all manner of spells needed for combat. You’ll also be learning spells that are effective against magical creatures. Remember, while most of them are somewhat tame, they will have young that will grow in the wild and revert back to their instincts. These spells are not to be used for childish reasons. They are not to be used for any sort of gain or selfish reason. These spells are to be used to help yourself to get away from a dangerous situation, defend yourself, or for those of you who wish to take up competitive dueling.”

Harry looked around the room. They were all paying attention. Hermione’s Thestrals were writing everything down. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, just like the Ravenclaw students back home. 

“Alright, I’ll be teaching you three spells today. Anyone want to volunteer?” Harry asked looking around. Nearly everyone paled and scooted away from Harry. One student, mid-teens, shakily raised his hand and Harry gestured for him to come over. “Your name?”

“Scott Levery”

“Mr. Levery, because you chose to volunteer for this, you get to avoid homework for today.” Harry stopped and smirked when everyone gaped at him. “Now, I want you to go over to that mattress and stand on it, you’ll understand why in a moment.” Scott nodded and walked over, looking slightly happy that he could skip out on one homework assignment.

Harry turned back to everyone, “The three spells that I will be teaching you is the stunning spell, the awakening and re-awakening spell. First,” Harry pointed his wand at Scott, who stiffened, eyes widening. “Stupefy!” Harry said loudly and clearly, a bright red-light leaving Harry’s wand and striking Scott, who promptly collapsed.

Harry turned back, “That was the stunning spell. And the word, Stupefy, is the spell that is necessary to cast. The spell simply stuns them, knocks them unconscious for a short time.” Harry walked over to Scott’s limp form. “Re-Ennervate” Scott snapped awake and grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry gestured for Scott to take a seat, which he did.

“To repeat myself for Scott’s benefit and for those that want to write everything down. The spell is called Stupefy. This spell simply stuns you, or knocks you unconscious for a short time.” Harry paused as his students wrote everything down. “Now the spell I used on him is Re-Ennervate. As Scott was stunned, that spell was perfect for bringing him back to consciousness. The result of this spell snaps you awake in an instant. One second you’re out, the next you’re not. It is not like when you first wake up in the morning or wake up from a nap.

“The use of the spell Ennervate reacts much the same way. The difference is that it only works on those that have fallen asleep naturally. Trying to use the Ennervate spell on someone who was stunned will have no effect. Just as trying to use the Re-Ennervate spell on someone who is asleep will also have no effect.” Harry paused as the students dutifully wrote the information down.

When they were finished, he had them pair up. “I want all of you to take turns casting the stunning spell and the re-awakening spell on each other. I shall be walking around to view your progress and let you know what you are doing wrong or need to improve upon. Get to it.” Harry said, and just like that spells started flying.

Harry dodged and shielded a few himself as he walked around, observing everyone. Pointing out to those who used the wrong spell. Deducting a few points from those who were fooling around. And always defending himself from the stray spell.

When the last hour was up, Harry had them all stop. When they did and had gathered their things, they looked at him expectantly. “First, you all need to properly aim when hitting your target. If a loose spell heads to one of your friends or allies, it could lead to a perilous situation. Otherwise, you all did very well. Well, except for those I caught goofing off.” The said students blushed slightly. “Now I want a full page, front to back, or two front pages, of the uses of all three spells. Their proper uses and three best examples where the spells could be used at in a dangerous situation. You will turn these in next Monday.

“For those who are interested in learning about the dueling, feel free to remain behind. As I will be going over the rules about a proper wizarding duel and the spells and branches of magic that can be used. That is all for now.”

All the students filed out, except for those that wanted to learn how to duel. Harry waited fifteen minutes more as other students walked in to learn how to duel.  
-  
With Severus

Severus stood inside his classroom waiting for his students to enter. Half shuffled in nervously, while the other half shuffled in excitement. When they were seated and settled, he came out of the shadows, startling them all. Smirking inwardly, he began his speech, 

“There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. You are here to learn Potions. Not the watered-down plants in herbology, not the simple making of salves that correspond with healing. This class is not a means of punishment. I can teach you how to bottle flame, make your enemies suffer with a drop of liquid. Teach you how to make a potion so strong, you’ll tell the absolute truth and even put a stopper in death.”

Severus paused in speech and noticed most of his students were enraptured by words. Annoyed slightly that the students of House Peverell were like the students of House Ravenclaw. “Before we begin brewing Potions, we’ll be going over all the necessary safety procedures when it comes to brewing. Should any of these procedures fail to be shown while brewing, can lead to disastrous results on not just you, but the entire class as well. I expect everyone to be taking notes or you will be turning in five full pages of proper cleaning of potion implements.”

Students quickly and hastily grab pencil and paper and listened closely and carefully as Severus explained in exact detail the dangers of ignoring instructions.

Severus thought back as the students left when class ended. Perhaps if he had thought to do that back home, then Neville wouldn’t have made so many mistakes himself. Severus shrugged a moment later he had already apologized to the boy. Severus grabbed parchment and the knives required to reveal magical abilities. Severus wouldn’t be teaching any extra classes until next month. And waited for the last of the students to come rushing in to find out what they might be able to do.  
-  
With Neville

Neville stood in the largest Greenhouse with the most basic of magical plants inside. As his students came inside to set their bags down and grab the necessary materials needed for this class. His students walked over to where he was and avoided the writhing vines in the shade.

“Welcome to Herbology. In this class you will learn the necessary spells when it comes to handling magical plants. Learn how to properly care for these plants, as a number can be used in Potions. And learn which plants can be used to improve the world outside the Academy.

“Today we will be learning about Devil’s Snare. This particular plant, as you can see, thrives best in the shade. Devil’s Snare cannot handle sunlight. Devil’s Snare is known for trapping its victims in place and the more they struggle the faster the plant kills you.” Neville paused as most of his students paled at his words. “Yes, not all of these plants are going to be friendly. That is why we are here to learn. If these plants exist elsewhere in the world, it is best you know what to do.

“Now, to avoid Devil’s Snare from getting ahold of you, simply hold up your wand and say Lumos!” Neville’s own wand flared brightly at the tip and went out with “Nox! These two spells, one for light and one to cancel. Light is the enemy to Devil’s Snare. So, using the Lumos spell will provide you with temporary light. Much like a flashlight but much stronger. Devil’s Snare will avoid light at all possible, allowing you to safely travel to wherever you need to go. Nox, cancel’s the Lumos spell. Only use it when you know the danger has passed. If you have doubts, continue along until you are 20 feet away from the plant before cancelling the spell.”

Many students were writing down the spells carefully or working the spells Neville said.

“While the plant is dangerous out in the world, its leaves can be used for a variety of potions. Therefore, we need to carefully use the light to keep the Snare at bay, but reach close enough to pluck the leaves. Gathering the leaves will be easy. Maintaining the strength of your light is the challenge. Everyone ready?” Neville asked, looking around. After seeing most of the student’s nod, he took out his own wand and began to guide everyone on how to control the amount of magic to pour into their light to grab the wands.

Around the corner, Hoist watched closely. Optics showing deep caring at his boyfriend and waiting for him to be off.  
-  
With Remus

Remus sat calling out names to make sure all students were present… Once all students had responded, Remus began, “Welcome to Charms Class. Here you will be learning for your first two years, the most basic and simple spells. These will range from coloring, to cleaning, to house cleaning, and much more. For those 17 and older who wish to learn, but want to continue outside of the Academy, do not worry. We are working on something to work in your favor. For those 16 and younger, while you continue your education you will learn more and more Charms spells that you never thought to be possible.”

“For example,” Remus waved his wand and silently cast, instantly changing the entire room into different colors, then casting a simple Incendio and waving the wand around the room, crawling on the walls before fading and the walls turned back to its usual tan color. Everyone stared at Remus in awe, before bursting into applause.

Remus put up his hand and the clapping stopped. “Thank you. Now, today we will start with a very simple spell called the Color-Changing charm. It is the same charm you saw me cast on the walls. All of you have a sheet of blank paper in front of you. Simply saying the incantation will result in the charm lasting for a few seconds before reverting back to its original color.

“To make the spell last longer, requires more magical power. Which you will gain the more you practice your magic. For now, I want all of you to change that sheet of paper into 10 different colors. It doesn’t matter which. The incantation is Muto Pigmentum. Get started.” Remus fell silent as all students eagerly began to cast magic. Noting that several dozen got it right away, while others had to keep repeating themselves. Remus smiled when he saw that the students who got it right pointed out politely how to properly pronounce the spell and more students started to accomplish the task.

Remus frowned a few minutes later when giggling broke out and he turned to see a man in his thirties quickly point his wand away from him. Remus looked down at himself and noticed his deep forest green robe had turned bright pink. Remus quirked an eyebrow and looked at the man. “Is that how you want to play?”

The man suddenly looked nervous as Remus casually cancelled the spell and silently waved his own wand at the man. The entire class burst out howling with laughter. The man, David Forrestin, now sported neon yellow hair, that clashed badly with his hot pink skin, covered in sunny orange and dark purple polka dots. His clothing was maroon red and his shoes were bronze. David was blushing up a storm, which caused the most students to fall off their seats howling with laughter, as his cheeks darkened but remained pink.

“That charm will last until the end of the school day.” Remus said loudly, much to the amusement of the class. “Do not go pranking any of your teachers as we can make things much, much worse. Remember, we know many more spells than you.”

Near the end of class, with a number of students still laughing at the sight of the man, Remus spoke again, “Alright, your homework assignment is to read through the first 15 chapters of your charms book. We will be practicing those spells for the next month. Class dismissed.” The bell rang a few seconds later. The students filed out and Remus smirked when renewed laughter sounded outside as other students caught sight of what happened to Mr. Forrestin.  
-  
With Hermione

Hermione waited patiently as her students settled down and looked up front. “Welcome to your first Transfiguration class. Transfiguration is one of the most difficult class subjects in magic you will come across. And should you recklessly practice this magic without the necessary instructions, you can cause some very dangerous situations to happen. This class is incredibly dangerous in untrained hands. Anyone who is caught messing around or goofing off will leave and never return. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Professor!” the class exclaimed, looking slightly shocked at Hermione’s fierce expression.

“Good.” Hermione said, taking Professor McGonagall’s attitude and adopting it for her own should work for this class. “As long as you do well and train carefully, you can accomplish great feats.” Hermione turned around and waved her wand, turning her desk into a basket of puppies. Many girls squealed at the sight. Hermione waved her wand again and turned back to the class. “Or, there are those of you who will excel and master your Animagus forms.” Hermione fell silent and shifted into her Hellhound form.

The students screamed, gasped, or cried out in shock. Hermione shifted back. “Animagi is available to all. But it requires intense study and lots of hard work. That particular subject will not be discussed for a long time. This will all depend on how well you do.” Hermione fell silent and looked around. Everyone was hanging on her every word. Hermione waved her wand again and matchsticks floated and landed in front of each student.

“Today will be simple. You will be turning a matchstick into a needle. The incantation is thus…” Hermione set the students to work. Awarding points to the students that got it right the first time and directing them to help out the others. Which was needed, since Hermione had over a thousand students. When most got the spell down, everyone began to try to change the color the needle with each try.

Hermione nodded happily as the students worked happily until the end. Just as they were packing and getting ready to leave, Hermione spoke again, “I want all of you to read through the first twenty chapters in your Transfiguration book. There are twenty spells that you will be practicing and I expect you all to have mastered by the end of this month.” With that, the students left and Hermione settled down, waiting for the approaching students of those that remained behind others entering the classroom to find out if they had any magical abilities.  
-  
With Sirius

Sirius stood outside happily with his broom on the ground. And the thousand other standard brooms, with the students now walking over and standing next to them. Sirius began when they were all looking at him expectantly. Sirius grinned, “Welcome to your first flying lesson. If there are any here that are afraid of heights, there is no need to worry. These brooms will go no higher than fifteen feet. You won’t be going any higher until you’ve had more experience.”

“Now, to best get your broom is to put your hand over the broom and say ‘Up’!” Sirius said. The students immediately getting to work. Sirius noted all the ones that had their brooms respond quickly and figured they would be best at Quidditch tryouts. “With feel!” As he noticed others whose brooms rolled or did nothing.

A few minutes later, Sirius was walking around and adjusting everyone’s grip who had it wrong. Then walked back to the front. And mounted his own. Sirius saw out of the corner of his eye, Ratchet, Jolt, and a few NEST soldiers were waiting in case of any injuries. Sirius internally frowned at that. He did take precaution and cast cushioning charms on the entire field.

“I want all of you to copy me for now. We will practice taking off, hovering for a bit and landing. Once I’m satisfied and see that everyone has good control, I’ll let you use the rest of the class time practicing flying around on your brooms.”

Sirius guided the students on just that and let them all lose 20 minutes later. Keeping a close eye on anyone who tried to sabotage another.

At the end of the lesson, everyone was walking away excitedly. Even those that fell off. Thanks to Sirius’ charms, no harm came… That still didn’t stop Ratchet from checking the student over anyways. Sirius volunteered for any student who was interested in learning Quidditch to remain behind so he could discuss the rules, the balls, and the positions.  
-  
With Luna

Luna stood outside of the first door that would lead to the smaller magical creatures. Nodding to all the students, after they all answered roll call, she turned and waved her wand over the door and unlocked it. Then turned back, “Today’s lesson will involve Niffler’s. First and foremost, if any of you have anything and I mean anything shiny, you will hide it in your pocket and leave it there.”

“These long-snouted, burrowing creatures have a penchant for anything shiny. You recognize these creatures for their long snout and fluffy black fur. While these creatures are great for locating treasure, they wreak absolute havoc inside a house.” Luna paused as most of her students removed their jewelry and carefully put it away.

With a nod, she opened the door and led the students inside. Everyone gaped as they entered. Understandable, they were inside the castle and yet the room made it look like they were outside. With plenty of trees, bushes, and a lake. Including the homes of all the Niffler’s, currently lounging around with all their prized shiny treasures.

As Luna approached the homes, she carefully grabbed one Niffler and stroked it gently, then brought if over for the students to see. A lot of the females were cooing at the sight of the creature in Luna’s arms. As she began her lecture, they quieted down.

“Nifflers, in general, are usually harmless. They’re not the violent sort. Only time they show violence is when they are set loose in a house. And that is when they try to get their little paws on anything and everything shiny. These little creatures can burrow themselves twenty feet below ground. Also, female Niffler’s can produce six to eight young in one litter.

“Now, the Niffler’s pouch is capable of holding many items. You may think this is impossible, but they can. It is similar to the Undetectable Extension Charm that you will learn in Charms class. Should you ever see a Niffler taking any shiny objects that is not theirs, you need to tickle their belly. That makes them giggle and release the treasures within.

“As long as you care for these creatures carefully, they can be very affectionate towards you. However, that still doesn’t stop them from destroying your belongings and taking anything sparkly in their eyes. Because of this, they are strongly recommended to not be a house pet. And if they are provoked, they will attack you. While their little bills may seem harmless, there is actually little fangs in their mouths that they will use to tear chunks out of your legs. So, stay on these creature’s good side.” 

Luna continued to talk of proper care and handling the Niffler’s until the end of class. Just before they left though, she had everyone check their pockets. Sure enough, a few were missing their jewelry and everyone had to help out to figure which Niffler had taken the item and take it back themselves.

With class ending everyone headed out except for the vets/zoo keepers and soon to be vets/zoo keepers remained behind for their extra lessons.  
-  
The lessons continued on for the next two weeks. The students in between lessons continued to converse with the available Professors about any magical ability they may have. Over 1000 students were discovered to have Animalistic magic and the results were beginning to show. Some students had to ask their Professors to modify their pants so their tails could hang out comfortably. Others had their shirts and robes designed like Harry’s, so their wings could be in a comfortable position.

Even Harry had forgone having his wings hug his back and let them free as his other students so they could see. He told his students the truth about his wings, of course. How else do you explain the lack of a magical creature with wings made of metal and feathers.  
-  
One month had passed and they now had all the results that they would need.  
-  
Monday- 9am-1030am Offensive and Defensive Casting, 1030am-12pm Dueling (With Remus), 12pm-1pm Lunch, 1pm-230pm Charms, 230pm-4pm Elemental Control (With Harry)  
Tuesday- 9am-1030am Transfiguration, 1030am-12pm Extra Potions (With Severus), 12pm-1pm Lunch, 1pm-230pm Magical Creatures, 230pm-4pm Magical Creatures Extra (With Luna)  
Wednesday- 9am-1030am Flying, 1030am-12pm Quidditch Lessons (With Sirius), 12pm-1pm Lunch, 1pm-230pm Study Hall (All students in Great Hall), 230pm-4pm Dark Magic (With Severus)  
Thursday- 9am-1030am Potions, 1030am-12pm Animalistic Training (With Magical Creatures), 12pm-1pm Lunch, 1pm-230pm Herbology, 230pm-4pm Extra Herbology (With Neville)  
Friday- Free day. 9am-1030am Extra Potions, 1030am-12pm Quidditch Lessons, 12pm-1pm Lunch, 1pm-230pm Dark Magic, 230pm-4pm Elemental Control.  
Saturday- Free day. 9am-1030am Extra Herbology, 1030am-12pm Dueling, 12pm-1pm Lunch, 1pm-230pm Magical Creatures Extra, 230pm-4pm Animalistic Training.  
Friday and Saturday is entirely optional to all students. Sunday is to be used however you wish.  
-  
Extra Potions with Severus

Severus stared out at the assembled mass of students. “Now that we have gone over all the necessary instructions required for safe potion handling and proper care, we will be working on some of the more complex potions.”

Severus stared out to see they were all paying close attention. Every Doctor, Nurse, Surgeon, and Intern had the approval of the hospitals they worked at to bring in potions that could help the patients even more.

“I want you all to open your Advanced Potions book to page 53. We will be brewing the Draught of Living Death…” Severus began.

“WHAT!?! YOUR GOING TO HAVE US MAKE A DEATH POTION?!? ARE YOU MAD???” Dr. Avins shouted.

Severus knew this would happen and knew not to react like he would at Hogwarts. “First, Dr. Avins, 10 points from House Dragon for shouting and interrupting me. Second, while the Draught of Living Death certainly sounds like a death potion, it can’t be as long as your careful with it.”

Severus nodded his head to an intern that raised her hand. “How is it not considered a death potion? The title suggests that it is.”

“While you would be correct. You are, however, slightly off. The potion is called the Draught, not the Elixir, nor the Potion. The difference to these three is that any Draught potions have an antidote. Elixir potions can be a temporary or permanent boost to your physical body. If you all recall the Strengthening potion for your first lesson. That is actually called the Elixir of Strength.” Severus paused as notes were dutifully written down.

“Potions are wide and hold a large variety of many things you can do. Elixir’s and Draughts are part of the Potions course because there aren’t that many between the two. Now, the Draught of Living Death simply puts someone to sleep. It has the same effect of a Sleeping potion. But much stronger. This draught actually puts people into a coma. The amount to administer is also Very crucial. 3 drops can have someone in a sound coma with no damage done to the body. 8 drops will cause the major organs of the body to fail, as the draught will be tricking the body into thinking it is dying. Any more than that is death, no matter what.”

Silence fell to the classroom as pencil’s stopped writing and looked at Severus in shock and slight fear. “Improper brewing of this potion can also result in severe to fatal consequences. That is why, today you will be reading through your instructions closely. After I will be brewing the draught and expect all of you to be watching carefully. The next lesson will involve you brewing the draught and I expect you all to be in groups of three while doing this potion.”

Nods and vocal agreements were seen and heard by the Potions Master. As they got into groups and began reading, Severus got everything he would need to brew the potion. Along with proper measuring, grinding, and following his instructions, which he added to all of the potion’s books, to brew a proper Draught.  
-  
Dueling with Remus

Remus stood up on a platform with Sirius, waiting for all students to gather around on the three levels so all could watch the duel without missing a beat.

“Now that we’re all here, lets start off with the basic. Sirius and I are here to teach you the common duel. These competition duels are currently underway with where they will be held at and what the prizes will be.” Remus started.

“The duel Remus and I will be showing will be a standard duel. In these duels, you can use Transfiguration, Charms, Offensive and Defensive, and your own Magical Abilities. As it is, what you know now won’t get you far. As long as you continue to study and practice, not only will you be trained very well, but you’ll have fun and provide entertainment to all those who wish for excitement.” Sirius said.

“In a standard duel, you cannot use darker spells. The same spells that Professor Potter will be teaching you. Along with the reason why some of these spells are considered dark. While the truth is, there is no light and dark magic. Only those who use the magic can be considered light or dark. However, as we have presented a list of spells to the ones setting up the building for duels, they are the ones that have decided which spells they would classify as not allowed. Professor Potter will still show you the spells, just make sure you have memorized which spells you can and cannot use in certain areas.” Remus continued.

“Now for the duel!” Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Sirius turned to each other and bowed respectfully, then took their stances. “This duel will end when I knock out Remus or Remus knocks me out. Ready Moony?”

Remus’ expression turned serious, “I’m always ready. Are you Padfoot?”

Sirius smirked, then launched three silent blasting curses. Two straight at Remus and one to the floor. Remus successfully shielded the two stunners and jumped to the left to avoid the flying shrapnel heading towards him. Remus quickly took the floor pieces and transfigured them into throwing stars and redirected them to Sirius with a quick wind spell, trapping Sirius in a mini hurricane of throwing stars.

Sirius slammed his wand into the ground, causing a small earthquake, making Remus stumble and force him to cancel his wind spell, thus freeing Sirius and casting a tickling hex, a bludgeoning hex, and a quick Lumos to blind the man.

Remus blocked the tickling hex, but got blinded by the light and took the other hex into his stomach, making him gasp for air and drop to his knees. Sirius launched five stunners in rapid fire. Remus dropped to the ground to avoid the spell fire and quickly jumped up, ignoring the developing bruise, and fired a Glacius spell at Sirius. Who quickly retaliated with an Incendio and cast the fire whip spell to strike at Remus.

Remus ducked and dodged, while slowly getting closer to Sirius. Every now and then firing a stunner of his own to make the old dog dodge. Once Remus was close enough, he jumped forward and struck with his fist, catching Sirius by surprise and making Sirius drop to the ground gasping for air when he was struck in the stomach. Remus quickly disarmed him and held Sirius at wand point, while wisely stepping away and out of Sirius’ reach.

Sirius pouted at Remus, “No fair Remus. You didn’t say anything about hand-to-hand combat.”

“Now why would I give up such an advantage?” Remus asked, smirking, “Well, are you gonna yield or do I need to stun you?”

Sirius’ pout intensified, “Fine, fine, Moony. I yield. This duel is yours.” Sirius rose and bowed to Remus. Remus tossed Sirius his wand and turned to the students, who all burst out cheering at the display.

Once the ruckus had died down, Remus and Sirius went through the list of spells that could be used and explained the rules in more detail.  
-  
Elemental Control with Harry

Harry stood as all of the Elemental students and Kinetic students stood, ready to begin.

Harry turned to the easier of the group. “All right, lets start with you lot.” Harry said to the students whose part of their body was a part of the element they had. “Your Kinesis abilities are quite similar to that of an Elementals. But not quite the same. As you can see, a part of your body has turned into a specific element. While those with Elemental abilities can control the element, you can as well, just not to such a degree. While those with elemental abilities need to constantly train themselves to maintain control. You are limited to just your bodies.”

Harry received several confused stared and a lot of adults blushing or glaring angrily at him. “What I mean by this, is that you can turn your body into that element. Elementals cannot do that. With your body, say your arm looking like an ice sculpture, you can increase the size of your arm to the size of a car. Elementals are unable to do this. Just as you are unable to control the element like they can. Yes, you can control the element, but only when your body is that element. Controlling the element alone is not possible with you.”

Most of the adults relaxed when Harry explained further. “Even though your limited to your bodies, you can still do a great deal. But like the elementals, you need to constantly practice to maintain control. You know your own body as you do. Now you need to understand your body with your Kinetic ability.” Harry got more nods and Harry gestured for them to get started.

Harry then turned to the elementals in the room. “Now, as you have all heard, you can control the element itself. You can certainly wrap the element around your body like a second skin, but the element will not be a part of your body. The first we need to do with all of you though is your Awakening.”

Harry got confused glances all around. “What do you mean by Awakening, Professor?” a young girl asked.

“What I mean is your element has not awoken yet. Those with elemental abilities tend to have an explosive magical power. Which is why I’m glad it didn’t happen where you all were when I awoke your magic. You’ll soon see why. Mr. Chastwicke, I recall you being a Fire Elemental. Could you please step into the circle, lit with torches please?” Harry asked.

The young man complying as everyone watched him intently. Harry stepped forward, but stayed out of the circle. “Now, I awoke your magic and abilities. I honestly thought I awoke the elemental abilities to its fullest, which I now know I didn’t. While you are inside this circle, your element will be contained, but you’ll also understand why I said your element was explosive. For now, Mr. Chastwicke, just relax.”

Harry raised his hand and tapped into the Ley Lines. Now recognizing an elemental core within a witch or wizard, Harry increased the magic and element in the young man and let his power burst forth.

Everyone cried out as all the torches suddenly exploded in massive fireballs each. Alan’s hair was whipping around the intense heat as the color of his eyes changed from brown to raging red. The intensity of the fire continued to swirl around his body, while trapped within the circle. Fire seemed to take shape within the circle as the fire tried desperately to escape and reach further than the small area it was in. As Harry used his empathic ability to send calming thoughts to Alan, the young man calmed down and the fire slowly dissipated until it was completely gone.

When the fire was clear, the entire area inside the circle was scorched black and the torches were reduced to cinders. Harry turned back to the stunned crowd. Even the Kinetic students were staring at the display.

“That is the Awakening that I was talking about. Because it was contained, preventing massive damage from happening. Had this happened in a neighborhood, you would see people running around, trying to contain a fire that no one has control over. When the other students come into their magical spike, their elements will awaken. I will need all your help. All of you who are elementals will be needed to help contain their Awakening when it comes to pass. I don’t know when it will happen. All I know is that, we all need to keep a close eye on the News reports and be ready to go. It will always be random, because a magical’s spike doesn’t happen until their 11th birthday.

“Each of these circles can fit five of you. I want five in at a time so we can begin the Awakening of each of your magic. Once your element has been awoken, I want you to head over to where those cushions are at and sit in a meditative pose as I showed you last week. Your element, when awoken, will be wild and unstable. You need to meditate deep within yourself to connect with your element and become one. Once you achieve this, I’ll train you into controlling your element.”

Harry gestured for Alan to head over to the Meditation area. As he turned back, Harry saw five people head into the other circles. Harry started the Awakening of the fire elementals again before moving on to the others.

With the Awakening of water, saw ice and snow gather around, before whipping around and creating a blizzard, before quickly turning into water and crashing against the runic circle, trying to escape.

Darkness and shadow gathered around the five students as their element awoke. Even they didn’t see any sort of danger with shadows, until the shadows struck the ground leaving sizable dents in the stone floor.

Air whipped around so fast and loud that the five students within covered their own ears at the noise it made.

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed around the five students as they stared around them in awe and fear.

Light shined so brightly; it was due to the runic circles that everyone outside didn’t have their retinas destroyed.

Earth shook violently, while cracks appeared on the floor causing some lava to seep through. While the shoes were destroyed from the students within, they only thought of the lava providing warm comfort.

Rain, hail, and snow pounded the runic circles with a ferocity as the clouds above the first five students darkened gradually.

30 minutes later saw all the students sitting in a meditative pose, searching and trying to connect with their elemental control so they could begin training.  
-  
Animalistic Magic

Luna stood outside the fourth door containing one of each magical creature inside. Outside, the 1000+ students were gathered.

“Alright everyone. This is how we’re going to do this. Each of you will walk inside and head over to the creature that you have a resemblance to. Thanks to Harry explaining to them earlier, the magical creatures know why all of you will be in here. Those of you who have inherited dragon magic will need to start at the first dragon you see and continue down the line, until you reach the dragon that you can understand. Once every student has stopped in front of a magical creature, they will begin to teach you their own magic. Everyone ready?” Luna asked, getting several nods and a lot of ‘yesses’.

Luna opened the door and allowed the students to enter one at a time. Even looking, Luna noticed that many had their wings shaking in either excitement or nervousness. Some students held their own tails as they headed over to the magical creature that could teach them.

Once all students were presently sitting in front of the magical creatures, each a respectful distance away from each other, the creatures began. Naturally, Luna couldn’t understand a word that was being said. Luna just shrugged and headed out the door and headed to the other door to teach all the students that were looking forward to taking care of the magical creatures once they were finally released.  
-  
Advanced Care of Magical Creatures with Luna

Luna allowed everyone inside the third door. Every Veterinarian, Zoo Keeper, and more were present and waiting.

Luna turned to them all smiling, “I have good news! We have been contacted by several zoo’s that would like to take a number of the magical creatures and show them on display in safety.” Luna paused at some of the cheers from people and waited for them to quiet down. “Yes, while this is a good thing, it will still be a while. They have asked us, in other words Harry, myself, and the rest to visit their zoo’s and apply some magical work to expand some space and provide habitats for the creatures. They are also hoping those of you here will help in providing for caring of the creatures when you finish your schooling. Even I know that you will do just that.” Most of the students nodding.

“Let’s begin. Today we will be going over the creatures that are being raised as protectors of this school.” Luna paused as a most of the students nodded, “Good. Now, you all will be assisting me in raising five Basilisks…” Luna paused again as all the students gasped or squeaked.

“I know, Basilisks are dangerous and deadly creatures. However, if they are raised properly and cared for, they can be loyal and very protective.” Luna said.

“But aren’t basilisk’s very intelligent?” A student asked.

“They are. And their intelligent grows quite quickly too. But, since they are still young, they don’t understand much. They are unable to speak yet… Yes?” Luna stopped as another student raised his hand.

“What do you mean speak? Can they talk like the rest of us?” He asked.

Luna shook her head, “No. They can only speak Parseltongue. Does anyone remember what that is?”

A young man raised his hand, “Isn’t it a magical ability that let’s you talk to animals?”

“Close, but not quite. You are talking about a Beast Speaker. They are able to communicate with any living animal. A Parseltongue, or Parselmouth, is someone who can speak to snake’s or any creature of reptilian origin. To any Parselmouth, it sounds like your speaking normally. But, to the rest of us, it sounds like your speaking in hisses. All those that came up with Parselmouth as an ability, can you please step forward.” Luna waited until there were 17 students standing in front of her.

She nodded, “First, there’s no need to be nervous. You will be the only ones to understand the basilisks when they begin to speak, so when they start, you’ll need to translate. Alright?” She asked, as the students clearly looked relieved and nodded.

“Okay, follow me.” Luna gestured and led the students to one of the multiple caves. Yet this one was near a lake and a sand pit near the entrance. “The lake is for the basilisks to swim or drink in. As these creatures can be remain underwater for quite some time. If one of you can ask them to come out. And everyone, you don’t need to panic. Even though they are young, Har- Professor Potter has asked them to close their first set of eyelids. Their first set is completely see through so they can look at us without killing us with their deadly gaze. Do not worry, as long as we raise these serpents properly, they won’t harm us.”

Luna waited until one of the students talked to the cave in English. “Try to imagine a snake is in front of you,” Luna suggested, “Professor Potter still has trouble discerning the two.” The young girl nodded and tried again. Everyone, except the other Parselmouth’s and Luna, flinched when the young girl started to speak in hisses. Slowly the basilisks exited the cave. Until they saw Luna and quickly crawled all over her in excitement. 

Everyone just stared at the serpents in shock. None of them looked the same!

Luna noticed and asked one of the students to ask the basilisks to calm down so she could introduce them. A young man nodded and did as asked, which the basilisks froze and looked at the man, who looked very nervous when they looked at him. Until they nodded and settled down.

Luna plucked the serpent off her right arm and held the snake in front. “This is Silvane. As you can see from the lack of a plume, she is female.” Luna waited as everyone got a good look at the rich green scales of the snake. Even with her clear eyelids closed, her slightly glowing yellow eyes regarded everyone in front of her with curiosity. Luna set her down and picked up the albino snake from the ground. “This is Servana. As you can see, he is pure white. I once thought that all basilisks were the same type. Turns out, there are different types. Also, as you can see, Servana’s eyes are pure green. His eyes do not kill, they actually hypnotize you. For that reason, he does not have the clear eyelids over his eyes. He can control his hypnosis whenever he wants.”

Luna set Servana down and introduced the next serpent, who was clearly seeking attention when he crawled in her arms. “Alright you. Stop being so impatient!” Most of the students giggled at that. “Everyone, this is Rex. I know it’s not creative, but he likes it.” Most of the students rolled their eyes at the simple name. “As you can see, his scales are pitch black. The horns on his head can make a fine weapon, when they are sharp enough. And instead of yellow or green eyes. His eyes are red. He can spit his own poison at short distances for now. The distance will extend when he gets older.”

Luna picked up a forest green snake with spikes starting from the base of the neck and extended all the down to the tail. “This is Typhoon. She is deadliest against her enemies when she is in the water. Once she is big enough, she’ll be able to create whirlpools with her own body.” Everyone stared at the female snake in awe. And slight surprise that her eyes were a beautiful sapphire color.

Luna picked up the last snake. With dark blue scales and deep orange colored eyes. “This is Sereena. She is also strongest in the water and can hold several gallons of water in her body. Which she can blast out of her mouth so hard that it can cut through steel with ease.” Everyone gaped and stared at the five basilisks.

Luna rolled her eyes when the serpents puffed themselves up, clearly enjoying the attention. Luna got straight to work and had everyone help her in the care of the five basilisks. And giving everyone a solid reminder. Parseltongue is just a language, you CANNOT command snakes to do whatever you say. They will listen to you if they have your respect. If they don’t… well you don’t want to deal with the consequences.  
-  
Dark Magic with Severus

Severus stared out at the 78 students that had powerful dark magic and had them all focus on him intently.

“You all are here today to gain control of your magical abilities. These abilities are classified as Dark Magical Abilities, no matter how you look at it. What you must focus on is gaining control. Every magical ability has its own calling if you will. But the ones you control were manipulated long ago by some very powerful people, who used some of their own magical signature to imbue their ambitions into the ability in the hopes of manipulating the minds of the young to cause destruction.” Severus paused as a lot of them stared at him in slight fear.

Severus sighed, “I know, it is unpleasant to hear. But that is why you are hearing it. You need to ignore the call of those from long past and take control of your own magical ability. First, you will all enter a meditative state and seek out your magical core. Their will be something… unpleasant, attached to your core. That is the power of an ancient evil that you must battle and vanquish to gain control of your ability. I shall be here to aid you all I can. Should you not want this ability, I can only suggest you leave and seek out Professor Potter. He will remove your ability.” Severus paused as 18 students got up and left to seek out Harry. The rest looked around nervously, then looked to Severus.

Severus just nodded and gestured for them to begin. Keeping a very close eye on the remaining students to see who could defeat the evil plaguing their core and who would need help.  
-  
Familial Magic

Harry guided the 564 students who had ancient family magic deep within them. Most of them tried to control their magic on their own, only to soon realize why exactly it was so difficult. As the students lay down on the bed and got comfortable, Harry explained what was going to happen.

“Alright, since you all have chosen to see the way your ancestors once controlled this magic. I’m going to use my Seer-past ability and send your memory into the past of your ancestor. Through their eyes, you’ll see them practice and gain control of what they could do. You’ll experience weeks, months, possibly even a few years in just 24 hours. When you have awoken, make sure to remain lying down and gather your thoughts. As you will have the memory of your ancestors with your own thoughts can cause some motion sickness if you were to get up immediately. So, remain lying down until you have your bearings straight. Once you do, you can leave and head over to a part of the castle and practice what your ancestors once did.”

“You don’t need to share it with us, as we will see you practice. I just suggest that you practice carefully and don’t overextend yourself. Magical exhaustion can still take effect for you. As familial magic is still magic.” Harry said, heading over to Sarah Lennox and lightly pressing his left palm onto her forehead, while also placing his right hand over her heart.  
Harry tapped into Sarah’s past and gently guided her memories into her ancestor’s past, where she would see, hear, and feel everything her ancestor did with their magic. When Harry felt Sarah comfortably slip into her ancestor’s memories, he released his own hold and gathered himself back into his own body. Harry opened his eyes and headed over to the next person. While it felt like a few minutes had passed, in truth it was only a few seconds. That didn’t change the fact that Harry was going to be tired when he was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and company were walking along the school in a deep discussion about how all students were doing, only to stop when they heard an unusual beat coming from the Great Hall. Walking quickly, Harry waved his hand to open the door and the volume of the music increased dramatically making Hermione casting a muffling charm around them.  
> -  
> Comments welcome!  
> Also I have posted a new story that is near completion. It is titled The Digital Guardian. Check out if you'd like. That story is a Harry Potter and Digimon crossover.


	35. The First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

August 11, 2011

The students that had familial magic were excelling, after watching the memory of their ancestors and were enjoying what abilities they had. One girl could see through the eyes of any bird, simply by covering one of her own eyes. Hermione found her ability a true wonder. A young man could cover his body in dragon scales as extra protection. Even one of the female soldiers could sprout wings that resembled a fairy. However, whenever she flapped her wings, any who saw it got hypnotized at the swirl of colors… even the Autobots.  
-  
All students that had Animalistic magic were excelling greatly. Hard for them not to fail when their teachers, the magical creatures themselves, refused to accept failure. Harry was grateful that none of the students had Acromantula magic in them. That would freak out everyone who saw a person with more than two eyes, or spider fangs emerging from their mouths, or some other gross thing that they didn’t need to see.

The dragons taught the students with such ease that most were able to breathe fire… though it did leave a strange spicy aftertaste, which even the dragons couldn’t explain. The feline magical creatures were able to get their students to run even faster than the common cheetah. Much to the joy of the students. Though they couldn’t join track, Severus saw to that. The seven students that had Phoenix magic in them were able to do the Phoenix’s method of travel, which the students enjoyed Immensely.  
-  
September 13th, 2011

Mikaela shouted in joy as the wind rushed passed her ears, while Harry ran through the forest. Closely following the two was Remus and April, the latter was currently on hanging on Remus' back in Werewolf form, like Harry. And behind the two couples, ran Padfoot, who was breathing heavily trying to catch up.

Harry and Remus came to a stop, and let the Grim get to their position and collapse on the ground. {Something wrong there Paddy?} Remus asked.

Padfoot stared at the two werewolves and shifted back, panting heavily, "There would be nothing wrong *pant pant* if you two *gasp* would just *wheeze* slow down!" Sirius snapped.

Harry grinned, {But, we're werewolves. And you said you could keep up. Or are you getting old?}

Sirius glared at Harry. He would've hexed him, if Harry wasn't resistant to most spells. And that he didn't have immense strength that he could pound Sirius into the dirt. Sirius just shook his head, "I'm heading back. You two are stubborn during the full moon."

Remus shrugged, {Eh, whatever, Paddy. You can never keep up with us anyway.}

Sirius glared at Remus, before huffing, turning, and walking away.

Harry turned his head around, {You ready, babe?}

Mikaela grinned and tightened her grip on Harry's neck, "Don't hold back." She teased.

Harry chuckled, {Never!} Before dropping on all fours and bounding off, with Remus close on his heels. Both girls shouting in delight.  
-  
October 10th, 2011  
*Begin Rave Music*  
Harry and company were walking along the school in a deep discussion about how all students were doing, only to stop when they heard an unusual beat coming from the Great Hall. Walking quickly, Harry waved his hand to open the door and the volume of the music increased dramatically making Hermione casting a muffling charm around them.

They all stared as the inside of the hall was a dark blue with neon bracelets, necklaces, glasses and sunglasses were worn and everyone of all ages were clearly partying happily.

“What is going on here?” Sirius asked the group, while looking at all of their students in bewilderment.

“I don’t know Padfoot. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Remus responded.

Hermione gasped, “I remember what this is.” She said as they all quickly looked at her, “Mikaela invited me to one once. It’s called a Rave.”  
Severus cocked an eyebrow, “What’s a Rave?”

“A Rave is an organized dance party at an approved area, featuring DJ’s and the latest electronic music. It’s a pure party for anyone to attend. Though I hope this one is legal.” Hermione said, slightly worried.

“Why wouldn’t it be legal?” Neville asked.

“Most Raves can be illegal since it has alcohol involved.” Hermione responded.

“Don’t worry, missus.” A squeaky voice spoke up, as the seven spun about. “We’s keep a good eye out and serve approved drink’s only. No alcohol’s in the school.” A house elf said.

Harry sighed and nodded, “Good, please keep at it, Gangea.” The elf nodded and popped away.

“What form of dancing is allowed in a Rave?” Luna asked.

“There is no form of dancing Luna.” Hermione said, “You can dance however you want and nobody will say anything about it.”

Luna stood very still for a minute, then, “Why doesn’t this exist in the Wizarding World back home.” She all but demanded, before disappearing.

The remaining six just stared at her empty spot. “Wow!” Harry explained, “She ran quicker than Wiley Coyote chasing the Roadrunner.”

“What are you talking about Harry?” Neville asked, looking at Harry in confusion.

Harry spun at Neville, “Seriously Nev, we’ve been on this world for over five years and you haven’t heard of the Looney Tunes?”

“Uh, the what?”

Harry stared at Neville for all of five seconds, then grabbed his wrist and dragged him away, “That’s it. For the next day we’re watching some classic cartoons. Afterwards, I’m showing you another classic called The Three Stooges.”

“Wait, Harry! I’ve got things to do. I’m planning something romantic with Hoist, you gotta…” Neville started.

“I’ve gotta nothing Nev. You’re going to watch some very classic T.V. shows and deal with it! I also know your plans with Hoist won’t be happening for another month. So you have no excuses! Let’s go!” Harry said, still dragging Neville away.

Neville looked pleadingly to the others. Hermione had covered her mouth and was trying to refrain from giggling. As Severus looked back to the Great Hall to keep an eye on all of the students as well. Remus and Sirius left with their significant other when they showed up to discuss some other plans.

The next day showed Neville giggling uncontrollably at breakfast. Bugs Bunny quickly became his favorite character. And one specific episode of the Three Stooges had Neville mixing a cup of Alum into Sirius and Remus’ drinks. It was a hilarious morning when Sirius and Remus were making muffling noises with their lips puckered up so tight. The two professors had to cast over two dozen moisturizing charms in their mouths to help them out. After that they chased Neville up and down, who was still laughing hard at the sight.  
-  
October 31, 2011

The Great Hall was decorated in orange and black streamers. Pumpkins floated, lit with a light green fire or purple fire. Illusions of bats and ghosts floated around, much to the joy of the younger students, as everyone ate the grand food served on this Holiday.  
Harry and the others sat and ate the Halloween feast quietly and smirked whenever the students tried the challenge. Whenever a student cried out or jumping in surprise as a chocolate frog leapt out of their box. Or whenever a student tried a jelly bean, only to complain loudly at what they got. Harry did warn them that those jelly beans really were EVERY FLAVOR! Not his fault they didn’t listen.  
-  
November 13, 2011

Harry paused in eating his breakfast and put his hand to his ear, listening to the message Lennox sent out. Hermione and the others paused as well and turned to Harry.

“Is everything alright Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harry smiled lightly, “Yeah, just a few other Autobots answering Optimus’ message and landing on Earth. We’ve got three more joining the ranks. Also, Elita-One is very happy.”

“Why pup?” Sirius asked.

“One of the new arrivals is her Spark-mate, Windblade. I’m told she is quite happy to be reunited.” Harry said.

“That’s good.” Neville said, “Elita-One and her husband- I mean, Spark-mate can catch up.”

Harry shook his head, “Oh no. Windblade is a Femme.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “A female? Wow, I thought I had enough research, guess I’ll need to do some more research.”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Last I recall you trying research, Hermione involved going into Jazz’s and Prowl’s private bedroom while they were intimate. Are you planning on doing that again?”

Hermione’s face blushed deeply. While they couldn’t understand how the Autobots make love, it was still hilarious to see Hermione running and apparating away from an enraged Prowl. Whatever she had seen, she didn’t tell any of them. “N-no, o-of course not. I’m just going to talk to them, that’s all.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at her, “You said the exact same thing to us, before you walked in on Jazz and Prowl.” Hermione’s blush deepened and she refused to talk for the rest of breakfast, as the others snickered at her.  
-  
December 25, 2011

Most of the students had left the Academy to spend time with their families. Only the students that were raised in Orphanages were still there. Just as they planned, the orphans were adopted by a few of the families living on the second island, or were willing to take care of the orphan until they could get a family who would love to have a child. And not just because they had magic. Harry and the others made those orphan’s very happy that day.  
-  
January 11, 2011

Harry and Mikaela sat on top of Optimus’ hood as they stared out at the night sky. The few times they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend, they always spent it on nights like this. Harry was glad that Mikaela was enjoying the new addition to her life. Mikaela’s father always knew his daughter was special, having magic just made her very special. But, was the same mechanic princess in his eyes.  
-  
February 7, 2011

The bell in the Academy rang loudly and Harry called for all students to gather at the Great Hall. NOW!

Students gathered in the Great Hall and sat down, most were confused and scared that Professor Potter had demanded they all show up. And nearly all were confused on why there were two Police Officers present.

Harry glared down at the man in front of him, then looked to his students. “We warned all of you of the consequences if you were caught doing something against the rules or doing something illegal.” Harry paused as they all stared at him, utterly confused. Harry pointed to the man in front of him.

“This man was caught with a map of the school. Each room was marked for ‘witnesses’. While one was marked as ‘no witnesses!’” Everyone glowered at the man, the adults paling at the slight thought entering their minds. “He was caught by the Academy. We warned you that the Academy keeps a close eye on everything.” Harry turned to the man, “Jason Henig, you were warned, you signed the contract. Tell us, why did you attempt to rape someone knowing what would happen?”

Jason looked up, his eyes glazed over from the Veritiserum. “While I do enjoy having magic, a man can only go so long without sex. I had to take advantage when I could.”

Harry growled and gave the man the antidote. When his eyes cleared, he looked around horrified. “W-What did you make me do?”

“I made you tell the truth. Veritiserum is a truth potion. With it, you tell the absolute truth. You haven’t committed the crime yet. However, you still planned on following through with this atrocious act. As Headmaster of this Academy, you are hereby Expelled from The Founders Magical Academy. Your wand will be snapped and your magic stripped from you!” Harry announced.

Severus walked forward with Jason’s wand and promptly snapped it in half. Most of the students flinched at the sound. While Harry tapped into the Ley Lines. His eyes glowing like liquid gold and he pressed his hand to the man’s chest. As Harry withdrew his hand, Jason yelled and pleaded for Harry to stop. Harry did not listen and continued to withdraw his hand. All witnessed what looked like a faint bronze seeping out from where Jason’s heart is.

When Harry stopped, Jason fell to the ground and wept. Harry turned to the students and held up his hand. “This is your magical core.” Everyone already knew the color of their cores looked different, but to see their Headmaster holding up someone else’s magical core was horrifying.

“Should anyone be caught breaking the rules or attempting something illegal, this is what awaits you. I want you all to answer one question if you dare make any attempts; Will your actions be worth the consequences?” Harry asked, then proceeded to overflow the magical core with raw magic, causing the core to shudder, before finally fading.

Jason was brought up, pale faced and stricken with grief as the officers arrested him. The Great Hall was in a state of silence as everyone watched the officers escort him away. Harry and the others dismissed the students to continue about their day.  
-  
March 19, 2011

Over a month has passed since that event that saw Jason Henig get expelled stripped of his magic. All saw that the Professor’s spoke the truth. Break the contract, lose your magic, get arrested or expelled from the Academy. The younger students had no desire to lose their magic. It made life so much more interesting and fun.

If any of the other adults or older students had such thoughts, what they witnessed happening to the former student was enough for them to steer clear from committing a crime.  
-  
April 9, 2011

Harry was carefully teaching all the Storm Caller’s Occlumency to have a better control of their emotions. Once the students saw how much destructive damage their magical ability could cause, they focused great attention. Imagining the destruction of the Sahara Desert into an active city was a horrifying thought.

While the older students had an easier time grasping the concepts. The younger students had a magical block placed on them so they could have better control. Harry chose the magical block carefully to ensure that no accidents would happen. When the younger students got a better grasp on Occlumency, the block would slowly dissipate allowing the students to gain control again.  
-  
May 23, 2011

Every student sat in the Great Hall doing the written part of their exam. Whenever a student finished, they would head to one of the other teachers in a separate classroom to do their practical magic.

By the end of the exam’s, all students were lounging around in the common room, library, or outside. While Harry and the others got to work grading the exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe all readers an apology. I'm afraid my interests tend to fade and go to another. I'm still working on this story, but not as much now. I'm focusing more on my other story that I am currently posting. This will be the last chapter for a little while. I will not be abandoning this story, but it will be some time until I focus on this one again. And trying to force myself to focus on the story will do no good. I'll grow bored of it quickly and then it won't be updated for a LONG time. So I wish to avoid that. Sorry again dear readers.


	36. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.

Harry checked over the paperwork from the school year, while Hermione, Luna, and Neville pressed the necessary runes on the magical mirrors. Optimus, Ratchet, and Barricade were present at Harry’s request. Lennox and Epps were sitting off to the side, but within sight of the mirrors. Severus was holding his daughter and rocking her to sleep, while his wife was off on the side, smiling fondly. Sirius was mapping out the school like he did with the Marauder’s Map, much to Hermione’s annoyance. And Remus was writing down lessons for the next school year.

When each mirror was active, they all focused on the people staring at them. Harry stood up and promptly bowed. “Thank you for meeting with us.”

The President chuckled, “There’s no need for that Mr. Potter.”

Harry smirked slightly as he stood back up, “Perhaps not for you, but for the others…”  
The Japanese Emperor chuckled, “He does have a point. You are unable to shake hands in greeting, unless…”

“No.” Hermione answered, “No one’s gone that far with magic yet, though it could be a possibility.”

The Queen of England smiled, “It would be a great feat then, when someone accomplishes it.”

“Indeed, it would,” Severus said softly, handing his daughter back to his wife, who took her out of the room to sleep in her bed.

“I’m wondering Harry, why are Epps and I here? Also, what are you doing?” Lennox asked.

“It was agreed that at the end of the school year, we would discuss with each of the World Leaders what is happening within our walls. Let them know on how everything is progressing and what we’re planning on doing.” Luna answered.

Harry nodded, “I also asked you two to be here because your families are attending. While I’m aware that they can tell you themselves, they might miss on important details.” Harry turned back to the mirrors. “What would you like to know first?”

General Morshower answered, “The NEST soldiers, how are they doing?”

“Wait, who decides who goes first?” Epps asked.

“They are each holding slips of paper with separate numbers on it. Trying to make them or us decide who speaks first was going to be a challenge. As all would try to voice themselves at the same time.” Remus said, “So we charmed a box Unbreakable, stuck a bunch of numbers inside and had it on a timed Portkey to head to each World Leader or High Power in the Army and do it that way.”

“It’s at least fair for everyone.” Sirius said.

Epps nodded, “Cool.”

Harry rolled his eyes, the turned to General Morshower, “All the NEST soldiers are excelling greatly. They study hard and practice their magic carefully. Even helping out anyone who wishes to join NEST. They inform those students of all the details it involves in working with the Autobots, and of course, the risk factors that come with the job. Any younger students wishing to join NEST is given the option when they ask, but have been asked themselves to wait a few years and think about what they want to do.”

“Ms. Verbane’s familial gift has been tested quite thoroughly. She can summon her wings in an instant and fly around with ease. Though, whenever she flies her wings give off a swirl of colors that hypnotizes anyone watching her intently. Even the Autobots can’t help themselves.” Hermione said.

If Optimus, Ratchet, and Barricade could blush, they would. Ms. Verbane’s gift was fascinating. No matter how many times Ratchet tried to study the NEST soldier’s wings, he was lost in a trance until somebody snapped him out of it.

“As for the four male soldiers. They all have Animalistic Magic and are keeping a strong grasp of their own brand of magic.” Neville spoke next.

“It does help that the dragons threatened to take away their gifts if they slack.” Sirius muttered, April smacked Sirius, who smiled sheepishly.

“And the other soldiers are taking their magical lessons well. Two are wanting to focus on the more destructive spells. And the last two are focusing on healing and potions in aiding NEST.” Severus finished.

General Morshower nodded, “Good to hear. I’ve got… number 11 next.”

“My daughter, how has she done so far?” The Queen of England asked.

Hermione smiled widely, “She is doing great your Majesty and certainly enjoying how everything has been working out.”

While the students have been told that no one of high importance was present, was actually a complete lie. The Queen’s daughter, the Emperor’s son, and others were all present at the Academy. They were just wearing jewelry or watches covered in Runes and illusions that would disguise them as any other student and be taught at the Academy with no one paying so much attention on them. The Academy Did keep a very close watch on those particular students, and their charmed jewelry had emergency Portkey’s active that would teleport them away, should they be in any danger and alert the teachers on what’s happening.

“I’m surprised your daughter has Animalistic magic though, your Majesty. She’ll certainly catch a lot of attention with her wings.” Harry said.

“Wings?” The Queen asked, startled.

“Yes,” Luna answered, “Dragon wings. Or the Wings of an Antipodean Opal Eye. She certainly finds them fascinating and enjoys how the sun reflects off them.”

The Queen was surprised, “Well… that is interesting. And I do hope that her teacher has taught her well?”

Neville nodded, “Yes, she was taught by the oldest of that breed. And has mastered her magic rather quickly. Angoroth, the dragons’ name, figures she’ll be fine on her own at the end of second year.”

The Queen smiled, “Excellent! I can’t wait to see what she can do.”

Sirius spoke up, “Speaking of Royalty,” Sirius turned to the Emperor, “Your son is doing fine as well. He’ll be prepared quite well and guarded more than even you could have thought.”

The Emperor narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean by that?”

“Your son has Familial magic. He can, quite strangely, bring Japanese myth to life. His magic will grow stronger as he gets older. As it is, the myths are only temporary and last, currently, about an hour. When he brings the myths to life, they are Extremely protective of him and don’t really need to feed, since they’re not entirely alive. But he will be protected well with his gift.” Remus said.

“Is it just Japanese myth?” The Emperor asked.

“It is,” Harry answered, “We did try to get him to summon mythical creatures of different cultures, but it never worked. I’m afraid we don’t know why, though we are researching to find an answer.”

The Emperor nodded and leaned back.

Before the next question could be asked, Harry stood up abruptly. “Are you alright Harry?” Optimus asked, startled.

“Gotta go!” Harry quickly pulled out a necklace and tapped it, turning it into a Portkey and teleporting away.

“Where did he have to run off to?” Ratchet asked.

“…I think I may know.” Everyone in the room turned to look at the Queen.

“Yes, your Majesty?” Neville asked.

The Queen looked to her left, “I can see a massive fire tornado outside my window. It wasn’t there before and now it is.”

“OH!” Hermione exclaimed, “A child’s having their Awakening!”

“Awakening?” Barricade asked.

“Yes, only Elementals will have an awakening. The only way anyone will ever know is an element will lash out violently. Fortunately, because the element has been awoken, there won’t be any damage within the first five minutes. After, however, is another story. Whenever an elemental had their Awakening in our world, any nearby elementals had to respond quickly and control the child’s magical power before it got out of hand.” Severus said.

“Geez, how long does it take for them to regain control?” Lennox asked.

“All depends on how long the Awakening has been active. Longest it’s taken back home was 45 minutes.” Remus answered. “Had to rebuild the entire neighborhood in the end.”

The Queen looked to her left again and sighed, “I believe Mr. Potter has it under control now. I do not see any more flames in the sky.”

A few minutes later, Harry appeared in a swirl of colors. Harry was panting a little and his clothes looked singed. "Well, she's strong."

"What do you mean? How is the girl strong?" Ratchet asked.

"There were animals in the flames." Harry responded.

Hermione gasped, "Are you sure?!" Harry nodded.

"Wait, why does it matter if the girl's fire has animals in it?" Barricade asked.

"The weakest of Elementals can only summon their element the size of a beachball, roughly. The stronger they get with practice, the more they can shape with their element. Such as Harry and Neville forming weapons out of Earth. Because they understand the depth, mass, and detail of the weapon, they can create a sword within seconds." Severus started.

"Going with animals, whether it’s small or large, requires a great deal of concentration. And knowing the creature quite well." Remus finished.

"Wait, what about those creatures you created while we were in Egypt? Isn't that the same?" Ratchet asked.

Sirius shook his head, "No. We were using 'fiend' spells. Those spells are incredibly powerful. And tend to have a mind of their own."

"Care to explain how those spells have a mind, while others don't?" The Emperor suggested.

"All of our spells are ours to control. Some spells require great focus and control to keep the spells under out control. When we used the 'fiend spells, we were actually summoning the demon elements." Hermione said.

"Demon elements?!?" Lennox yelped. The seven professors nodded.

"When Merlin lived in our world, he was always creating new spells and had Morgana Le Fey as his apprentice." Neville said. "According to our records, Morgana went behind Merlin's back and experimented with mixing demonic and natural magic together. Thus, creating the Fiend spells."

"Because the spells are demonic, the specified elements have a mind of their own that only knows destruction. However, since natural magic was used to create the 'Fiend' spells, the witch or wizard casting the spell needs to have greater control and a stronger will to keep the 'Fiend’ spells from causing so much destruction." Luna said.

"Damn," Epps muttered. "That's insane." All who heard nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, the girl apparently was fascinated with dinosaurs, as that's all I saw. I had to place a magical block on her core, because of how powerful she was. The two other fire elementals that live there will be visiting to help her gain control." Harry said. "The more she controls, the quicker I'll release the block."

"How did you know her awakening was happening?" The Russian President asked.

"I'm connected to the Ley Lines. Even as we speak, I'm connected to them just enough to know when someone will reach their 11th birthday and have their magical spike. This was the quickest way I could think of, rather than watching the News." Harry responded.

"Hmm, well done, Harry." Hermione said. "You’re using your brain for once."

Harry turned to her, "If you recall, my brain is now as functioning as a Cybertronian Processor."

"So you needed to bond to an alien to gain intelligence? That's pretty sad." Hermione snickered back.

Harry's face darkened a bit in embarrassment and annoyance. Before he could snap back, Severus cleared his throat. The two looked at him. "As entertaining as this is. We still have much to discuss." Severus said. Harry and Hermione blushed and avoided looking at each other. Everyone laughing quietly.

“Speaking of your bond with Optimus…” The Russian President asked, “How does that protect you from Megatron if you had done the ritual with your friends instead of your Cybertronian brother?”

“Had any of the others done the bond with me, then Megatron would need their blessing to form any sort of bond with me.” Harry answered.

“And what if Megatron just killed them?” The Queen asked.

“Then Magic would prevent Megatron from forming the bond. A bond between siblings, or guardians is one that cannot be broken.” Remus answered. “The one time someone tried to do a forced marriage, Magic went so far to kill the one that tried to defy the necessary consents from everyone. We have already established that many of the Cybertronians ways are similar to our oaths. Had Megatron killed any of us, Magic would have retaliated. A life for a life. That’s how it is, in the ways of Magic.”

“… Well that’s a pretty strong protection.” Epps said weakly.

The questions went on and on. Which students showed interests in continuing their magical education. Which students were interested in Quidditch. Which students were interested in dueling. And more. The discussion lasted for several hours, lunch was provided by the House-Elves for everyone; even across the continents.

It was a proven fact that if Harry and the others had not crossed the Archway and re-powered the Ley Lines, that everyone who had the faintist trace of magic would have died when the last drops of magic had died out. Leading to over 500,000 unexplained deaths and even more still-born babes within the mothers wombs from the lack of magic on the planet. The World Leaders, along with Epps, Will, and their Autobot friends were horrified when they realized the devastating blow. Epps, Will, and a few of the World Leaders would be in misery with their family members capable of using magic.

So Harry and the others walking through the Archway and being sent here was a blessing.

Several new rules and restrictions were in place from several countries. Iraq and North Korea strongly stated anyone capable of using magic would be executed for possessing demonic powers. Any unnatural beings on their lands would be executed. The Pope wasn’t too happy with Magical’s being around. Drug Cartels and Gangs were looking to collect witches and wizards for their benefit. And apparently, several high-ranking military officials were demanding their soldiers back or they would declare war against Harry and the rest. The President, the Queen, and the others Leaders were keeping a sharp eye on those military leaders as they hadn’t done anything illegal just yet.

Fortunately, there were several teachers that expressed a desire to teach the new students the basics of magic and would be granted an Apprenticeship and watch as the Professors taught the students so they could take over after the third set of first-years to arrive.

The families that were living on their second island had started to open up shops that they could run; currently being paid by the Professors. Book shops, candy shops, and a few other basics. The fostered magical children were enjoying their stay on the island and loving their interactions with the Autobots immensely. After Harry and the others explained Voldemort and Grindewald, the World Leaders encouraged the Professors to take the kids out of foster homes.

Hermione was still doing experiments with Wheeljack; which involved a lot less explosions. Severus was getting close to succeeding in Energon Potions for the Autobots. Harry’s urge to create more children had decreased greatly. Sirius was trying to create a new generation of Marauders; much to Hermione’s growing annoyance.  
-  
Just before the World Leaders called the meeting to a close, Harry got their attention and looked to Optimus, Ratchet, and Barricade.

“Is something wrong, Harry?” Optimus asked.

“I remember our first meeting all those years ago. You said Ratchet was a scientist and had explored on other planets, looking for life and gaining allies, correct?” Harry asked.

Ratchet nodded, “Yes, that is correct. Quite the study and made gained much knowledge.”

“But how many of those planets were hostile to you?” Harry asked next.

Optimus and Ratchet paused, “… Quite a few. Not many were very far in advanced technology, so they let me leave when I saw that I wasn’t welcome.” Ratchet answered, “Some others were barbarians, but couldn’t do anything to me, as I was made of metal and they ate meat.”

Harry nodded, “Now, my question is for you Barricade; if you were a neutral in the Cybertronian race. You had no knowledge of Earth, no desire for the All-Spark, but when you came here, what would you see?”

Everyone looked at Barricade, who looked very thoughtful, “… … … I would see a planet with resources.” Barricade finally answered, “Even if I were Neutral, my mind would shift with greed and I would try to gain as much as I could from this world.”

Harry nodded and sighed again, “I thought so.”

“Where are you going with this pup?” Sirius asked.

“We now have proof that alien life exists and not all of it is friendly. If any of these alien races came to Earth…” Harry trailed off as he noticed many people in the room blanch with fear.

“They wouldn’t hesitate to attack us.” The President whispered.

“They’d kill or enslave us.” The Queen said, horrified.

“We could be powerless to stop them.” The Japanese Emperor said.

“We will not allow that.” Optimus stated fiercely. “Earth has become our home and we will not lose it as we have lost Cybertron. We made an alliance with you and that alliance will not be broken… And I Will Not Leave My Younger Brother Alone!”

Harry blushed at the amount of Over-Protectiveness he could feel from the bond with Optimus and smiled at him.

“Do you have a solution?” Will asked, looking at their Cybertronian allies.

Harry spoke up first, “I might.” Harry paused as everyone focused on him. “It’ll take years and we’d need more witches and wizards to be more thoroughly trained, but I believe we could pull it off.”

“And what’s that, Harry?” Luna asked.

“We make the entire planet non-existant.” Harry said.

The remaining professors’ jaws dropped, while everyone looked at Harry in a mix of confusion and horror.

Severus recovered first, “Harry… are you saying you want to cast a Fidelius on the entire planet?!?”

Everyone else remembered what the Fidelius was and had the same reactions as the professors.

“Do you have any idea how difficult that would be?” Neville demanded. “It’s possible that every witch and wizard would die!”

“If they could connect to the Ley Lines, just a touch, they might have the energy they need to pull it off.” Harry responded.

“But they’re not ready!” Hermione stated.

“I know they’re not. That’s why I said it would take years before it would happen.” Harry said.

“As long as none of these other alien races comes here, then we’re fine.” Will said.

Harry nodded, “But if we can pull it off, the world would be safe, not just from other aliens whose intentions are far from pleasant, but also any other forces Megatron has out there.”

“You do bring up a good point, Harry.” The President said, “I suggest you teach all your students this charm and make sure they only spend what magic they have and have them drop out before they deplete their core completely.”

Harry nodded, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. As long as we have your support in this matter, then we shall do all we can to pull it off with no loss of life.”

Each World Leader nodded and one-by-one shut off the magical mirrors. Harry turned when Optimus made a noise.

“What now, Harry?” Optimus asked.

Harry smiled, “Now… We deal with the Summer.”


	37. Start of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is judged and framed for Cedric Diggory's death. Given a choice, he choose's the Veil. Going through with his friends, Godfather, Uncle, and one surprising professor, he lands on a new world. Where magic and machine will work together in ways no one saw possible and a new Magical World will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.  
> -  
> I actually meant to put this in the last chapter, but forgot about it. The last chapter and this is a means of answering questions. Some of these were my own and i figured that you, dear readers, may have thought of it yourself. So... here you are! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. I'll see if I can work it into the story.  
> -  
> Muse is still in the Anime mood, with a few new ideas. But I am getting thoughts about this story. See you next time!

The next day had Harry, Hermione, and Severus floating several dozen pictures to the walls and keeping them in place with a sticking charm. Epps walked inside to find the trio lifting a few of animals. “Hey. What are you guys doing?” Epps asked.

“We’re trying to finish the castle and keep Severus distracted.” Hermione answered.

“What are you talking about? Far as I know, you guys are finished.” Epps said.

“You’re kidding right?” Harry asked. “Back at Hogwarts, everything about the castle screamed of magic. The walls were covered with moving portraits. The armour and statues moved of their own free will. There were trick doors and stairs when you didn’t realize it. Everything about Hogwarts just showed what magic you could do. We were in a rush and didn’t have a lot of time to get all that done. We put most of the magic into common rooms for each house and left it at that.”

“You did enchant the stairs to move on their own.” Severus pointed out.

“Yes, and I hate that you did that Harry. It was bad enough at Hogwarts, but here too! It’s even worse since Sirius was able to sneak in several hidden passages in the castle as well. I’ve only found four of them, but I don’t know the passwords to them and your godfather is very stubborn.” Hermione said.

“Are you really surprised about that?” Harry asked.

“Not really. But he shouldn’t have done that in the first place! Fred and George were bad enough! We don’t need a new generation of Marauders.” Hermione stated.

“And yet Black is achieving just that. I hear he’s been keeping an eye that shows promise.” Severus commented.

“OH! I’m going to hex that man to oblivion!” Hermione stated.

“Ok… I can see you guys are busy. Guess I’ll just, uh… wait, why do you need to keep Severus distracted?” Epps asked.  
Severus growled, “Because some of the students cheated.”

“Oh, give it a rest Severus.” Harry said, exasperated. “Honestly, had I known about it I would have done the same thing.”

“Then you are not a true wizard!” Severus snapped.

“How did the students cheat?” Epps asked.

Hermione giggled, “Apparently, our students that have Elemental Abilities mimicked from the T.V. show; Avatar: The Last Air Bender.”

“It’s cheating!” Severus snarled, “They didn’t practice on their own like they are supposed to! And let’s not forget how you reacted when Sirius used one of his secret tunnels to scare you Hermione.”

Hermione snarled at Sirius’ prank. Epps blanched at the normally calm woman and bolted.

Hermione’s temper when it came to pranks was legendary. Especially when the Prankster Twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe) or the Terror Twins (Mudflap and Skids) ever messed with her. The Terror Twins learned their lesson and pushed too far to find themselves dangling above an acid bath. One strong enough to dissolve Cybertronian metal.

When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe heard what happened to the other two, they wisely stayed away from her. Mudflap and Skids were begging for someone to save them from her wrath for over an hour, until she finally let them go with One Last Warning!

Severus shook his head and began casting the spell, bringing all the portraits to life. Immediately, animals stretched and began to explore their new surroundings. Other famous paintings, that were actually redone from other artists that tried their hand at copying even though it was really good, the people in the paintings came to life and began to look around. Being connected to the castle, each portrait gained an instant understanding of why they were there. It was also convenient that some of the people within acted like those from long ago.

“Well, that’s done. Now what?” Hermione asked.

“Now, I deal with our new guests.” Harry answered and walked away. Severus nodded and headed back down to the large basement to continue his experiments. It was discovered that a single shot of Pepper-Up potion was enough to deal with the common cold, instead of cough syrup. Now Severus was trying to see if he could mix the two together to cause a mass production. As currently, the Pepper-Up potion was now a high order throughout most of the world, since most people really didn’t like the cough syrup. Sadly, the potion was on hold, as they didn't have enough to cover the world. Fortunately, several chemist's have taken an interest in Potion making and are helping the Potions Professor trying to find an even balance of combining the Pepper-Up Potion and cough syrup.

Hermione nodded as well and headed to the N.E.S.T. base on the third island to continue to help out Wheeljack. The turrets on the castle were a good start and Hermione had other ideas she wanted to try.

The new guests Harry was referring to were the dozens of new ghosts that were drawn to the magic. Since they now understood that they were unable to pass on until they had their final resolve, they opted to live in the castle as the Hogwarts ghosts do. Another way of showing magic and even provide some pretty damning accuracy to history. Except a few that refused to say anything.

Needless to say, Harry was shocked when he saw Amelia Earhart amongst the new arrivals. And what frustrated him was she refused to reveal what happened to her. She remembered her death clearly, but she wouldn’t say what happened to her. A few others were some widely known famous people that Harry had trouble believing they couldn’t or wouldn’t pass on. Like George Washington, William Shakespeare, Claude Monet, and Michael Jackson. They wouldn’t admit that they were trapped or simply staying to see what happened. Harry could only guess.  
-  
“Are you sure that magical ability is gone, Harry?” Mikaela asked.

Harry nodded, “Ever since I shared blood with Optimus, I lost my Animagus ability.”

“Do you have a reason for why that is?” Ratchet asked.

“I would assume it’s because of my bone structure. Since my bones are now, inside and out, made of the strongest Cybertronian metal; they can no longer shift to animal bones.” Harry responded.

“But you had no problem shifting into your Lycanthrope form.” Remus pointed out.

“Yeah, but the lycanthrope is capable of running on four legs or two. Not much of a difference when you think about it.” Harry said.

“But, aren’t you upset you can’t shift anymore?” Mikaela asked.

Harry shrugged, “Not really. I mean, yeah I lost the Dementor’s chill, the Phoenix’s way to travel, and all the others. But it’s not a big deal. I mean, I do still have my magic.” Harry responded.

“That is something you will always have, youngling.” Optimus said.

Harry glared at his older brother, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

“Currently? 435, but I cannot help it. Because of our bond, I will always see you as a youngling. Even when several decades pass, I’ll still see you as a youngling.” Optimus responded, smirking at Harry.

“That reminds me,” Sam said suddenly, “Your title as the Master of Death. What does that mean? Are you the Grim Reaper or something?”

Harry shook his head, “I’m not sure what that title means. There were a number of theories back on our world. You were the master of The Death. You were the master of your own death. You gained immortality, who knows. We won’t really know until we find out what happens when enough time passes. All we know right now is I heal very fast.”

Harry had been sparring with Neville with their Earthen swords when Harry moved too far forward and received a nasty cut from his forearm to his elbow. Ratchet and Jolt were quick to move and stitch Harry up, when everyone present saw Harry’s blood recede back into him and the wound seal on its own, without even a trace of a scar. 

“Well, hopefully you’ll discover what it means to possess all three Deathly Hallows.” Severus said, “Otherwise, we’re all at a loss on what will happen in the future.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sirius said offhandedly, “Right now, we’ve got a few other things to worry about.”

“Like what?” Neville asked.

Sirius focused on Harry, “When you saw the past when Magic once thrived; how old was the world?”

Harry stared at Sirius in surprise, “Uh… you’d be surprise at the answer.”

“Enlighten us.” Ratchet said, looking at Harry expectantly.

“Alright, well… For our world, do you guys remember the stories of how our magic came to be?” Harry asked, looking at everyone bar Hermione.

All five of them nodded, “We had several different theories.” Remus said, “one of them was Magic formed and blessed a chosen few that were superior to others… That’s what most snobbish Pure-Bloods said.”

“A few stories have said that a goddess of snake’s granted a family to speak the serpent language.” Severus said, “And when the family was attacked for their unusual gift, the children fled, grew old and started families. Those children had children and so on. And from there magic came into being… The original story lacks detail, I don’t remember everything.”

“One person thought a shard of the moon fell from the sky and struck a village granting them magic.” Luna said… Leave it to Luna to come up with something strange.

“Well,” Harry started, “I remember reading a story about Atlantis.”

Hermione gasped, “I read that in Hogwarts: A History! The story said that the Atlanteans are the original source of our magic. But when their city fell there were few survivors. Merlin was said to be the last descendant of Atlantis and taught the newer witches and wizards how to control magic in a different way. He didn’t want to teach them Atlantean magic as he thought it would corrupt their minds and fill them with greed.”

Harry scowled at Hermione slightly, “Thank you for the history lesson Hermione.” Hermione blushed as everyone chuckled,” While you are correct in that regard. It turns out it’s true here.” Harry ignored everyone’s gasps of shock, “I don’t know about Merlin and I have no way of knowing how old the Earth was at that time. From what I was able to see in the Past; Atlantis was a thriving city to all. I’m not sure what happened to the city, but what I saw was… like a wave of raw energy sweep over the land. Their civilization faded from an enormous amount of magic being released. It wasn’t just their homes. The people themselves faded as well.

“Whatever magical creatures there were fled the city and went into hiding. At what I saw, it looked almost like the world, uh… reset. Cause from there I saw when dinosaurs walked the lands. Turns out when the Six Original Primes came to Earth; they’re the ones that re-awoke the Ley Lines before they faded completely. And when they sacrificed their lives to guard the Matrix, they were able to keep the Ley Lines charged for another few Millenia. But without them the Ley Lines began to fade away again. Until… as you remember when we came here.” Harry trailed, not even needing to finish. Everyone nodded as they could all remember what happened.

“Wait!” Mikaela said, “If Atlantis was real on our world, then does that mean…?” she trailed off, her voice becoming alit in shock.

Harry nodded, “Yes, everyone who can use magic in this world is an Atlantean descendent.” Harry finished. What NEST soldiers were present were gaping in shock and staring at their fellow soldiers that could use magic, two of which had fainted at the news. 

“Do you have any idea what would happen if this sort of information got out into the world?” Remus asked, breathlessly.

Harry nodded, “Chaos, jealousy, witches and/or wizards believing their superior.” Harry sighed, “We can’t tell them. No matter how much they may want to know, we just can’t.”

Luna gasped, “But what about everyone that you let see their ancestors past when they wanted to learn Familial magic? Wouldn’t they be able to get any sort of hint from those memories?”

“They would… if I allowed them to see everything.” Harry answered, “I did as I said I would and only let them see how their ancestors controlled and trained the magic. Everything around them was pure white. I dare not take the chance if someone would figure it out.”

“Smart. Might be harsh, but smart.” Severus said.  
…  
“Well,” Sirius spoke up after a moment, “Another thing I wanted to bring up is Ancient Curses.”

“What ancient curses?” Optimus asked.

Sirius looked up at the present Autobots, “I had several Egyptian explorers approach me near the end of the year and asked if any of the tombs that they had explored were truly complete.”

“What do you mean?” Neville asked from Hoist’s shoulder plate.

“I watched those Mummy movies and that got me thinking that maybe with Harry awakening magic, you may have re-awakened some ancient curses in those tombs. Including any hidden entrances that contain some missing pieces in history about the Ancient Pharaoh’s.”

Harry stared at his Godfather in shock, “I wouldn’t have guessed you to be that logical.”

“OI!” Sirius complained.

Harry knelt to the ground and buried his hand in the dirt, closing his eyes and connecting to the Ley Lines.

“I remember watching those movies as well. Those jeweled scarabs in the movies were not pleasant.” Remus shuddered.

Harry’s eyes snapped open, “Oh yeah, there’s definitely something there alright.” He said getting up and wiping the dirt off his hands, “I didn’t see what was in a room. But one of the pyramids definitely has a hidden room concealed by magic… it’s a good thing my family was a Goblin friend.”

“Why’s that?” Epps asked.

“They supplied several books in my vault from whenever my ancestors were Cursebreakers. A specific branch of magic used to break the heaviest and deadliest of wards and curses that protects ancient tombs.” Harry answered.

“Oh… that’s good.” Epps responded weakly.

Harry shook his head, “I’ve already sent a message through the Ley Lines to let any witch or wizard know that they will have more exploring to do. But! They will need to take classes here so they understand what they will be doing.”

“Makes sense.” Whitestriker said, “If they go in without any such knowledge, who knows what curses they could release.”

Harry face turned strained, “One of the books that was by the goblins spoke of a powerful curse that would have released Flesh-Eating Locusts if the curse was activated.” Everyone paled, while the Cybertronians optics widened. “And when they Did disable the curse, before they activated it and instead killed the locusts, they discovered that the only way they could truly kill the locusts, had the curse become active, was a moon bean plant, soaked in a mixture of dragon’s blood and phoenix tears for a night under the blood moon. Then ground into a powder and mixed with the Draught of Living Death. The combination of the two would turn the potion into a gaseous form, allowing it to flow in the scattered winds and killing the locusts.”

Everyone’s, human and Cybertronian, jaws dropped!

“Perhaps we should have such a thing, just in case.” Severus said weakly.

Harry nodded, “When I read that, I made sure to figure out where to find the moon bean plants.”

“And where are they, Harry?” Hermione pleaded.

Harry gave a small, yet slightly disgusted, smile. “They only grow during the Full Moon. When the mooncalves have shat on grass that has been soaked in magic. That’s the only way to grow the Moon Bean plants.

“What!?!” Severus asked, shocked. “Are you kidding me! That’s how you grow the Moon Bean Plants! Dammit! Had I known that I would have been able to make so many potions back at Hogwarts!”

Harry shook his head, not at all surprised by Severus’ reaction. Moon Bean plants were one of the most-rarest magical plants to find. Even to buy one cost a couple hundred thousand galleons. The Moon Bean plant is well known for making the best healing potions to exist. Potioneers have even tried to create a potion with the Moon Bean Plant that could counter Basilisk venom. Unfortunately, they could never experiment to find out, since the plants were extremely hard to obtain.

“Now that I know, if you’ll excuse me.” Severus said, turning and quickly walking away with a snap of his cloak.

Harry stared at the Potions master, amused and not at all surprised. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing him for a while.” Everyone else chuckled softly.

“Any other shocking revelations for today?” Hermione asked.

“Uh, I do.” Neville said.

“And what is that?” Hoist asked, turning his helm to face his boyfriend.

“Well, I took a galleon over to a bank so they could convert the gold into cash. Since, you know, we don’t have any goblins to manage our finances and all.”

Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Luna nodded.

“Well, when they asked how much a Galleon was worth in the no-maj world from our home. I told him; $7.50. He stared at me, shocked, then told me that apparently with the way the gold was made and imbued with magic to have such a quality. That a single galleon that we have is worth…” Neville muttered the last part.

“Can you say that louder, Neville?” Hermione asked.

“Uhm… $26.76.” Neville responded.

Harry’s eyes widened as Will turned to him, “How many Galleons do you guys still have?” Will asked.

Harry answered quietly, that Optimus had to listen closely and answer for him. “Harry said; over 567 million Galleons.”

Hermione and Luna fainted at news. Hoist had to catch Neville as he too had fainted. Sirius was looking at his wife, who was looking quite… smug. Sirius feared how much his wife was going to be expecting him to buy her stuff. Remus shook his head, not surprised that Sirius was so badly whipped by his wife and just wrapped his arms around his wife, while she held their son.


End file.
